


A Heartfelt Sonnet

by Magima



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, No Smut, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Persona 5 Spoilers, Royal Spoilers, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 145,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magima/pseuds/Magima
Summary: A chance encounter brings about a new friend, a new ally, and a new perspective. New bonds are forged and old ones rekindled. Join us as an up and coming hopeful violinist, Fuyumine Tomoe, takes the stage to not only take the world by storm, but break herself free from the shackles forced upon her. Oc-centric story involving everyone's favorite Detective Prince, Goro Akechi, and guest starring the Phantom Thieves. First they save her, and then it's left to her to return the favor. What they get in return....was not quite what they were expecting.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Original Character(s)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

Lights overhead beam down on a single solitary individual at center stage. Already poised and prepared for the task at hand. She dons a long floor length dress, the champaign color glistening with the dots of beaded decoration that emphasize the delicate style draped across her soft frame. The front slits down the center starting at the knees and opens, revealing the low white heels strapped to her feet for the simple formality of being presentable. Ashy brown tresses are swept back into braids that are pinned to the back of her head with clips adorned with flowers of white and soft pastel yellows. A pin keeps her bangs neatly tucked to the left side of her face. 

Long lashes lift as her eyes open. Green to the right, and blue to the left, both stare out at the shadowed seats that stretch outwards on and off from the stage. Only vague shapes are visible to her from where she stands, but it is not a sight unfamiliar to her. This musician is accustomed to playing for an Audience she cannot see clearly. Whether or not her listening audience is human or nightmare, it matters not. 

Her heart beats steadily in her chest. Where anxiety once fluttered like wings of a cluster of butterflies, she feels the beat of their delicate wings steady and slow, like the timing of a metronome. A deep breath sounds much louder than she thought before -- caught by the microphone poised to catch her performance so all could hear no matter where they might be in the building. A shadow moves, in the far back, beyond the seats and closer to where the doors leading in should be.

It was time to begin.

A bow glides across taut strings stretched over an artful and well cared for wooden frame. The resonating of said strings, pinched at the neck produce sounds that echo throughout both stage and auditorium. Each pass over the strings is fluid and swift, every shift of the left hand at the neck is quick and precise. The notes are carried with every intention of emotion and purpose. Not only does the audience get swept up in the piece that graces their ears, but artist and listener alike is lost to the sway of feelings that accompany the melody and tune produced. 

The song itself was a journey. One that ebbed and flowed, one that rose high up into the air among the clouds and plunged into the deepest depths of the ocean. It was a story told through eighth notes, quarters, sixteenths and rests -- a path she’d walked and practiced many times over until sheet music was just a matter of formality. 

Tempo began to speed up towards the end. What had once been such fluid motions mirrored by her own swaying on the stage began to grow both in pace as well as intensity. It was a race, captivating those listening to wonder where the chase would lead, desperate to see how the story would end. With one last dip and turn in the notes and the flick of her wrist it crescendos to a sudden halting end with one final high note. The bow pulled across that one last time as her arm then arcs up, pointing the tool in her hand to the heavens themselves.

In that instant as well there is a burst of energy, the sound of something cracking. In an instant and a flash of light the entirety of her outfit changes. Simple heels are replaced with a different pair. One with metal plating at the front, protecting her shins and knees. Monarch wings of teals, blues and purples decorate the outer sides of not just the knees but around her waist as well, as if forming a skirt over the ruffled black material that covered her lower half to a third of her thigh. From the waist up, a loose white material grew more skin tight as it rose to cover her chest, matching the long petal-like sleeves that covered her arms, but left her shoulders bare. Her hair still pinned back in delicate braids, the flowers were no more, but instead were more butterfly wings. Curled and pinned to her hair to match both the skirt and boots, but also the mask that now appeared on her face.

Behind her from that flash of light rose a blue and teal figure. Tall and massive in comparison to that of the one who summoned it, beginning to take shape as the energy solidified. A pale, slender figure adorned in a long lavender gown that grew darker towards the ground it barely brushed against. From her shoulders sprouted a plethora of butterfly-like wings blending in a gradient of teals, purples, red and oranges. Pointed ears barely peeked out from behind long flowing silver hair adorned with not just a crown, but flowers tied in to the single braid that rose behind her. In her grasp, past the reach of her long ruffled white and teal sleeves she held a staff. A white branch that twisted and curled into a flower at the end.

The house lights remain off, but a singular spotlight from behind her flashes to life. It draws away from the stage and towards a specific seat amidst the crowd. A man in a white eye mask, sitting in a pressed business suit of light grey and gold. His hands are gloved the same shade of yellow as his bow tie, and his hair is slicked back. Around him the other members of the ‘audience’ grow restless. Shadows reacting to the light in quite a way fitting for their title as a circle is birthed around the singled out gentleman. 

He seems disturbed.

Violin still in hand, the other which grasped the bow slowly lowered. The figure called forth still hovering behind her in all its majesty and strength, she points the bow forward, to a figure there in his seat, sitting in the dead center for the best view. Though she cannot clearly see his face, all present know exactly who he is. And now --

“--PERSONA!”


	2. a change in perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first encounter between the Detective Prince and the Musician. Was it fate? Or simply a matter of circumstance and a touch of bad luck?
> 
> * * *

Outside, the sky was bright from the overhead sun. The air was warm with hints of the upcoming heat from spring as time marched on towards summer. Despite the humidity it would bring, it was a refreshing turn from the cold winter days that had long since melted away. A cool breeze counters the potential of overheating should one stand under the rays of the sun for too long. It was a friendly breeze. One that toyed gently with longer hair and loose clothing. Clothing such as the handkerchief skirt of a delicate looking white empire waisted dress. One donned by a petite young lady with ashy brown hair, tied back in braids, clipped with false flowers that seemed to glisten in the light of day.

On a normal basis, one might think her attire and overall appearance was quite formal for being out in public. Passers by might think she was on her way to a fancy dinner party if it weren't for a matter of her location. She stood outside a back exit to a public concert hall, the door propped open so she might easily re-enter once her break for fresh air was completed. Within, as people who frequented the building would know, people were preparing for a competition today. Nothing over the top and fanciful, mind you, but still important to the people participating, and so they still dressed for the occasion. 

This particular participant had a habit of playing out back not only to practice, but to calm her nerves. She’d been practicing the same sets for weeks on end, perfecting her movements, mastering notes, and committing the music to both memory and heart. That’s not to say, though, that such pieces for the competition was what she played now. Why spoil the treat for those who would come to listen? Instead, she simply played to her heart’s content. Any number of melodies that her fingers would pluck from the strings and weave together with her bow. As per usual, from her point of view, she caught the attention of some children playing in a nearby park. Some were frequent listeners, always seeming to turn up whenever she’d step outside to play her nerves away. As the small ones steadily gather the tone of her melodies change. Dancing upon her strings now, her violin sings cheerful melodies. A playful energy spins around her, dancing with the breeze that twirls her skirt. Some children recognize the familiar tunes she plays and sing along to their favorite songs. The smiles on their faces reflect in hers, bringing a sparkle to the usually quiet, shy eyes. 

Some dozen paces away, a young man had been making his way back from a late work lunch. The sound of a violin caused him to pause, much like the children, he was drawn to the chipper tune and melody played. Not being one to turn his nose up at a live performance, he soon found the source of the music, and a rather interesting scene. If they had been marching, he might have compared the appearance to that of a variant of the pied piper. Though in lue of a wind instrument, instead it was the lure of strings that charmed the children. He listened through several songs as she seemed to pause but for a moment between tunes - if at all, really. The children came and went. Some called by parents, others grew bored of not knowing some of the songs played. Eventually it felt as if it were his own private concert. The young ones had all wandered off, leaving him, alone, to be her captivated audience.

But even that did not last very long. 

The propped door behind her swung open cautiously. A young gentleman with curly brown hair tied back into a low ponytail stepped partially out past the threshold. “Ah, there you are, Fuyumine-san,” called the man with a breathless voice. “We need you to come inside.”

Much to the listener’s disappointment, the music stopped abruptly. 

“Is my turn coming up already?”

The young man shook his head in reply to the question she posed to him. “Something’s -- er -- somethin’s happened and we need to gather all the participants. Sorry to interrupt your -- hm?” Whether out of habit or just bad luck on lingering too long, the staff hand’s attention snagged on her single listener. Something even she hadn’t noticed during her playing. “Is that -- ‘xcuse me!” Leaving the door wide open behind him, the young man jogged forward a couple of paces as if getting closer might help him confirm what he already thought to be true. “You’re that Detective Prince fellow, are you? Akechi-san, right?”

Caught in public as he was, he couldn't quite be rude. The teenage detective was already mentally kicking himself for having not moved on from his listening when he had the chance. Too bad he was such a sucker for good music, it seemed. He flashed a pleasant smile at the questioning party and nodded his head, “Why yes, that’s me. Has something happened?”

The staff hand seemed hesitant to say so right off the bad, which clued Akechi into the fact that something indeed had happened. Whether it was serious or not was another matter. The man before him didn't seem panicked or flustered in the slightest. Perhaps simply winded from trying to locate the violinist in a hurry.

“Er… sort of,” came the reluctant reply. Of course, once the floodgates had opened, he seemed to have no problem explaining the situation. "There's been an incident. We have an officer on the way but the other competitors are getting restless. Could we ask your assistance just to keep things calm until the officer arrives? You're a detective, so…" he was desperate by the looks of it.

He was curious about what sort of incident could have occurred at a concert hall.

Akechi _did_ have a _little_ time to kill before he had to be on his way. One by one he gently tugs at the hem of his gloves. “Well, my next appointment isn't for some time... I suppose it wouldn’t be too much trouble to assist.”

There was a flash of relief - and excitement - to the employee’s face at the detective’s agreement. “Thank you, right this way, please!”

A moment's pause as the young Detective watched the attendant make his way back to the door. The violinist he had been listening to still lingered by the open entrance, watching him for those first few steps as Akechi then began to make his way over. At the behest of the staff, now holding the door open for them, she turned and entered her head slightly bowed and eyes on the floor. He was a handful of places behind her once he entered the hall the door led to. Akechi adopts a slower pace, following the girl in the white dress, assuming she would be headed to the same room they would want him in. His assumptions came to an accurate conclusion (of course) as the associate who had requested Akechi's aid slipped past both himself and the girl before him to reach an opened door just ahead when they had rounded a few turns down the hallway.

There was a not-so-hushed discussion with a man by the open door, dressed in a suit with his hair slicked back. He looked towards the two approaching teens through wire rimmed glasses, gaze set specifically on Goro Akechi. The white dressed musician quietly ducks into the room, but the detective behind her slows to a stop to address the gentleman the staff had rushed up to speak to. 

"I understand this was just a matter of circumstance," the man addressed Akechi, his hands clasped behind his back, "but we appreciate your... _willingness_ to assist us, despite the minor incident. We will - of course - compensate you for your time. I am the manager, Sagaki." He seemed like the kind of man who wanted to keep the events here discreet.

It was just pleasantries, to be honest. It was probably much more troublesome to have someone like him come along to inspect the scene. It made it seem like the incident was probably much bigger a deal than they wanted it to look, should rumors leak. Nonetheless, Akechi smiles, bowing his head just enough to seem polite. "Oh please," he replies with a cherry tune, "I'm more than happy to assist on the matter. Nothing too serious, I trust?" 

Not that something more serious wouldn't be _interesting._

The pause that followed his words was honestly expected. "It depends on who you're asking," answered Mr. Sagaki. Turning on his heel, the manager led their guest detective into the room he guarded. 

Within the room. Akechi saw a dozen other musicians. Varying between middle school to high school ages, a majority of them were circled around a rather distraught looking young man. Red faced and crying, he held his head in his hands. Before him, in several pieces on the plain table, sat a broken violin. The base had a rather large crack running down its front from (what Akechi could only assume was) the amount of force used to disconnect the neck from it completely. Beside it lay his bow, which looked like it had been brought down hard over someone's knee. 

_Depends on who you’re asking._

Ah, it made much more sense now that he saw the scene. 

“Now that everyone’s here,” Mr. Sagaki began, calling everyone’s attention to himself. Everyone’s attention turned to the Manager who called for it. Even the tear streaked face of the victim raised his head from his hands to look up at the man. “I, again, deeply apologise for what has transpired here, under our watch. We have an officer on the way to take a report so we might get to the bottom of things. But we have been fortunate that this young uprising detective has offered to assist in the matter as well.”

There were soft whispers of some of the younger teens and the adults (either parents or coaches) among them. Another unsurprising response. He was quite popular, he was told, when featured on any of the daytime talk shows. 

“While I’m not officially with the police,” Akechi began, stepping forward now that the attention was on him. “I am more than happy to do my best to assist you all. I’d like to interview you each in regards to what happened here, so that I might better understand the situation.”

“What happened here? It’s **obvious** what happened here!” 

The crying young man had jumped to his feet. His face still red from crying, he jabbed a finger in Akechi’s direction. It took the detective only a moment to turn and look behind him, towards the individual he was really pointing at. “It has to have been Fuyumine! She’s sabotaged me! You couldn't just settle for being the judge’s pet, could you!”

In the corner of the room by the door behind Akechi, ‘Fuyumine’ sat in her pretty white dress, her violin sitting across her lap. Her expression was a mask, her gaze turned away from the accusations and whispers at his words. Like she knew that she would end up accused of such a devious act. However, she made no attempt to speak to defend herself. But the tight grip he spied on her violin seemed to tell him everything he could even think to ask of her. While he’d like to say it wasn’t her, he would need a little more information to clear the air of the accusation.

“I understand your frustration, but I’d like to refrain from jumping to conclusions,” Akechi attempted to smooth over the turmoil building in the room. With the assistance of Mr. Sagaki the murmurs were quelled, and Akechi free to speak uninterrupted again. “I’m a third party to this situation, so I’d like to get the facts first, if you please. Can you tell me when your name and when you discovered your violin in this state?”

With the hands of his friends on his shoulders for support, the teary-eyed teen takes a shaky deep breath and sits back down in his chair once more. “My name is Fumihiko Yahiro,” a pause as he sniffles, steadying his voice, “I had been waiting my turn to play when I needed to use the restroom. I left my violin behind like I always do. When I came back it was like this.”

A fairly simple situation. 

“Do you recall the time when you stepped out of the room?”

Fumihiko fumbled, trying to remember. “Ah… I think it was… I dunno? It wasn’t that long ago.” There’s a flash of recognition in his eyes, as if he’s recalled a hint. Fishing his phone out of his pocket, Fumihiko tapped at the screen, pulling _something_ up before holding it out towards Akechi. “My Mom had texted me just before I stepped away from the room.”

Akechi took a few steps forward and leaned over to get a better look at the screen. The timestamp on it was three fifteen. Not too long ago, it seems. Straightening up, he turns halfway back to look at the Manager, “When was the staff informed of the incident?”

“Three twenty-seven,” Mr Sagaki answered without hesitation. “We had just started a brief intermission between the number of contestants we have. Fumihiko-kun was supposed to play first after the brief break.”

The detective pulls his sleeve back a little to check the watch at his wrist, keeping their time in mind. There had only been a twelve minute gap opening when the damage could have been done - less if Fumihiko hadn’t informed staff right away about what happened. It would have had to have been someone familiar with the building and time tables of the intermission. 

“Is there a room I can use to interview people privately one on one? It shouldn’t take too long. I just need to ask everyone a couple questions without overlap.”

* * *

A room is very quickly made ready for Akechi, and as promised, the interviews don't take long at all. From speaking with people individually he takes away many repeated statements of the same thing. That no one had seen anyone enter or leave the room -- simply because no one had been in that particular hall at the time. Not only that, but it seems a number of the participants think along the same lines as the victim. The majority of individuals suspect - for there was no proof - that the girl Fuyumine had done the deed to secure her victory. Apparently Fuyumine and Fumihiko were considered rivals in their playing levels, and usually scored quite closely in their performances. Not only that, but there were some nasty rumors among those interviewed about Fuyumine getting special treatment from the judges, or even that she was giving them… ‘special treatment’ to essentially bribe them into giving her better marks. While it was difficult to prove a rumor, Akechi took note that there were rumors, but nothing more. Rumors were not proof of action, and even then, he had already cleared Fuyumine in his mind of any wrongdoing. All he had to do was point it out to the others in the room for them to see. He takes what notes he needs from each person and compiles them neatly for his own reference, but also to pass along.

By the time he’s finished gathering what information he needs, the officer who had been sent to take the report had not only arrived, but had the time to interview the judges while Akechi finished up. Despite the officer looking a little less than pleased to see the High School Detective on the scene, Akechi offers what notes and names he’s taken down. 

“Now, before I give you all over to the officer so he can take his report, I’d like to clear the air about one thing. It’s fairly simple, but to confirm it, I need just one thing.” Akechi turns towards the back corner of the room, where the white-dressed musician had not moved once the whole while. The young detective extends his hand towards her with a friendly smile. “Miss, would you come here for just a moment?”

Without complaint - or much sound at all, really - she slips off the chair. There’s only a second for her to set her violin and bow down where she had been seated, and then finally makes her way the few steps over to him. 

“Yes?”

Her voice was just as soft as he’d heard it outside, before all this mess came to light. “Would you please hold your hands out, palms up?”

A curious look in her eyes, Fuyumine complies and follows his direction. 

Akechi looks for only a moment before thanking her. Fuyumine’s hands back at her sides, she takes a step back, seemingly intent to return to her corner, away from the rest of the bodies in the room. 

“She is _not_ the culprit.”

His words make her pause, and make the others in the room argue. Of course she’s the culprit, she can hear among the frustration, who else would do something so low as that? But Akechi waits for them to quiet before continuing on with his explanation. 

“She isn’t because she wasn’t in the building when the crime took place. Long before Fumihiko-san had stepped out of the room, leaving his violin unguarded, she was already outside. I know this because I had stopped to listen to her play. She was outside the whole while, and I am witness to her alibi.” The detective turns his gaze to the officer standing nearby, “You may include that in your report, as well, should you see the need.” 

The murmurs this time around were softer, disbelief still hanging in the air. 

It is at that moment, the Manager Sagaki re-enters the room from where he’d been stationed in the hall. “Pardon the intrusion,” he calls, looking to the officer and detective both, “But I can assist in any further steps if need be. The judges request for the time being we finish with the rest of the contestants, so as not to delay things any further.”

“But what am I supposed to play?” Fumihiko wailed. 

“I’m afraid if you don't have an instrument to play with then you’ll have to consider dropping ou--”

“Please, wait.” 

All eyes turned to the soft voice that interrupted Mr. Sagaki. A few short paces past Akechi stood Fuyumine, violin in one hand, and bow in the other. She seemed to falter for only a second with all eyes on her before returning her gaze to the distraught contestant. “If it's usable to you… please use my violin to play your piece.”

The silence that filled the room was almost palpable. 

At the lack of verbal response, she takes a few light steps forward, the white skirt of her dress almost fluttering about her. However, before she can get close enough to offer up her instrument, Fumihiko snaps at her, “What are you, _stupid?_ ” Despite the claim from the detective of her innocence, it still seemed he didn't trust her. “Why would I want to use _your_ violin!” 

Fuyumine visibly flinches away from his tone, from that anger in his eyes. She doesn't seem scared or concerned by the look on her face, just surprised by the volume of his words. At his rejection, she takes two steps back and pauses. 

Others around Fumihiko calm him, parents and coaches murmur amongst themselves, making their own conclusions to the scene they just watched. Even after her own offer, eventually it is decided that for this one performance, he would borrow another musician’s violin. However, he did not take Fuyumine’s offer. Instead he borrowed the instrument of one of his friends who offered instead. Slowly, Fumihiko and the other competitors trickled out of the room to watch him perform. The last behind them was the one none of them seemed to want to speak with...at least, not on friendly terms. Leaving the officer to the manager Sagaki and the other adults, Akechi found himself following the musicians towards the stage, so that he might witness this performance. One that was the reason someone had thought sabotage and destruction was the only answer to someone’s victory.

Out of curiosity, he found himself pausing towards the back, a comfortable distance between them, beside the accused-yet-innocent musician. 

Even with such an enchanting performance in the distance on stage, Akechi could not resist the question that had formed in his mind. Quietly, he looks to the girl beside him and asks softly, “If you would humor me, I must ask. If he is considered your rival on the stage, why offer him your violin to play?” Surely it wasn’t beneficial to her to let him play, especially if he had the chance to beat her in terms of score. She could have felt bad for him, but with the way the other teenagers in the room regarded her, he couldn't fathom why she _should_ care. 

“Because,” came her soft answer. She never once took her gaze off Fumihiko in the distance as he played. If it weren't for the fact she was answering him, Akechi would have thought she was completely absorbed in listening to his performance. “I love music. Anyone who wants to play, should be able to play.”

Akechi looks back out to the stage, watching the finishing moments of that performance with her words on his mind. It was such a simple, honest answer. He didn't want to say that it surprised him, but it touched him, on some level. She didn't seem to care about the points or who won. Sabotage was the furthest thing from her mind, that he was now certain of. This girl simply played music because she loved it. That’s all there was to it.

It must be nice to live with such a simple frame of mind.

Such an existence wasn’t for him. 

The audience applauds when Fumihiko finishes. He bows to both the judges as well as his pianist before exiting the stage. The excitement and encouragement from his friends is warm as he’s welcomed back by them. It seems the incident garnered him more support from his would-be competition. Not a single one of the collected teenagers took a moment to even glance back their way. Not for Fuyumine, and not for Akechi. It seemed that Akechi had lost favor with this gaggle of teens by denying the crucifiction of the odd artist out. 

“...please...hear me…”

“Hm?” Drawn out of his thoughts, it seems Akechi is a second too late. For when he looked towards the girl who had been beside him, she was already walking out towards the stage. Apparently her number was up after Fumihiko. Another reason, perhaps, why she’d been suspected. The other competitors slowly quiet, leading Akechi on to believe that perhaps even they could still respect what they do enough to be silent on the wings as someone plays.

The only sound as she walks out is the gentle click of her heels. Under the spotlights her dress looks light as air as the skirt flutters behind her with her swift steps. All eyes on her, she takes her position. The audience before the stage is dimmed, but outlines are still visible. Without so much as a missed movement or adjustment, she raises the violin and tucks it under her chin with her left hand, and raises the bow with her right. For what feels like an eternity, she holds her pose. Then, with a deep breath, she brings the bow gliding across the strings. Her accompaniment, following the signal given just before she began, matches her playing with perfect tempo.

As expected with the repeated comment of their rivalry, her playing is on par with Fumihiko… but only at first. At least, from Akechi’s perspective, that is. As the song progresses the emotion behind the piece begins to swell and dance with the swaying of her bow. She’s completely entranced in the melody she plays, and it shows not only in the sound she creates but in the way her body sways with each bar played. If he thought he had been enchanted by her playing before, this was an entirely new spell cast over him. Her melody gave him chills, and the emotion that accompanied it touched his heart -- something he hadn’t been expecting. 

By the end of her performance...the detective found _himself_ softly applauding as well.

He would have taken a moment to tell her how impressed he was with her playing, but no sooner than she had stepped off the stage did a staff member sweep in and collect her. The officer taking the report had requested to speak with her before he could finish up and take the busted violin with him as evidence. 

Perhaps next time.

* * *

Goro Akechi peeked through the crack in the door with a solemn expression. It was certainly time for him to be on his way, but it was looking like that might take longer than he’d like. Apparently people truly had taken notice to his presence during intermission. That, or one of the competitors had posted something online that had spread like wildfire. From his position in the hall, looking out through the slight gap in the door, he could see a few scattered reporters with little else to spend their time on than getting a quote or interview with the Detective Prince. Dealing with all this media and television lately had begun to stir more trouble than it's worth. At least, that’s what it seemed, sometimes. There’s a reluctant look on his face, musing with the idea of lingering back in the off-limit halls until they gave up and left. He really hadn’t the time to deal with their endless questions. There were other appointments he had to get to. Appointments he did not wish to discuss with someone holding a digital recorder in his face. 

He’d informed not just the building’s security of his findings in the incident, but the officer who had been sent to take the report, even. The detective had done his part, advised the ruling parties of his personal opinions based on what he’d observed. But as just a simple high school third year, and not an actual official or officer, there was only so much he could do. Only so much time he could spend. It wasn’t like they were offering to hire him as a private detective of sorts to hand over a culprate…

His part had been played to the fullest of his current ability, right?

It was as he had been debating his options that someone seemed to decide an answer for him. 

“This way.”

Seemingly out of nowhere, Akechi felt a firm tug on the sleeve of his blazer, pulling him away from the door he had been standing before. With a soft, startled sound escaping him, Akechi let curiosity get the best of him and permitted himself to be towed along. Perhaps it had to do in part with who was towing him. It was a young woman with the same dusty brown hair as the one he’d helped before. Fuyu? Only her hair was no longer in braids clipped in back, but tied loosely into a pair of short pigtails. Even her clothes had changed into something more casual. From the back he could only make out a pleated pale pink skirt with an eggshell white cardigan. She carried a bag over her shoulder, and a vase that probably housed her violin in the hand that did not hold his sleeve captive. 

“Where are we going?”

Despite the lack of answer, he followed. She took him down the hall and deeper into the maze this building kept behind stage. Full of rooms for practice and changing wardrobe. There were a scarce handful of people that they passed on the way, only one of them seemed to spare a passing glance as the two teenagers slipped by. Soon, to his surprise, there was a faint sense of deja vu. To someone like himself, unfamiliar with the building in its entirety, all the halls looked the same. Yet, as they turned the last final corner, Akechi knew what he was going to see. It was a door. The back door to the building he had originally entered through when one of the judges had invited him in to assist with their trivial ‘who-done-it’ case of the destroyed violin.

He had to shield his eyes from the bright light of the sun as the door was pushed open, and the two exited the building to blue skies and fresh air. It was after a few paces out that his sleeve was released, and his temporary abductor turned to face him. Much unlike before, a pair of round frames rested on her nose, setting a layer of glass over that same unforgettable pair of bright blue and green eyes. 

Now clasping the handle of her violin case behind her back, her steps come to a standstill. She cants her head to the right, gaze set to meet his own. “You… looked like you didn't want to deal with the people out there.” Her voice was soft as she spoke. If Akechi hadn’t been waiting for some form of response from her, he might have missed her speak entirely. It was much different than the intensity of her performance on stage. “I don't really like to linger out there either, honestly,” she continued. A hand released and swept around, reaching to push her glasses back up seemingly out of nothing more than habit. “Using this exit is easiest to avoid unwanted conversation… so.. Consider it a thank you.”

To that, Akechi could not help but raise a brow. “A thank you?” he echoed in query.

“For standing up for me back there,” came the clarification.

A soft chuckle worked its way up his throat. How silly. “It wasn’t so much my standing up for you as it was just simply corroborating the validity of your alibi.” 

She watched him for a moment. Her expression didn't waver much from what he recalled back in the prep room, where the accusations had been flung without abandon. It made him curious to think what could be going through her mind. 

Instead, her shoulder rose and fell with a soft huff that escaped her. “Well,” she began, releasing his gaze to let her eyes wander to the right. As if his response had made her feel rather embarrassed at her choice of words. “It was still more than anyone else would have done. So, thank you, all the same.”

A curious response, Akechi noted, but pleasant all the same. Keeping up appearances, he answered her words with a kind smile. “Whether that truly is the case or not, you’re most certainly welcome....Fuyu-san… was it?”

He assumed that his recollection was wrong, or at least incomplete with the response he got. She seemed to stiffen, her left foot scraping back just a millimeter before she stopped herself. Her gaze, once drawing away from eye contact, snapped back almost immediately. Her odd eyes held his wine red ones with something of a distant look. Almost guarded, like he’d said something wrong. All of her actions in response might have been subtle, but together compiled into an interesting puzzle that tickled his interest. 

Only a little, though.

“It’s actually Fuyumine,” she corrected after what felt like a minute of silence. “Fuyumine, Tomoe.”

He attempted to brush aside the sudden tension with a laugh, a gloved hand raised to rub the back of his neck. “My apologies,” he began, trying to appear as friendly as possible, “I suppose I must have misheard someone earlier. Despite my appearances, even I sometimes struggle with names.”

Her guard seemed to relax a little, but her shoulders still looked tense. “No one’s perfect,” came a less stiff reply. 

“My name is --”

“I know who you are, Akechi Goro-san.”

That wasn’t surprising to the detective. He had been all over magazine articles and daytime talk shows. His name was becoming a normal topic of discussion as days passed. It wasn’t like it’d be hard to find someone who _didn't_ know who he was, but it was still somewhat satisfying to hear. Even with the issues fame brought.

“We’re in the same class.”

However, that line was not one he was expecting. The surprise that widened his eyes was a genuine one. It wasn’t as if he didn't think of class often, but it wasn’t a usual coincidence for him to come across any classmates outside of school. “I thought you looked familiar, perhaps that’s why?” he offered as a cushion to his obvious reaction. He hadn’t the faintest idea who she was, really. He didn't pay that much attention to the other students when he did attend.

“You don't need to lie.” He almost flinched at her words, despite the soft tone. “We’ve been in the same class for two years. No one takes much note of me because I don't stand out.” Honest to her words, Fuyumine didn't look upset by anything she was saying. Her tone of voice was calm and even, her expression much more relaxed now than it had been seconds before. But still no smile or any trace of the light he’d seen on her when he had first spotted her hours ago. “You’re hardly ever in class these days anyway. I’d be surprised if you remembered anyone beyond the faculty...ah -- sorry. I guess that was mean… I’m not trying to say you don't seem to have any friends or anything. Uuh-- what I mean is...”

_“Fuyu-chan? Are you still here?”_

There it was again. He watched as her body tensed, her gaze suddenly sharp and alert. Akechi watched as she swung the violin around and clutched the case to her chest. “I… should be going now… excuse me.” Never quite finishing what she’d been stumbling over before, the petite brunette turned on those low white heels and trotted away, disappearing down the paved path until the trees in the distance obscured her. 

Seconds later, it seemed, the back door cracked open behind him. Akechi turned back to see a tall man in a business suit. His hair was neatly combed back and gelled to keep the blonde locks from falling back into his face. He looked around past the door curiously until his eyes landed on the lingering Detective Prince. “Ah, Akechi-san. Sorry to bother you, but have you seen Fuyu-chan? The violinist you’d walked in with earlier?”

With a smile in place and an apologetic tone on his lips, Akechi shook his head. “My apologies. It seems you just missed her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that great at chapter notes, but I'll try my best. I simply wanted to say here, as things will progress in the story: In this story, Akechi attends Kosei. I have several reasons for this, but the main one is simply a sake of convenience. Others include: when I first played Persona 5 I Honestly believed that's where he attended, the school tie is similar enough to Kosei that it doesnt make much difference imo, and most importantly: because I dont want to create a third school since Atlas never canonically confirms where Akechi attends High School. I've seen arguments that Akechi's blazer is obviously for a different school but that means very little to me when Persona main cast kids aside from the MC **NEVER** wear the uniform properly anyway.
> 
> Also pls note that I'll try to keep up with the series but there is a chance (due to outside forces and my own mental health) that chapters might not be frequent. I'll do my best to keep them coming as best I can even if I have to write many in advance and queue them.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my work!


	3. a friend in need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyumine finds herself in an uncomfortable position, and her situation comes to light. A new ally is gained and with it, a glimmer of hope.
> 
> (mild trigger warning: stalking mention)

The next time Akechi had the chance to attend class, he took notice that Fuyumine's words had been true. While his seat had been more towards the middle back of the classroom (moved recently due to the frequent absences), Fuyumine's seat was closer to the front. He found her on the far right row towards the door, and two desks in, as a matter of fact. Her demeanor in class was much as he had expected from what he'd seen during the little investigation he'd been roped into. She did little to converse with anyone. Fuyumine stayed in her seat as the students trickled into the classroom for the day to start, nose in a book. 

The only pause in her reading was to return a soft "good morning" given to her in passing by a few select students. None of them lingered for long, however, and went on to chat with other friends.

Akechi was also one of those who offered a friendly 'good morning' in passing, but that was the extent of their interaction. She returned the greeting with the same passive friendliness she had offered the others. It was nothing more than something to prove a point. Perhaps it was to make himself feel better after the embarrassment of having a lack of awareness for some of his classmates. Maybe it was to prove to himself the integrity of her words. Either way, the thoughts soon passed and were forgotten as the school bell rang, and class began.

From that day on, however, Akechi found himself greeting her on the rare chances he had to attend class between work and interviews. Nothing more than a simple hello.  


At least that was the case for the couple of weeks following their initial meeting…

* * *

Practice had run long for Fuyumine today. On a usual day by this hour she would have long since been home. There was an upcoming event at the community concert hall her Dad had helped organize, and she had agreed to volunteer to be part of the line up. Fuyumine, along with three others from the previous competition, had all been asked by the concert hall to perform together as a quartet. Their chairs were decided based both on audition as well as their ranking in the competition. Due to this, Fuyumine ended up first chair, and her ever present 'rival', Fumihiko, second chair. While she was glad to see he had been able to replace the destroyed violin, he was less pleased to have to work with her. In fact, the other two members of their quartet were also less than pleased about the line up, but they had all agreed to participate for the benefit of the Hall, and so they all cooperated and put their all into learning their new pieces.

While the others had left a couple hours before her, Fuyumine had stayed behind to get some extra practice in. She hadn't intended to stay quite as long as she had, but once she realized the time, she packed up and made her way towards the station. 

What made her stop in Shibuya on the way home could really be attributed to one main thing. There were other smaller reasons, such as recalling she needed to pick up led for her pencils. But the fact that her dad was out to dinner with his usual date made her reluctant to go home so soon. Despite the later hour, even, Shibuya was still bustling with life and activity, which also fueled her desire to not be alone.  


She'd had no issue with getting her minor shopping out of the way, and as she meandered and considered her next step, Fuyumine overheard a couple of college aged adults talking about the Phantom Thieves. Something about their newest calling card having been scattered all over Shibuya, and how police were still finding random cards that had been swept aside by foot traffic or obscured by other objects or plants where they'd landed. At such a tale, the musician couldn't help but glance around, as if she would really spot one without much effort. She had missed most of the excitement earlier in the day when the cards had been first discovered. Having heard the stories of the previous two targets, Fuyumine had quietly wished she could have seen it; Shibuya littered with dozens upon dozens of calling cards for their next target. It was one of the few things outside her little world of music that she paid attention to. 

So, after a good ten minutes of looking specifically for anything that might look like a hidden card, Fuyumine was pleased to actually find one. The calling card was filthy. Shoe prints faintly stained its red and black surface, and dirt clung to the lower right corner from how it had been hidden and stuck in the planter it somehow had ended up in. But it was because of the spot it ended up in, hidden by the greenery within said planter, that it eluded capture until Fuyumine found it. With her handkerchief, she picked it up and attempted to wipe it off. Overall the damage to it wasn't so bad, and so she was somewhat pleased with her find. Not wanting any passing authoritative figure to swoop in and take it from her, Fuyumine wrapped the card in her handkerchief, and tucked it into her bag. Her first real souvenir from the the exciting events going on around the city this year. Like the growing number of her classmates, Fuyumine was a fan of their work. A group of people making terrible people admit to terrible things they'd done gave her hope. Hope that even despite circumstances, there were still strangers out there who would care. They gave her hope that if a group like that could make people like that gym teacher Kamoshida and the artist Madarame confess to the horrible things they'd done to others, maybe someone like that could help her. Maybe someone could help her with…

"My, my, what are you doing out so late, Fuyu-chan? Won't your father be worried?" An all too familiar voice called out to her from behind with crystal clarity despite the sounds of the city around them.

A chill ran up Fuyumine's spine. Even before she spun around she could picture the owners face perfectly. As per usual his blonde hair was slicked back and gelled into a perfectly proper style. His grey pressed suit was perfectly tailored to his frame, and stylishly accented with a muted green tie and the pastel teal dress shirt underneath. To anyone in passing he looked just as important as any politician, and to the classical music world, he may as well be. Ohori Isae was considered a brilliant composer and often worked with the local community concert hall (among other large venues) to not only help with the production of shows and competitions, but to promote music to the younger generations. In a perfect world, he would easily have been someone Fuyumine looked up to. The self he presented to the world was the kind of person she wanted to be. A person who brought music to the world for the sake of loving music, and encouraging people to take an interest in music, no matter the instrument you choose.

Too bad Fuyumine knew better.

She greeted him with a soft voice, as if the quieter she spoke the further away she could make herself feel. Fuyumine clutched her violin case to her chest, as if she could use it as a shield should the need arise. She knew if she said she was heading home he would offer her a ride. Fuyumine would refuse and the rest of her night would be hell. There was no chance she could ever accept an offer like that, so the only other option would be to lie. "I'm waiting for a friend," the words tumbled out of her mouth before she could think better of them. "They're just...a little late is all…"

The smile that graced his face was a pleasant one, but Fuyumine could tell by the look in his eyes that he already doubted her claim. "A friend, you say? That sounds lovely, Fuyu-chan. And here I was starting to think you didn't have any friends, after the others in your music group at the Hall had suddenly stopped being friendly with you. It's a relief, really."

Fuyumine averted her gaze at his words, attempting to keep a straight face though it all. He claimed he was relieved, but there was a different truth behind those words. It was a taunt. A jab at the fact he knew she had no friends she would be waiting for. Ohori was very much aware of her social standings among her peers both in school and in her music group. She had nothing more than the casual acquaintances from class, but no one who would meet up with her outside school. Not that she ever attempted to invite anyone these days.

“Even still,” Ohori began, running a hand over the semi-stiff blonde locks, “it’s starting to get dark out. I’d hate for something to happen while you’re waiting for your friend. I’ve still got some free time, so why don't we stop by the cafe just over there. You can text your friend to meet you there and I can make sure no one scary tries to snatch you up.”

His tone is playful, and even the wink he gives her would have held a humorous tone to anyone else if he’d extended the offer to them. But to Fuyumine it was nothing but another jab. He was calling her bluff and denying her escape from the situation. Even if she had agreed, no one would ever come, and she’d be stuck back to square one. Fuyumine tightened the grip she held on her case. Teeth pinched at the inside of her bottom lip, as if the pain would help her mind focus as she scrambled for something else. There was no one she could call on -- no one save her dad...but she couldn't get him involved. “I’d… really rather just…”

“It’ll be my treat, Fuyu-chan,” He reaches out a hand, as if to take hers.

Despite the motion being more of an offer to corner her into accepting or being considered rude by any passersby who might be watching, to Fuyumine it looks like a nightmare. That smiling face looked nothing more than a grinning mask. Behind it were the eyes of something dangerous. Something haunting and dark that would burn her the second it touched her. Her stomach lurched and her throat tightened. The anxiety and fear that swelled in her warned that if she so much as _breathed_ she was done for. Her left heel shifted a half step back, shoe scraping rubber sole across the concrete below. 

“Fuyumine-san?”

The new voice shattered the reality around her, breaking in through the glass that had trapped her and shined with a brilliant light called hope. Her head snapped up, eyes darting over behind slipping lenses to look towards the soft voice that called out to her. 

“A…Akechi-san?”

With the same calm smile she was greeted with on rare mornings stood the Prince Detective. His pace slowed to a stop as he very nearly placed himself between Fuyumine and Ohori. He spared the adult a fleeting glance, and then kept his attention on his rather distressed-looking classmate. “Sorry to keep you waiting,” he apologizes with a soft laugh, “Things ran a little longer than I expected. I hope you can forgive me.”

“I see, so you’re the ‘friend’ she mentioned, Akechi-kun,” Ohori speaks up, as if demanding Akechi’s attention. While he still kept that same pleasant look on his face, the shift in his stance suggested he was annoyed at the way Akechi so rudely inserted himself between him and Fuyumine. “I suppose I should have guessed. You made her wait _quite a while, though_.”

“That I am,” Akechi answers with a touch more cheer than when he spoke to Fuyumine. He turns and offers the same pleasant smile back at the adult he’d witnessed bothering his classmate. “I appreciate you looking after her, Sir, but I promise it won't happen again.”

A hand on his hip, Ohori doesn't seem to break eye contact with Akechi, even as he directs his next question to the musician. “We’ll still see you on Sunday, of course. Right Fuyu-chan?”

There’s a steady build of tension between the two, Fuyumine feels. It’s enough to make the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. However, Akechi had come to her aid to break the dialogue between herself and Ohori. That was enough of a reason for her to take a small step towards the detective, positioning him even more between herself and Ohori. She nods her head to his question, but does nothing more to speak to him.

Instead, Akechi speaks for her. “We should really be going now,” he comments with a tone that suggests the conversation is over. As if to further emphasize this declaration, the Prince Detective turns away from Ohori completely, now directing his full attention to Fuyumine. His smile softens, and he gestures for her to walk with him, not once laying a hand on her physically. Using him partially as a shield in the way she positions herself beside him, Fuyumine takes his offered assistance, and together they excuse themselves from Ohori’s presence. Side by side, they make their way into the crowd, all the while Akechi keeps the casual air of a walk with a friend about him. His shoulders were lax, pleasantly smiling and speaking softly. As if expecting Ohori to still be eavesdropping on them, he apologizes again for making her wait, and that he would make it up to her if she would permit it.

In all honesty, Fuyumine only caught half the things he was saying as they walked away. Not just because of the bustle of people around them even at this hour, but just the pure sense of relief she felt as she made her escape with him. Her desperate grip she’d clutched her violin case with eased up, and soon enough she was shifting her hold on it. After passing the crossing, she found herself carrying it at her side, fingers curled around the handle as per usual. Fuyumine felt a little lighter as she walked -- perhaps the after effects of escaping such a stressful situation. The fact that the young man beside her had actually gone out of his way to help her almost felt surreal. Like a dream she was making up in an attempt to escape the fact that she was still back there, cornered by Ohori with no escape from him all but dragging her to his car in the end.

“Is there something on my face, Fuyumine-san?”

She was surprised to discover she had been staring. More specifically, she’d been staring at Akechi, _and he’d noticed_. Quickly turning her gaze away, Fuyumine shook her head, feeling a light flush of embarrassment flutter from her chest to her face. “S...sorry.”

It was then that she noticed they’d come to a stop. Akechi had casually slipped his phone out of his pocket to check the time before tucking it away once more. “This should be far enough,” he commented, taking a look around their immediate surroundings. “Though if you’d like me to escort you to the station I also understand.”

Something in her tensed up. Of course he was thinking this was enough - Akechi probably thought he was just helping her get away from some passing unwanted attention. He was kind enough to offer to keep walking with her till she reached the station to head home… but if she went home now... 

She feared being in that house all alone. So much more than she had prior to the encounter. 

Instinctively, Fuyumine’s right hand reaches out, forefinger and thumb pinching the cuff of his coat sleeve. She kept her head low, as if it was shameful to show the fear she was sure had crept onto her face. “I’m sorry,” she apologizes again, her words almost breathless. Even if he had plans later in the evening he had to get to, she couldnt bring herself to let go of his sleeve and just let things lie. She felt guilt curl in her gut at the thought of involving him but there was no one else she could turn to. He had been so kind to step in to help her, and she was going to take advantage of that. “I...need to borrow you..for just a little longer, please.” Just a little longer. Even if it was only ten minutes. So long as it looked like she really _had_ been meeting up with a friend. Just to kill enough time so when she _did_ go home there was a chance her Dad would be there. 

So she wouldn’t have to listen to that phone ring again and again in that empty house.

There’s a pause in which Fuyumine thinks he’s going to pull away. She begins to think that maybe she’s asked too much of him when they hardly know each other. He sighs softly, but when Fuyumine looks up at him, Akechi is still giving her that charming smile of his. “If that’s what you want.” He makes no move to pull his sleeve from her grasp, and there’s a sort of soft acceptance to his tone. “Then, perhaps you’d like to join me for dinner? I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning, so I’m quite famished, you see.”

It takes everything in Fuyumine to keep this new flood of relief from leaving her in the form of tears. Seeing now that he wouldn’t up and abandon her at her request, Fuyumine releases his sleeve and returns his smile with a small one of her own. “Thank you…”

Again, they start to walk together. This time the conversation is no longer one sided, and they discuss options of where might be best for them to eat. Fuyumine insists that anywhere is fine because she’s not a picky eater, but Akechi is thinking more along the lines of some place where they can sit down. This decision, of course, is more for Fuyumine’s benefit than his own. After catching a glimpse of how concerned Fuyumine was after he’d stepped in to help her, taking their time and resting while they waited for food would do her some good to help her calm down. Of course, he phrases it in a manner that won't tip her off to his way of thinking. He suggests a place to sit and eat so they might rest their feet - as if assuming she’d been walking around for as long as he had been. 

In the end, they settle on a rather popular diner among high school students. The first reasoning being the free refills on fountain drinks, but the second and main reason was due to how close to the station it was. It was moderately busy, but there were a couple of booths still unoccupied, and so they both settled in on either side of the table. Fuyumine takes an extra moment to make sure her violin wouldn't slide or fall over from where she propped it against the wall and the seat, using her bag to help keep it in place. Though a brief moment later and Akechi is excusing himself to get their drinks. Even with Fuyumine’s offer to get her own drink, he cheerfully brushes it off and asks her what she’d like. 

Not quite knowing what to do, Fuyumine answers and lets him do as he likes. Awkward as this whole situation may feel, it gives her a moment to herself while still in the safety of knowing he would return. Taking advantage of this, she pulls a small notebook from her bag and quickly jots down a note. She takes down the date, the location, and a rough estimate of the time and what happened. Fuyumine could flesh it out later once she’s home and had more time for it. Just the important points needed to be noted, after all. 

When Akechi returns, his expression isn’t quite as cheerful as it was when he left. He sets the glasses down on the table, one before each of them, before taking his seat again. There was only the brief interruption of their server coming to take their order, and then they were alone again. His auburn eyes seem to glance past her now and again, and when he speaks, his tone is soft, lips hidden by his drink before he takes a sip.

“So….how long has he been stalking you?”

Fuyumine pauses in the last of her writing, those odd eyes lifting to look at Akechi over the frame of her glasses. Suddenly, the world feels cut off from her and distant. The seat beneath her was no longer there. She was simply floating in the frame of the scene before her without ever touching it. “...He’s here…?”

“I’m sorry for leaving you alone, even if briefly,” Akechi begins to explain. His glass makes a soft _tap_ as he sets it down on the table. “Something was bothering me about the way you were acting, so I wanted to confirm it for myself.” His eyes are trained on her, but they’re unfocused, as if he’s only trying to imitate the fact that he’s looking at her. As if what he’s really focusing on was past her, out of the corner of his eye. He laces gloved fingers together and props his elbows on the table, resting his hands just below his lips. “You wouldn’t have seen him until we were leaving… unless you were actually looking for him, like I was.”

Fuyumine was staring straight ahead at Akechi now. She didn't dare look. 

There’s an extended silence between them, as if Akechi is still waiting for her to answer his first question. Eventually, she drops her gaze from his and looks down at the notebook in her hands. Within it was her log. The record she kept of every encounter, every phone call, and every surprise left for her in various locations. For a moment, Fuyumine chews her bottom lip, contemplating telling Akechi everything. He’d already figured out that she was being stalked. He even knew who it was. She was so tired of trying to deal with this alone, and Akechi _was_ asking her…

Should she really involve him? 

“...It’s been almost four years…” she explains softly. Gently, she closes the notebook in her hands and slides it across the table towards him. “The first year or so... I wasn't sure who it was. But eventually...he...Ohori-san…” Fingernails scrape gently across the table as her hands curl into fists. “...he always just skirts outside the border of the law. Nothing he’s done is ‘technically illegal’ according to the law, and what is illegal cant be tied to him with proper evidence…” She watches as Akechi picks up the notebook with gloved hands and begins to flip through it. “I’ve gone to the police a couple of times in the past asking for help, but back then… they couldn't do anything. So...I looked into things on my own. I’ve been documenting everything… as best I can.”

“It looks like you have more than enough now to take to the police,” Akechi comments. He pauses to pluck a small printed photo form between two pages, pinned there by a paper clip. It was a photo of a package on a doorstep -- he could only assume _her_ doorstep. “But you haven't gone back to the police lately?”

“...No.”

The photo was slipped back into place and the notebook closed. “The reason?”

“Because…” Fuyumine lowered her head in shame. With a timid reach, she pulls her glass towards her, but her fingers merely curl around it and she makes no effort to lift her drink. “...I’m afraid of what will happen. One outcome is the police believe me and I get a protection notice and he has to stay away from me… but maybe that means he can no longer come to the Hall to teach or judge and everyone blames me for it and they ask me to leave so he can come back… Or the police do go talk to him, but don't believe the evidence I’ve collected. He finds out what I did and things get worse...or maybe he just ruins my chances at playing professionally with his status.” The best case scenario would be for him to eventually tire of her and move on to someone else, but the thought of someone else being forced to suffer a stalker like this was enough to make her sick. Even if he’d been steadily getting more bold as time passed, she felt that her back was against a wall. “No matter what I do... I feel like I'm trapped.” Her future was blocked and he was the one in charge of whether she would ever reach it. Fuyumine was sick of it, but fear kept her planted on her path until the roots had tangled with her legs. 

“I see…” 

The notebook gently slides across the table back towards her. “ _I_ think you should still consider taking action before something happens, but that’s my own opinion on the matter.” He understands that as a third party to the situation at hand, his words won't hold much weight. “But...should you get stuck in a situation like that again, I’d like to think I’d be able to help you. If that’s not too bold a request.” 

When she looks up at him again she is greeted with the sight of that same charming smile. He knew she needed him, was that it? He knew she was struggling and wanted to offer her a lifeline. A helping hand. Even still, she’s hesitant to just pull him into the middle of everything. While he thought to be helpful, he didn't know how deep these waters ran. She might end up drowning him if she relied on his help too heavily. “Are… are you sure?”

However...her desire to feel less alone was stronger. 

Akechi fetches his phone from his pocket, and hurriedly, Fuyumine fishes her own out of her bag. Just as they exchange contact information, their food arrives and they spend some time talking while they eat. After a few assurances that he would be happy to help her so long as he wasn’t busy with work, the subject is casually changed to different topics. They talked about school and classes versus what all Akechi usually ended up doing on days he didn't attend due to work. They talked about favorite drinks and foods, and eventually the topic of Sunday came around. Fuyumine explained the fundraiser that her dad had organized for the community concert hall and how the donations would benefit some of the smaller things like youth music groups and plays. The bigger productions had their own budget, but the more focused classes they offered in all those extra practice rooms sometimes needed a little help. The event was free to attend and there would be plenty of things out front of the building to attract attention and inform people of the fundraiser, while inside people could come and listen to the talent of some of the students and people who had taken advantage of the classes and groups offered. 

Akechi seemed interested enough in the subject that Fuyumine found herself talking much more than usual. By the end of it all, she felt a little embarrassed for talking his ear off like that. An admission to which the Detective simply laughed and brushed it aside. “No need to apologize,” he assured her. “You seem excited for it, aren't you? You really like to play, huh?”

Feeling happy at his response, Fuyumine nods her head, “I really do.” It was nice that he understood. It was nice to talk about it so openly like this. She hadn’t had a friend to talk to so freely in such a long time. “I love music. I like to listen to it, I like to play it -- I like to see others enjoying it. There’s just something magical about the way a melody can make you feel.” Sitting back from her now empty plate, Fuyumine absently toys with one of her low pigtails. Her finger circles absently in the soft brown tresses, her gaze focused on her almost-empty glass. “Alone or in a group, I want to keep playing for as long as I can. I want to spread the joy of music to anyone who will listen…”

Their conversation on the matter is cut short, however, as her phone rings. Swiftly, she scoops up her phone from the table and answers. Even without caller ID she’s well aware it’s her Dad on the other line. He’s the only one who contacts her and has a ringtone set in her phone. “Hello? Dad?” From his seat, Akechi cant hear quite well enough to keep the conversation from being just a one sided eavesdrop. “Hm? Oh, no, I met up with a classmate after practice. It was sort of a last minute thing,” she spares Akechi a glance and gives him an apologetic smile. “Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn't realize the time. Mm-hm -- Yes I’ll head for the station now. Okay.” Saying a quiet goodbye to him to end the conversation, Fuyumine tucks her phone back into her bag with the notebook and zips it closed. 

“I’m so sorry -- I have to go, my Dad…”

Something in his smile quiets her, and she cant help the embarrassed feeling that creeps up on her again. Of course he knows she has to go, he heard her side of the conversation. He’s sitting right here, after all. 

“Would you like me to walk you to the station?” he offers with that same smile still on his face. 

“Ah… is he still there?” she asks quietly in response. She watches Akechi mutely nod his head to her query and she takes a deep breath. “...please?”

Together they gather their belongings and after paying for their own meals, make their way out. In passing Ohori’s booth, Akechi positions himself to her left, effectively blocking the view of him for her as they pass. Fuyumine finds herself smiling as they step outside to the cooling night air. Silently to herself she apologizes to Fumihiko; she’s glad that his violin had been broken, as it set the series of events into motion that led to her and Akechi talking. 

She had to find a way to thank Akechi for his help and the kindness he’d shown her both that day at the Hall, and tonight. There was a gentile air of silence between them as they made their way across towards the station and the gates she would need to pass to get to the platform she needed. Before they would part ways, Fuyumine spoke up with the one offer she could think of. It was a minor one, but it would be a start to things. “Um…” Akechi, who had seemed about to say something himself, pauses, letting her speak first. “S-sorry - I was just going to say, well… I know we talked about how you miss a lot of class, but if you ever need help catching up or even if you just need a copy of notes for the lessons, please let me know. It’s not much, but I’d be happy to help you keep up with classwork to repay you for helping me tonight. Or! I mean if that’s too weird, I’d like to help also because we’re classmates… so…”

“One condition.”

Akechi cant help but laugh at the confused expression that crosses her face at his response. It wasn’t such a bad thing, helping her out. At this current moment, he didn't think he would come to regret inserting himself into her problem. It wasn’t quite a simple mundane problem, but it was still refreshing compared to the other work he tended to get into. 

He holds up a single finger to her and winks. “Just… message me when you get home so I know you’re safe.”

Fuyumine’s heart jumps into her throat at his words. Perhaps there was a bit _too_ much charm in that one action. She cant quite feel how hot her face is, but she fears _he_ can see it, and that’s why he’s teasing her. With the absent minded, completely unnecessary adjustment of pushing her glasses back up, the musician attempts to respond in a calm voice, “O-of course I can do that.” Was he really that worried about her? Granted he did know now that she had a stalker to worry about, and that probably played a lot into it. If something did happen, Akechi could certainly help her. Whether it was coming to her rescue or reporting things to the police for her. For the first time in a long time, Fuyumine felt just a little bit safer. 

“I...should really get going,” if she didn't, she’d miss the next train. “Thank you, again, Akechi-san. For everything.”

* * *

As promised, when she gets home, she sends Akechi a message to let him know she’s home safe. After she takes a moment to speak with her Dad before heading up to her room, her phone chimes with a response. She lets the door click close behind her and sets her bag and violin down before checking the message.

>   
> **Akechi:**  
>  That was quick. Do you live that close to the station?
> 
> **Fuyumine:**  
>  No, my Dad came and picked me up at the station on his way home. (o´ω｀o) 
> 
> **Akechi:**  
>  I see! Well, that’s very fortunate.  
>  I’m glad you made it home safe. 
> 
> **Fuyumine:**  
>  Thank you! ᵔᴥᵔ  
>  I hope you’re safely on your way home as well?
> 
> **Akechi:**  
>  Perhaps not quite as quickly as you, but I will be soon enough.  
>  On a side note: would you be free to meet up again tomorrow?  
>  I think I’d like to take you up on your offer to help me with class.  
>  I’m much further behind on my assignments than I’d like to admit.
> 
> **Fuyumine:**  
>  ((((゜д゜)))
> 
> **Akechi:**  
>  ????
> 
> **Fuyumine:**  
>  Is it really that bad?
> 
> **Akechi:**  
>  I’m afraid so.  
>  Work has kept me very busy as I’m sure you’ve noticed.  
>  Could we meet up at the diner again? Unless there’s a better spot you’d like to go?
> 
> **Fuyumine:**  
>  ヾ(*´∀｀*）  
>  The diner works just fine!  
>  Won't be able to meet up till after practice, though. (°ロ°) /
> 
> **Akechi:**  
>  That works well for me. I won't be at school tomorrow, either.  
>  I’ll text you when I’m free.
> 
> **Fuyumine:**  
>  Okay! I’ll practice at the Hall until I hear from you, then.  
>  ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ Be ready for some real work, though!  
>  I’ll make it my personal job to make sure you get caught up!
> 
> **Akechi:**  
>  I appreciate the support, Fuyumine-san.  
>  I’ll be counting on you.  
>  Until tomorrow. 
> 
> **Fuyumine:**  
>  Of course! ヾ(＠＾▽＾＠)ﾉ  
>  Good night, Akechi-san!
> 
> **Akechi:**  
>  Good night, Fuyumine-san.  
> 

Locking her phone after the conversation ended, Fuyumine smiles to herself. Even if the calls came tonight...she didn't think anything could spoil her mood. She had an ally she could count on. A friend who possibly wouldn’t be scared off by Ohori. Not to mention they already had plans to meet up again outside of school already! Her! Fuyumine! Having plans to meet up with a friend! 

She hadn’t felt this happy since her Middle School years. 

Eager not to have the same repeat as tonight, Fuyumine turns and exits her room to go forewarn her Dad of her plans, just to keep him from worrying tomorrow if she doesn't come home for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have given Kudos and even those who have given my writing a chance and read up to this point! This all started as a self indulgence and encouraged by friends who wanted to know more about the first and only Persona OC I've ever made. I've always been personally picky about making any attempt at an OC in this fandom for my own reasons, but I hope as you all learn more about Tomoe and her story that you will come to like her as well. Her tie ins to the Phantom Thieves will come along shortly, though it might not be for a couple chapters.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading. I hope you all look forward to seeing what comes next.


	4. friendship forged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomoe is excited to have plans with a classmate outside school. If only she could remember to check her gosh darn phone.

To say that Fuyumine was looking forward to meeting up with Akechi after their daily obligations were finished was probably an understatement. When she’d awakened in the morning she had considered messaging him good morning, but quickly decided that was a bad idea. While she was happy to have a friend to message, she didn't want to become some overwhelming force and chance annoying him. Back in middle school it was easier to just mirror the level of energy her friends back then had given. But those friends were much different from the way she’d seen Akechi act, especially in public. She would have to take it slow and make sure she wasn’t just projecting her own desire for friendship onto him.

Even if she was taking advantage of his kindness.

Despite all this, Fuyumine found herself periodically checking her phone during free time; at lunch, during free study during home room, on the way to the Hall, and even when they took a break. There wasn’t anything new beyond her usual notifications from news she was following and apps she poked around in. It was to be expected, really. Akechi was busy with work and probably didn't have the time to be thinking about messaging her. Even then, what would he say? They had made small talk, but that was it. She could always text him first, but the thought just felt too awkward to her. What would _she_ even say?

Fuyumine had spent such a long time debating with herself and trying to think of a casual message to text Akechi that the whole day had crawled by at an agonizingly slow pace. The only point of the day which she actually managed to lose track of time was when she wasn’t thinking about any of that. During practice with the quartet for Sunday’s show, Fuyumine had lost herself to the music. She was so caught up in playing -- and continuing to play even after the others had left -- that she had almost forgotten her plans completely. That is...until her phone chimed again from within her bag. The melody she had been playing stopped abruptly. Pulling the instrument away from its perch under her chin, Fuyumine found herself jogging the few steps over to where her school bag lay on a chair. The violin in hand is placed gently in the opened case that lays across another chair just next to her bag. Fuyumine didn't want to mishandle her most precious thing.

As she pulls her ringing phone from her school bag, Fuyumine notes the five missed messages notification before it vanishes behind the caller ID screen. She can only assume they were his messages she had missed, seeing as he was now calling her. Feeling guilty for having not paid attention, Fuyumine answers the call with the slide of her thumb and pulls the phone to her ear. “Hello?”

”Oh, good, you picked up,” Akechi’s voice came through with a tone of relief dancing behind his words. Perhaps her lack of response had caused him to worry. “You weren't answering my messages so I thought I’d call instead.”

The guilt pooling in her stomach seemed to grow heavier. Absently she twirls a strand of ash brown hair around her finger from her usual low, short pigtails. “Sorry…” Here she had been excited and simultaneously anxious of what she was going to text him all day, and in the end she ends up not even hearing her phone go off when he _did_ message her. “I guess I’m not really used to it -- I didn't hear my phone go off ‘till you called. I’m really sorry.”

She can hear him chuckle on the other end, and it leaves her wondering what his expression was. At first she’d thought he might be annoyed with her having made him call her like this, but his current tone suggested otherwise. “I assume you were practicing?”

Fuyumine nods first before realizing he cant _see_ her on a phone call. “Ah -- yeah, I was. But practice is over! I was just… getting in some extra time, is all.”

“Ah, I see,” He sounds quite pleased to hear it, “Then my timing is perfect. I’ll meet you outside the back door.”

There was a pause as Fuyumine tried to add two plus two. “Wait, you’re _here_?”

Another laugh answers her from the high school detective. “I admit, I was a little worried when you didn't answer after a while.”

Perhaps they really should set a more specific time to meet up. How long had he been waiting to hear from her? Should she have messaged him as soon as the practice was done to check in with him? Her cheeks flush and she works with one hand to close her violin case and prepare to leave while still on the phone with him. “Oh, _jeeze_ , I really am sorry, Akechi-san. I should have paid more attention to the time. I-I’ll be right out.”

Not wanting to keep Akechi waiting any longer, Fuyumine hangs up the call and gathers her things. She then pulls the strap of her bag over her shoulder and scoops up her violin case by the handle. As she leaves the room at a brisk pace, Fuyumine can't help but peek at the missed texts from Akechi she had missed. Why she did, she wasn’t quite sure, but despite knowing she’d just feel even worse for making him wait, she looked anyway.

> **Akechi:  
>  (16:27)**
>
>> Hello, Fuyumine-san. I just freed up. Are you still at practice?
> 
> **(16:45)**
>
>> I do hope they let you all take breaks. Please respond when you see this message.
> 
> **(17:02)**
>
>> You all must be quite dedicated to be practicing this late into the day.
> 
> **(17:32)**
>
>> Fuyumine-san, I’m getting rather worried that I haven't heard back from you about our plans. Please do let me know when you’ve freed up, yes?
> 
> **(17:41)**
>
>> I’m making my way to the Hall to meet you. Please don't leave until I get there.

She still has her phone in hand as she pushes the back door to the Hall open, just having finished reading the messages. Fuyumine was slightly winded from the haste that had carried her down the halls to the exit Akechi was waiting by. The chill evening air greeted her first with a brisk cool breeze against her face. Akechi was a few paces away from the door, his gaze wandering to watch the passing few people on this path as street lamps began to flicker on. However, the door opening had caught his attention, and so the Detective Prince looked her way, soon gracing her with one of his token charming smiles.

The door clicks shut behind her, and Fuyumine clutches the phone to her chest. Feeling that anything dramatic would only make the situation all the more awkward, she bows her head, apologizing once again to her classmate for making him wait so long to hear back from her. All of this even after their talk the night before about her stalker and how things had been getting worse -- she couldn’t imagine what her lack of response made him think.

The fact that he cared enough to worry made her feel warm, however, even if this realization made her feel all the more guilty.

In the end, to save on time, they decide not to detour to the diner in Shibuya, and instead go to a nearby cafe in the area. It wasn’t half as busy as the diner had been last night, which meant a quieter area to work on school work. Akechi pointed this out as if it made his worried trip to check in on her worth the trouble. When she didn't seem convinced, he also commented that he’d been meaning to try out a new popular cream puff they were selling - and this visit would give him the excuse he needed to do so. Fuyumine, of course, simply didn't want to waste anymore of Akechi’s time. The two of them place their orders and find a place to sit that would be suitable for the school work they intended to do. Akechi had offered one of the cream puffs he had mentioned before as well as a cup of coffee. Fuyumine felt childish in comparison for ordering a melon soda to go with her cream puff.

She can see Akechi raise a gloved hand to his mouth, trying to hide a bit of a smile. Fuyumine feels embarrassed at the thought that he found her drink choice amusing. “I… don't do well with bitter, that’s all,” she defends herself, despite Akechi having not said a word about her drink choice. All the while she leads the way to a place for them to sit. “I mean, I drink coffee _sometimes_ , just not often.” When she did it was usually iced, or with a lot of cream and sugar...or both.

“I didn't say anything,” the Detective replied smoothly as they approached the table. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting something sweet to drink.” With the table decided on, Akechi sets his suitcase down first before sliding into his seat.

Fuyumine also took a moment to set her items down first before getting seated. He didn't have to say anything, really. She knew what she saw -- but at least he didn't seem to have any ill intent about it. She wasn’t going to actually get upset at the thought of Akechi thinking it silly. “We should… get started on homework,” she suggests instead, prompting both of them to fish their work from their respective bags.

The booth they had ended up at was usually meant for more people, sure, but that meant plenty of table space for textbooks and notebooks without having to worry about cramping everything together. She had her own homework to get to, of course, but she took the time first to assess where Akechi was at. Even with being in class just last week, he still had work from before then that he was still working on finishing up. Just as he had hinted previously, Akechi had quite a backlog of homework to catch up on. It wasn’t _quite_ as much as she might have feared, but Fuyumine assured Akechi that their goal was feasible. With the subject of each individual hurtle, Fuyumine would take a moment to find the place in her notes, while Akechi sought out the section of the textbook to refer to. With their combined effort they were able to work through their homework at a good pace. Of course, Fuyumine finished before Akechi, seeing as she only had the day’s work to do. Their drinks and creampuffs came along not long after they were seated, a minor distraction, but Akechi didn't break focus right away, even if he paused here and there to sip his coffee.

“Mm, hang on,” Fuyumine calls to Akechi, sliding her drink to the side. She reaches over to tap a section on his open text book. “For this problem you need to switch to this equation.”

Akechi seems to straighten his posture as he pauses to look at what his classmate has pointed out. “Do I?”

“Yeah, it’s a misprint on the sheet,” she explains, withdrawing her hand now that it has Akechi’s attention. “It was mentioned in class… but not everyone took note of it.”

“I see,” He looks up from examining the text book to offer Fuyumine a smile. “Thank you for showing me.”

Fuyumine couldn’t help but smile back, “You’re… welcome. I’m glad to help.” Honestly she didn't know what all she could do to help Akechi through regular work, really. He was very smart and despite missing class all the time his grades were always amazing. Always somewhere in the top ten of their class if not _the_ top of their class when it came to tests. He picked up on things really quickly. Simply loaning her notes might really be the only thing she could do to aid him.

As she mulls over these thoughts, Fuyumine decides to try out the cream puff she’d ordered. She had ordered simply because Akechi had brought up wanting to try them, and she wasn’t about to turn away a chance to try some good sweets. Not to mention it was kind of cute that Akechi was unafraid to eat sweets simply because he wanted to. For some reason guys around their age had some kind of problem eating cute sweets.

When she took that first bite it was heavenly. Not too sweet, but sweet enough to couple with the fluffy pastry. Despite the somewhat plain appearance of it, that did not mean it sacrificed for flavor or texture. Fuyumine must have really looked like she was enjoying it, because it seemed enough to distract Akechi into taking a break from his homework to try his own. There was a shared moment of silence, each teen savoring their sweet treat and reward for hard work. It was pretty nice, actually. Even despite the sweets to be consumed, Akechi kept his black gloves on. Though Fuyumine thought it was weird, but decided not to comment on it. It was his preference, but it seemed inconvenient when it came to finger foods.

“Hey, um… Akechi-san, can I--”

> _“Oh my god, is that that detective guy from tv?”  
>  “I think that’s him, yeah! What was his name? Akechi-kun, right?”  
> “D’you think we could ask him for a picture?”  
>  “Tanishima would be so jealous!”_

Whatever Fuyumine was going to ask died in her throat. To the nearby voices of a couple of new customers, she and Akechi both took side glances towards the counter to see the two Shujin high students gossiping as they had taken a nearby table seat close to the counter. They seemed to be gossiping, and doing a rather poor job of keeping it between them. Fuyumine frowned, not really fond of hearing gossip. Whether it was about people she knew or even of herself -- she hated the stories that spread quicker than a wildfire.

Across the table from her, Akechi sighed.

When Fuyumine turned her gaze back over to him, Akechi was closing up his books and returning them to his suitcase. “I should probably be going,” he comments softly when he notices her curious stare. “My rise in popularity as of late does tend to bring attention even when I’m not on camera…” He spoke softly, the smile tinted with a small hint of regret. “I’d rather not cause trouble for the owners, so it’d be best to move on.” He could just continue working on everything at home. Staying out in public could be more of a hassle, but there was a sense of satisfaction knowing that his popularity was rising.

The downside was that Fuyumine did look a little disappointed to hear that they’d have to cut their time short today. She takes a few seconds herself to close her notebooks and put some of her things away -- however she leaves out her notes, and instead slides them across the table towards her classmate. “You can borrow them, if you like,” she offered. At least then if he continued to work on his own she could still try to help somehow. “And you can always message me if you don’t understand anything…”

With a fond smile, Akechi picks up the notebook and adds it to the collection he’s tucking away for later. “I’ll have them back to you by tomorrow,” he commented, giving her a nod.

Fuyumine followed his lead, the two of them made their way out of the cafe without too much of a hassle. Akechi did end up having to speak to the two Shijin girls while Fuyumine lingered outside the cafe for him to finish. While she couldn’t make out what was being said outside, she could spy through the window. Pleasant smiles and tinted cheeks. Akechi was kind enough to pose for their selfie before excusing himself. It was nice to see him humoring them, even if just for a fleeting moment. With what Fuyumine assumed as him saying his goodbyes and excusing himself from their presence, Akechi was soon making his way from the cafe. The bell chimed softly as the door pushed open. In that moment she could smell the scent of coffee as it followed him out. It clung to his coat like cologne as he approached, and Fuyumine couldn't help but think the smell suited him. “Sorry about that,” he apologized in regards to having made her wait, “Shall we go?”

With their time being cut short the least he could do was accompany her until they had to part ways.

They walked in silence for a while. Though that’s not to say it was completely silent. Sounds of the city life still went on about them. Cars could be heard in passing on the distant roads. The click of people’s heels or tap of a rubber sole on pavement echoed about them as people passed. A number of passing individuals were either on a call or looking down at their phones. Small clusters of people gathered here and there outside shops or near bins, chatting and enjoying each other’s company as the last moments of daylight still lingered. There were a few students in familiar uniforms, both Kousei and Shijin, though not nearly as much as there would have been if they’d gone to Shibuya. The number of people around seemed to condense as they drew closer to the station, coupled with the growing soft buzz of other people’s conversations all mixing together in a distortion of noise. Words overlapping and no one in particular conversation seemed to make any sense from a distance. The turnstile beeps at a steady pace with a few bars of rests between as people pass, entering to reach their platforms for whatever trains they need to catch.

Fuyumine and Akechi’s swipes join in the chorus as their turnstiles beep, scanning their phone in passing to permit them entry. The platform was a short ways away from there, and down a flight of stairs. Rather than wait with the crowds on the escalators, Fuyumine motions towards the stairs. Seeming unbothered, Akechi agrees to the suggestion and they make their way down, unhindered by the slow paced and crowded escalators. The train itself still had a few minutes till arrival, the last one having only just left. So when they arrived on the platform they lingered back, waiting for its arrival.

“Oh, right, you wanted to ask me something before?”

“Hm?” Fuyumine looks over at Akechi, puzzled for a few seconds. She had forgotten all about the previous question she’d had. Though by now it seemed rather pointless to ask. So, instead, in response Fuyumine shook her head. “No, it’s nothing.” It could have easily been her imagination, but Fuyumine thought she saw the faintest fleeting glimpse of disappointment in his eyes. Not that it would have been completely surprising. Their time had been cut quite short today by not only the need to leave the cafe, but the fact that she had foolishly wasted his time getting carried away with extra practice that wasn’t really needed. If she’d just answered his messages sooner then perhaps things would have worked out a little better. “Does that… happen a lot? Having to leave like that?”

“Sometimes,” his answer was swift but soft. Akechi absently tugs at the wrist of his right glove as he speaks. “As of late it has become more common. Sometimes it can’t be avoided, but I try not to linger if I’m drawing attention. I would rather not cause trouble for any of the shop owners if I can help if.”

“Ah, that makes sense, I suppose…” Fuyumine reflected on his words and how considerate he was being of the shop owners. While it might bring in more business for them with his presence drawing attention to whatever location he was in, it could also cause problems if it drew the wrong kind of attention. It would be sad if he was kicked out of a cafe he liked just because some fans of his had caused a problem. “But then…would that make my helping you more of a problem?”

Auburn eyes stare at her quizzically, trying to follow her train of thought. “What do you mean?”

Clutching her violin case in front of her with both hands, Fuyumine drops her gaze to the floor. “Um, well…” she taps the toe of her shoe against the tile below, letting the steady thump against her toes focus her thoughts. “If we have to meet up to go somewhere to study...then that means it's more likely someone will recognize you like earlier. It seems like more of a distraction than anything…Like… you’d have to keep stopping to move location if you look at it that way.” He was better off studying at home. She was just making it all take longer for him by adding complication to it. Akechi would be better off if she wasn’t bothering him to present himself in a public area when he didn't need to be.

“I don't think it’s a problem at all, Fuyumine-san.”

Akechi gives her a smile when the shy musician looks back over to him. “If anything, I enjoy having the company.” Sure, it wasn't ideal to have to leave whenever someone recognized him, but that was his own choice for the sake of others that he didn't linger once spotted. It was the price of his fame, and one he would live with. “Having a classmate offer to help me like this helps keep me grounded,” Akechi didn't want her to take his decisions as a lack of appreciation for her offered assistance. “But if it worries you, we can seek an alternative, if that would make you more comfortable.”

Fuyumine’s head softly tilts to the right as her gaze wanders and she thinks. Somewhere less public would be easier overall for their endeavor - her self appointed job of helping Akechi get caught up with class. The school library would be a good choice, but Fuyumine had practice more often than not at the Hall with her instructor… aside from this week’s quartet practice, that is. “Mmm… maybe you could come to my house, then…?” She meant to say it mostly to herself, but in the end, looks up to Akechi, trying not to sound too forward in inviting him over. “I mean… only if you want to. It would be quieter since my dad usually works late, but… I mean, if not, I can just keep lending you my notes…” He said whatever made her more comfortable, but for her it was the other way around. She just hoped he wasn’t going to take anything in the wrong context.

The last thing Fuyumine wanted was for him to think she was trying to get close to him just because he was an upcoming popular Detective Prince.

A thoughtful hum escapes Akechi as he considers the sudden suggestion. It might be a good idea… “I’ll have to think about that, but thank you for the offer.”

There was no helping the feeling of embarrassment that crept up on Fuyumine. She probably should have suggested something like the school library, even if it meant it would put things off until after Sunday. But what was done was done, and there was no way to take back what she mentioned. Nonetheless, Fuyumine smiled as if none of those passing thoughts bothered her. “Of course, it was just a suggestion.”

Though Fuyumine can't deny that at least on her end there was an awkward air between them even when their train arrived.

As Akechi had intended, the two rode the train, and then split up when their paths home took them different directions. With a soft wave and an exchanged ‘see you tomorrow’, they parted to their separate paths. Fuyumine didn't know how far Akechi’s place was from where they split off from one another, but all the same she hoped he got home safe. For her it was still a bit of a walk, but nothing happened on her way home.

When she _reached_ home, however, that was a different matter. It was another late night for her father, and it looked as if Matsuda wasn’t coming over to wait for her father either. All alone in that house as per usual for many an evening, Fuyumine knew it was only a matter of time. She was hardly home for ten minutes when the calls began. First it was her cellphone. The cellular chimed with the ringtone she set for unfamiliar calls, or particular numbers she knew were related to Ohori from past calls. At the sound of the ringtone everything in her tenses up. It felt like she was being forced to ingest something bitter and slimy. A wave of nausea seized her seconds before her anxiety spiked. Fuyumine felt disconnected and anchored down all at once. This was the reality she could not escape. In her feeble attempts to protest, in a fumbling attempt to protect herself, the violinist staggers to the door, checking and double checking that the locks are all in place. No one was getting in without a key.

It only did a little to ease her fears. When several calls go unanswered from her cell phone, it's then that the home phone starts to ring. There is never a message left on the answering machine - he never left messages this past year. Something about that change had always made her uneasy.

Fuyumine takes her things upstairs and closes her door to muffle the sound of the ringing phone. The extension in her room had long since been disconnected, though she’s never once mentioned it to her dad. She takes a moment with shaking hands to send a message to Akechi, mentioning nothing of the calls but simply asking to make sure he got home okay and to apologize again about the missed messages from before.

Then, with the phone still ringing somewhere in the distance that was her empty home, Fuyumine brings out her violin, and starts to play…

* * *

Fuyumine smothers a yawn behind her hand as the bell rings, calling for lunch to start. Almost immediately other students are on their feet. Collective groups of friends gather. Some leave the room to purchase food or eat in places like the cafeteria. Others pushed desks together to make tables for their friends to gather around -- though their numbers were few in comparison to the percentage that had left. The chatter from those remaining seemed to meld and fade into the background. Fuyumine leaned back in her seat a little, contemplating if she wanted to really eat her lunch. Lack of sleep was starting to catch up to her, and she hadn’t much appetite when she woke up in the morning. It would be smart to eat now and have energy for later, but she lacked the energy to follow through, it felt.

“Do you mind if I join you, Fuyumine-san?”

There was Akechi, standing just to the side of her desk. Fuyumine had almost forgotten that he had come to school today. The morning had felt like such a blur to her that she couldn’t clearly recall who she had said good morning to.

But that was beside the point. Akechi was asking if he could join her for lunch.

“Oh.. um, yes, that’s fine.” She brushed her bangs aside absently as Akechi brought the chair from the desk in front of her around so he might sit with her. It’s a bit of a small space, but a manageable one. Just out of courtesy, Fuyumine brings out her bento, though she doesn't make an immediate move to open it. Akechi, however, seems to have only gotten some bread on his end for lunch. This sight brought a slight frown to her face. “Is… that all you’re having?” For some students it was normal, and she understood that. If this was normal for Akechi then she wouldn’t push it, but she personally felt bad having a packed lunch in comparison.

Akechi seemed unfazed by her question, though, already opening one of the two breads he had brought with him. “Sometimes I bring a bento,” he answers, omitting that it was usually store bought, “but today is not one of those days.”

“...do you… want some of mine?” Akechi gives Fuyumine an odd look as she motions to her small bento she’s brought with her. “I’m… not really that hungry today.”

He’s yet to take a bite of his bread yet, and seems to pause now. “Are you not feeling well?”

For a moment, Fuyumine considers mentioning the calls when she got home the previous night. How they went late into the night until her father got home, and even then her cell phone went off for a while since then. How she eventually had to silence it just to get to sleep. Even after that, the anxiety kept her from resting for long. A few hours after that getting up thrice to check the windows and even her own bedroom door to make sure everything was locked and curtains drawn. The nightmares that prohibited a restful sleep and left her exhausted even when her alarm went off in the morning…

“I just haven't been sleeping well, that’s all,” Fuyumine chose to answer instead. “It’s been throwing off my appetite a little.”

“Will you be all right to go to practice later?” Seeming to not want to wait any longer, Akechi takes a bite of his bread.

Fuyumine doesn't seem bothered to be the one not eating, though she hopes her refraining from partaking doesn't make her friend uncomfortable. She shakes her head to his query, however, fingers absently picking at the cloth her bento was wrapped in. “I’ll… be fine. I can hold out till dinner if I have to.” It wouldn't be the first time, nor the last time, that she skipped meals due to anxiety keeping her appetite at bay. Even still, she would be lying if she said she wasn’t hoping to receive some notification that practice for today was canceled.

“Then… well perhaps we should push our study group back then,” Akechi suggests.

Fuyumine looks at Akechi rather confused. He hadn’t texted her about meeting up today for another study session. Absently her left hand touches the pocket in her skirt, feeling the phone there through the material. Even though it was still silenced, she had made sure to check it when she got up in the morning and before class started. There’s no way she missed a message from him unless he’d texted her during class. “I’m...sorry?”

“Ah, perhaps I’m getting ahead of myself,” Akechi laughs lightly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I had been hoping to talk about coming over like you suggested. I was thinking giving it a try couldn’t hurt. But if you’re not feeling well… well, I wouldn't want you to push yourself, Fuyumine-san.”

So, he was just worried about her. That was… sweet. She was really quite glad to have made friends with someone so kind.

“Maybe that’s a good idea…” she muses softly. “I mean… I don't doubt you’ve been working hard to catch up, but you should take a break now and then, too. You must have a lot on your plate, what with school _and_ trying to catch the Phantom Thieves.”

“How about this, then,” Akechi begins behind his gloves with a partially full mouth. He takes a moment to swallow before continuing, “How about tomorrow, once I’m free, I’ll come by the Hall. We can meet up to study, or if you’re not feeling well I can still just walk you to the station. Or, I suppose you could also text me if you’re not feeling up to it, either way.”

To that, Fuyumine gives him a gentle smile. He really was putting forward the effort to spend time with her. Though it did make her wonder if he had other friends he could spend time with, or was she the only one willing to accommodate his schedule?

She shooed the thought from her mind.

“Okay,” she replies, simply happy to have a peer to spend time with. “I’ll message you if anything comes up.”

Eventually, to ease Akechi’s concerns, Fuyumine does end up picking at her lunch while they sit and chat. Two who likely are accustomed to eating their lunches alone sharing a friendly space. It was a soft, warm space between them. Not even the passing glances of any of their classmates seemed to bother the two. They discussed how classes were going, and how Fuyumine’s practice with the quartet was going. They steered clear of uncomfortable conversations better kept for private, such as her situation with Ohori. Nor did Fuyumine bring up any commentary or question about the Phantom Thieves. There was a quiet respect for conversational boundaries. Akechi found out that Fuyumine made her own lunches every day for school, which made him curious enough to try some of it when she offered a second time. Fuyumine learned that Akechi was quite a fan of jazz music - among other types, of course. He had complimented her playing when the subject was brought up, and such words brought a smile to her face.

That simple forty minutes spent conversing with Akechi was more than enough of an encouragement for her to last through the rest of her day. After school he had even waited to walk to the station with her. Despite having started the day feeling miserable, it amazed her how easily such feelings could turn around with the support of a friend -- even if she hadn’t told him everything. There was comfort in that.

Practice at the Hall flew by, and as usual, Fuyumine put her everything into it. Even Mr. Sagaki, who had stopped by to see how their performers were getting along for Sunday’s show, said that Fuyumine seemed to be playing with a new level of passion.

It was almost like Akechi had become her good luck charm.

So later that evening, when Fuyumine was on her way home from a long practice once again, she made a detour when she thought she spotted her detective friend. She’d seen him enter a convenience store nearby on her way from the station, and decided to pop in to see. The convenience store didn’t have many people inside. Aside from the cashier behind the counter, she only spotted three other people, including Akechi. Curiosity got the better of her, drawing her closer to spy on what her classmate was up to. He seemed to be looking at some bentos. Pushing her glasses up with her left hand, Fuyumine approaches, leaning over just enough to try and put herself in his peripheral while looking at the bentos.

“...What are you doing, Akechi-san?”

He seemed to jump, as if he hadn’t noticed her approach.

Fuyumine hadn’t been trying to sneak up on him. Perhaps he’d been lost in thought. To his surprised reaction, the violinist also took a step back. “Ah-- I’m sorry. I… didn't mean to do that…” She sighs, tucking some stray strands of hair behind her ear. “I… um… I saw you come in here… and I thought I’d say hi, but…”

A gloved hand to his chest, Akechi sighs and smiles, seemingly grateful that it was just her. “No need to apologize, Fuyumine-san,” he chuckles softly, “I was just deep in thought. Sometimes I tend to forget my surroundings.” The detective straightens out, letting the last traces of that small surprise shake loose. “I just came by to pick up something simple for dinner, that’s all.”

“A… bento box for dinner?” It wasn’t really her place to question what he ate, but...it sort of bothered her. “No time to cook tonight?”

“I’m not much for cooking, actually,” came his answer, “I have a talent in many things, but cooking is not one of them.”

Such words made her wonder: how often did Akechi eat take out or store-bought bentos? When was the last time he _had_ a home cooked meal?

“Why don't you come over, then?” Fuyumine blurted the words out before she could think better of them. “I-I mean -- not to study. We don't have to if you don't want to… but -- Um,” this was sounding way more forward than she ever intended it to be. “Let me cook for you. It’s… I know it’s not really… my business what you choose to eat but…If you ever want a home cooked meal, I’d be glad for the company.” It wasn’t every night she had to eat alone, but those nights alone were always hard for her. Perhaps this way they could both get something that would help them. At least, that was her hope.

Again, the high school detective looked taken aback by her words. Fuyumine feared she might have pushed things too far, again, being unfamiliar with what was normal for high school friendships at this point. But that fear melted away quickly at the warm smile Akechi showed her. He turned away from the bento boxes to face her.

“Well… if you’re offering to let me sample more of your cooking, I suppose I’ll have to take you up on that,” he answered, accepting the mess of an invitation she’d proposed.

Fuyumine had to tighten her grip on the handle of her violin case. It was all she could do not to tow him out of the convenience store by his sleeve. She’d already done that once back when they first met, and she was trying not to repeat such behavior if she could help it. “Great!” She was quite pleased both for his accepting of the meal, but of the fact that she’d have his company tonight just as originally planned. “I promise, it’ll be delicious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a little extra free time these past couple days due to a shift change, hence the free time to crank out another chapter so quickly. Things might slow down as work resumes but I'll still be working on things in passing. Thank you again to everyone taking the time to read these chapters and I do hope you enjoy the build up -- and dont worry, the PT kids are coming, I promise.


	5. a cry in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spontaneous plans go awry when Tomoe invites Goro over for dinner, and Akechi catches a glimpse of the escalating torment his new friend has to deal with.

There was a bouquet of roses in a vase sitting on the doorstep when Fuyumine and Akechi reached her home. The sight of it alone made the musician pause at the gate, hesitant to touch it. Taking note of her pause and the item that had stalled her actions, Akechi easily put two and two together. He approached the doorstep to examine the left behind gift, illuminated faintly by the streetlight past the fencing around the home. A cluster of white and red roses were delicately arranged in a small white vase. The vase itself was rather plain, but tied around its neck was a red ribbon, to which was fastened a small card. Though he doubted he would see anything on the card that would tie the gift to the stalker it was from, he found himself reaching for it. 

Only to have Fuyumine grab his hand.

“Please don’t,” she begged in a soft voice. “Just… leave it there. Please don’t touch it.” Even with his gloves, she couldn’t stand the thought of him touching it. As if doing so would taint him somehow. Talking about what was happening was one thing, but…

To her relief, Akechi straightened up and turned to her. His eyes were quite serious as he addressed her, “Are you sure?” They both knew who it was from, and with Akechi there it was almost like a test. A test of Fuyumine’s will. Would she let her detective friend help her in accumulating more damning proof to take to the police to try and free her from her stalker? 

Fuyumine was a coward, though. She was scared, and wanted nothing more than to be free, but the road to get there was a terrifying one, and she still could not take that first step as the roots held her firmly in place. 

“Let’s… just go inside…” she answered instead. Trusting him to respect her wishes, Fuyumine let go of Akechi’s hand, and instead stepped around the vase of roses to unlock the front door. The task itself took a few extra unnecessary seconds as flustered as she was from the whole situation. It was a relief when she heard the lock click and the knob turned in her grasp. The door swings open to a dim house, lit only by the fleeting rays of the setting sun in the distance. Fuyumine enters, leaving the door open for Akechi to follow her inside. Kicking her shoes off rather ungracefully, Fuyumine steps into a pair of slippers so she could trot over to the nearby closet to fetch a pair of guest slippers for Akechi. Personally, she didn't care if he wore his shoes in the house -- but it was her father who preferred that shoes be removed before entering. “Here,” She offers, setting the spare pair down for him once located, “Make yourself at home, I’m going to go check the kitchen really quick.” There were easy options and leftovers if it had been just her eating, but she’d need to take a quick inventory to see what she could make for the two of them. Fuyumine makes her way down the hall and in passing the dining room, she sets her violin case in one of the chairs, and drops her bag beside it. 

She didn't seem to hear the _thump_ of the bag falling over after she had walked away.

As Akechi approached the table to follow Fuyumine’s lead and set his things down, he noticed something red among the white that had spilled from her bag when it had fallen over. Curiously, as he pushed the other contents back into her school bag with ease, Akechi plucked the familiar red item, handkerchief and all, from where it stuck out of her bag. He pulls a folded end of the cloth back to reveal what he’d expected to find; a Phantom Thieves calling card. It wasn’t in great condition, so he figures it must have been picked up from the street. 

The high school detective wanders towards the kitchen, clearly seeing Fuyumine past the counter that divided the two rooms. From over the counter, he watches her start the rice after tying an apron around her waist. There were some ingredients on the counter she’d apparently pulled out in mind for their dinner tonight. He takes a seat at one of the chairs against the counter on the dining room side. A spot where he can watch while simultaneously keeping out of the way. 

“Fuyumine-san, do you mind if I ask why this fell out of your bag?”

A glance cast over her shoulder as she’s working, Fuyumine seems to slow at the dirty calling card Akechi is holding up, still held by her handkerchief. “Where did you get that?” she asks, not so much defensive as she is confused as to why he has it in his hands.

“Your bag fell over after you set it down. This fell out among other things I put back in your bag for you. The red color caught my eye… please forgive my intrusion into your things,” though, despite his words, Akechi still seems rather serious. 

“I see…” Fuyumine could understand why, really. He was trying to catch the thieves, so of course he might be suspicious of the fact she had a calling card in her bag. She had meant to take it out before to clean it off and tuck it away someplace in her room for a keepsake. Distractions were a dangerous thing. “I found it in Shibuya... just before Ohori-san had cornered me.” She can almost feel Akechi’s eyes on her as she continues working on the food. “I heard some people talking about the mess they’d made in Shibuya in the morning, so… I looked around for one.”

Feeling a little less wary of the discovery, Akechi laid the cloth and the card atop the counter. He brushes some of the loose dirt away from the red and black surface with a corner of the handkerchief, but does little else to clean it off or dirty the counter. 

“I take it you’re a fan?”

He watches her movements slow in her work, dividing her attention between the conversation and the work at hand. “Mmm… yeah, I guess you could say that.” For a moment there’s only the sound of chopping vegetables, but even that steadily comes to a stall. “I know you’ve said on talk shows before that… you think they’re dangerous… but I’ve been… I’ve been considering asking for help on the site.” 

Silence fell between the two of them. Fuyumine was waiting for Akechi to say anything, while Akechi waited for Fuyumine to elaborate on her thoughts to ask the Phantom Thieves to help her. All the while, Akechi’s eyes fell back to the filthy card. It was true that he advised everyone to be wary of the Phantom Thieves. That there was no telling what these strangers were capable of. But if it was a situation where Fuyumine was afraid to go to the police about the situation...then perhaps it was logical that she might think this was a hopeful solution to consider. After all, the Phantom Thieves’ track record so far suggested that her situation might indeed be something within their realm of interest. As much as he publicly would suggest otherwise…

“Perhaps you should.”

Such words caught Fuyumine by surprise, and she turned to look back at him, distracted from her cooking once more. “...you...really think so?”

With a sigh, Akechi folds the cloth over the card, hiding that bold red and black pattern from his gaze. “While in my professional opinion I think they have the potential to turn out to be very dangerous individuals, on a personal level I think I can understand where you’re coming from, Fuyumine-san.” It would be foolish to say that she shouldn't, when it might very well be her best way out of the situation. Even if it turned out to be more trouble than it was worth for him, he can't say it wasn’t a viable option for her. “Even if it means we’re at odds in our opinion on the Phantom Thieves, I think that in your situation with Ohori-san it is likely the best approach.”

“I don't think your opinion on the Phantom Thieves is a bad one, really…” Akechi looks back to his host as she speaks, watching her as she’s resumed cooking. Soon enough a pan simmers as it’s heated with fresh ingredients tossed into it. “Even if we have different opinions on whether they’re good or bad, I’d like to think it won't affect the friendship we’re building. Because… I understand that your viewpoint is still a good one. You… just want people to be safe...and… it’s true that they could turn out to be dangerous. But right now, for a lot of people -- I think -- they’re hope. So I’m a little biased right now… wanting them to be good people.”

Most people weren’t heavily influenced by singular opinions of the more mundane subjects, but something as big a topic as the Phantom Thieves… that could be a whole different ballpark. It was refreshing to see their difference of opinion being treated only as that; an opinion. Honestly, Akechi wasn’t sure what to follow up with, when it came to her words. She sounded so sincere, like it was something she thought about often. 

“Just…” Akechi rests his elbow against the counter, and his check in the upturned palm of his hand, “Don't tell anyone I encouraged you to contact them.” 

A soft laugh between them helps lighten the melancholy air that had followed them in from the front door. 

Steadily on from there, the conversation is scarce. Some small words are exchanged as Fuyumine continues to work on the food. Most of the silence in the air is filled with the sounds of her busy hands and the preparation of the meal they would share. Akechi found himself absently watching her work with a quiet admiration for her apparent skill as she easily moved about the kitchen with the expertise only practice could afford. There’s something comfortable in the scenery. Perhaps something he’d longed for caught in this one moment, though the other person had once been someone else in a dream. He finds himself much more relaxed than he’d intended, the day to day mask slipping and falling away to something much more comfortable than he’d thought capable underneath. It was a curious feeling…

All too soon the scene seemed to come to an end. The dish was plated, and Akechi was soon on his feet, offering to help with setting the table or simply carrying the dishes over to the table for her. Fuyumine did not turn away his offered assistance, and within minutes, they were sitting across from one another at her dining table. It wasn’t any sort of elaborate meal, but that didn't mean it looked any less appetizing than if it were. Fuyumine had made chicken katsu, topped with glazed carrots and onions, along with rice and a side salad. 

“It looks delicious,” Akechi complimented as they had taken their seats, “and it certainly smells just as amazing.”

The smile that crept onto Fuyumine’s face was to be expected. The compliment to her work made her quite happy, really. “It’s nothing fancy, really… but I hope you like it.” It was the best she could do without needing to go to the grocery store. Perhaps if there was a next time, she would make sure to make that stop first -- if not on the way. 

According to Akechi, as they started their meal, the food tasted even better than it looked. Fuyumine laughed, flattered yet embarrassed, and commented that he was exaggerating. But the real joy at that table was the satisfaction in knowing that Akechi was enjoying the meal. There was little conversation as they ate -- though that was mostly due to the fact that they were so busy enjoying their food most thoughts of conversation hadn’t quite come to mind. When they did pause for conversation it was similar to their chat during lunch earlier in the day. Small talk to seek common ground. They talked about favorite meals and flavors, places they want to go to try certain dishes. 

Which somehow ended up bringing up the curious subject Fuyumine had brushed off after they’d left the cafe yesterday. “Oh.. right, so…” She gently tapped her glass of water with a finger before taking a small sip, “Do you mind if I ask; why are you always wearing gloves? Even when you eat?”

To her words, Akechi looks down to his hands, and then back up to his host. Cautiously, he asks, “Are you requesting that I take them off?”

Fuyumine straightens in her seat a little more, “Oh, no--! I don't mean it like that…” It was easy to misunderstand with their setting. Perhaps she should have waited till another time to ask such a thing. “I was just curious. If you’re more comfortable with keeping them on then please don't mind me.”

“Well… if it would satisfy your curiosity.”

Fuyumine watches as Akechi sets his utensils down and slowly begins to remove his gloves. For some reason, Fuyumine had thought to expect some kind of bad old scar on one of his hands, but that hadn't been the case at all. There were a couple of small scars on his right hand, and fewer on the left, but nothing to be unexpected of a possible small accident or two. They were more centered around his fingers, and the largest one of all of them (which was honestly not very large at all,) was partially on his palm towards the pinky side of the heel. As she had thought, they were in fact old, but not noticeable if one didn't know what they were looking for. 

"As I've mentioned before," Akechi begins after taking the time to show her his hands ungloved, "I'm not very good at cooking. These are...well, let's just call them reminders of blunder past. I attempted on occasion in my youth to try and learn the skill, but the kitchen has never been very welcoming of me."

"I see, I suppose that makes sense. People would ask if they noticed… I'm sorry to pry like that," Fuyumine felt bad to bring up something potentially sensitive.

However, Akechi shook his head, seeming unbothered as he placed them next to himself on the table. "To be honest, I don't mind. While it does help to avoid the topic with the growing publicity I've been getting as of late, there is another reason I wear them often. I've got poor circulation, so my hands are often cold. I'm usually out so much these days that it's simply become a habit to always wear them." There were times when he forgot to take them off when he was at home, even.

"Ah, that also seems handy," Fuyumine agrees. While she didn't have the same issue, she could understand wanting to keep warm. 

It was in the midst of this conversation that Fuyumine's phone went off. At first she attempted to ignore it. Even if it was a message from her father she could easily check in a minute or two without any worry of emergency. However, seconds later the phone went off again, and again. Like a line of emails or breaking news were all hitting her phone at once. The muffled ringtone chimed from her pocket, demanding attention to the messages received. With a quick apology, Fuyumine pulled her phone from her skirt pocket to peer at it. The notifications listed several consecutive missed texts from an unknown number. 

With a sudden cold pit in her stomach, Fuyumine opens the chat.

> **????:**
> 
> Did you not like the gift I left you?
> 
> The roses are still out front, it breaks my heart to see you ignoring my gift, Fuyu-chan.
> 
> Are you too busy playing with your new friend?
> 
> How could you pick someone like him over me?
> 
> I thought we had something special, Fuyu-chan.
> 
> Are you so greedy you're not satisfied with just one man in your life?
> 
> Would you also cook for me, Fuyu-chan? I love chicken katsu.
> 
> _[ image attachment ]_
> 
> Do you like to make me jealous?

The image attached was enough to make her skin crawl, and at the sight of it, Fuyumine immediately stood up. On her phone screen was a photo of herself and Akechi, sitting at the dining room table as they ate. It was poorly shot from a distance, but the light from the dining room gave a clear view of the room despite the dark outside. 

He was here, and he was watching.

Akechi stood as well, though not as abruptly. The fear on Fuyumine's face made it obvious that something was wrong. "Fuyumine-san," he called, as if trying to remind her that he was here with her, "is it Ohori-san?"

There was a growing dread in her stomach. Had she remembered to lock the door when they came inside? She had let Akechi in, and then fetched him a pair of slippers. Fuyumine didn't remember locking the front door after that. 

All but slamming her phone on the table, Fuyumine turned from the table in haste, racing for the door. "I-I'm sorry -- one moment!" She had lost a slipper somewhere along the way but it was nothing more than an afterthought as she slid around the corner in the hall to the entrance. It felt as if her heart had jammed itself in her throat, her hands trembling at the thought of the door opening before she could get to it. The lock felt freezing to her when she touched it, but the sound of the deadbolt sliding into place with a click was a satisfying reassurance. Next three lock on the knob, and then, lastly, the chain at the top.

Fuyumine's hand lingered on that chain for a few moments. The silence around her holding fast as she fought to steady her breathing. Not far behind her she can hear Akechi approaching. His voice breaks the silence first as he gently calls her name again. 

A sudden heavy banging from the front door startles them both. Fuyumine choked back a scream and reeled back from the door in surprise and fear, both. Her back hits something, and it takes her a moment to realize that something was actually Akechi. It's not until his hands grab her by the shoulders and he's guiding her back and away from the front door. "It's okay," she can faintly hear him say through the heartbeat in her ears, "I'm right here, Fuyumine-san." 

But she's too frightened to respond. Both hands clasped over her chest, as if she feared her heart might jump out of her chest. The color and cheer that had once decorated her features during dinner were now long gone. It was a sight that the Detective did not like.

"Who's there?" Akechi called towards the door. Though he knew well who it most likely was, there was still the off chance, no matter how slim, that it might be someone else entirely. Someone with no real intention to cause harm or frighten his friend.

Yet, in response, the doorbell began to chime. Again and again it chimed. Fuyumine instinctively pulled her hands up to cover her ears. "Stop it," she pleaded, her voice easily drowned by the repeated doorbell that tormented her, "stop it! Please, stop!" She hated this. Fuyumine hated all of this. She was scared not only for herself but for the fact that Akechi was being caught up in this. They couldn't just have one normal, nice interaction between them without something interrupting. Even worse was the fact that Ohori _knew_ that Akechi was over, and was doing these things anyway. She just wanted a normal life. A normal high school life with friends. But even as the ringing of the doorbell came to a stop, it still echoed in her head. Hands still firmly clamped over her ears, Fuyumine sank into a crouch, tucking her face against her knees. Her cheeks felt wet with tears, and despite how she wished she could make them stop, it was useless. 

Akechi takes a step past Fuyumine, putting himself between the girl and the door. The silence that followed was almost deafening, safe for the quiet sobbing of his friend. Cautiously, with as quiet of footsteps as he could manage, Akechi approaches the door. He listens carefully, left hand hovering over the door knob. Ge could hear nothing from the other side of the door. It wasn't a guarantee that the man had left, but Akechi felt the need to check all the same. He quietly unlocks the door knob, followed with the deadbolt. The chain, however, he left in place as a precaution. If Ohori was out there and intent on _doing_ _something_ tonight, then the chain would be a valuable ally. Akechi takes the doorknob gently in his hand and gives a light twist. It turns easily under his grasp, and with as soft a motion it would allow, he cracks it open. Through the pace that the door would allow, Akechi can see the doorway. The front step was empty, save for the 'gift' that still sat before the door. 

Unlike before, however, it seems Ohori had changed his mind about the bouquet of roses he had left her. For while the vase still sat on the front step, the flowers themselves are rather lacking. All but one rose had been snipped from their stems. One single red rose stood among the beheaded flowers. The roses themselves lay scattered across the front steps, each laying face down on the ground with their snipped stems pointed to the sky. 

With the assaulted flowers being the only visible thing from the door, the detective slowly closes the front door. He slid the locks back into place and turned to check on Fuyumine. Her sobs had slowed, and while he could not hear her cries anymore, her shoulders still shook. She was still curled in one herself, crouching down and hiding her face away from everything that had just happened. Akechi couldn't help but think of how small she looked.

Small, frail, and afraid. Someone who needed the support of friends - someone who needed him, perhaps.

"Fuyumine-san," he calls softly to her. He takes only a few steps to cross the entrance. Close enough, he crouched beside her, resting a hand softly on her shoulder. Her head lifted and he could see the tears on her cheeks… as well as on her lenses. "He's gone now, it's okay." There was no guarantee that Ohori wasn't still somewhere nearby, but Akechi's main goal was to calm her down.

At Akechi's gentle prompting, she slowly stands. Even as she moves, wiping tears away with the back of her hand, Akechi hovers nearby. He keeps his right hand gently at her shoulder, guiding her down the hallway with a concerned expression. That look on his face was enough to fill her with shame. Pity was just the first step. Fuyumine had seen the stages with the few friends in the past who had suspected her current circumstances before they removed themselves from her life completely. How long would Akechi last before he deemed this too much to deal with? Did she have the right to keep him around when he already had so much to deal with. "I'm sorry…" she apologizes softly. She pulls her glasses off as she wipes away the last of her tears. Fuyumine slows to a stop between the dining room and the entrance to the living room. From there they can both hear her phone chiming from where she had dropped it on the table. Though neither said it, both high schoolers suspected the notifications were from the unidentified number Ohori was using. 

"Let's move to the living room, for now," Akechi suggests, as if what had just happened was quite normal for him. 

Fuyumine couldn't understand why he was sticking around, but she was grateful. 

A nod of her head is Fuyumine's response to Akechi's suggestion, and she leads him to the room on their right. Without her glasses on, she fumbles for the light switch a moment - it doesn't help that the room is pretty dark as it is - and flicks on the lights as they enter. Without any prompting on her part, Akechi walks past her into the room and casually closes the curtains over all of the windows. As he's doing this, Fuyumine takes a seat on the couch and takes that moment to clean her glasses. Her hands were still shaking even by the end of her small task, and it made her feel all the more pathetic for the situation. 

"I thought maybe having you over... would have prevented something like this," despite her soft volume, in the quiet of the living room it felt like she may as well be shouting. Her words felt much louder than they should have. Even still, she couldn't look at Akechi, instead keeping her head low. "I thought I'd be like when Dad is home, and he wouldn't try anything. But I've only made it worse...I'm such an idiot…" She wouldn't blame Akechi if he tried to excuse himself. If he chose to leave, Fuyumine would not stop him. 

"Here." The next thing the musician is aware of, Akechi is holding his cell phone out to her. The screen is unlocked, and a familiar red and black web page is pulled up on the phone's browser. It was the Phantom Aficionado site. 

Fuyumine's gaze is torn between the phone he offers, and Akechi himself, "what?"

"I think you should ask them for help. The sooner the better." His brows furrowed, watching her hesitance. Akechi spoke with a serious tone when addressing the situation. It didn't matter his own public opinion at this point. The situation seemed much worse off than he'd thought from previous evidence Fuyumine showed him before. "Your phone is still going off in the dining room, so use mine to post on the site."

Gently taking the phone from him, Fuyumine stares at the screen for a moment. She had been on the fence about asking for help. There was no guarantee that the phantom thieves would even help her...but if even Akechi thought she had to try…

As she creates a login and username for the site, Fuyumine feels the couch sink on her left as Akechi sits next to her. Gently, her thumbs tap the touch screen, crafting her online handle and writing out her plea for help. When her message is written, Fuyumine bites her bottom lip, re-reading and revising, praying it would be enough to catch their attention.

> **viitone:**
> 
> _**subject:** please save me, phantom thieves _
> 
> I've been harrassed and stalked by the same man for the past four years. Please help me, you're my last hope. There is a man who has been stalking me since my third year in middle school. He is constantly calling me, following me, and leaving "gifts" wherever I go. Things have been getting more intense as of late and I fear for my life. His name is Ohori Isae, not only a friend of my family but also someone who could destroy my future. 
> 
> I don't want to live like this anymore. Please, save me.

She could only hope that the name would be enough. Putting anything more specific could run the risk of other people on the site taking matters into their own hands which could be equally as devastating. With just a tap, the page refreshed and the post officially submitted to the site. Fuyumine sighs a shaky breath of relief from having finally taken that last step she had been so hesitant about.

The fact that Akechi had encouraged it helped.

She takes an extra second to sign out of the site, and then returns the phone to the detective. "Thank you...Akechi-san. I...I truly owe you a lot." 

"You don't owe me anything, Fuyumine-san," Akechi began, "I think anyone in your position would have wanted you to ask for help. Especially with what just happened."

It was funny he would say something like that, when she had seen others back out before things got too complicated. She herself had done the same to protect others, even… "and if I had refused to ask for it?" She queried, curious to see what he might say.

"Then, I would have made the post on your behalf."

His answer is surprising. Fuyumine thought Akechi would have responded with something about going to the police, rather than calling on the phantom thieves. "Well...hopefully….if they help me," a soft sigh breaks up her words, "if they can change Ohori...then perhaps I can finally spend some time with a friend without a terrifying interruption."

"A friend?" Perhaps he thought she meant someone she had lost friendship with due to her stalker.

Instead she smiles at him. One hand at her side as she leans forward just a touch, the other offering out his phone to him. "Yeah...you," comes her soft reply.

The device was handed over, and in the process, their hands brushed against one another for just a second. The first time she felt his hand, even if fleeting, without the glove. 

They were cold, just as he'd claimed. Her eyes lidded, thinking back to how he had only taken his gloves off because she'd asked about it. Was he cold? Was he uncomfortable without his gloves on? Her mind latched onto these little details in a desperate distraction. 

"Hey...Akechi-san?"

Akechi, who had been slipping his phone into his pants pocket, grants Fuyumine his full attention when she calls him. "Hm?" A soft, wordless query in response to her call. 

"...would you stay with me? U-until my Dad gets home?" It hopefully wouldn't be too late, but it was already dark out. Fuyumine didn't want to impose if he had other things to do that night...but the thought of being alone in this house after Ohori's rude interruption.

"After what just happened, Fuyumine-san, there's no way I'm leaving you in this house all alone." Maybe he couldn't help it every night, but certainly on this night he could make sure she had someone with her until her father came home. “If you don't mind, thought, I’d like to go grab my gloves…”

“Oh-- Yes of course, I’m sorry all this happened after you’d taken them off.” She understood that it wasn’t really her fault, of course, but it was just a bad habit. Bad timing was the reason why he was still without his gloves. She slides off the couch and stands up. With her hands absently smoothing her skirt she starts to lead the way towards the kitchen --

When Akechi places his hand on her shoulder once more. “Are you sure you don't need another moment?” He can understand her wanting to do something - to want to help him or stay with him as he went to retrieve his gloves. However, he was worried that perhaps Ohori was still lurking about. If he were to try a secondary act like the one before, Akechi might feel the need to actually call the police. This was on the level of harassment now, and a report could easily be made with him as a witness. Fuyumine might not like that course of action, but it was better than just watching her suffer. “I’ll be only a moment.”

She seems to hesitate to answer him right away. It would be best to rest and sit a while longer, yes, but before she could let herself settle and relax, she had to clean up. “I know… and… and I will. I promise I will… I just need to clean up the… front step.” It was her subtle way of stating without actually saying that she was keeping as much of this ordeal from her father as possible. She knew that she was only making the situation harder for herself in the end, but with the connections Ohori had in the classical music world, hse didn't want to risk her dad being drawn into and potential trouble. 

“He doesn't know? Your Father, I mean,” came the question she was waiting for. 

Fuyumine shook her head. “It’s... better this way,” she answered him, “If he knew… he’d want to do something, but it could put his career at risk. Ohori-san has so many connections in the Classical Music realm that he could probably get my dad fired if he tried…” 

Akechi’s hand fell away from her shoulder, resting against his hip as he listened to her explain. “I see…” That would make it difficult. Bad luck that her father’s work was in the same area, really, but it also made sense as to how Ohori might have become aware of her if not for the competitions. “Then let me just get my gloves and I’ll help you clean up.” If she was going to go out there anyway, he might as well not let her go alone. With Fuyumine’s agreement, Akechi passes her and takes the lead this time. Even if it’s not his house he knows where he’s left his gloves, at least. It’s simple enough to fetch them from where he’d left them on the table. As he tugs them back on to his hands, he watches Fuyumine cover the windows with the curtains, and fetch a small plastic pail to gather the decimated offering on the doorstep. When she’s ready, he takes the lead once again, and they walk to the locked front door. As he’s undoing the locks, Fuyumine reaches to his right side and flips a switch on the wall, turning the porch light on to give them better lighting. 

Upon opening the door, Akechi sees the same sight as before when he’d peeked out with the chain still in place. The vase still stood on the front step, and the stalks from the roses stuck up and out from them and the abandoned flowers themselves scattered on the ground save for the one. Seeing as this is her first time seeing what had become of the roses, Akechi paused a moment to check on Fuyumine behind him. She seemed upset by the sight of it, yes, but not completely shocked. It was certainly an eerie sight, but seeing as she could handle it, the detective stepped around the mess to give her room to work as well. Together they cleaned up the ‘gift’ Ohori had left behind, vase and all, and put it in the bin. At least Ohori had made it easy to clean up the stalks without fear of the thorns piercing anything. They were all collected neatly in the vase. 

After the collected items were taken to the outside bins to throw away properly, the two headed back inside. Keeping to his promise to provide her with company until her father came home, the two of them ended up back in the living room, sitting on the couch to watch television. It took a while to find something decent, but eventually a movie was found on some channel, and both liked it enough to be a source of entertainment for the two of them for the evening. Fuyumine eventually had to fetch her phone from the kitchen so as to keep it on her in case her father called, but luckily, Akechi helped show her how to mute conversations on her phone, so the constant texting from Ohori was at least silenced, even if she couldn’t make him stop. 

With all the adrenaline wearing off, and her eyes still sore from crying earlier, Fuyumine ended up falling asleep on the couch partway into the movie. She hadn’t thought she was that tired, but when she woke some time later, Akechi had gone home, and her father was gently shaking her awake. Apparently the throw blanket that had sat draped over the back of the couch had been draped over her. The obvious conclusion was that a certain detective had done it. 

“Hey, Tomoe,” her dad’s voice greeted her paired with a soft smile. His salt and pepper hair was combed neatly, but a few stray strands still seemed to stick out against his will. The stubble on his chin suggested he’d only had a little time to clean up in the morning before he had to leave. Normally that might look bad, but with his black framed glasses, it looked good on him. On a normal encounter, one might never have thought he worked in the administration behind several concert halls and theaters -- let alone be a fan of classical music. “Let’s get you up to your room for bed. That’ll be much more comfortable, hm?”

A soft yawn escapes the daughter as she slowly pulls the blanket off herself. “Mmm… hi Dad,” her mumbles in reply, only partially catching his words. “Did…. did Akechi-san leave already?”

Waiting for her to stand up, and offering a hand should she need it, her father nodded. “He said he had to go or he might miss the last train,” the man explained, “I’m glad you had a friend to work on homework and study with, but next time just give me a call and let me know, kiddo. It was quite a surprise to come home to find Goro Akechi in my house.” The soft chuckle that rose from him felt warm and inviting. Like if a cup of hot cocoa on a cold day could become a sound, it was that laugh. 

“I’m sorry, Dad.” Fuyumine folded up the throw blanket to return it to the couch, but was stopped half way. 

“Don't apologize, sweet-pea,” he relieved her of the blanket and draped it over the arm of the couch. His warm hands take hers and he leans over to press a soft kiss to her forehead. “I’m just glad you brought a friend over, really. I was starting to worry a little, always leaving you home alone till late like this. Just… please be careful _who_ you invite over, hm?”

“He’s just a friend,” Fuyumine points out. With another soft sigh, she pulls her arms around her dad instead, giving him a hug. It was a relief to feel that warm contact reciprocated. A comfort to help make her feel safe now that he was home. She was grateful to have her Dad. "He," another pause as a yawn interrupts her, "just needs help...keeping up with class…" her words are already drifting as she leans into her father's embrace.

"All right kiddo, let's walk you upstairs before you fall asleep," he chuckles, "You can tell me all about it in the morning." Her Dad shifts his hold on her from the hug to keeping an arm around her shoulders. Careful so as to not make her trip, he leads her to the stairs and up to her room on the second floor. It was a slow process, but eventually he found himself tucking her into bed and setting her phone on her nightstand. He plants another soft kiss on her forehead and a soft 'good night' is exchanged between them.

"Sweet dreams, Tomoe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! And thank you for reading the most recent chapter! We're steadily making progress and soon the PT will arrive to save the day!!! Or... something like that. :3c  
> Until then, Tomoe's got a good friend in Goro to keep her spirits up, and she appreciates it much more than he'll ever know.  
> Just as I appreciate everyone giving my writing a change! I appreciate you all more than you'll ever know!
> 
> While I'll still be trying to work on chapters in my free time, I'll probably need to slow things down a bit. The constant writing is starting to take a toll on my writs (on top of the strain from work) so if things _do_ slow down, please dont be alarmed. (of course, I'm pretty bad at keeping on myself for things like this. :3c )


	6. unexpected reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeknownst to Tomoe, her plea for help from the Phantom Thieves is about to reunite her with a familiar face who's friendship she thought she might never regain...

From that day forward, the rest of the week seemed to crawl by at a painfully slow pace. Starting the very next day Akechi wasn't in class once. It had been in the morning, as he and Fuyumine were at the station, when Akechi had gotten the call, asking him to come in to work, rather than attend school. Around lunch that same day Fuyumine received a message from Akechi, saying they would have to reschedule their next study session for another time. While he didn't tell her directly, Fuyumine later learned second hand that Kaneshiro had apparently turned himself into police custody. Having been the name on the Phantom Thieves most recent calling card, it was easy to come to the conclusion that this was the reason for her friend's absence. However, despite Akechi's absence physically, he was still present (as often as time would allow) via phone. For the next few nights, when both had time to spare, the two would exchange messages or talk on the phone together for hours. The messages had no solid reasoning to them aside from checking in on one another. The topics of conversation aside from the initial exchange of well being would shift among several topics. Fuyumine didn't know for sure if Akechi got the same enjoyment out of these chats as she did, but they helped her feel less alone, and distracted her from the home phone ringing ominously outside her room in the empty home.

As for her request posted on the Phan-Site, Fuyumine checked it a few times a day. Though she didn't respond to any other messages or comments just yet, it seemed that her brief request for assistance had gotten some attention from other posters. There were some who, of course, didn't understand her situation and simply told her to just go to the police. Others offered their sympathies and their rally cries, trying to help draw attention to her post in the case that the Phantom Thieves were real and actually checked a fan site like this one. It was nice to know she had  _ some _ support from strangers. 

When Sunday rolled around, Fuyumine went in with her usual pre performance bundle of nerves. She hadn't heard from Akechi all morning, and assumed he was busy with work once again. Even still, with a touch of hope to cling to, she sent him a reminder of the details as to when she and the quartet would be playing. If he could make it, she hoped to see him, but if not she completely understood and didn't mind. Being busy with work was something she understood well - it wasn't something he could control single handedly. Even in her playing out back to shake her nerves she didn't spy her favorite detective, but was greeted all the same by the attention of passers by. Before ducking into the building to join the group for their performance, she directed any interested persons to check out the main event and the fundraiser around the front. After all, that was the whole reason she was here to begin with.

Thanks to their constant practice, the performance went off without a hitch. The quartet performed their set of songs without issue. The crowd that had come in support of the fundraiser applauded, enjoying the performance of the more senior members of the high school participants of their music programs. The sound of their applause was reassurance of a job well done and time well spent. 

After the performance was finished, Fuyumine gathered her things and headed out to the lobby. She was in search of her father, who had said he'd be helping with the fundraiser today. 

It was as she was looking around for her father when…

"Tomoe?"

Fuyumine turned to a faintly familiar sounding voice. There were so few people who addressed her by her given name these days. Honestly that was probably the only reason as to how she knew who it was. He had changed over the years from last she had seen him. Dark hair had been bleached blonde, and he'd certainly grown taller since middle school. But she could never mistake those cheerful brown eyes and bright smiles. Honestly, she was surprised to see him in a place like this.

"R-Ryuji-kun?"

The blonde casually jogged a short distance over to her, now that she'd confirmed he had called out to the right person. Ryuji carried every bit of energy in his steps just as he had back then, and it brought a small smile to her face. 

"Yo! I thought that was you! You were just up there playin' yeah?" He raised a hand to brush his index finger across his nose. "Figured you'd still be playin' after all this time. That was pretty awesome!"

He was chatting with her as if no time had passed at all. Truly Ryuji still thought of her as a friend and it made her feel bad for losing contact with him after she had entered high school. It had been a lonely road without his cheerful smile. 

"Thank you, Ryuji-kun," she replies, voice soft yet sunny, “Although… I’m surprised to see you. You look so different. When did you…?” she trails off, lifting her right hand to motion to her hair. She’d never seen him blonde before. It looked good on him, so it’s not like the change bothered her. 

“Oh this?” Ryuji runs a hand through his short hair in reaction to her motion, “Ah, did it a while ago. Looks cool right?”

Fuyumine laughs softly, her hand now partially covering her mouth. “It’s… very you, Ryuji-kun.”

“Hey, Ryuji! Don't just wander off like that,” a feminine voice interrupts the beginnings of their conversation. Soon an equally familiar face approaches, though not one she recalls knowing very well. She’s tall and slender, with natural blonde hair tied in to twin tails much like Fuyumine. Of course, hers are tied higher up and look much nicer than Fuyumine’s. 

Along with her was a group of unfamiliar faces, and to that, Fuyumine found herself side stepping a touch closer to Ryuji.

“Yo, Ann, check it out! You remember Tomoe, right?” Ryuji chimes, facing the girl who had called out to him before. He saved Fuyumine the trouble of remembering her name, really. Though she only knew Ann briefly, it  _ was _ hard to forget the girl from overseas in middle school. “I was totally right when I said I was sure I knew her.”

“Huh? Oh, no way,” Ann looked surprised and gave Fuyumine a once over. “Wow, it really  _ is _ you, Fuyumine-senpai.”

Tucking her right hand behind her, Fuyumine grasps the handle of her violin case with both hands behind her back. “Hello, Ann-chan,” she greets in reply. “You’ve gotten a lot taller.”

It was then one of the unfamiliar faces spoke up. Another girl, though this one had short, dark brown hair, and looked rather serious in comparison to the rest of the group. “Care to introduce us to your friend, you two?”

“Ah, yeah, right,” Ryuji took a step back to place himself beside Fuyumine, while facing his friends, “Guys, this is Fuyumine Tomoe. She was basically my best friend through middle school till she got to high school. We sorta fell out of touch, but she’s practically like my sister.” He looks to Tomoe, seeming unhindered by the mention of their friendship lasting the span of middle school. “Tomoe, these are my buds. You know Ann, a’course, but this is Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren, and Kitagawa Yusuke -- oh, and…” He lifts a hand to point at the one he’d called Ren. More specifically, he points at the bag on Ren’s shoulder, where a furry black and white head poked out, revealing an adorable blue eyed cat, “That’s Morgana.”

Tomoe took a moment to recite the names in her head, attempting to commit them to memory, along with the faces to match. Makoto, as previously thought, looked more serious, but perhaps that was just the proper presentation she seemed to put forward. She seemed more mature than the others. Yusuke she somewhat recognized after looking at him long enough. He attended Kosei, just as she did. She had seen him in passing here and there, despite the fact that he was in a different section of the Fine Arts course than she was. If she remembered correctly...he was a painter. Last but not least, Ren was… well she wasn’t sure what to make of him. At first glance his appearance looked a little messy, but that was probably due to his hair being so...fluffy. 

It was an interesting collection of friends, but honestly it didn't surprise Fuyumine. Ryuji had a bit of a habit of hanging around people he liked, no matter the ‘type’ of person they were. If he took a shine to them, his loyalty was undying -- much as he had been around her back in those days.

“I'm...I'm a third year...at Kosei. It's… very nice to meet you all,” offering a small, brief bow after the introductions. “And it’s good to see you two again,” she adds, looking between Ann and Ryuji. “But..what brings you to the Hall today? This… was never really your kind of scene.”

Ryuji looks a little dumbfounded as to how he should answer, to which the fluffy-haired one spoke up. “We heard about the fundraiser by chance and a couple of us thought it was interesting, so we came by to check it out.” When she looks at him, he’s got a hand up, gently twisting a small lock of hair in his face. Behind black framed glasses his eyes seem kind, and he flashes her a slight smile. “Didn't know one of Ryuji’s friends played here, otherwise we might have visited sooner.”

“Dude, even  _ I _ didn't know she still played her,” Ryuji chimed in, stuffing his hands into his pockets, “Ah, but Tomoe you got a new number and chat ID right? I remember a while back I couldn't get ahold of you and I just sorta… got distracted dealing with some other shit. You’re cool with that, yeah?”

Tomoe hesitates for a moment. Not because she  _ didn't _ want to connect with Ryuji again, but because she had let their friendship drift apart on purpose to protect him. She didn't want her stalker situation to bring him trouble. But...if the Phantom Thieves were to accept her request and take care of Ohori for her, then she wouldn’t have to worry about that anymore. She really did want to reconnect with Ryuji - he was her best friend.

“I….yeah,” Fuyumine nodded. Shifting her hold on the case once more, the musician fished her phone out of the small bag hanging off her shoulder. As she does so, she can see Ryuji eagerly pulling his own phone from his pocket. 

“Aw hell yeah,” pleased was probably an understatement from the look on Ryuji’s face. The exchange of contact information was swift and easy. Ryuji mostly led the way and Fuyumine followed, just as always. He was the extrovert who had adopted her, the introvert, and declared their friendship. Ryuji had brought out the best in her, and despite his trouble-making habits, she had always enjoyed spending time with him. 

Though, Ryuji’s excitement seemed to falter after they’d exchanged information. He was looking past Fuyumine now, a growing frown on his face. “The hell’s that asshole doing here..?” she can hear him grumble, obviously not pleased. Curious, Fuyumine follows his gaze to see who he’s talking about.

She was quite surprised to see who it was, in fact. “Oh, Akechi-kun!” 

The charismatic detective smiled her way and waved as he approached, one hand casually behind his back. “It appears my surprise is foiled,” he muses, despite the fact that he didn't actually sound upset at the matter. “I managed some free time from work and thought I’d catch your performance, Fuyumine-san. As expected your playing was as breathtaking as the first time I heard you play.” Coming to a stop a few paces from her, Akechi seems to pause an extra second before bringing forth a small bouquet of white daisies. “Well, I would have been here to meet you sooner, but I thought this an appropriate response to your performance.”

“Oh-!” Fuyumine felt her heart jump in her chest, surprised by the sudden gift. Her cheeks heat a rosy red, and after a moment to collect herself, she tentatively reaches out to take the bouquet from him. “R-really…?” Fuyumine tries hard to control the tone of her voice, but she fails and the squeak gives her away. “I-- um-! Thank you, Akechi-san. These are lovely...”

“The hell? You two know each other, Tomoe?” Ryuji’s voice butts in, not about to be left out of this little reveal of information. 

“Ah -- uh yeah,” Tomoe shifts her gaze between Akechi and Ryuji. Ryuji seemed a little annoyed, and with his earlier comment it was easy to assume that he wasn't a fan of the detective. Akechi, however, seemed unfazed and unbothered by the blonde's obvious dislike.

The one named Ren seems to step forward, eyes on their new addition to the conversation, "I gotta say, I'm surprised to see you here," he said, brushing his hair aside before pushing his glasses up on his nose just a touch. "Glad you weren't too busy to come to something like this." 

"I'd have found a way to make time," the cheerful response with a tone of familiarity breezes out of Akechi with ease. "I wanted to support my friend, of course. Fuyumine-san and I are in the same class, after all."

Technically speaking he hadn't been aware of that at first, Fuyumine couldn't help but think to herself. But, ultimately, she chooses to omit that detail and nods her head in agreement to his words, "Do you two know each other as well?" she queries, directing her attention to Ren.

To her words, both Akechi and Ren nod, followed by Ren briefly explaining their encounter at the studio during Shujin's class trip. She enjoyed the tale in itself, and it gave some insight as to why Ryuji might not be fond of Akechi. It was pretty common for discourse to brew from a difference of opinion, and Ryuji could be pretty strong headed in his beliefs once he set his mind to something. Fuyumine doubted something like that would change in only a couple of years. 

It was during this train of thought that Ryuji nudged Fuyumine gently with his elbow. “Hey - yeah - so speakin’  _ of _ the Phantom Thieves! What’ya think of them, Tomoe? Pretty cool, right?”

“Me?” It wasn't like she wanted to hide her support of the thieves. Especially when she’d requested their help only a few days prior. There was still no word message wise, but she didn't expect there to be some sort of formal confirmation. “Oh, well…” 

“”Well, I’ll be! Is that Ryuji-kun?”

Both Ryuji and Tomoe turned to see Mr. Fuyumine approaching them, a big smile on his face. He wasn’t alone in his approach, and seeing the impeccably dressed companion he had with him made Fuyumine’s grip tighten ever so slightly on the flowers Akechi had brought her. She focuses her gaze on her father, using his kind, cheerful face to keep her own smiling pleasantly. Mr. Fuyumine and Ohori come to a stop before the gaggle of teenagers. 

Recognizing at least one of the men approaching, Ryuji returns the man’s smile with his own energetic grin. “Hey, what’s up Pops?” 

“My, you’ve certainly gotten taller!” The man laughs, genuinely quite pleased to see the familiar face. “I remember when Tomoe used to be taller than you.” Treating Ryuji much like the family the blonde implied Tomoe was, Mr. Fuyumine firmly clamps a hand on Ryuji’s shoulder. “How has your mother been?”

“Ah, she’s been doin’ good. Wan’ me to tell her you said hi?” It almost seemed to Tomoe that Ryuji had only been away for a few months, rather than the few years it really had been. To think that bond had yet to degrade over the time apart. Perhaps there was a bit of dust to be cleaned off, but her feather and Ryuji both seemed to so casually fall back into the same level of comfort they’d had around each other before. 

As the two of them briefly chatted - and by chatting, it was mostly Mr. Fuyumine, asking what Ryuji had been up to like a relative who had missed the last couple of family functions. Ryuji seemed more than willing to answer a few things, but Tomoe was quickly distracted as Ohori stepped forward, intent (and successful) on stealing her attention. 

“You certainly played beautifully with the quartet today,” Ohori complimented with his usual charming smile on his face. “All of you worked so hard and it really paid off in the end. Congratulations.” Much to her own discomfort, Ohori produced a small bouquet of white roses, which he presented to her. 

Seeming to not pick up on his daughter’s discomfort, her dad looks over to Tomoe then, the cheerful smile on his face softening to something much gentler. The look of a proud Dad. “I agree, Tomoe. You and your friends’ playing was stunning. Your hard work paid off wonderfully, and you should be proud.”

Her dad’s words were encouraging and sweet -- too bad they had to echo Ohori’s words. The flowers were still being held out to her, and Tomoe hesitated, looking from the flowers she already carried from Akechi, to the ones  _ Ohori _ was trying to get her to accept. Usually she could avoid these sorts of encounters by always exiting the back, never talking to anyone out in the lobby even for just a moment. “I...thank you,” She spares only a fleeting glance at Ohori at first, looking to her father as she speaks her gratitude. “It felt great to play up there...with everyone. They all put in so much effort... It made me want to give it my all, too.” Keeping the guise of a happy, undisturbed musician in place, she also turns to the composer of her nightmares. “And, um… thank you, Ohori-san, but I don't think my playing was so deserving of flowers as lovely as roses. The others might appreciate the gesture so much more.”

“There’s no need to be modest, Fuyu-chan,” Ohori’s soft tone was laced with an underlying insistence.

Tomoe couldn’t help but think this was some sort of test. A test or a taunt, really. If she refused, would he make her regret it that night? She didn’t want to submit and take the flowers, and yet the thought of refusing made her stomach turn. “I’m --”

“I’m sorry, her hands are full right now, no thanks to my gift,” Akechi cuts in, stepping up beside Fuyumine with one of his more charming public smiles on his face. “Do you mind if I carry them for her instead? She’s probably just shy about receiving two bouquets in such quick succession about her playing,” Holding one gloved hand out to take the roses on her behalf, Akechi looks over his shoulder at Tomoe, “Isn’t that right, Fuyumine-san?”

Akechi was coming to her rescue again.

“Ah -- that’s...that’s right,” Tomoe lowers her head, partially hiding her face behind the daisies the detective had gifted her. “I suppose I’m just… embarrassed.”

Ohori seemed reluctant to relinquish the gift to Akechi of all people, but not wanting to cause a scene in front of Fuyumine the father, he hands it over without a change to his expression. “I suppose that’s all right, then. Though it  _ will _ be something you’ll need to get used to, Fuyu-chan. I imagine you’ll be quite popular playing professionally.”

“Oh, I’d like to think my Tomoe is quite popular already,” Fuyumine’s Dad chuckled. His hand long since removed from Ryuji’s shoulder, he gestures for the two of them to move on. After all, they were still at work. “Admirers leave her gifts all the time, she tells me. It’s quite charming, but as her father…”

The conversation fades into obscurity as the two walk off. Their words swallowed by the soft murmur of the crowds they steadily blend into. As soon as Ohori vanishes from sight, Tomoe releases a breath she hadn’t quite realized she was holding.

Whether it was from her actions, or something else entirely, Ryuji seems to have picked up on Tomoe’s discomfort. “You all right, Tomoe?”

Recognizing something from Tomoe to a personal experience, Ann steps forward, then. When Tomoe had turned back to the rest of the group of Ryuji’s friends, she speaks up. “Does that guy bother you a lot like that?” Sure, it seemed like a pleasant interaction, but as she and her friends well knew; Adults could be shitty people underneath all the smiles and good manners. The way Tomoe had been reluctant to accept the flowers from him, despite having had no problem accepting them from Akechi. Speaking of the detective, there was also the matter of how he had come to her rescue. He probably knew more about the situation than they did from their minor observations. 

To her words, a hesitant Tomoe shakes her head, “I just… never know what to say to him, that’s all.” She tried to smile, but that smile felt strained. Stretched like too little paint across a sheet of paper. 

“Do you have time to talk? We should all get to know each other better somewhere less crowded,” the more serious girl spoke up, her expression kind, but her eyes still sharp as a hawk’s. “We can go find somewhere outside to sit and chat, if you’re free. After all, any friend of Ryuji, and Ann’s, is a friend of ours.” 

“Oh, um…” Tomoe let her gaze wander among the group before issuing an answer, “I...I don't see why not. I really only had that one set performance for the fundraiser… so… I’m free for the rest of the day.” It wasn’t like she had anything else planned. Spending it with some friendly people her age seemed like the best outcome for her. 

At her words, the bouquet of white roses was pushed into Ren’s hands by Akechi. Ren looked from the flowers to the detective and with a sharp smirk comments, “Aw, you shouldn’t have.”

“As much as I’d like to stick around,” Akechi begins, seemingly ignoring Ren’s joke, “I  _ do _ have to head out. I only had enough time to spare to come listen to you play, Fuyumine-san, and I’m glad to have had the chance.”

“I’m so glad you could make it,” Tomoe answered, her smile starting to feel a little more natural as the seconds ticked by, “Thank you again for the flowers.”  _ Thank you for the interception _ , she wanted to add. Perhaps that would be saved for a chat later that night.

“I’ll let you know when I’m free again.” With a charming smile and a wink in her direction, Akechi excuses himself from the group and their conversation. 

“ _Phew_!” Ryuji sighed with a stretch. His arms reached overhead, one hand grasping the other. “Man, I thought he’d never leave. Let’s go get somethin’ to drink, yeah?” 

"Mm, okay," Fuyumine is easy to agree, following Ryuji with ease when he starts for the doors at her agreement. From behind her, she can hear the sound of footsteps as the rest of the group seems to follow. The talk on the way there was somewhat lively. There was the soft crinkle of thin plastic as, what Fuyumine can only assume was, the bouquet was passed from Ren to another in the group.

Outside it was a beautiful day. The sun shines bright overhead. Not even the few decorative clouds that drifted lazily in the air could disturb its warm glow. That, and it wasn't so humid as to cause much of a fuss for the people outside. With the minimum heat on a more tolerable side, the gaggle of teenagers headed towards the small nearby park. It wasn't anything fancy, honestly, but there were places to sit and bending machines somewhere nearby.

It was as they were approaching the benches to have a seat that the one called Makoto picked up the pace to walk beside Fuyumine. "So it seems we're in the same grade, Fuyumine-san." To the look of confusion the musician gives her, Makoto continues, "I'm also a third year - over at Shujin, I mean. Please forgive me my curiosity, but, how did you and Ryuji first become friends?'

Such a question was one that Fuyumine expected at some point, really. Quiet with thought for a few passing moments, Fuyumine brushes the petals of the daisy bouquet against her lips. How to put it into words? "He saw me eating lunch alone one day and...just sat down with me." She could tell by the slight tilt to Ryuji's head that he was probably listening. It wouldn't be hard to overhear with him only a few paces ahead of her now. "He said his friends were being too noisy that day. It happened a few more times before Ryuji-kun started inviting  _ me _ to eat with  _ them _ ."

"That sounds like it would cause a stir, an upperclassman coming to their class to eat," Makoto commented.

"No one really noticed at first," Fuyumine answered. "But I always appreciated it...whether I'd go or not. Then lunch time turned into after school invites, too…" she could feel the smile before it even came to the surface. Memories of Middle School bringing back happy times. Happy memories before high school became a nightmare. "Ryuji-kun always made me want to be my best self. He's...like a brother to me. He always backed me up when I needed it."

"What's with the past tense?" The blond interjected. Ryuji had turned around now, walking backwards as he spoke. "Sure I had your back, back then. But that ain't mean I'm gonna stop now." A grin pulls across his face, "just cuz I got new friends now don't mean I'm gonna stop being yours. Can't get rid of me that easy, Tomoe."

His words, simple as they were, stirred something in her. Tomoe pushed back the soft urge of tears burning the back of her eyes. Crying now would give up everything she tried to shield him from for all these years. She couldn't pile all her problems on him again. "As always, I appreciate the support you give me. We have...a lot of time to catch up on."

Ryuji seemed much more pleased to hear this, by the shine in his eyes. "Hell yeah we do!"

At last the group seemed to find a spot they all agreed on. Fuyumine and Ann sat on the bench. Ryuji leaned against the tree next to Fuyumine, and Ren and Makoto leaned on the fence. Yusuke chose to walk around for a bit, hands up as if trying to frame a picture. Perhaps something in the scenery sparked some inspiration in him, and he sought muse from their location and positioning. 

Off in their corner, Fuyumine could hear Makoto and Ren speaking softly to one another. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but before she could try to make any sense of what might be being discussed Ryuji jumps forward again, "Hey, Tomoe, whatcha wanna drink?"

The violinist was caught off guard with the question, "pardon?"

"You still like sweet drinks, yeah?" He's already got his hands in his pockets, taking a few steps back as if he's already decided what to get her and was asking out of courtesy. When Fuyumine nodded Ryuji looked to Ren, "wanna come help me get everyone something to drink?"

"Nothing carbonated for me, Ren," Ann spoke up as Ren pushed off from the fence to join him.

Ren nodded to Ann, taking note of her request. Then, to Yusuke, he waved his arm for the other to tag along, "Yusuke, you too."

Though he seemed surprised, Yusuke swiftly followed along. 

Now left behind were just the three girls. Makoto pushed off from her space at the fence to come sit with Ann and Fuyumine. She picked up the roses Ann had placed to the side when they'd arrived. Setting the flowers in her lap she looked them over. "The roses really are lovely," it was a shame she didn't want them. 

"You can keep them, if you want." Fuyumine had only glanced over. She didn't let her eyes linger on the roses, and instead focused on her daisies.

"You said his name was Ohori-san, right?" Makoto turned the bouquet over in her hands. A small card tucked in the wrapping catches her attention. A quick peek at it and she's swiftly pocketing it, using the bouquet as a cover during their conversation.

"Yeah… Ohori Isae-san…" Fuyumine answered, "why?"

"Oh, it's nothing, really," Ann chimes in, sitting back to lean her weight on her palms. Long slender legs cross and one hand temporarily frees itself to smooth her skirt out. "We've just...well we heard some rumors recently and wondered if they were true or not. Do you know him well?"

More than she ever wanted to. 

Fuyumine turned her hazy towards the other two. "He's a brilliant composer and a talented pianist. Ohori-san not only helps support a lot of the classes the Hall offers financially but he also volunteers his free time to help teach sometimes on top of judging competitions." It was because of these things that he had become such a staple in the musical community in general. "He's also a friend of my father's through work, so he's never had much problem in approaching me."

There was that look in Fuyumine's eyes again that bothered Ann. It was a look she knew well enough from her own experiences. She shifts her weight to sit up straight. The roses on Makoto's lap now made  _ her _ stomach turn, thinking of if she had been in Fuyumine's shoes. If Kamoshida had done something like that - well...perhaps not exactly hosting flowers but she knew the pressures behind such actions. "But the way he talks to you makes you uncomfortable, doesn't it?"

The two teens watch as the new addition tenses up. Her gaze drifts, not quite looking at either of them. Her hand slowly tightened around the flowers she still held onto. "I…he just makes me nervous, is all…"

"Fuyumine-senpai, listen, I get it. It's a difficult thing to talk about. But if something is wrong you can tell us," Ann speaks gently. She reaches out and rests a hand softly on the girl's wrist. "Believe me, I know how scary it can be to try and deal with adults like that on your own."

"You're talking about Kamoshida, aren't you?" Tentative eye contact. Fuyumine was familiar with all the reports and news about the Kamoshida fiasco and interviews. It was the first appearance of the phantom thieves. 

Ann’s expression seems to sour, as if looking back on memories of the now imprisoned gym teacher. “Yeah, I am,” Her tone was lower as she spoke, a reflection of those furrowed brows. There was obvious anger lingering in that look. She couldn’t forgive him, was the feeling that Fuyumine got when looking at that expression on Ann’s face. “So believe me when I say that if he’s done anything -- anything at all -- you can tell us. You can trust us. You’re not alone, Senpai.” 

It seemed like they already knew, really. Perhaps Fuyumine hadn’t been as calm as she thought she was, when pretending to play nice back at the Hall. Much like with Akechi, they seem to have some idea before she can even work the courage to confess it. She had managed to go so long without letting her dad learn of the true nature of what was going on with her, but maybe her usual tricks didn't work on fresh eyes that sought to find something wrong. However, these  _ were _ Ryuji’s friends. If she told them, they would tell him. If he found out, then all that time spent distancing herself to keep him from getting involved would have just been time spent suffering for nothing. 

But wasn’t she also seeking strength to survive it? To wait it out until the Phantom Thieves would come save her? 

“Well...the thing is-” With almost precision timing, Fuyumine’s phone goes off. The ringtone catches her off guard, stopping her just before she can say anything damning. With a soft apology, Fuyumine fishes out her phone to check her messages. A photo attachment greets her with the simple caption of ‘ _ Are you lovely ladies having a nice chat? _ ’ Fuyumine, much like the last time this happened, found herself standing upright without really realizing that she had moved. The flowers had tumbled from her lap, hitting the ground with a stop tap and crinkle from the plastic they were wrapped in. The photo was of all three girls, sitting and chatting on the bench. Even if there was a distance from them to where the photo had been potentially taken from, it was still the chilling threat that he was once again nearby. He was watching, and he was listening.

“Fuyumine-san?” She could hear Makoto call her. The sound of fabric - the crinkle of the other bouquet - as the two with her stood, concerned with her sudden action. “What’s wrong?”

“I-I’m sorry,” in what felt like a blur of movement to herself, Fuyumine locked and pocketed her phone. Swift hands scooped up her violin case and she dipped down to snatch up the flowers she had dropped. She felt foolish. Fuyumine had let her guard down in public where it was never safe for her to do. She had thought that because of the fund raiser, and because she’d be with a larger group of people, that she might be safe from those eyes following her, but she was wrong. She couldn’t get these people involved - she couldn't stand it if Ohori made Ryuji hate her like he did so many others. “I have to go.”

Not even three steps taken and they’re calling out for her. “Fuyumine-san!”

“Hey - Tomoe  _ wait! _ ”

Even with the confusion Ryuji called after her wish as she fled from the park, Fuyumine didn't dare look back. She clutched the case close to her chest and ran as fast as she could. She fled from the park. Fled from her friend. Fled from her stalker. Fled all the way until she reached the station…

* * *

A drink in each hand, Ryuji stood, at a loss for what to do, and watched his friend flee the park. At first he’d thought to give chase. To catch up to her and ask what was wrong. Had Ann and Makoto pushed too far in questioning her? Was there an emergency? But before he could make a move, Ren’s hand on his shoulder stilled him. Their leader shook his head, already knowing what Ryuji  _ wanted _ to do, but told him to refrain. 

“Let’s check back with Ann and Makoto, first.” 

It was a solid idea, sure. Ryuji had Tomoe’s number if he really wanted to check up on her later, but that didn’t make the situation suck any less. He hadn’t seen her in years, and he was excited to see his sis’ again, but it was over too soon. He had hoped to get to spend more time catching up before they had to part ways.

With a sigh, Ryuji looks down to the drink he’d grabbed for her, and let his shoulders slump. “Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled. “I’ll talk to her later.”

When they approached the bench, neither Makoto or Ann had taken a seat from where they’d stood at Fuyumine’s actions. “Did something happen?” Ren queried, holding out the drink purchased for each of them once he was close enough. “Fuyumine-san seemed upset.”

“We were asking about Ohori when her phone went off,” Ann summarized. “After that she clammed up and ran off like you just saw.” The bottle of tea that Ren had given her twisted open with a rather loud crack, as if to emphasize her frustration. 

Despite taking her offered drink, Makoto didn't open hers straight away. “It seemed like pretty convenient timing, to me.”

“That’s because it was.” Morgana hopped up onto the bench behind the girls, waiting for everyone’s attention to turn to him before continuing. His tail gently swayed side to side as he sat himself down, bright blue eyes alight with what he’d been able to observe undetected. “Ohori was here. He left just as Fuyumine ran off, but he was listening in -- or pretending he was. I was able to see him take a photo, I think. After that, Fuyumine’s phone went off, and that’s all he needed.”

“How repulsive,” Yusuke scoffed. “To think he would follow us simply to torment the girl.”

“What the  _ hell _ ?!” This revelation seriously ticked off Ryuji. Sure, he  _ had _ thought that finding Tomoe had been a lucky event. Knowing her was supposed to make it easy to try to get information on this guy based on the request brought to Ren’s attention. But to think that she was being harassed by this guy. It made his blood boil. “You mean to say Tomoe was the one postin’ that request on the site?”

“It might not be that simple,” Ren interjected, throwing Ryuji a look that urged him to calm down. “It could just be that she’s only  _ one _ of the girls being harrassed.”

To that, Ann stopped drinking her tea. If there wasn’t still drink in the bottle, she might have tried to crush it at the thought; “So he might be another Kamoshida, basically.”

“We won't know until we see what his palace is like…” Makoto mused. Things were starting to look like it was pointed in that direction, but she was honestly hoping it wouldn’t be the case. 

“Did you two get any information that might lead to his keywords?” the artist chimed in, all the while fighting with the cap to his tea Ren had so thoughtfully purchased for him. It was stubborn, but he was so thirsty this was a battle he wasn’t willing to give up on. 

Meanwhile, it was Ren who fished out his phone to open the MetaNAV.

“Fuyumine-senpai didn't really give us much before she ran off…” Ann sighed, closing her bottle so that she could cross her arms without spilling. “Just that he’s really involved with the Concert Hall.”

> _ “Candidate found.” _

“Well, that was easy,” Morgana purred. If a cat could grin, he certainly would be.

“Okay, so we got that, but we still gotta figure out what the hell he thinks the place is,” Ryuji complained. He’d opted not to touch either drink, and instead, left them on the bench to be had later. “What the hell does a guy like that think the Concert Hall is? Is he gonna be some cliche shithead and think it’s his castle, too?”

> _ “No candidates found.” _

“Hmm,” Ann tapped the lid of the bottle against her chin as she tried to contribute her ideas as well, “I hate to say it like this, but maybe his playground?”

> _ “No candidates found.” _

“Perhaps it has to do with the people there, then? Like… a ballroom?” Yusuke attempted.

> _ “No candidates found.” _

“Actually… I think Ohori himself gave us the best clue of all,” Makoto spoke up. The others looked at her quizzically, and to that she stepped forward. The white roses were tossed aside, left to lay at the foot of the bench on the ground as she fished the note out of her pocket where she’d hidden it, thinking to sneak it away for the team later. “If it's tied to the people at the Hall, then…” Opening the small white note, Makoto visibly shuddered before holding it out to let the others read it. 

> _ My darling Fuyu-chan, _
> 
> _ More beautiful than a doll. _
> 
> _ With a sound lovelier than any music box.  _
> 
> _ Bear your heart to me in sweet, sweet melody. _

Ann was the next to visible shiver at the note, having to turn away from the way it made her skin crawl. She hugged herself, face scrunched up in a cringe. “Ugh! That’s dis _ gusting _ . What a  _ creep! _ ”

Ryuji all but ripped the note form Maokoto’s hand. “That  _ bastard _ \-- What the hell’s he trying to say to Tomoe?” Calling her a doll? He didn't think a shitty adult could make his skin crawl like Kamoshida did. What kinda trash was his sis’ having to deal with? All this time? “This is fuckin’  _ bullshit _ , Ren. We’re gonna make him  _ pay _ .”

“Calm down, Ryuji,” Ren prompted yet again. “That’s what we’re all here for, but you need to cool your head. Fuyumine obviously means a lot to you, but we need to approach this the same as always.”

“Yeah, Ryuji, don't go charging in and screw this up!” Morgana interjected with his own scolding. “You’re supposed to be more experienced than that, so act like it!”

“Though, it looks like Makoto was right when she said that Ohori gave us the answer himself,” Yusuke’s voice helped draw everyone’s attention back to the matter at hand. Slowly, they each looked down at Ren’s outstretched hand. The phone in his palm still waited for the last keyword to be uttered, that a palace might be found. “What Ohori Isae thinks the Concert Hall is…”

Ren took a deep breath, letting his heart steady before finishing Yusuke’s thought. “...Is a dollhouse.”

> _ “Candidate found. Beginning navigation.” _

The world around them began to warp and distort, the app drawing them into the metaverse. From where they stood in the nearby part, the only indication of the metaverse even being around them was the change in the path that led in the direction of the Concert Hall, and the distorted darkened sky in that direction. Following the new cobblestone path, the freshly changed Phantom Thieves made their way towards their destination. Past a row of trees that separated the path in the park from the lane between there and where the concert hall was  _ supposed _ to be. Instead, what sat there was a towering, three-story, old, wooden building. With better lighting it might have looked like a pleasant old doll house someone in the west might have inherited from their grandmother. However, that was not the case, and the mood the building in its entirety gave off was eerie and foreboding. Dark things lurked within.

Spread out on either side of their masked leader, the Phantom Thieves all looked to Joker, whose gaze lingered on the building a moment longer. Then, deciding that now was the time, he raised a red gloved hand and motioned for everyone to move forward. 

It was time to see what awaited them in the composer’s dollhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the tags themselves say that it's going to be a OC-centric series but...I mean I don't think you guys will complain if there's some chapters about the Phatom Thief kids as they work, right? I didn't think so. Stay tuned to see what is hidden within the cognition of this terrible, awful, no-good, dirty, rotten Ohori-san.  
> :3c
> 
> Also! Wow, 100 hits on this story? I mean this is like 80 more than I thought I'd honestly end up with. I'm glad to see some people have been reading and enjoying this! Thank you so much to everyone who has made it these few chapters so far, and I hope to continue to entertain you with this story.


	7. dollmaker's palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join the Phantom Thieves as they take their first dive into Ohori Isae's palace. What seemed like a simple task at first starts to become more complicated as dark possibilities start to come to light. Just what kind of monster are the Phantom Thieves dealing with here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> light tw: suggested violence

If the exterior of the palace hinted at what they might find inside, it didn't do it justice. Despite not looking as decapitated as one might have expected, the decor alone was enough to make some of the thieves unsettled. The Victorian decorum, while elegant, looked old and outdated. Though there was a lack of cobwebs and other cliche critters one might find in a haunted house via horror movie genre, the entrance itself lacked life. 

In the front entrance there was a grand foyer. The wood flooring lacked polish, but otherwise did not look brittle or neglected. Fanciful bench seating and small tables were pushed against the walls on either side to leave the floor open. Each little side table had either a plant or candelabra. The flames themselves ignited as the group entered, casting a soft glow on the portraits that lined the walls. Each of the six portraits on the walls seemed to give off the same feeling as the portraits that had been found in Madarame's palace. Though, unlike the diversity of Madarame's pupils, these portraits seemed to have some similarities with one another. Each portrait was of a girl with brown hair. The length and style worn differed, but the overall all shade was similar. Each wore different outfits, but the feeling of elegance carried with each girls' wardrobe in the paintings. Lastly, each was captured playing some form of instrument. One sat at a piano, another played the flute, others included harps, organ, cello, and even harpsichord. But the one thing that matched with each portrait - or perhaps the better word was the one thing  _ missing _ from each portrait - was the face. In every painting, the face of the girl in the artwork was nothing more than a blank space.

Looking up at the portraits on the right side, Panther hugged herself. Gloved hands squeezed her own arms as she took a half step back and away from the display. "They...have no face."

"Everything else about these works is exquisitely done," Fox comments, his artistic eye unable to let him look away without a critical overview of each painting. "But the lack of face leaves them hollow. It's as if it robs these ladies of their souls…"

"Perhaps is Ohori's way of dehumanizing the girls he's harassing?" Queen mused. It was a common thing people did to feel less guilty over certain crimes they commit. "The less he thinks of them as people the easier it is for him to torment them."

"Do you think one of these is supposed to be your friend, Skull?" Mona queried, standing on one of the benches to get a better view of the harp playing portrait. "None of them have a face, but also none of them are wearing glasses."

"I dunno," Skull's boots land heavy on the wood flooring as he meanders around to examine each portrait carefully. "They all look kinda similar but none of the hair is right…" Tomoe's hair was always much lighter, it lacked the strong deep tones. It was soft, like she was. 

As he circles towards the far end of the foyer, the blonde pauses between the forked stairs that curled down on either side of the room in a dramatic climb. Between the two stairs sat a more elegant set up. The single strip of royal blue carpet that stretched across the floor ended at this little display. On either side were vases of white roses that grew up and arched over a large, empty frame. In the center hung a note, and on the note it listed 'coming soon' in an elegant, looping cursive. 

"The hell is this…?" Skull mumbled softly. He approached the display, squinting at the note written in English, unable to read the scribbles on the card. "Hey, Ann, what's this say? It's in English...I think?"

"Step away from the display, you vulgar ape," a voice echoed from overhead. "That work is not ready yet. It isn't time to collect."

The entire team turns their attention to the figure at the head of the stairs. Ohori stood tall and impeccably groomed as he looked at the Hall during their brief encounter. A crisp white three piece suit fit like a custom make. His hair was gelled back to keep it away from his face. On said face, however, he wore a half mask. As if he fancied himself a phantom of the opera type, it sat molded to his face, yellow eyes of a shadow peering through them at the motley crew of rowdy teens that had entered his domain. He taps a cane against the ground, the sound echoed off the walls and from each painting came a faceless girl. They slowly slid out of the painting, like a thick drop of paint dripping from an oversaturated brush. When they stood, their movements were rigid and stiff. Their joints hinged like a doll's, giving only enough flexibility to rise to their feet. Each doll of a girl remained faceless, and none seemed to possess the ability to stand straight.

"The hell you mean by collect?!" Skull challenged with a wave of his arm. He seemed to be the only one not looking at the six disturbing dolls that were surrounding them. "You leave Tomoe alone, ya fuckin' freak!"

"I don't recall inviting you into my manor," shadow Ohori's voice called out to them, ignoring the thuggish words thrown at him so carelessly. "Now then, my dolls, please show this riff raff out the door."

Hands clenched at his sides, Skull takes a single step forward, as if he's about to jump the entire flight of stairs just to get a good swing at this Ohori's shadow. "Bastard," he hisses through clenched teeth.

"Skull, come on!" Mona shouts at the blonde.

"We gotta move!" Joker prompts, "this way!" Trying to avoid their crew being attacked at such a disadvantage, Joker barrels into the east room, right of the foyer. In the process he knocks one of the dolls aside and she falls and scatters like fragile bones of a Halloween prop. But even then, the retreat still  _ feels _ necessary. He can hear the echoed footfalls of his companions behind him, coupled with Skulls complaints. 

The double doors slam shut behind them, and Queen and Skull both move to shove a nearby cabinet in the way, preventing outside entry, but also barring themselves from the main entrance. Inside the cabinet the sounds of liquid sloshing and glass clinking make Skull pause and do a double take through the glass display of the furniture.

"Is that alcohol?" He asks, seeming surprised by such a discovery.

"We’re underage!" Panther scolds almost immediately.

Beneath his mask Skull looked rather surprised by Panther's accusation. "I-I know  _ that _ ," the blonde sighs. "I wasn’t gonna drink it!" He hated just the thought of alcohol, really. 

The rest of the room looked rather clean. A large red rug covered most of the hardwood flooring in the room. Bookshelves lined the walls, the shelves stuffed with old musty tomes and binders. Some rolled up sheets of paper seemed stuffed on the higher shelves, near trinkets and decorative items when the books ran out. In the corner of the room, placed at an angle, sat an ornate desk. The absence of any actual work on the desk suggested it was really only for show. On the walls facing outside the manor, several tall windows sat uncovered to let natural light fill the room.

In a corner opposite the desk, across from one of the bookshelves, sat a chair. In that chair, sat a doll. Her head was bowed, brown tresses covering any lack of face she might have. Ball jointed arms lay rested on either side of her, supported by the wooden armrests of the chair. Pastel yellow fabric sat bunched around her on the seat. Her ankles together at an angle, sitting like a proper lady.

Makoto examined the doll closely, but refrained from touching it. It hadn't seemed to react when they entered the room, nor did it seem to respond now as they spoke and actively moved things around the room. If it wasn't a threat - or even alive for that matter - it wasn't something to be disturbed.

"Looks like the window is unlocked," Fox reports as he stands at the open display. 

Mona stands on the window sill, his back to the landscape they had approached the building from. "An easy way in and out if we need it, but what's your call, Joker? Ohori already knows we're here, do we want to press on?"

They'd only just begun, how could they possibly leave already? Tugging at the ends of his gloves in an absent habit, Joker nods to his team. "Let's press on a little deeper to explore this palace. Keep an eye out for safe rooms and anything we can use to map the layout of this place."

Joker receives a nod in return from each of his teammates, and they're off, slipping quietly out the northern doors to this room, and into the hall that followed.

Out into the hallway things seemed clear at first. Scattered about were more chairs. Some were empty, others had dolls seated in them. Much like the one in the study, these ones didn't seem to move. Some of them were seated proper, others seemed slumped over in one way or another. Some of the dolls were missing parts. An arm, a leg, maybe both. There was one seated properly at the fork in the hallway that was missing its head entirely.

The sight of it made a couple of the Phantom Thieves pause in their tracks.

The deeper they went down the halls, the more disturbing the entire place felt. Rooms were dusty and filled with nonsensical items. Books on shelves were blank, though their titles referred to disturbing themes. Stories that ended badly, “how to” guides on unspeakable acts, others were of locations or names - but while one or two had little actual information to spare, it was nothing that made sense on its own. While Skull, Mona and Fox kept an eye out, Joker, Queen and Panther thumbed through these books, and tore out any pages that seemed might hold any small piece of information that might be useful later on in the dungeon. 

Shadows were more frequently present, now that they were past the first entrance of the manor. The narrow halls made it difficult to avoid fights, but the rooms themselves made decent cover, all while simultaneously looking for information and evidence. There had to be something more than just the stalking and harassment, and as they delved deeper into this place, it became more apparent that there was something darker being hidden behind the mask Ohori wore in public.

One of the things that hinted at this was the continuation of dolls. They were spread out more frequently through the manor as they proceeded. In some rooms they always seemed to sit properly in a chair, others more submissively or simply in pieces in the corner of the room. But all dolls (that still had their head on them) had the same brown hair, and same fancy dresses, as the girls in the portraits in the foyer. 

“How much longer are we going to stay in here?” Panther’s voice wavered with the nervous energy she was giving off. “This place gives me the creeps. Don’t you think this is enough for our first entry? Shouldn’t we take what we’ve gotten so far and regroup?” She couldn’t put her finger on it, but something about this place made her feel like she wasn’t safe. There was a danger here...and it wasn’t the Shadows.

“I have to agree with Panther,” Fox spoke up, “There’s a stranger sickening darkness to this place. I don't think it’s wise to linger too much longer, for now.” Even as he spoke, Queen met his eyes and nodded, agreeing with his words.

Mona and Joker paused to look at one another, also coming to the silent agreement that perhaps it was best to retreat for the day. However, when Joker sought an agreement from Skull as well, the blonde was already lingering at the end of the hallway. A pair of double doors blocked the way, and he had one gloved hand resting on the knob. “Just a little further,” Skull insisted, his own personal stake in this being the fuel that drove him forward. Sure, he had to agree with his teammates that this place was definitely spooky. There were some bad things hiding behind the walls, so to speak, but the feeling in his gut told him they had to go just a little further. 

Skull pushed one of the double doors open, peeking into the room inside. Even if the others did not follow him, he wanted to see what lay ahead. 

Maybe if he knew, he wouldn’t have wanted to look.

Inside the room there was a large red rug that almost covered the entirety of the wooden floor within. Rows of chairs lined the sides of the room, all facing away from the double doors behind them. The chairs were arranged like that of a small theater -- or even the rows of seats in a chapel. At the far end of the room was a piano, the seat empty and the bare keys untouched. To the right of the piano stood a doll, perfectly poised and prettied up. It’s soft brown hair was drawn back and pinned in a set of braids against the back of its faceless head. It wore a soft white dress with a handkerchief skirt that draped lifelessly around the lifeless body that wore it. In its hands, raised and ready, sat a violin, tucked neatly under its chin, bow ready to draw across stings and create a melody. 

Just past the ‘stage’ to  _ her _ right was a set of stairs. But rather than offer to take them up, it seemed the stairs went down. Down below the first floor and into the darkness.

However, the stairs were the last thing on Ryuji’s mind as he stared at the doll in white in front of all those empty chairs. He felt his stomach drop and nausea set in. It was a cold feeling that crept up on him as familiarity screamed across the room at him.

That was Tomoe. 

Without thinking, Skull crossed the threshold into the room, his companion’s calls for him to wait falling on deaf ears. His steps muffled by the carpet in place, Skull strides across the room to the makeshift stage, and to the Tomoe doll that waited patiently to play her violin. Even without a face, he could picture it very easily. The soft smile that she used to have when she practiced in the music room after school, back then. Classical was never his thing, but he liked to listen to her play. Sometimes when she practiced at school, he’d sit outside by the window when there was no track, and listen to her play. 

He’d come in here suspecting already that Tomoe was a victim of this guy. He’d already assumed that Tomoe had been the one pleading for help on the Phan-Site the moment he’d seen her at the Hall. Skull hadn’t  _ wanted _ to believe he was right - if anything he would have been fine knowing he’d been  _ wrong _ . But the reality this doll set for him was unforgivable. How long had she been suffering? All this time and he couldn’t do shit about it? Some friend he was. “If only I knew sooner,” he could feel that guilt slowly shift into anger. His anger at his self shifting to turn those flames towards the owner of this palace. Ohori was going to pay for this. He was going to pay for everything he put Tomoe -- and all these girls -- through. “I swear I’m gonna make that bastard pay, Tomoe.”

“Skull…” A hand on his shoulder catches his attention, and Skull turns to see Queen giving him a sympathetic look. Even Mona was looking concerned by Skull’s actions. It wasn't exactly a position he wanted to be in. 

“I’m all right,” Skull insists, shrugging Queen’s hand off. “This one’s Tomoe,” he instead directs their attention to the doll that had set him off. There was a lingering tone of remorse behind his words. “So… she really is one of his targets, I guess.”

> “ _ Now I at last understand. The others weren’t worthy. They were impure and that’s why they rejected me in the end. But Fuyu-chan is different, she will know her place.” _

All attention quickly snapped to Joker, who stood at the piano bench. With one foot on it, he had leaned forward, looking at what should have been sheets of music on the piano. His brow furrowed and his lips set into a scowl. Red gloves reach forward and snatch the papers he’s reading off of before straightening himself. 

> “ _ If she doesn’t, she’ll just have to join the others.” _

The silence that followed was only broken by the rustling of papers as Joker flips through the rest of what was on the music stand. His gaze seems to only darken at what he sees, and before the others can ask him what the other pages say, he quickly folds them up and tucks them in his coat pocket. With a flourish, their leader pushes off the piano bench and heads for the stairs with long strides. “I need to confirm something. Bear with me until we find the next safe room,” is all he says before disappearing into the dark staircase ahead. 

Quickly, the team follows suit and chases after him. Skull, the last to follow, lingers for just a moment longer. He knows the doll isn't really Tomoe, yet that doesn't seem to stop him from a promise under his breath that he’d save her.

Downstairs, things only got worse.

At first the paper on the walls didn't seem like much to pay any mind to. The halls and branching rooms were simply transitioning from one style to another. At least, that’s what it seemed like at first glance. But the first glimpse at a photograph caught everyone’s attention, and they slowed their pace to really look around between battles with the wandering shadows. While the face was scribbled out with a pen, the rest of the Polaroid stuck to the wall resembled that of the piano player whose portrait sat in the foyer. Pasted on the wall behind and around it were old newspaper clippings about musical talent and performances, volunteer work, and other similarly mundane mentions of what they’d assume to be the same name, only it was redacted. The other tethering factors were any photos in these saved articles had a similarly looking censored girl printed in black and white. The further down the hall it went, the pasted repeating reports became more scattered with candid photos of the girl. Different outfits, doing different things, with different levels of clarity and quality to the photos. Until, eventually, they came across one last doll, sitting in the center of a room in a wooden chair, arms tied down to the wooden arms of the furniture. Scattered about the floor around here were more newspaper clippings, though these were not pasted, but littered loosely. Each member of the Phantom Thieves picked up a different clipping, but all of them seemed to read the same.

“Oh god…” Queen uttered, raising a hand to cover her lips.

“This is horrible…” Fox chimed in as well.

“He’s been kidnapping these girls,” Mona said aloud what all of them were thinking. “This goes darker than any of the corrupted adults we’ve encountered so far. This could be much more dangerous than before.”

“Even still… we can’t just leave this be…” Panther shook her head, letting the clipping she held fall and flutter back to the floor. “He said it wasn’t time yet to ‘collect’ Tomoe - we have to stop him before he takes her.”

“We can't let this asshole get Tomoe -- who knows what he’ll do to her!” Skull crumpled the paper he’d been looking over in his hand. His fist shook as he tried to contain himself, but he wasn’t doing a very good job. 

“We’ll have to move quickly,” Joker began, looking from the page he’d picked up, slowly turning it over to show the rest of the team. “If she rejects him, she’ll join the others…”

> ###  “MISSING MUSICIAN, ██████████, FOUND DEAD OFF TRAIL IN LOCAL PARK”

* * *

Even after leaving the palace behind and heading to the park to collect themselves, there was still a heavy silence hanging over their heads. No one seemed to want to break it first, seeing as it meant they would have to talk about the news they discovered. This was by far darker than what they’d expected going in, and the burden of stopping someone like this was to be a difficult one to handle. Handling a simple stalker was easy - they’d done that in the past when it was just Ryuji and Ann.

But this time it was more than just a stalker.

This time they were dealing with a potential murderer, too.

“The clipping we found isn’t exactly proof that he was responsible for it,” Ren began tentatively, trying to break the silence with ease while not avoiding the subject at hand. “But we should treat it as such and assume the worst.” Innocent until proven guilty wasn’t a luxury they could afford in their line of work. If they underestimated this man by even a little it could cost his teammates their lives, and that wasn't something Ren was about to take lightly. He had a responsibility to them all. 

“Even still,” Makoto leaned forward from where she sat on the park bench. Out of nervous habit she moved to tuck hair behind her ear for the third time in the past five minutes. The locks there were already tucked behind her ear, she simply just kept running her fingers over them in the motion of tucking. “This really feels like something I wish we could leave to the police…” She could only hope that that murdered girl’s case was still something open and actively being worked, not just collecting dust on a shelf somewhere for a cold case team to take a crack at in another decade. 

“This is just like Kaneshiro,” Ryuji butted in. His leg had been bouncing in a state of irritation as he’d leaned against the fence, but stopped once he’d started speaking. “They prolly have him as a suspect or some shit but nothin’ to tie him to a case, yeah? The best thing for us to do is to make that bastard mark right into the Police Station and confess everything! We gotta do this, Ren!”

“And we will, Ryuji,” Ren answered with a tone of reassurance, hoping Ryuji might take a hint and cool his jets a little. Of course Ren agreed with Ryuji on this. As scary as it might seem to go after someone who’s actually taken a life - possibly multiple lives - it wasn’t something they could just ignore now that they’ve found the truth hinted at in the palace. “But I’m not going to make anyone continue with this if they don't want to. I know we all agreed on taking this request, but this is a lot more than we expected originally, but there’s a possibility that we might learn some disturbing things in there.”

To his words, Makoto stood, her hands in fists at her sides. “I’m going, no matter what, I’m going. If I back down now, how can I call myself my father’s daughter?”

“I’m in as well.” Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest, thinking hard on the potential crimes their current target would confess to. “I cannot forgive someone who would snuff out the life of a creative soul before their time.”

Ann crossed her legs where she sat, not quite standing with the fire that burned in Makoto, but still a flame all her own. “I can't forgive a creep like that, going after those girls. It’s gonna be creepy, yeah, but I won't back down either.”

“If you’re in, Lady Ann,” Morgana began from his place peeking over Ren’s shoulder, “Then so am I!”

“I think I’m gonna have to stay behind.”

All eyes quickly turn to Ryuji, who seems to be back to bouncing his good leg and absently rubbing his neck. When he realizes all eyes have turned to him he raises both those hands, as if he can block their stares. “Not like that, guys! Come on!” He clicks his tongue, kicking a rock on the path into the bushes across the way. “What I mean is; I’m totally game to kick that guy’s ass and make him confess to everythin’. I wanna save Tomoe. But... I just got this gut feelin’...I think the next time you guys go in to secure that route to the treasure… I dunno, I think I should stay behind and keep an eye on Tomoe.”

“Hmm, he did say she’s not ready ‘yet’,” Ann repeated, brow furrowed in thought. 

“That’s true,” the cat agrees, “There was no indication of when he’d ‘collect’ his next display, but considering the state the area for that display was, it could be soon.”

“But what’s the trigger?” Makoto mused aloud. She had a hand to her chin now, mulling over hypotheses and theories based on what information they knew. “There has to be a reason why she’s not yet ready, but will be soon. Is there some kind of special competition coming up that he’s waiting for?”

“Maybe he’s waiting for the fundraiser to end?” Yuuske suggested, “Though that would only give us the next few days to get things done.”

“That’s not nearly enough time!” Ann complains. She’s pulled her phone out and is tapping away at the screen, trying to look something up. “I don't see anything listed about any upcoming competitions at the Hall. Looks like before the fundraiser they’d just had a small one, but nothing else that’s listed.”

“Then is there something else?” With everything else there was some sort of trigger that always gave them a time limit to work within. Kamoshida’s threat of expulsion. Madarame’s expo postponed a legal lawsuit. Kaneshiro’s timeline for a debt collection. What could possible be the deciding factor as to how long they had before something bad happened?

“Oh shit.” Again, Ryuji seems to easily steal the spotlight during the conversation, something seeming to suddenly dawn on him. For a moment, he’s completely still, as if the idea caused him to short circuit. But then, before any of the others could prompt him to speak up and say what’s on his mind, Ryuji turns to meet Ren’s eyes. “Tomoe’s birthday is coming up.”

“Her birthday?” Ren echoed. He understood, sure, it was just the simplicity of it that seemed to throw him off. 

“Yeah, she’s about to turn eighteen,” Ryuji confirms with a nod. “All the girls in the portraits...they looked kinda the same age, didn't they?”

As serious as a cat could look, Morgana turned that serious expression to their leader. “Her age could be a triggering factor.”

“The only problem is; we don't know if it’d be before or after her birthday.” Was her turning eighteen the magic number, or perhaps it was something that had to be done  _ before _ she turned eighteen. They’d figure it out (hopefully) if they delved deeper into the manor. Any information on the other portrait girls would help clear the air about what their deadline might be. “For now, let’s treat this as an emergency situation. We need to secure our route as fast as possible. Fuyumine-san’s birthday will be our absolute deadline, but let’s aim to steal the treasure before then.” The team all nodded at his words, agreeing to his proposal. That said, he then turned his attention back to Ryuji exclusively. “I also agree with your suggestion to keep an eye on Fuyumine-san. While we don't know an exact date for when she might be kidnapped, we should keep an eye on her just in case. Ryuji you’d have the least suspicious reasons to be around her without your previous close friendship in middle school. While you keep an eye on her, we’ll keep you updated with what we find inside the palace.”

“You got it.” While in any other situation Ryuji might have complained about being left behind, this time he knew the level of importance his task was. After all, he’d volunteered for it. He would keep Tomoe out of danger. It was honestly the least he could manage after leaving her alone for so long. “When d’you all plan to go back to the palace?”

“I was hoping to go right back in tomorrow, if everyone’s okay with that,” Ren suggested. “After school we can all meet up here, I’ll need to make a stop by the Airsoft shop to check if we can nab any stronger gear, but I want to get as much progress as we’re able. Once we have a route secured I’ll feel much better about taking our time to plan our attack.” After all, all their previous theft attempts ended with having to fight the shadow boss of the palace. Once they were at the calling card stage it would be easy to get things prepared from there. All they could do in these early stages was make sure their gear was good and they had enough medicine to last them through the trip. “What do you say?”

One by one, each of the party members agreed. Everyone was confident in their leader and their own skills to help carry them through the new task. Getting the more tedious part out of the way preemptively seemed to be the agreed route to prepare for this impending battle. 

With a sign, Ryuji stuffs his hands in his pockets, raising his gaze to the street lamps as they flickered on with the setting sun. “I’m countin’ on you guys…”

* * *

That Sunday night had been filled with text messages and emojis shared with Ryuji. It was fun to have that energetic feeling back in her text messages. Of course, she was also messaging Akechi that night, which was pleasant in a different way, but to reconnect with Ryuji was something entirely new and different. By the end of their shared messages, Tomoe found herself agreeing to meet up with Ryuji after she was free from practice. Usually, she wouldn’t have to go in after an event like that to give her a break, but she had received an email from the Hall that her former pianist for competitions had moved away, and the new one hired in his place had requested to have a small session with her so that they might become familiar with how she played. 

It wasn’t entirely an odd thing, so she hadn’t thought much of it. 

Ryuji had agreed to swing by the Hall to meet up with her afterwards at a specified time. Luckily for her, she didn't have to worry about postponing any study sessions with Akechi, seeing as work was still apparently going to keep him rather busy. Of course, this conversation did give her an idea. Akechi had rather liked her cooking before, and he seemed to only eat bento boxes or other convenience food for lunches. 

Tomoe set out on her own little mission that night and the following morning. 

One bento lunch in her back for later at school, she had made sure to leave early enough to the station so as to not run into Akechi along the way. A second bento box in hand, the musician paced nervously, trying to think of the words to say when she handed over this lunch to Akechi. Part of her worried that he might think her weird. Perhaps this was too forward and she’d only scare him off. Another part of her wanted to believe he’d enjoy the surprise, and the free meal that came with. 

Then again...isn't something like this what one would do for the person they like?

Just that fleeting thought is enough to make Tomoe’s head spin. On the verge of giving up and taking the burden of two lunches in a day with her, she manages to spy a saving grace. A head of fluffy hair that looks oddly familiar to her. It was that friend of Ryuji’s who also seemed to know Akechi. What luck! Slipping past a few bodies in her way, Tomoe timidly approaches. He seemed to be busy looking at something on his phone, and just when she seems ready to clear her throat to try and softly catch his attention, his dark eyes glance up and catch her from behind black rimmed lenses. 

“Oh-- uh…” Tomoe fumbles to collect words to speak. He noticed her just a second or two before she was actually ready.

“Fuyumine-san...right?” He asked. With a friendly smile, the other slips his phone into his pocket. “Good morning.”

“G-good morning!” she responds in kind, still quite visibly flustered. “Y-your name… was, um… A-Amamiya-san...yes?”

Still wearing the same friendly expression as ever, Ren nods his head. “That’s me.”

In the distance, back the way she came, Tomoe thinks she can see Akechi. It was now or never. “C-Can I ask you a big favor?” She can already feel her face heating, her cheeks burning. She didn't need to feel so flustered! It was just lunch she made for a friend! There was nothing romantic about it!

At least, that’s what she kept telling herself.

“A favor? Sure, what do you need?” Though his words were casual, there was a curiosity to his eyes that said he was more agreeing because he wanted to know what had Fuyumine so...energetic like this.

“Y-you’re friends with Akechi-san, yes?”

Ren nods his head to her question. “More or less.”

“C-could you give this to him? I-It’s just a -- well, I mean -- he can't make it to school today and he has a bad habit of not eating healthy lunches so I just…” She could see him coming closer. By now he must have seen her talking to Ren and was headed this way for that reason. In a fluster-fueled haste, she shoves the bento into Ren’s hands without thinking twice on it, “P-Please give this to Akechi-san for me. I-If he doesn't want it you can eat it I have to go-!” Just as quickly as her heart beat in her chest, Fuyumine turned on her heel and disappeared further down the platform to board the train in a different car. 

Looking down at the bento shoved in his hands, Ren only has a few fleeting seconds to consider what just happened - paired with the rising amusement that came with it - before the target prince detective approached. He slowed to a stop with a rather puzzled look on his face, glancing from Ren towards the crowd and back again.

“Was I mistaken just now or…? I thought I’d seen you speaking with Fuyumine-san,” Akechi had looked away for just a second to check a message on his phone, only to find her gone when he was done. He’d hoped to greet her as he usually did when they met up at the station in the mornings. 

To add to the rare look at a puzzled detective, Ren holds up the bento before him, offering it without saying a word, at first. 

At said offering, Akechi’s eyes narrowed at Ren, and then back to the offered lunch box. “You’re not about to tell me you made me lunch, are you?”

A pity, Ren can't help but think, that Akechi didn't look all the more baffled. It would have been a priceless expression to see. “Not from me,” he finally explains, “Fuyumine-san asked me to give this to you. She said you have bad eating habits and it worried her.”

The expression that followed, Ren almost couldn’t believe he was seeing. Just the faintest hint of color to those cheeks, and the Detective Prince snatches the bento out of the Shujin student’s hands. “Why’d she give this to  _ you _ ?” Akechi can't help but ask, feeling just a touch embarrassed that Fuyumine had to go and get Ren of all people involved in something so simple (yet so personal).

“Seems she was embarrassed,” Ren answered, taking quite a bit of enjoyment out of the entire situation at hand. He casually tucks both hands in his pockets, his once casual smile turning into more of a mischievous smirk. Overhead he can hear the announcement of the incoming train they both would board to their own stops for the day. A sad brief ending to what could have been some good fun. “Make sure you eat everything she made you, or I’ll ask her to make me lunches instead,” he chooses to tease.

“If it were any other kind of meal I’d be happy to share with you,” Akechi began, a smile on his face as the incoming train finally reaches the station and comes to a stop within seconds. “But I’m afraid when it comes to Fuyumine-san’s cooking, I can be a little selfish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said chapters might start to take a little longer to crank out and honestly I wasn't kidding. I might not have a good concept of time but this did take me a little but to get to work on. Things might take a bit longer as situations irl at work are starting to take its toll, but no matter what happens i dont plan to stop writing any time soon. Thank you again, as always, to everyone who has read this far in the story and I hope you're excited to see where things go.  
> The ending bit does seem a little out of nowhere, but I didnt want the chapter to end on a stressful note, what with how dark the palace could be. I'm sure you all dont mind. :3c


	8. courage discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A frightening confrontation with her stalker leads Tomoe to some unforeseen truths that lead to new discovery both within her friend, and within herself.

Normally, when there wasn’t an event to prepare for or any Hall-related group rehearsals, Tomoe would simply practice at home with Matsuda. He was her long standing coach and instructor on all things musical, though he had a special love for violin. The man had been teaching her since she was a child and in recent days, he was more of a member of their family than just her teacher. Quite literally. Matsuda, as of a couple years ago, had started casually seeing her father, and now he basically lived at their home with them (unless otherwise occupied). Tomoe enjoyed having him around, really, but the downside was it was impossible for her to simply skip practice. 

Which was why she was particularly happy when the previous night she had received that email about stopping by the Hall for that ‘audition period’ to test out playing with the new pianist. It seemed a little short notice, she would admit that much, but with the recent events and the fundraiser it could be that the matter had simply slipped someone’s mind and that was why they were only just hearing about this now. That day, after finishing her lunch, she forwarded the email to Matsuda, giving him a heads up as to why she wouldn’t be at practice at home after school. His reply was filled with unnecessary emojis as usual, but the basic message said that it was fine and he wished her well in meeting this new pianist. 

An easy pardon from practice, and a few more hours of getting to catch up with Ryuji. Seemed like a good afternoon was in her future. 

It was after school when she was on her way to the Hall that she had gotten a message from Akechi. The level of embarrassment from that morning seemed to rush back at the sight of the notification. Stopping off to the side on the path she was on, she bit her lip gently, trying to talk herself into checking the message. Surely he didn't think it was so weird that she made him lunch. It was probably more weird that she had passed it off to an acquaintance of his to pass on for her when she hardly knew the guy. Yeah, that was totally weirder.

Tomoe dropped into a crouch, phone in one hand practically resting on her knees with the screen face down. Why did such simple things have to suddenly feel so much more complicated? “C’mon, Tomoe…” the musician softly muttered to herself, trying to rekindle her own feeble spark of courage. “Akechi-san is a good guy, he wouldn’t be mean like that. He’s nice -- He’ll be nice about this, too…”

Boy, did she hope her own words were true. 

Unaware as to the looks a couple of passersby gave her, Tomoe timidly checked her phone.

> **Akechi:**
> 
> Sorry for the late message today, but I wanted to tell you that the lunch you made was delicious.  
>  Thank you very much, Fuyumine-san.
> 
> **Fuyumine:**  
>  Oh!! (.❛ ᴗ ❛.) Thank goodness! I’m glad it turned out well!  
>  I hope there wasn’t anything you disliked in there.  
>  I should have asked but I wanted to surprise you. (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

After having sent off the message, Tomoe breathed a sigh of relief. Akechi had liked the meal, things sounded normal. She really had been just psyching herself out. Of course she had. Akechi was nice. Not soon after she stood and sought to continue towards the Hall, her phone went off again. Figuring she could afford a couple extra minutes, Tomoe takes that extra pause to check Akechi’s response since it seemed he had the free time.

> **Akechi:**
> 
> You didn't have to, but I’m glad you did, honestly.  
>  Although, I was surprised to have had Amamiya-san hand me the bento.
> 
> **Fuyumine:**
> 
> I was going to hand it off to you myself, honest! 
> 
> But….then I just felt really embarrassed about the whole thing. 。゜゜(´Ｏ`) ゜゜。
> 
> I’m sorry! (シ. .)シ
> 
> **Akechi:**
> 
> Amamiya-san tried to convince me to share some as a fee for delivery.
> 
> **Fuyumine:**
> 
> Σ(°ロ°) 
> 
> **Akechi:**
> 
> I’m kidding. But he did express envy at the meal you made me.  
>  Perhaps next time he might ask you to cook for him as well.  
>  I told him I wouldn’t share a single bite of what you made me, after all.

She could feel her whole face heat up, reading those words. Did he really like her cooking so much that he wouldn’t share it with others? It gave her such a feeling of pre-performance butterflies that it made her want to laugh. For a moment, she hid her face behind her phone, as if rather a text, he was standing before her while they had this conversation. Then, with a deep breath to help calm this giddy feeling, Tomoe attempts to muster a reply that didn't sound quite as over the moon as she felt -- but still rather appreciative. 

> **Fuyumine:**
> 
> (*/▽＼*)  
>  I’m just glad you like my cooking that much.
> 
> I know it’s really not my business, but I didn't want you to have to be stuck buying bread or a bento if you’d possibly enjoy something homemade much better. 
> 
> **Akechi:**  
>  As I mentioned before, you didn't have to go through the trouble.
> 
> But I’m glad you did. I wouldn’t turn away any future offers, either.
> 
> I’m glad to have a friend like you looking out for me, Fuyumine-san.
> 
> **Fuyumine:**
> 
> That’s what friends are for, right? 

After that, it was probably about time to get going. So taking a few seconds to type out one last message to Akechi, saying she’d talk to him later when she got home, Fuyumine set back on the path headed to the Hall. From the exchange, Fuyumine found herself feeling in quite the bright mood or once. There was a slight skip to her step and a natural smile to her face as she made her way around to the front entrance to the Hall. Even if bad things were to come her way, she has more than enough reason to hope. It was okay for her to hope.

It was, right?

Once inside, Tomoe quietly made her way back to the rehearsal rooms. Following the directions she'd been given on which room they'd be using for the day, Fuyumine found her way with ease. The door was slightly ajar, and after a brief pause to confirm whether or not she'd be interrupting any practice, slipped inside. Within, it looked much like a casual rehearsal room for many a type of music. There was a piano off to the side on the open floor. Just past that and hugging the walls of the room were the risers. The rows were only slightly elevated, several chairs spaced out to accommodate a handful of instrument players to sit in whatever kind of group that was called to assemble. The community hall had dozens of rooms like this. Some of them had piano, others did not. Some were made simply for vocal exercises while other rehearsal rooms were large open spaces for line and choreography practice. 

But inside this particular room, there were no people to be found. Clinging to the sense of hope stirred within her, Tomoe walked a little further in, towards the piano, wondering if perhaps she was just a little too early. Or, maybe, this new pianist was running late. 

"You've been quite the "miss popular", lately. Haven you, Fuyu-chan?"

From behind her, Fuyumine can hear the door close with a soft ' _thump_!' and her that newly budded hope starts to wither in her chest. Already carrying her violin case in front of herself with both hands, Fuyumine turns around to lock eyes with the last person she wanted to see today. Despite his constant texts and calls, Tomoe had thought she'd managed to avoid him today. She was starting to think he didn't actually have a job anymore with how readily available he was to ruin her life. With the door to his back, Ohori takes a step forward, Fuyumine takes a step back.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She demands.

"Come now, Fuyu-chan, you've been spending so much time with your friends it feels like I hardly get to see you anymore," the man smiles that usual charming flash of teeth. Arms extended as if he expects her to run into his arms, Ohori takes another step forward. "Next thing you know you'll be telling me you have a boyfriend," he teases.

"Take….take your jokes elsewhere, O-Ohori-san." Fuyumine tries to steel herself, setting Ohori with a glare through her glasses, "I'm here waiting for the pianist to practice...I-I'm very busy."

Ohori seemed amused by her words, "Oh, _really?_ " He asks, those eyes glittering with some sort of sick enjoyment. A few stray strands of blonde hair slip out of place as he tilts his head to the left. His path to her doesn't seem deterred, and the sound of his fancy dress shoes click softly on the tile floor. "I don't think that's as accurate as you think, my dear...sweet doll."

"E-excuse me?" A half glance behind her revealed Fuyumine didn't have much room left behind her before her heel would hit the risers. Even still, Fuyumine took that step back anyway.

"I made it up, obviously." 

His pace suddenly quickened, closing the gap between them. In her surprise and instinctive response to get away, Fuyumine backs up with haste. She misjudged the step for the risers behind her and she trips. Luckily the chair behind her helps catch her and break her fall. The unfortunate side is that this also traps her. No sooner than she had landed she peels her back pressed against the plastic chair. She's leaning back as far as she can to create distance. In her hands she still clutches her violin case, holding it higher as if it were a shield. Ohori loomed over her, hands on either side of the seat of her chair. She can feel his wrists pressed against the sides of her thighs and it makes her skin crawl.

"Come now, Fuyu-chan, I had to get you alone somehow, didn't I?"

Insider her heart the fearful child in her is screaming. He's much too close. She's afraid. Fuyumine wants to run away but she can't. The only thing protecting her now is the case she clutches in her shaking hands to keep between herself and Ohori. "P-Please stop!" she pleads.

"After all you had to be so cruel these past few days," Ohori continued on, as if he didn't hear a word from her. "Spending all the time with that young wanna-be detective, Akechi. Even cooking him dinner? Yet you wouldn't invite me over. Don't I get to try your delicious cooking, Fuyu-chan?"

Fuyumine squeezes her eyes tightly shut. She wished for this all to be some crazy nightmare, and that she would wake up any second. But even then she could still feel him looming over her. He wasn't backing off or listening to her plea. "Get **away!** " She raises her voice even more this time, pushing forward with all her might. Apparently it was enough of a surprise to him that she was shouting, let alone pushed back. When she shoved her violin case against him it was enough of a surprise to actually make him release the chair. Following this momentum she jumped to her feet and attempted to break past him. The goal was to escape. She had to get away. Every fiber of her being was telling her to run.

She only managed a few steps in her haste when a tight grip snatched her wrist. A rough yank to her arm brought her to a halt, and Fuyumine yelped out of the sheer surprise of it.

"Now, now, now, Fuyu-chan that was rather uncalled for," Ohori's tone was starting to lose that smooth charming coating it usually seemed to hold. He was actually starting to sound angry, and Fuyumine found that all the more frightening. He forced the violin case from her other hand, practically tearing it from her grip to discard to the floor where it can be used against him again. When the Kosei musician tries to reach for it, the composer takes up her other wrist. One in each hand he keeps her in place right where he wants her and away from her instrument. 

"Let go!" She had begged, but Ohori once again ignored her words.

"I think it's only **fair** that I get to spend some quality time with you, don't you think? Isn't this what you wanted, after all? You really know how to push a man's buttons. Spending time with all these other _boys_ all while _ignoring_ me?" His grip tightens and he watches her flinch and squirm, unable to break free of his hold. "You can't tell me you plan to throw away everything we have, right? Not after _all I've done for you._ "

"Please stop! You're hurting me!"

**_"Hey you shitty bastard! Get your hands offa Tomoe!"_ **

* * *

> _( earlier , and close by...)_

"I can handle lookin’ after Tomoe myself, you know," Ryuji grumbled for the thousandth time in the past five minutes. 

Despite the same feeble argument proposed to Ren earlier, their leader had assigned a secondary assistant to the task of keeping watch. Perched on a branch of a nearby tree sat the black and white cat, Morgana. Once absently licking his paw out of habit, the feline sighs and rolls his eyes at Ryuji…. _again._

"Listen, I don’t like playing lookout with you of all people, but I’m here to help make sure things don't get off task,” the feline replied. 

There had been tension in the air since Ren had asked Morgana to accompany him, and both were well aware of it. Ryuji and Morgana didn't get along well. It wasn't like he hated the damn cat, but they had a bad habit of taking verbal swings at one another until the jabs got a little too personal. Morgana was smart, sure, Ryuji would admit they wouldn't be where they were if it wasn’t for Morgana, but he also hated that Morgana always treated him like he was a moron. Sure, he knew he wasn’t the smartest kid in class, but he really tried. He had heart and the will to get shit done, didn't that count for something?

“Just don't get in my way,” was all the blonde could complain in the end. As much as he wanted to tell Morgana to go join up with the rest of them at the Palace, he didn't want to waste time and miss out on something important like --

From his perch on the tree branch, Morgana stood up, suddenly at attention. “Ryuji.”

“Yeah, I see it.”

From their lookout point, Ryuji watched as Tomoe entered the Hall, vibrant and cheerful as he remembered her being back in the old days. Not far behind her, though, entering not even a few minutes later, was Ohori. Feeling the weight of his feline companion dropping down from the tree branch and using his shoulder and a stepping stone to safely land on the ground, Ryuji and Morgana took off after the two as casually as possible. Ryuji was itching to run, but he knew if he caused a scene out here in public things could get bad. So, letting Morgana use him as a shadow to hide in, they slipped into the public lobby of the Hall, and quietly followed to the door Ohori disappeared behind. Beyond was a series of halls that Ryuji had never been to. Morgana slipped past him to follow, but the blonde felt himself stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry there, kid, but back there is for employees and classes only.”

Ryuji spun around to see a kindly looking older gentleman in a security uniform. The man smiled at him much as any grandfather would their grandkid, and showed no signs of aggression. Seeing this, Ryuji sighed in relief. “Ah, yeah, sorry. My friend went back there and I just needed to tell her somethin’ is all.” 

The old man looked a little surprised at Ryuji’s words. He pulled his hand from the teen’s shoulder, clasping them behind his back instead. “I see, well, there aren’t any practice classes scheduled for today, so she shouldn’t be long at all.”

His words made Ryuji’s blood run cold. If there were no practices being held today then why did Tomoe say she had to be here for one?

“Ryuji I'm going on ahead, wait here. I’ll find out where she is and you get rid of the guard!” Morgana leaves little time for response from Ryuji before the feline is bolting off down the hall after where they’d earlier seen Ohori disappear. 

Without any way to follow without causing a scene, Ryuji covers up the sighting of a cat in the halls by letting the unlocked door slowly close behind him. “All right, I get it gramps,” Ryuji sighs, pretending to yield to the old man’s words. “But is it cool if I wait here? I don't’ wanna miss her on the way out, yanno?”

“So long as you don't block the doorway, I don't have a problem with it,” the old guard says with a trusting tone. He was really too kind to be a security guard, but he was probably more just the face at the desk to greet people than to actually provide security. “This is a community music hall, after all. Far be it from me to tell you you can't stay if you’re not causing trouble.”

A bit of a quirk to the side of his mouth, Ryuji attempts a bit of a smile at the guard before side-stepping away from the door. “Yessir,” he replies, “no trouble from me.” He lets himself lean against the wall next to the door and fishes out his phone, as if settling in for a long wait. Seemingly satisfied with the results, the older guard eventually wanders off to continue his rounds and to speak with others visiting and lingering about the lobby. Ryuji does take a moment to absently look through his phone. He checks messages and scrolls the Phan-Site for a second. Another check up on what he still suspects to be Tomoe’s post and the comments that followed it. People were still either really supportive or calling her a liar or an idiot. There really was no in between. When the comment reading becomes too much of a stress to continue while keeping his temper in check, Ryuji looks up once more to do a sweep of the lobby area. He checks to make sure whether or not anyone is looking in his direction or headed his way. No one seems to make their way towards the door he’s at, though, and eventually, Ryuji gently pulls it open ajar, peeking in for any sight of Morgana. 

As if on cue, seconds later, the black and white cat comes racing through the hall to the door. “Ryuji!” Morgana shouts, the sense of urgency in his tone enough to make the blonde yank the door open and disappear behind it. “This is bad! Ohori went into a room after Fuyumine and the door closed behind him. I can't get in but it sounds bad in there!”

“Where?!” It was at this moment that Ryuji was grateful to have Morgana with him. Ren had made the right call. While he’d been stopped, Morgana had been able to continue on where he couldn’t. Without Morgana, he might not have found the room she was in in time to do anything. But with Morgana leading the way to the room, Ryuji was able to throw that door open just in time to see Ohori grabbing Tomoe. His blood boiled at the sight. It was just as bad as he’d feared it might be; this had all been some shitty trap. There was no holding back in his tone or volume as Ryuji charged into the room, **_"Hey you shitty bastard! Get your hands offa Tomoe!"_ **

Morgana’s call after him fell on deaf ears. Ryuji charged headlong into Ohori with a shoulder tackle, shoving the composer away and breaking his hold on Tomoe. Tomoe who staggered at the pull to her arms as Ohori had lost his grip, only to be caught by the blonde. She seemed shocked, a little dazed to see Ryuji there, but she was pale as a ghost and visibly shaken. 

“Tomoe, let’s go!”

Ryuji turned to snatch up her violin case from the ground, knowing that normally she wouldn’t have even _thought_ to leave without it. However, when he turned back to her, seeing Ohori starting to sit up from where he’d been knocked prone on the ground, Tomoe still hadn’t moved. She was like a deer in the headlights, frozen despite the desperate need to move. “ _Hurry_!” he prompted again, this time taking her hand in his and pulled her along. At this, she seemed to finally pull free of the roots that had kept her in place, and soon the two were sprinting down the halls, Ryuji in the lead. While heading back out the front might have been the easier way out, it was also the most visible. Ryuji didn't want to take that path if it meant they might get stopped again. When they’d scouted the place on Sunday at the fundraiser, Makoto had noted a back door that led to a quick escape to the park. It was their best bet….but the only problem was that Ryuji had to find it. 

But it was like a maze back here.

“Ryuji where the hell are we going you idiot!” Morgana called from where he followed at Tomoe’s heels, bringing up the rear of their little trio. 

“The back door Makoto saw! It’s gotta be here somewhere!” He answers back, not even for a second considering how Tomoe is hearing the one-sided conversation. “Why there gotta be so many damn rooms in this place?! How big is it here?!” All the doors looked the same. Peering through the few that had windows only provided that there were other practice rooms. The only signs on the white painted halls were to point out which way certain rooms or offices were, or where to find the stage. If there were any signs marking an emergency exit, Ryuji wasn't seeing one. 

“You there, stop!”

The sound of an unfamiliar voice caught Ryuji’s ear, and at a glance in that direction, he can see the familiar uniform the old man had been wearing before. There were two security guards, and just behind them he could see Ohori following. They were still a ways off, but this only complicated things. Because as he looked back towards them in pursuit….

….there was the exit behind them.

“Ah, shit!”

“Ryuji you moron!”

“Shut up!”

There was no going back. If they could find the door out front, then fine. Ryuji would take it, but that plan was quickly seeming like an impossible option. He could feel the pull on his hand, Tomoe was slowing down. She didn't have the kind of stamina Ryuji did, even after he’d been off the track team for so long. She wasn’t going to make it a whole lap around the building to find another way out. Turning a corner, Ryuji pulls Tomoe with him. Just a little further. She just had to go a little further. Picking a door at random that didn't have a window, Ryuji was lucky that it wasn’t locked. It swung open with ease and he pulled his musician friend inside, and closed the door just after Morgana darted in. The blonde released her hand for just a moment, grabbing for anything to block the door with, as it didn't have a lock on the inside. The cabinet was too big, too noisy, so he goes for a classic. Ryuji grabs a chair and shoves it under the door knob, giving himself just enough time to add a few more spare and heavy looking things in the way to keep the door from being opened so easily.

“Don't worry, Tomoe,” he reassures his friend, turning his attention to her as she’s still trying to catch her breath. He’s a little winded himself, but nothing nearly as bad. “I’m not letting that asshole touch you. I swear.”

Sweating even just from that little run, Tomoe lifts her head to meet his gaze. If it weren’t for the fact she was trying to catch her breath at this very moment, she’d probably be in more of a panic. “Ryuji--”

Before she could say much of anything, the pounding on the door began. Both humans straighten up, staring at the door. One wears a look of fear while the other, disgust. “Shit, we gotta get out of here.” There were no other doors to the room, leaving them really with only one option. “What d’ya think, Mona?”

Morgana, who seemed poised closest to the door, turns back to Ryuji with as determined a look a cat could give someone. “Looks like we have no other choice, _Skull_.”

Much to Tomoe’s confusion, Ryuji pulls out his cell phone, and starts up an app. “Stay close to me, Tomoe,” he advises, “We’re bustin’ out of here.” Despite her lack of understanding, Tomoe takes that half step closer to Ryuji, and places a hand on his arm. With her and Morgana close enough to him, Ryuji hits the metanav and activates it, letting the three of them get pulled into the Metaverse. However, unlike when Ann and Yusuke had retreated from Madarame’s shack with the Nav, Ryuji and Tomoe were lucky enough to not be surprised with a sudden drop as they did. Though that didn't mean the shift in the reality around them wasn’t so disturbing. The lighting shifts, the atmosphere itself grows heavy and the air feels thick. The sounds of the guards trying to break through the door had stopped entirely, and Ryuji, Tomoe, and Morgana were all standing in a wide open music room. On the far end was a set of double doors that seemed locked shut, with a podium off to the right, and a piano to the left. At the other end of the room it led into a hallway, which seemed to be the only real open path. All around them were dolls, seated patiently, facing the doorway, though there was luckily a wide circle of empty space where they had ended up, littered with newspaper clippings. 

“Wh...what is this place?” Tomoe gasped, clutching her hands to her chest as wide eyes took in her new surroundings. For a moment, she even removes her glasses, as if cleaning them would correct the sights she was suddenly presented with. Once it seemed she accepted she was suddenly in an entirely different place, she turned her head to look at Ryuji, only to see someone with similar blonde hair in a skull mask. Luckily, his posture was familiar enough for her to assume it was her friend - not to mention she’d been standing right beside him. “R...Ryuji-kun?”

“Ah, yeah, it’s me,” the masked stranger replied.

“We’re sorry to have to bring you here without warning, Fuyumine-san,” an unfamiliar voice begins to explain, “but at least this way we can get you away from the Hall and Ohori without the security interference.”

“Huh?” At her confusion, Ryuji points down and to his left. Following his gesture, Tomoe lets her gaze follow the trail to find….some kind of animal looking thing. With a surprised yelp, Tomoe takes a quick step back and practically dives behind Ryuji as if to hide. “Wh-What -- what is that?”

“What do you mean ‘what is that?’” the creature asks, looking both distressed and frustrated at the same time. “I’m not a what, Fuyumine-san! I’m Morgana! We met yesterday at the park!”

“Ya dont gotta be scared, Tomoe,” Ryuji assures with a laugh, “He’s pretty annoying, yeah, but Mona aint gonna hurt ya.”

From behind her friend, Tomoe peeks around at Morgana once more. “You’re...the cat?”

“I’m not a cat!”

Ryuji grins down at Morgana, “Well, ya certainly were when she met ya.”

Morgana turns his glare to Ryuji, but the blonde’s relaxed stance tells Tomoe that this was a common banter between the two. Oddly enough, it does help to ease her mind, and she eventually steps out from behind Ryuji. “I….I’m sorry. I didn't mean to offend. Cats don't… Um, well cat-like beings - I guess - don't normally talk…? So… Please forgive me, Morgana-san.” At her words, Morgana seems to calm down, though he does cross his arms and huff, turning away from Ryuji. “But… um… where…?”

“Ah, this is a Palace,” Ryuji explains, as if it’s the most natural thing in the world. “We can go over all the technical mumbo-jumbo later, though. We’re gonna use this as an escape route. The others should be in here somewhere, too, so we’re gonna meet up with them.”

“I’ll go see if I can find out where Joker and the others are,” Morgana comments as he heads towards the Hallway, as if it would give him a better ‘signal’.

For a few seconds, there’s silence between Ryuji and Tomoe. The musician looks around worriedly at her new eerie surroundings, but that seems more the logical thing to do. Ryuji’s watching her, and puts a hand on her shoulder, stilling her movements. “Listen, Tomoe.” When he has her attention, he gently puts her violin case back into her hands, relinquishing it from his possession. “I meant what I said. We know what’s goin’ on with Ohori. That’s why we were there on Sunday. We _know_ he’s been doin’ some nasty shit, and we’re gonna stop him.”

To his words, Tomoe seems to stare at him in disbelief. Then, as if the light bulb turned on, she takes a half step back, looking over his attire once again before settling on his mask. “You’re… Are you… part of the Phantom Thieves, Ryuji?” She feels a knot forming in her throat. Was this coincidence of finding her friend again due to her cry for help?

Ryuji nods, and Tomoe can feel the tears burning in her eyes. “We’re gonna save you, Tomoe, I promise. We’ll make that bastard stop, and he’ll pay for what he’s put you through.”

Clutching her violin case to her chest, Tomoe bows her head, letting the tears fall. Her vision blurs, her lenses catch some of the falling water, and her cheeks are soon streaked and damp. She shifts her hold a little, drawing her left hand closer to her face to try and wipe the tears away. There was this sense of _relief_ at his words. His acknowledgement that he was with the Phantom Thieves. They had heard her cry, and he had seen her in need of help -- _and he was going to save her._ Those were his words: they would _save_ her. It took everything in her not to fall to her knees right there. The danger wasn’t past yet, but just the assurance that they were going to _change Ohori’s heart_ , and free her from him...it felt like a dream. “...Thank you...Ryuji.”

Seeing her cry like that, Ryuji fumbled for a moment over what to do. Had he said something to upset her? She hadn’t seemed mad - surprised maybe - but never mad. Tomoe had to be relieved, and soon her words had proven as such. He hated to see her cry, but sometimes girls just needed to cry. Well, everyone, really, but Tomoe especially. Ryuji reached out and gently pat Tomoe on the head. He noticed how one of her hair ties had come undone in the hustle to get out of there, leaving half her shoulder-length hair to hang free against her neck. “C’mon, Tomoe…” he called softly. “Let's get you outta here first, and then I promise I’ll tell ya everything, all right?”

She nods, and as Morgan approaches from his attempts to contact the team, Tomoe is putting her violin case down to free her hands. After all, her glasses have collected a few of her tears, and as she tries to calm them, she needs to clean her lenses. By the time they’re free of any water, Tomoe has her waterworks under control, and brushes her cheeks dry before returning her specks to her face. “I’m sorry… I’m okay now.”

“You don't need to apologize, Fuyumine-san,” Mona answers before Ryuji can, “We might not know all the details, but you’ve been through a lot. It’s only natural to feel relief when getting help, no matter how unlikely the source.” He grins back at her when Tomoe responds to his words with a gentle smile, and then turns his attention to Ryuji. “I’ve gotten a hold of Joker, they’re going to meet us halfway and then we can escort Fuyumine-san out safely as a group.”

“Got it, let’s go, then,” Ryuji answers with a nod. “You good to keep going?” He directs the last question to Tomoe. “If you see any monsters, just stay close to us. Mona and I will protect you.”

Tomoe seems hesitant at the mention of monsters. Considering their surroundings, she doesn't doubt that there might be something dangerous lurking in this place. But Ryuji clearly knew what he was doing, and with Morgana along with him, Tomoe decided to put her faith in the two of them. “R-right…” she breaths, “I… I’m okay. I’ll follow you, Ryuji.”

“By the way,” Morgana begins, as the three of them start walking towards the hallway, “We should warn you; we don't use our real names while we’re in here, just in case. You should be okay, but just until we get out of here, I’m Mona, and he’s Skull.”

“Oh… like...code names?” Looking between the two, she receives nods from both Mona and Skull. “That...that actually seems kinda cool,” she finds herself laughing a little, especially with Ryuji’s bright-eyed, energetic ‘right?’ that followed her comment.

Their journey into unknown territory wasn’t an easy one, but true to their words, Mona and Skull kept Tomoe hidden from any dangers, and aside from one incident, managed to get through everything without more than a single fight. Considering the environment they were in, and the actual sighting of the monsters Skull had mentioned, Tomoe was keeping surprisingly calm. It all really felt like a really strange nightmare, to be perfectly honest, and that might have been playing into how she was managing to keep calm. It felt so unreal. When they met up with the rest of the group, it really seemed to remind her that the people she’d met yesterday really were the Phantom Thieves. She hadn’t _known_ at the time, of course, but all of Ryuji’s friends were part of the group. It made her wonder if Akechi had known...and if he did, what he’d thought about it. After all, he was trying to catch them, and here she’d be basically handed their identities.

Not that she was going to betray their kindness in helping her with handing them over to Akechi or the authorities. 

At the prompting of the one in the black coat - who sounded like Amamiya-san - the group continued on, escorting Tomoe towards the exit of the palace. It was on the way up, and past another odd display of a stage and an audience of dolls, that Tomoe slowed her steps. The one on stage looked quite familiar in terms of dress, and the fact that she was playing a violin…

The connection made her stomach lurch. 

At the end of the room, the group stopped, waiting for her to catch up. “Fuyumine-san, this way,” the one in all red called to her. “They’re just dolls, it’s okay.”

“...Yeah…” Tomoe absently responds, tearing her eyes away from the faceless replica of herself. Though, it seemed the second she had, she felt something cold at her wrist. Instinctively, her head whips back around to see the doll has indeed moved. Instrument abandoned, one lifeless hand had wrapped around her free wrist, holding tight as if begging her to stay. Her heart jumps in her chest, and in response, Tomoe swings her violin case at the lifeless replica, “Let go of me!” she demands.

With much less force than she’d thought needed, the doll is easily rejected by her swing. It takes little effort and before her eyes she watches as the doll falls back and crumples to the floor in pieces, as if it had only been held together by spider webs. 

“Tomoe!”

Skull’s shout brings her attention back towards the group, and she then sees the cause for concern. Between herself and the Phantom Thieves, the audience of dolls have all stood and were facing her, watching, but Tomoe didn't know what for. She stared back, a growing alarm starting to rise, and then suddenly, it’s gone. She feels something of a connection - a recognition - in these faceless girls. The similarities scream out at her from their stances, their clothes. As if their souls were reaching for her understanding. 

Then, among the ‘girls’, in the middle of the aisle, stepped Ohori. Dressed in a crisp white suit, hair slicked back, and a mask on his face. Tomoe felt herself go cold. “Now, now, Fuyu-chan, you have to be careful. You know you’re just so… delicate. Look how easily you break, hm?”

“I thought you said Ohori-san wasn't here!” the musician shouts to Skull, distraught. 

“He isn't! Well he isn't but he is! It’s complicated! That’s his shadow, it's the true him or whatever!” Skull shouts back.

Seeming to completely ignore the conversation, Ohori takes a few steps forward. The girls around him don't move, but Tomoe can feel the tension growing in the air. “Why not play us a song, Fuyu-chan,” he goes on, “The girls and I are eagerly awaiting your performance.”

There’s no way through, and while the Phantom thieves could probably force their way through to get her, Tomoe comes to a different decision to approach the matter. This is Ohori’s true self, Skull said. Then this would be the time to get answers. She sets her violin case down at her side, and balls her hands into fists. “Why are you doing this, Ohori-san?”

“To celebrate you, of course,” He says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “You’re special, Fuyu-chan. I want everyone to see how talented you are, and that’s why I help you, but I’m the only one who truly sees just how special you are.”

“Is that what you said to those girls, too?” Her tone steadily grows more firm. 

“Perhaps once, I did,” the composer’s shadow sees no shame in his honesty, despite what it might imply. “But you’re different from the rest, Fuyu-chan. You’re better than any of them could have ever been--”

There’s a well of frustration that had long since been buried under all that fear, and something in this place was helping her finally reach that well. She was able to reach into that pit in her heart and pull out the anger, the rage and disdain - and she was able to find the bit of courage in there she needed to bring it all to the surface. “And just what did you do to those girls?!” The tears bite at her eyes again, and she does everything in her power to keep them at bay. She narrows eyes through her lenses at him, fixing the man with her gaze. “Once you decided they weren’t any good any longer - _what did you do_?!”

Ohori’s gaze seems to harden, his golden stare meeting her’s without waver. “They rejected all that I had offered them, so I had to take back the gifts I gave them. I took back what was mine.” Simultaneously, in response to his words, all the heads of the girls in the audience fell. They tumbled to the ground and clattered loudly against the hardwood floor. Still, their disheveled bodies stood among their seats, unmoving. Ohori laughed, as if it was some kind of joke. “Well then, Fuyu-chan, your curtain call is almost up - you should think about what you’re going to do. Will you accept all of the gifts I’ve so graciously given you? Or will I be taking those back, as well?”

“Shut up!”

Tomoe could feel the anger flood through her like a warm breeze steadily whipped into a tornado. She takes a step off the stage and towards the Shadow addressing her. “How _dare_ you think of the things you’ve done as gifts! All of the torment, the pain, the _isolation_ you’ve put me through! How dare you put anyone through that, let alone all these other girls! You have **no** **_right_ ** to put people through this kind of torture, no matter who you are! I was right to be afraid of you, because you’re _sick_ \-- but no more! I’m not going to let this continue! I will be the last person you hurt, Ohori! Never again will you put _anyone_ through the things we’ve been through! Because the Phantom Thieves and I --! We’re going to put an end to your crimes and make you confess what you’ve done! I’ll never forgive you!”

> #### There is the courage I have long awaited. It appears you have finally made up your mind…

It felt as if a glass had cracked in her head. Within, a mirror began to crumble, and behind the frame that had once held her reflection, a pair of yellow eyes looked back at her. 

> #### To let a man like him trample over us is unforgivable. You believe so, too. It is time to make him feel the scorn of those he has discarded. Let all of the pain he has caused us return to him ten fold.

A sudden surge of power wells up from within her. It pulses through Tomoe like a heartbeat, the heat growing stronger until the sheer force of it threatens to tear her apart. Tomoe clutches her head, falling to her knees as she struggles to keep her head from splitting apart. Her glasses slip from her face and clatter to the floor. The calls of the Phantom Thieves barely reach her ears over her own struggle. 

> #### The curtain is about to rise, and it is your time to take center stage. Let us finally form our contract, and take the world by storm!

Her hands brush against something stiff and solid fused against her face, it curls out like a piece of decorative plaster, clinging to her skin. The thing inside her tells her to tear it off. To pull and rip until it's released no matter how it might mar her face. Rip off the mask she’s been wearing all this time to unleash the power her true self holds. On unsteady legs, Tomoe staggers back to her feet, fumbling and struggling to rip it off. There’s a searing hot pain as it starts to give way, and with all her might it gives way and rips from her face with a scream. That surge of energy within her flows out in a burst of power. It courses through her and into the air around her. A shock wave of white light and wind pushes out from where she stands, knocking all of the dolls off their lifeless feet and to the ground, and shoving the shadow Ohori back among the pile of body parts that now litter the audience. 

Hovering behind Tomoe is a tall, angelic looking woman. Only, instead of feathered wings, hers are that of a monarch. Fairy wings stretch out from the woman’s back, her silver braided hair floating above her as if everything about her were weightless. A long flowing gown caresses pale white skin and blooms out beneath her delicate feet like a flower. 

Before this delicate yet powerful force stands Tomoe, newly changed into attire most fitting her freshly awakened persona. Boots up to her mid-thigh were donned with metal plating from the knees down to protect her legs, and at the joint of her knees small butterfly wings sat, decorative. They matched the wings at her hips that curled down and around like a long half skirt that layered over the shorter black ruffled one beneath. From her waist up it drew into a white top, growing more fitted over the chest where it met with petal like sleeves that covered her arms, but left shoulders bare. Once messy hair was now pulled back into a pair of braids, pinned behind her similar to what she wore for performances, and cupped with a pair of wings as pins to keep them in place. In her hand she still held the mask, a pair of wings that stretched out on either side to form it, lined with blues and blacks and teals. 

Tomoe watches Ohori scramble to his feet, calling for his ‘security’ and the shadows that appear in response. She reaches her hand up into the air, “Titania!” she calls, and the persona behind her releases the floral staff that had once been in her hands. It changes shape as it falls to Tomoe’s hand, the white glow shifting and reshaping its form. By the time it reaches her grasp, Tomoe holds a spear in hand, one similarly floral decorated, but with a deadly blade at the end, which she points at Ohori. “It’s **your turn** to be afraid!”

Afraid, he is, as displayed by how quickly Ohori makes for a door off to the side that clearly hadn’t been there before. But before Tomoe can give pursuit, a shadow steps in her way. It is tall and slender, purple skinned with a white skeleton painted over its flesh. It’s only clothing is a cloak and a similarly colored loincloth wrapped around its hips. In its hand it held a marionette that danced on its strings. It watched her and the other Phantom Thieves that came to back her up with indifferent red eyes. 

“Let ‘em have it, Tomoe! We got your back!” Skull shouted, weapon in hand ready to do just that. 

Tightening her grip on the spear in one hand, Tomoe throws her hand forward, towards the Shadow barring her way. “Punish them, Titania!”

A flood of white light streaked forward from her persona, and it burst akin to a fire work with that same brilliant radiance. _Kouga_. The word echoed in her head, recognizing the move her ‘other self’ used against her enemy. As the fight began, she felt that flood of energy, and a new sense of knowledge as to what she and Titania were capable of together. It was empowering. It was reassuring. Most of all, it was her hope manifest.

Tomoe didn't have to be afraid anymore -- she **wouldn’t** be afraid!

“With me, everyone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have certainly been crazy as of late. I've been steadily working on things here and there whenever I need a break and everything feels really overwhelming. I wont go into details here, obviously, but all I want to say is I hope everyone is staying as safe as they can be, and that you are all healthy and well. I hope this story helps give you a break from stressful things when you need a break from reality, no matter how brief (and even if the current chapters are a little intense, but fictional drama is much easier to deal with, right?)   
> Thank you again to everyone taking the time to read this work, and thank you for the Kudos so far. Please stay safe! I love each and every one of you! 
> 
> Ta-ta til next chapter. :3c


	9. part of the group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering the dark truths behind Ohori's charming facade, Tomoe not only awakens to her persona and a new self, but it seems she's made some new friends along the way.  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

“You okay, Tomoe?”

Ryuji hovers over the newly awakened persona user with obvious concern. He gently places a hand on her back as she seems to sway a little on her feet. 

The battle itself had gone pretty smoothly, and with all the Thieves at hand backing her up no one sustained any real damage that couldn’t be patched with a dia. But, much to be expected, after the battle passed, Tomoe’s form reverted to normal and she fell to her knees. Morgana goes and fetches her glasses from where they’d fallen. They were a little dirty, but otherwise unscratched. After making sure they had gathered all of her things, the group finally escorts her out of the palace. Despite her desire to continue after Ohori and not let him escape, every single member of the Phantom Thieves advised against pursuit. 

Keeping as much a distance as they could from the Hall in the nearby park, Ryuji helps Tomoe get to a bench before she falls over. With a sigh she seems to relax, hanging her head and letting her (now completely loose) hair curtain her face. "I've never felt so exhausted in my life…" the musician complains quietly.

"Yeah, that happens to everyone after the first time," Ryuji agrees, taking a seat next to her. "But you did great, Tomoe. You really told that guy off _and_ even awakened your persona to boot!"

"Yeah!" Ann joined in with the cheering. "Your persona looked so pretty! You said she was Titania, right?"

"Like the Fairy Queen Titania?" Yusuke inquired, "from Shakespeare's…?"

"A Midsummer Night's Dream?" Makoto finished, she and Yusuke shared a smile, "I thought the same thing."

"Yes and no…?" Tomoe answered. "I mean that is my first thought, too, but Titania, Oberon and the rest of the fey court show up in a lot of works and fiction about fairies."

"That's your sign of rebellion, huh?" Morgana commented, taking a seat on the ground before Tomoe, "gotta say, it's certainly different."

There was a pause of silence where Tomoe stared at the cat for a long moment. It had already been strange to hear a cat-like creature speak in that palace place, but to hear an actual cat speaking now… After the moment passed, Tomoe simply decided she was too tired to question it. Not this time. She was sure someone had an explanation. 

"Well," Tomoe sits up, brushing her hair back with her fingers. "Faeries are tricksters. They like to play cruel tricks on some but they're also known to help those with good intentions or a pure heart. They don’t play by the rules of man, and do as they please."

By the result of her reaction to Morgana, Ren can’t help but crack a smile. "Not even gonna ask about the talking cat?"

"Nope," Tomoe meets his gaze with her own. The fact he was commenting on it meant she wasn’t so tired she had imagined it. 

"Don’t worry, it's actually normal for all of us," he assures, rather than teasing. 

"It's just a change in your cognition," Makoto explains, "since your mind is aware from the Palace that Morgana can talk, it also recognizes he can talk in the real world, too."

"I see…" Tomoe takes a moment to look at each of the teens around her, landing lastly on Ren. "I...suppose I should apologize for running off the other day. I had no idea you all had come about the message on the Phan Site."

"Had you known we were there to help you, would you still have run?" Makoto questions, arms crossed over her middle. 

Tomoe drops her gaze to her hands, gently clasped on her lap. "...Yes. Though I'm ashamed to admit it, Ohori-san terrifies me even still. I might have said more before leaving, but I still think I would have run." Her hands tighten, nails of her right hand biting into the flesh of her palm as she squeezes. "But I'm...not going to let that stop me from standing up to him. Not anymore. Please, let me help you change his heart."

To her words, and that look on her face, Ren and the others can see both the pain and resolve laid bear in her heart. Fuyumine wanted to take her life back, and this was a catalyst to do so. "Yeah, sure."

Ren's casual response had everyone checking to make sure he was serious, even Tomoe. " Wait, really?"

"You've got the potential," Morgana picks up the conversation, clearing his throat to try and shake the surprise from his tone to a more serious one. "You have a persona, just the same as all of us. If you want to join the team, we'd be glad to have you."

"But, for the rest of the day you should really rest," Ren gave her a smile, warm and welcoming. "We can teach you the basics another time when you're back to normal."

For the time being, however, everyone took a moment to exchange contact information with Tomoe. Afterwards, Ryuji promised to help her get home, and the two parted ways from the rest of the group. Her legs still felt somewhat like jelly on the way back, so she was grateful to have his company. The whole while, Ryuji was regaling her with tales of what she’d missed while they were out of contact. How he’d been on the track team his first year until things went to shit. How he ended up meeting Ren on his first day after he transferred. The topic shifted to how his mom was doing with her new job, and how home life had been recently to avoid saying anything about the Phantom Thieves in a packed train car or on the streets as they passed other people. 

It was quite nice to listen to Ryuji catch her up on everything, but it also made her feel rather guilty for leaving him behind in the first place.

“Ah, that’s right, you guys moved after you graduated because of your dad’s job, yeah? Wasn’t it this way or somethin?” Ryuji had come to a pause at a crossroads. He looks from one street to another, obvious that he didn't know which way he was going. “I know you gave me directions before, but I musta copied them down wrong or somethin...Never did find your new place. Kinda excited to see it!”

Tomoe hung her head, dropping her gaze to her feet. With how excited he sounded, she couldn’t just drop the mood on him so suddenly with the truth, could she? It wasn't like he didn't know the situation now...but it didn’t make things any easier. Not on this subject. “It’s… that way,” the musician corrects, pointing down the opposite street Ryuji was looking. 

“Aw hell, I had it all wrong. No wonder I couldn't find it.” Ryuji starts his way down the street as Tomoe had pointed out, but then comes to a pause when he realizes his friend isn't coming with him. “Yo, Tomoe, what’s wrong?”

Tomoe, who had yet to move from where she’d stopped at the crossroads with Ryuji, chews her lip a second before lifting her head to meet Ryuji’s gaze. This new persona situation meant a new ‘her’. She had to be better than the person she was before. “Listen...Ryuji…” the brunette takes a deep breath, trying to steel herself in case Ryuji couldn’t forgive her for what truth she was about to tell him. “The reason why you couldn’t find the address before...was because I intentionally gave you wrong directions.”

There was a moment of tense silence between them and the several feet apart they stood. Eventually, Ryuji turns completely to face her and tucks his hands in his pockets. “What d’you mean?” he asks, his volume suddenly much quieter than he usually speaks. 

She had to believe that explaining the situation to him would be the only real way for Ryuji to consider forgiveness. Tomoe hadn’t been the best friend she could have been, and this probably wasn’t easy for Ryuji to hear. “Back then... When the stalking first started, I didn't know who it was following me around. I didn't know if they were our age and at our school, or if it was some creepy adult or even a teacher for that matter. But...what I did start to consider is; ‘what if things got bad’? My friends at the Hall were already starting to seem tense around me, and I couldn’t understand why if not for maybe the stalker being involved. I got scared that… if I stayed friends with you, something bad might happen. That if you found out you’d get hurt trying to help me, or that they’d hurt you _because_ you were my friend...or maybe that you’d hate me because of something they did. So...when we moved...I gave you wrong directions. I broke my phone so I couldn’t talk to anyone until we could replace it and then changed my email. The only thing I couldn’t change was practice. Participation at the concert hall…” As she stumbles through her explanation to Ryuji, she watches as he slowly walks closer, closing the gap between them until he’s standing before her. He listens quietly, though the look on his face tells her that he’s not exactly happy to hear these words. “Every day I’d watch them grow colder, and every day I’d think to myself that it wouldn’t be so bad if you were there to support me…but I just couldn’t bear to get you involved in my problem like that. Even after I found out it was Ohori-san...things had gotten so bad...I didn't want to put that stress on you, having a friend with such a heavy burden.”

By the end of it, she can't keep eye contact. Tomoe lowers her gaze and looks off to the right. A small tuft of grass peeking out between the cracks of the pavement, gently swaying in the almost non-existent late afternoon breeze. “But I… I really was happy to see you on Sunday,” she continues, just that little more to try and make her words a little less painful. A little less of a hurtful thing, perhaps. “It was such a relief to see your smile, and all the friends you’d made. The way you talk to me like no time has passed between us was more of a kindness that I’d deserved. I just… I hope you can forgive me, even though I don't deserve it --”

“A’course you deserve it, Tomoe,” a sighing voice interrupted her. Again a head on her hand ruffles her hair, this time effectively mussing the soft tresses and earning quite the reaction from her. A muted laugh sounded from Ryuji as Tomoe jerked a hand up to push his off her, the half-successful attempt to fix her hair with just one hand afterwards. “Look, I’ll admit, at first I thought maybe I did somethin to make you mad and that’s why we stopped talkin’. If it weren’t for the whole mission we were on that day… I’d meant to apologize to you for whatever I did when I would see you again. But findin’ out what was really goin' on...It left me with a lot to think about since yesterday. None of this is your fault. You didn’t ask for that freak to follow you around - an’ with what you just said it sounds to me like you just wanted to protect me. And while it kinda did suck since I didn't know what was goin’ on, you were right that I prolly would have gotten hurt or made shit worse or somethin’ if I’d found out. Hell, if it weren't for the Phantom Thieves I prolly _still_ would have made shit worse if I found out. So yeah, I forgive you, Tomoe. I wan’ us to be best friend like we were before.”

There was that familiar sting in her eyes, but Tomoe choked back the accompanying lump in her throat. She looked up into those warm, honest eyes of his, “...really?”

“On one condition,” Ryuji adds, holding up an index finger to her, “I know I aint the smartest kid in class, but next time somethin’s wrong, just tell me, please. Let me back you up.” He switches his index finger to instead extend a pinky towards her, that smile creeping back onto his face, “Promise?”

“You dork, you’re gonna make me cry like that,” Tomoe sniffled, really struggling to keep the tears back now. What a relief, and what a classic Ryuji thing to do. He might look different from before with that blonde hair, and so much taller now, too....but Ryuji was still the same honest caring idiot kid she remembered from middle school. His forgiveness was a huge weight off her chest, and a relief to her soul. Lifting a free hand, Tomoe links pinkies with her best friend. “...I promise.”

“You can cry!” Ryuji assures as their pinky promise ends and they start walking together this time towards her house. “I promise only to tease you a little.”

There’s a playful elbow tap against his arm as they walk from Tomoe, who laughs as she pushes her glasses up to wipe at the mist around her eyes. “You’re not allowed to make fun of me, that’s not allowed.”

“I’m your best friend, it’s totally allowed!”

The rest of the walk home felt much lighter than the subway ride. As they walked it was her turn to catch Ryuji up on the things she'd done during their time apart, though she hadn't had quite as much to tell as Ryuji did. Tomoe had spent most of her high school years isolated and keeping her head low. It was rather upsetting when she thought about it. But, at least with the help of the Phantom Thieves there was still a chance she could enjoy the rest of her last year of high school.

When they reached her house, the lights were on inside and the front door was unlocked. Tomoe didn't hesitate on her way in, and recognizing the shoes at the entrance only added to her comfort. "Why don't you stay for dinner?" Tomoe offered as she waited for Ryuji to get his shoes off, "I'm sure Dad would be happy to see you again so soon."

" _He's_ not gonna be the one cooking, is he?" The blonde inquired as he slipped on the guest slippers Tomoe offered him once he was in his socks. 

"Nah, I think we're ordering tonight. I'm too tired to cook, anyway." 

Tomoe led Ryuji past the entryway and towards the living room where she could hear the television on. As she had expected, Matsuda was sitting on the couch, a cup of tea on the table, and absently flipping through channels. "Matsuda-san I'm home," Tomoe greeted as she peeked into the living room. His hair was roughly pulled back with a hair tie to keep it out of his face, what wasn't tied back draped around his shoulders. The dark color seemed so much deeper in comparison to the honey yellow shirt he wore. Compared to her dad, Matsuda had a much younger feel about the way he dressed, but Tomoe was convinced that that had been part of the charm her dad fell for. That and probably the scruff with such a strong jawline.

"Tomoe! Welcome home! Did the tryout with the pianist go well?" The relaxed smile that greeted her from over his shoulder was a familiar one, even if the question he posed to her was a reminder of a bad time.

"Uh, well-"

"Wait, _Matsuda-_ san? As in the grumpy scary music teacher Matsuda-san who would lecture my ear off when I'd make you late for music practice because I got stuck with cleaning duty and asked you to wait for me?" Ryuji poked his head into the living room after Tomoe to spy a peek at the man on the couch as well. His disbelief was apparent when seeing such a casual, relaxed adult simply chilling in Tomoe's living room.

"Well, well, well, Sakamoto Ryuiji ," Matsuda actually got up from his spot on the couch now to get a better look at the blonde teen. "Daisuke had mentioned he saw you at the fundraiser, I was wondering when you'd be coming by."

When Ryuji's confusion only seemed to grow, Tomoe stepped in for the translation, "Ryuji, Daisuke is my Dad's first name."

"Oh, right," as if he had actually known that before, "But, uh...what are _you_ doing here, Matsuda-san? If Tomoe is late for practice it ain't my fault this time."

Obviously Matsuda found Ryuji's words hilarious because the man let out quite a chuckle. "Nothing like that, Ryuji. No lectures this time. No, I live here, with Tomoe and Daisuke."

"Hah?" Ryuji looked as dumbfounded as he sounded. "Since when?"

"He moved in a few years ago, at least," Tomoe explains, motioning to Matsuda as she speaks. "Matsuda-san and my dad have been dating."

That seems to be the trigger to return Ryuji's brain back to the present. "Oh, no shit? Congrats dude, that's dope." There was the light bulb going off in his head. Now it made a lot more sense for Matsuda to be staying here so casually. 

Again, Ryuji's words and reactions were good for a chuckle. This time even Tomoe joins in on the laugh. "Well thanks, kiddo," Matsuda replies, "Now, I suppose since I _am_ the adult here I should see about offering you kids a snack or something? But it _is_ pretty close to dinner. Thoughts, Tomoe?"

When asked, Tomoe looks from Matsuda, to Ryuji, and back again. "I'm tired….can we have pizza tonight?"

There is a moment of Matsuda mulling over Tomoe's question for a minute. "Well, if _you_ don't feel like cooking, and _I_ don't feel like cooking, and _Daisuke_ isn't allowed to cook….it sounds like pizza is a fantastic idea." Both Ryuji and Tomoe cheer at the accepted suggestion of pizza, and Matsuda is smiling as he walks past the two kids to go pick up his phone from wherever he left it. "Start thinking about what you want. I'm gonna message Daisuke to let him know the plan."

He was halfway across the dining room when Matsuda spoke up again, "Oh, yeah! Tomoe! Akechi came by to drop off a bento box earlier - Goro Akechi! Had no idea you knew the kid! Surprised me to see him at the door when I got home. Make sure you wash it later, I left it by the sink."

"Okay!" Tomoe calls back after Matsuda from the entry to the living room, "Thank you, Matsuda-san!"

With a brief moment with just the two of them, Tomoe sets her things down next to the arm of the couch and drops herself onto the couch cushions. Had they always felt this _comfortable?_ "What kind of toppings should we ask for? No mushrooms, right?"

Ryuji's mood seemed to have stalled out a little bit at the mention of Akechi. While he tried to play it off and answer the question, his mind kept coming back to that one thing that irked him. "Are you really friends with that guy?"

"Who, Akechi-san?"

When Ryuji nods his head, Tomoe can't help but giggle a little. "Oh Ryuji, you're just as single minded as always."

She could have sworn she saw a little color in his cheeks at the comment, " what's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean it in a good way, really," the brunette reassures. Tomoe pulls her feet up on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest as she smiles at Ryuji. "You've always been really straightforward and honest. It's so refreshing from how the others in my class are. I've missed it. But it also means it's really obvious that you don't like Akechi-san. Is it because he doesn't like the Phantom Thieves?"

Ryuji sighs and grumbles, throwing himself back against the couch in a slump. Easily making himself feel at home he grabs one of the through pillows and absently picks at the beading on the front. "It's not _just_ because he publicly is against the phantom thieves…" he begins, not denying Tomoe's assumptions in the slightest. "But he also talks like he's so much better and smarter. It feels like he's lookin down on us an' it pisses me off. I ain't gonna let a guy like that tell us what we're doin' is wrong!" There were plenty of other things that bothered him about Akechi but nothing else seemed to come to mind right away. That was always a problem when being put on the spot; he somehow always forgot all the things he would tell himself he'd say if it ever came up.

Tomoe didn't seem to be judging his opinion, though. Rather than try to correct his point of view, she only offers one fact. A fact that catches him off guard. " You know, Akechi-san was the one who encouraged me to finally post on the Phan-Site to ask for help."

Ryuji's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull with the incredulous look he gave her. "Shut up, no way!"

"One hundred percent true, I swear it," Tomoe raised her right hand as if pledging her truth. "He was over one night for dinner when Ohori-san's harassment started. My cell phone was blowing up with messages in the dining room, so he gave me his phone to make the post." It really hadn't been that long ago, now that she thinks back on that night. "I'd told him before that I'd been considering it, but was hesitant to actually do it."

"So, Akechi knows about Ohori? And he didn't _do_ nothin' about it?" Ryuji stopped his picking and turned his head to look over at Tomoe. Obviously he didn't approve that some upcoming detective kid had known about the situation and yet she had to go to the Phantom Thieves to ask for help.

"I asked him not to…" Shifting in her seat, Tomoe sits sideways on the couch, putting the arm against her back to better face Ryuji. "It's not like he's known for a long time. We didn't really become friends until a few weeks ago. I've been keeping a record of things, and Akechi first suggested I go to the police with my evidence, but I was worried about if they didn't take me seriously. Ohori could ruin my chances at the future I want. He understood my concerns so...I think that's why in the end he supported the idea to ask you all for help. Because a change of heart was the safer option for the position I was in."

Even after the explanation of details, Ryuji still didn't seem all that pleased about Akechi. Though, he did relent that he was at least glad that the 'idiot detective' had advised her to ask the Phan Site for help, since it resulted in them meeting again. 

By that point the conversation began to casually shift as Matsuda entered the room again and took a seat in the armchair. He's got his smart phone in hand, probably setting up the order for the pizza planned for dinner. "Oh yeah, so, Tomoe how did you become friends with someone like Akechi?"

"We've been in the same class for years really," Tomoe begins. As the phone is soon passed over to them to pick what pizza the teens wanted, she starts on that tale. Omitting a few details, such as the specifics of the incident and who was involved directly, she gives the quick run through of Akechi vouching for her during an issue, and the deal to help him with his schoolwork. It wasn't quite an exciting tale to recite, but it was enough information for Matsuda to be satisfied. "Honestly, though from our study sessions he seems smart enough to manage the work on his own, but I guess having the extra notes helps."

"Well, I think it's great that you've made friends with him," Matsuda comments.

"You're not just saying that because he's all over tv right now, are you?" Tomoe gives Matsuda and side eye squint.

"Yes and no," the man begins, "people are going to have very strong opinions on the guy because of what he says publicly on television. Like those who badmouth him online because of his opposition to the phantom thieves. But it's because of that backlash from the people that it'll be important for him to have friends who support him because they see more than his public opinion."

At his shared wisdom, Tomoe's expression softens, and she nods in answer. "I think so, too. I don't really mind what his opinions are about the Phantom Thieves. He's been very kind, and he's smart and I think he's a good friend."

Ryuji, who was only half listening due to the subject still being his least favorite detective, leans over towards Tomoe to show her the pizza he'd put together for them to order. "Yo, Tomoe, this looks good to you?"

The topic of conversation broken, Tomoe accepts the distraction and leans the rest of the way to take a look at the phone screen. "Mmm, yeah, but maybe only half on the sausage, I don't really want that much."

"A’ight, that's fair.”

After setting up their order, the three spent most of their time lounging in the living room. A movie was put on, but aside from commentary on the film, the majority of the plot was lost to conversations and tangents brought up over the television’s dialogue. They spoke of various subject from as far back as to silly tales about dumb stunts Ryuji had tried to pull back in middle school trying to get Tomoe’s attention, to the more recent reuniting at the fundraiser, which Matsuda had been unable to attend. At some point along the way, Tomoe’s father returned home, and Daisuke was quite happy to see the blonde over. Of course, with another adult in the house, Ryuji was reminded he should probably tell his mother he’d be eating with them. To which, of course, Ryuji hurriedly complied. He wouldn’t want to keep his mom in the dark, worrying about where her son was. Somehow the phone call ended up in Daisuke’s hands, and he wandered off into the dining room with the phone to have a casual chat with Ryuji’s mom...on Ryuji’s phone. When the device was finally returned, Ryuji showed Tomoe what game apps he played on his phone until the pizza finally arrived. 

All in all it was a pleasant evening that very easily took Tomoe’s mind off of everything she had experienced that day with Ohori and his Palace. A thought that occurred to her later when Ryuji was getting ready to leave. After all, if he stayed too late, he’d miss the last train to get home, and he didn't want to inconvenience Tomoe’s dad for a lift home. Tomoe took the time to walk him out to the front step, and thanked him for spending the rest of the day with her. In response he gave his usual cheery grin, and eventually said his goodbyes, saying he’d text her later when he got home.

It wasn't until later, after Tomoe had taken a shower and washed the day off her skin, that she discovered a group chat on her phone. The ID’s of all the participants in said chat were all the Phantom Thieves she’d exchanged contact information with. It appears while she’d been away, they’d taken the time to add her to one of their group chats. Hurriedly changing into her pajamas, Tomoe still had the towel over her hair as she scooped up her phone to reply. 

> **Tomoe:**
> 
> (°ロ°) !
> 
> I’m so sorry! I just got out of the shower!
> 
> (シ. .)シ
> 
> **Ryuji:**
> 
> No sweat, dude! Dont worry about it. Figured you’d show up eventually.
> 
> **Makoto:**
> 
> There’s no need to apologize. Afterall, we didn't warn you we’d be adding you to the chat.  
> If anything we should be apologizing for adding you in without checking first.
> 
> **Ryuji:**
> 
> Hey! I totally checked! But she didn’t answer so I just figured she’d have said yes anyway.
> 
> **Ren:**
> 
> I didn't know you were Psychic, Ryuji.
> 
> **Yusuke:**
> 
> Is this true?  
> If so, it’s certainly a startling revelation.
> 
> **Ann:**
> 
> Of course it isn't!  
> Sorry, Fuyumine-san, we really should have contacted you first and waited for a response.
> 
> **Tomoe:**
> 
> Oh, no, that’s completely okay! (´• ω •`)ﾉ  
> Ryuji has it right, though. I would have agreed, so don't worry about me.
> 
> **Ryuji:**
> 
> ヾ(・ω・*)
> 
> **Tomoe:**
> 
> (o´▽`o)ﾉ
> 
> **Ren:**
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> **Makoto:**
> 
> Anyway….  
> Fuyumine-san, we wanted to add you in here to make sure you’re certain you wish to join  
> our group. Even if only just for the mission or beyond that.  
> Will you join the Phantom Thieves?
> 
> **Tomoe:**
> 
> I’m...not so sure about the long run. I want to say yes, but I do want to think about it more.  
> But I know for sure that I want to help in stopping Ohori. Now that I know that I can, I feel  
> like I must! I promise even if I don't stay with you all after that I swear I’ll never reveal any  
> of you! The Phantom Thieves have my full support.
> 
> **Ann:**
> 
> That’s understandable. You do already have a lot on your plate with music and everything.
> 
> **Ren:**
> 
> Morgana and I agree that if you need a little more time that’s perfectly fine.  
> But do let us know as soon as you come to a decision, Fuyumine-san.
> 
> **Tomoe:**
> 
> Oh, um...｡ﾟ･ (>﹏<) ･ﾟ｡ thank you!  
> But also… you don't need to keep calling me Fuyumine-san.  
> It feels kind of weird for Ryuji to be the only one calling me Tomoe in the chat.  
> Please feel free to do the same. ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶
> 
> **Makoto:**
> 
> I know what you mean. I asked everyone the same.  
> Different reasons, of course, but feel free to use my first name as well.
> 
> **Ann:**
> 
> I think you can say the same for all of us!  
> We’re all pretty much on a first name basis these days.
> 
> **Ren:**
> 
> We’re glad to have you with us, even if temporary, Tomoe.
> 
> **Yusuke:**
> 
> I hope that’s all right if I address you as such at school as well?
> 
> **Tomoe:**
> 
> Of course! Please do! (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)
> 
> **Makoto:**
> 
> My...you use quite a lot of emojis. It’s…..very expressive.
> 
> **Tomoe:**
> 
> I’m sorry! If it’s annoying I’ll stop.
> 
> **Ann:**
> 
> It’s Ryuji’s fault, really.
> 
> **Ryuji:**
> 
> I mean yeah, but ya dont gotta throw me under the bus, Ann!
> 
> **Yusuke:**
> 
> On the contrary, Tomoe, I think it’s quite enjoyable.
> 
> **Ren:**
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> **Tomoe:**
> 
> °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> **Ryuji:**
> 
> (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ  
> Man it feels so silly to be doin this again.
> 
> **Tomoe:**
> 
> I’ve missed it, haha. (.❛ ᴗ ❛.)  
> Oh! But back to the earlier topic!  
> About the Palace…  
>  **Ren:**  
>  What’s up?
> 
> **Tomoe:**
> 
> Will we all be going back again tomorrow?
> 
> **Ren:**
> 
> No, not so soon. I’d like you to take an extra day to rest.  
> I do want to treat this target as an Urgent one, but we still have to make sure we’re prepared.  
> So tomorrow Morgana and I are going to make sure we’re well prepared.  
> Especially now that we have you on board, we want to make sure we’re well stocked.
> 
> **Makoto:**
> 
> We usually don't rush things this much just because of the toll the Metaverse can't take on us.
> 
> So it’s safe to say we don't go in every day.  
> But I do agree that this feels more urgent than the Kaneshiro situation.
> 
> **Ann:**
> 
> I know I’ll feel much better once we steal his treasure and change his heart.
> 
> **Tomoe:**
> 
> Treasure? (・_・;)  
> Do you mean like how in the calling cards you say you’ll steal their desires? 
> 
> **Yusuke:**
> 
> More or less, yes. The card is used to turn their desires into a tangible treasure we can steal.
> 
> I’m sure it will make more sense once you see it in action.
> 
> **Tomoe:**
> 
> Sounds weird, but these are all new things I don't know.   
> I’ll do my best to learn quickly! ( Φ ω Φ )
> 
> **Ren:**
> 
> For now, dont worry about it.  
> I’ll let everyone know when it’s a Palace day.  
> Should I check ahead of time when you have music practice?
> 
> **Tomoe:**
> 
> Oh, no! Now that the fundraiser is done I plan to practice at home.   
> I’ll talk to my dad to let him know I’ll practice in the evenings for a while.  
> That way I can be more free to help out when needed! ♪♪♪ ヽ(ˇ∀ˇ )ゞ
> 
> **Ryuji** : 
> 
> Sweet! More free time to hang out, right?
> 
> **Tomoe:**
> 
> \\( ˙▿˙ )/\\( ˙▿˙ )/
> 
> **Ryuji:**
> 
> (☞°ヮ°)☞ ☜(°ヮ°☜)
> 
> **Ann:**
> 
> All right, well.  
> If we’re done for the night I need to go finish my homework and do some stretching.
> 
> **Ryuji:**
> 
> Ah crap! Σ(□_□)  
> I shoulda asked Tomoe to help me with my homework while I was over…
> 
> **Tomoe:**
> 
> After everything that happened today, I need to work on mine, too.  
> ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌ Time to get working, haha.  
> Thank you everyone for including me! I’ll do my best not to let you down!
> 
> **Makoto:**
> 
> Welcome to the team, Tomoe.
> 
> **Yusuke:**
> 
> We’re happy to have you.

Goodbyes for the night are exchanged, and Tomoe takes a moment then to finish drying her hair. As she brushes her hair out she hears her phone chime again, though she doesn't check it right away. Tomoe takes a moment to fetch her bag and pull out what she would need to work on her homework. Having it present as a reminder she still needed to work on her assignments. When she was ready, Tomoe moved her phone with her to her desk, and she settled in to get to work. From the lock screen of her phone she can already see that the messages she’s getting now are from Ohori on one of the many burner phones he apparently had unlimited access to. With her phone going off like that, it would be impossible to concentrate, so she sets her notifications to silent and sets to work on her homework in the quiet of her room. 

Just as she’s making good progress, and thinking to put some music on from her laptop to listen to, the screen of her phone lights up with a call, rather than a message. The contact ‘Akechi-san’ fills the screen, along with the placeholder icon, as she’d yet to ask him for a photo for her contacts. Tomoe is quick to set her pencil down and answer the call. 

“Hello, Akechi-san.”

“Good evening, Fuyumine-san,” the detective greets her with his usual tone. “I’m glad you picked up. You weren't answering your messages again.”

“Hm?” She takes a moment to pull the phone away from her ear to check her messages. Sure enough, there were three unread messages from Akechi on her phone. Nothing in comparison to the growing series of messages from tonight’s unknown number, but that didn't change the fact that she had not replied to him. “I’m so sorry, Akechi-san,” Tomoe sighs, returning the phone to her ear, “I ended up putting my phone on silent due to the number of messages he’s sending tonight.”

“I see,” he sounded troubled by the information, but it was nothing new. “I hope my calling doesn't come at a bad time, then.”

Tomoe couldn't help but smile and lean back in her chair. “No, no! Actually it’s rather nice timing. I’m just working on some homework right now. I’d be more concerned about if the call is bad timing for you. Have you finished with work for the day?” In the background she can hear something soft shifting. Unsure what his residence looked like, she tried to imagine the sound was him taking his coat off and tossing it to the couch or a chair, out of the way. 

“I just got home, myself,” Akechi answers, “I also have some homework I’ll need to finish, but I was able to handle the majority of my assignments between appointments. Your notes have been really helpful.”

“I’m so glad,” She’d started making copies of her notes on days that Akechi was absent, so hopefully those would continue to be useful to him when she passed them on. 

A moment of silence passed between them after that. It wasn’t very long or awkward, at least not to Tomoe. She hoped it wasn’t awkward for Akechi either, but it also gave her a bit more of an idea. Rather than dealing with the constant notifications of other messages when texting him later, or playing music to help calm her nerves with the growing silence of her room… “Hey...Akechi-san? Can I ask a bit of a weird favor?”

“That would depend on what kind of a weird favor it is.”

Tomoe was rather glad it was a phone call because she could feel her face heat up when her phrasing was turned back at her. “Oh -- jeeze -- I’m sorry. N-not weird in a bad way or anything I-I promise! I just meant -- Well, I was going to ask if you’d just stay on the line with me while we did our homework…” She felt silly for asking, but just knowing he was on the other end of the line was comforting. Almost like he was there with her, even if in reality they were in two completely different locations. “I mean...I can understand how that might be awkward, on the phone when neither of us is talking, but I just thought…”

The soft chuckle from the other end is what eventually makes Tomoe trail off. Something about her tone must have been amusing, and she can picture the smile on his face while he laughs. “I admit, that’s not quite what I was expecting when you said ‘weird favor’,” he comments, “but I don't see that being an issue. I’d be happy to stay on the line. Better than no company.”

To his words, Tomoe let out a sigh of relief. So he didn't think it was _that_ weird if he was agreeing to it. “Thank you…” she couldn’t help but let out a bit of a laugh herself. Just a small, soft giggle at how silly she felt for getting so worked up over such a dumb question. “I’m going to put you on speaker phone, if that’s okay.”

“That’s fine, I’ll do the same.”

The evening rolled on with the two quietly working on their homework, while using their phones as a tether for company. For an hour or so, the only sounds were of each writing, pen or pencil scratching away at the paper as they solved equations or answered questions. That, and the occasional fumbling of one of them getting up to get a drink or a snack while they worked. Just as Tomoe had hoped, the silence between them while on the line was a comfortable one. As if they were back at the cafe without interruption. It was pleasant, and when both had reached the end of their homework, the usual conversations began. Comments on the days they’d had while not going too into detail, and even discussing what sort of foods Akechi preferred for Tomoe to consider for lunches in the future. 

It was some surprise to Tomoe the next morning when she found that she had fallen asleep while on the phone last night. 

Something she was very quick to apologize to Akechi that morning when they met on the way to the station. He laughed it off, of course, telling her it was fine, but that didn't help Tomoe feel any less embarrassed that she had done such a thing. She attempted to change the subject by providing Akechi with another lunch for the day, to which he was grateful. But that embarrassment carried with her all the way to school and morning classes. Akechi hadn’t gone with her to class that day, and so it was looking like another lunch alone. At least that meant she could possibly shake the feeling she got every time she thought back to the topic in the morning. Next time she’d have to make sure to get off the phone before she fell asleep. What if she snored? What if she talked in her sleep? Akechi hadn’t said anything, but --

> _“Akechi-kun is such a joke now, don't you think?”_

Tomoe’s ears picked up a not so discreet voice of one of her classmates as the lunch break began. There were two of them at a desk a few seats back from Tomoe, close enough in the half empty room that it was hard not to overhear. 

> _“He gets excused from class all the time just so he can go around bad mouthing the Phantom Thieves. Doesn't he get that they just stopped that Kaneshiro creep in Shibuya?”_
> 
> _“No way! That was the guy who was scamming students, wasn't he? How’d you know? The news isn't saying much about it other than the fact he’s in police custody.”_
> 
> _“It’s all over the forums I’m on, the Phan-Site, too. Honestly, though? I hope he just never comes back to class. We don't need Anti-Phan trash like that stinking up the classroom.”_

As the two girls laugh, Tomoe clenches her fist, staring at her desk. It was true that there was a lot of building hate for Akechi online these days. Even now when she checked the site for the fun of it, there were a lot of hurtful things being said. Any other time, Tomoe would have just kept her head down and pretend it had nothing to do with her. The old Tomoe would avoid confrontation for the sake of protecting herself. But she was trying to be a better person. She was trying to be more than who she was before. Not only that, but Akechi was her friend, and hearing people speak so ill of him drove her to her feet, knocking her chair back with a loud scraping sound. The remaining students in the classroom all seemed to look her way at the sound, making her falter for only a second. Tomoe turned to the girls behind her, mustering every amount of courage she could. 

“People like you are honestly just unfair and terrible,” she declared, doing her best to keep her voice from shaking. “Stop bad mouthing Akechi-san when you don't know anything about him.”

Both girls looked taken aback by her words, and the one who spoke first was also the first to step forward. She brushed back long black hair, brown eyes narrowed under perfectly kept eyebrows and maybe a little too much make-up. “The hell did you just say? What, are you a Phan-hater too?”

“On the contrary,” Tomoe retorts, standing her ground despite the old her wishing to recoil and return to her seat. “I’m very supportive of what the Phantom Thieves are doing.”

“Hypocrite,” the second girl scoffs, not even bothering to get up from her seat. “Then why the hell are you friends with trash like Akechi?”

“Because I’m not so shallow that I determine a person’s worth based on one minor opinion.” Tomoe clenched her hands into fists, assuring herself that she wasn’t wrong to call them out of these things. These two classmates were always gossiping about people if they weren't talking about what was trendy. Before, Tomoe had never had the desire to speak up because in the past she’d been afraid of being a target of one of these hurtful shamings they seemed to enjoy doing where others could hear them. They probably chose to speak loudly about Akechi in the classroom simply because they knew she was friends with him. Everyone in the class was aware that they were at least on friendly terms by now. “But just because Akechi-san and I differ on our opinions on the Phantom Thieves and the work they do doesn't mean Akechi-san is any less an amazing person. It doesn't discredit all the other work he’s done trying to help the public. You wouldn't call your friend trash just because she has a different taste in music, would you? People have different opinions and if you condemn every person for one thing they disagree with you on… well then you’d have no friends, quite frankly.” Tomoe takes a deep breath, trying to pull herself back to the point of the matter, “Akechi-san is a kind, intelligent person who surely has some faults and virtues, yes, but everyone does. He’s more than just his public opinion on whatever interview you’re watching and I’d appreciate it if you treated him as such. If you have nothing nice to say about a person you don't even know, then I suggest you keep your hurtful comments to yourself.”

The entire classroom was silent, waiting to see what exactly would happen next. The black-haired classmate of the two she scolded was completely still for a few heartbeats. Her hands also clenched before she waved one dramatically in front of her. For a moment, Tomoe thought she was going to be struck, but in the end it was with words, rather than her hands. “What the hell kind of lecturous bullshit is this? Some kind of indirect love confession?” she taunts, venting her frustrations at being called out of what she and her friend did with their gossip. 

Tomoe felt her heart jolt at the accusation, but steeled herself hoping not to visibly react and give this girl any kind of ammunition, whether it was true or not. “You’re completely missing the point, as per want of someone caught doing something they know is wrong.” _Don't back down,_ she kept telling herself to stand firm. Bullies like her and her friend could only do what they wanted until someone stood up and told them ‘No’. This was her doing just that. “You both say such horrible things about people all the time and I’m tired of it. I don't care if it’s talk about Akechi-san or anyone else in this school. If you want to gossip about cruel things, you can do it elsewhere.”

“You think you’re somethin’ else, don't you, miss goody-two-shoes,” the girl snarled, this time actually looking for all the world she might actually do something.

Sensing this, and not wanting to get in actual trouble over a physical altercation at school, the second girl gets up and grabs her friend’s arm. “She’s not worth our time, Saiyo, let's just go enjoy our lunch somewhere we can't be bothered by self righteous brats like her.”

“Yeah, the classroom’s so full of her stench it’s ruining my appetite,” the one apparently called Saiyo scoffed, following her friend’s suggestion. 

The two left, and as soon as they were out of sight, Tomoe heaved a sigh of relief. She hadn’t realized how tense she had been the whole argument. For a few lingering seconds, the classroom was unbearably quiet. She couldn’t blame them, of course, with the scene she had just caused. Tomoe thought of apologizing to everyone who still remained in the room, but soon enough the chatter slowly began again. There were a few words she caught among the continued topics. A few people were commenting on how she had stood up to those two, and some people agreed with her words about Akechi, while others simply were glad the gossips had finally left the room. 

“I must say, I never expected something like that from you, Fuyumine-san.”

Her heart nearly leapt out from her throat at the surprise that familiar voice behind her caused. Tomoe spun around, clutching her hands to her chest. Already she could feel the heat rising to her face as her eyes confirmed Akechi was, in fact, standing in the classroom, previously behind her. “H-How long have you been there? I thought you weren’t coming today!” How much had he heard? Not that it was a bad thing for him to overhear, but this was, at present, a new level of embarrassment for Tomoe. 

“There was a change in scheduling, so my interview was postponed till tomorrow afternoon. So I thought I’d at least attend the rest of the day’s classes...Are you feeling well Fuyumine-san?” Akechi couldn't help but chuckle, “Your face is quite red.”

“I-I’m fine,” the musician squeaks, dropping herself into her desk chair, as if the difference in height would help her hide her (quite visible) embarrassment from being seen any longer. 

It did little for a very brief few seconds, as Akechi was quick to borrow the chair of the desk in front of hers to sit across from her. From his briefcase he retrieves the lunch she’d given him that morning at the station and sets it down. “I hope with the recent events you don't mind my having lunch with you _today._ ” A smile still danced on his face, Akechi was obviously amused by how things had unfolded, and Tomoe’s reaction to discovering he had overheard the whole thing. “Of course... it was rather nice to hear you think so kindly of me, Fuyumine-san. It seems everyone has their piece to say when it comes to my stance on the Phantom Thieves, but--”

“That’s not what matters.” Akechi’s abrupt silence and Tomoe’s interruption keep her from having the willpower to look him in the eye. Instead she drops her gaze to her hands, fingers curled against the edge of the desk. “I’m not friends with the upcoming Detective Prince Akechi-san…” Her heart is hammering in her chest. Not that it wasn’t something she wanted to say to him, on the contrary, Tomoe wanted Akechi to understand what she was trying to say. It was simply the matter of putting herself out there like that and hoping he would understand that set her on edge, that gave her a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. She just wanted him to understand. “...I’m friends with Akechi Goro. My classmate who can always make it, but is still very smart, and always gets high marks. My friend who has trouble with cooking, but who enjoys trying new sweets at a cafe. Your public opinion is one thing, Akechi-san, but I’m not friends with your public opinion. I’m friends with _you_.”

When she did finally take a moment to try and meet his eyes, she caught a glimpse of an expression she’d never seen on him before. For just a second there was an obvious look of surprise on his face, but in his eyes she could have sworn she felt a deep loneliness. That expression very quickly faded into a warm smile, so quickly that Tomoe almost second guessed whether she really saw it or not. “Thank you, Fuyumine-san. I’m glad that you feel that way about our friendship…” To what she could tell from that pleasant smile on his face, he really meant it. Tomoe could tell herself that it was possibly her just projecting this want of that kind of friendship on him, but for now she just wanted to let herself believe. She had every confidence that Akechi was a good person.

“Oh, and… um,” She hesitates taking the step, but considering she just invited a group of people she’s only known for a day call her by her first name, it seemed only fair… “You...don't have to be so formal or polite with me. I mean, at least when it’s just us, I guess. I know you have an image to uphold in public and all that… but you can just call me Tomoe, if you like.”

Another amused, soft chuckle came from her classmate. Akechi gently rests his head on his hand, propping his elbow on the desk as he smiles at her. “My, you’re full of surprises today. I suppose if you’ll let me call you by your name... you’re welcome to do the same with me.” Watching Tomoe tense at the idea of calling Akechi by his first name, he can't help but take enjoyment from the teasing. She was so honest in her reactions and expressions. It was a wonder she was able to hide that secret of hers from so many for so long. “But, speaking of surprises. Perhaps it’s my turn.” Akechi’s hand curls into a loose fist which now supports his chin, and he leans forward a little, making sure he has a good look at Tomoe when he proposes his ‘surprise’. “Would you like to spend the afternoon with me, now that my day has freed up?”

Tomoe tried to steel herself against what this surprise could have been, but simply asking her to spend time with him didn't seem as much a surprise as she had anticipated. “After school? Like.. our study groups?”

“Not quite,” Akechi sits up, canting his head just slightly to the left while keeping eye contact. “No homework, no studying. Just you and me spending an afternoon together. We can do anything you like, really. We could go to a cafe you like, go shopping, maybe see a movie.”

The musician tried desperately to keep her expression controlled. Because, honestly, it sounded like Akechi was asking her on a date. But that was ridiculous. He was just asking her to hang out with him like normal high school friends do. It’s just like when Ryuji would hang out with her after school when they were in middle school. Nothing more than that. It was just what Saiyo had said when they were arguing that was getting to her. Hadn’t she just gone on about how she wanted to be his _friend_. 

_Get it together!_

“Sure!” Tomoe tries to laugh the butterflies away, but it doesn't work as well as she hoped. “It’d be fun to just hang out.”

Smiling as if he hadn’t just stirred the pot to see how Tomoe would respond, Akechi then sets about opening the bento she’d made him.   
“Great, it’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended up much longer than I had expected. TBH that last bit could have been the start of the next chapter, but I personally felt that I needed to add more due to the fact that like three of the doc pages I used to write this up was all text message dialogue.  
> I'm glad to have finally finished this chapter. I wanted to take a moment to really let Tomoe and Ryuji reforge their friendship through honesty now that the truth of her situation is known to him as well.  
> But what's a girl to do when her best friend doesnt like her new friend? :3c


	10. it's a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a date! Wait, is it? No, it's not a _date_ date.....right? Hmm...

After school finally let out, Akechi and Tomoe’s ‘sort-of date’ began. It was certainly a strange feeling, being able to leave school grounds with him, rather than meeting up at a later time. Shibuya was flooded with high school students by the time they arrived. A not so unfamiliar sight during the after school hours, and perhaps the best place for Akechi to blend in easily. Their first stop had originally been to get some crepes at Tomoe’s request, but after seeing the busy line at the stand, she relented and suggested doing something else first. So the two ended up watching a movie first to pass the time. 

The theater itself wasn’t too packed, and Akechi and Tomoe were able to sit by each other without issue. About half the seats for the film of their choice were filled which wasn’t surprising, considering how long the movie had been in theaters thus far. There had actually been a secondary option of film to watch, ‘Love Possibly’, which had only recently released, and the old title soon to be leaving the movie selection of the theater, but Tomoe felt that title was a little too on the nose for them to see with her own current inner turmoil over trying to keep things friendly. Thankfully, Akechi seemed perfectly content to avoid the romantic movie when Tomoe had suggested the ‘action’ film, staying she’d yet to have a chance to see it. Of course, then came the matter of paying for their tickets. Tomoe had thought to offer to pay for Akechi’s ticket, wanting to be courteous having suggested the film, but hesitated at whether or not he’d personally be okay with something like that. Perhaps it was just best to pay for her own ticket, seeing as they were just hanging out like normal high school kids do. But it was during this inner dilemma that Tomoe missed her chance, and Akechi paid for both their tickets without so much as a second thought. Tomoe, feeling foolish for having made him pay, bit her tongue so as to not complain and seem ungrateful as they entered the theater. It was best to just swallow the embarrassment and focus on the movie.

With a title like ‘The Cake Knight Rises’, Tomoe wasn’t quite sure what to expect. In the end, she was very easily swept up by the story. Of course, that didn’t stop the two teens from quietly sharing opinions on how silly and ridiculous the plot of the story was. Even with the silly plot that it had, and the themes of cakes and pies and trying to save the bakery, it still ended up quite an enjoyable film. Though the villain, in Tomoe’s opinion, seemed a little over the top. But perhaps that was because she was more partial to cake than she was to pie.

The crepes long forgotten by time the movie let out, Akechi and Tomoe next made their way towards the arcade. 

Tomoe had very rarely been in an arcade before, and even then, it was quite some time ago. There were plenty of other students of varying ages inside, and the building was filled with the electronic sounds of the different games going off simultaneously. It was just as noisy as she recalled, though, thankfully, less overwhelming. “Do you go to arcades often?” she found herself asking, watching Akechi look around at the different game options visible from the entrance. 

“Not very often, no,” Akechi answered, “I do sometimes stop in from time to time to listen for any gossip or intel that would aid me, depending on what case I’m working. But I thought, since we’ve got the time, it might be more fun to try some games together.”

“I see, well!” Tomoe offered him a smile when his eyes met hers, “Since I picked the movie, you should pick the first game.”

Seeming to take some level of enjoyment out of her statement, Akechi shrugs his shoulders with a half smile tilt to his lips. Together, they wander the selection of the arcade before the brunette finally seems to decide on something. Pointing out a pair of empty consoles, the two approach to see a side scroller game. There were two sets of buttons on the panel, making it something they could play together. “How about this one?” Akechi suggested. It looked like some silly game….Goblin City - probably based in some anime. The basic story from the demo that flashed on the screens looked to be taking on challenges to defeat an evil overlord and free the city from some strange bad guy in a cloak with horns. The game itself was pretty old school based on the graphics, compared to other games it was probably the reason why it tended to be avoided. 

“It looks interesting, I’ve never heard of the game before, but I don't really come to these places often either,” Tomoe laughed. 

With Tomoe agreeing to join him in the game, the two inserted fifty yen (since it really was an older game) and the screen lit up with a ‘Press Start’ to signify the start of their journey. The mini games they played in each level grew more increasingly difficult, and the further they went, the more it seemed Tomoe was following Akechi’s lead. These sorts of games were not her forte, but she was rather proud at how long she lasted until she hit a game over the first time. With only one continue for Akechi, and three continues for Tomoe, they were fast approaching the final stage. Facing off against the Goblin King himself, Tomoe seemed to be more so hitting her buttons at random, just trying to keep her avatar alive. Akechi seemed much more cool and collected, actually remembering combos and moves to get about easily and deal damage. About halfway through the fight, Tomoe ran out of lives, and her side of the screen flashed with a ‘Continue?’ at the top with a timer, but rather than put in another coin, she paused to watch Akechi play. For someone who didn't play games often, he had very good reaction times, and seemed to hardly ever miss a power up when they appeared. From half health, Tomoe watched as Akechi steadily burned down the boss...that is, until the last phase of the fight with only a small chunk of his health bar remaining, the Goblin King wiped out Akechi’s last life.

Sighing, Akechi stretched his hands over his head, staring at the ‘Game Over’ that filled the screen. “So close...but not quite,” he lamented.

“I’m sorry, if it’d hit continue again I could have helped buy you time to get back in,” Tomoe apologized. It seemed a tandem part of the game. So long as there was one other player there was opportunity to continue in the final level. Tomoe had stopped because she had really thought Akechi was going to finish it off on his own, especially with how well he had been playing. 

“Don't worry about it,” Akechi chuckled, “It’s just a game, after all. I’m surprised we managed to get that far for the first time.”

“You’re really good at that game,” came the compliment, “I kept forgetting the combo hits and moves, so I died a lot.” Tomoe gently swung her arms from side to side, abuzz with energy from what she’d watched. “You were able to pick up on the combos and use them really well, I’m impressed!”

Akechi picked up his briefcase, not wanting to leave it behind by accident as they meandered around the arcade. “Are there any types of games you’re better at?”

“Mmm…” Tomoe taps her chin with a forefinger as she thinks. Her eyes scan the room of flashing consoles and signs, wondering if there was a game here she might be good at. “I usually just play puzzle games on my phone or something… oh! I’m good at rhythm games, too!” She mostly played on her phone or laptop, so it would probably be different in an arcade, but now that she’d thought of it, Tomoe really wanted to try.

Looking around, she finally spied the sign that would lead her to one of the more musical oriented games. Of course, it was the very popular ‘Taiko no Tatsujin’ drum game, which seemed to be a staple in most arcades that had any rhythm games. There were already two people playing on the separate machines, but Tomoe didn't seem to mind as she approached. She watched as they played, observing how they did it. Akechi seemed interested as well, having stopped beside her to watch. There were actually a couple of people watching on the side lines. The player they were observing was actually playing quite a difficult song. The notes were flying across the screen and they struck them with ease 

“Oh wow, they’re really good…” Tomoe couldn’t help the words as they tumbled from her lips. They watched the player go through three songs before their turn seemed to be up. As the prompt to insert coins came up, the individual turned to look around the group that was watching them play. Tomoe thought she actually recognized him from Kosei. He was a second year, also played music, but wasn’t involved in the Hall. If she was identifying him correctly, he tended to play piano in the music room some days after school. 

“Anyone else want a go? Before I start another game?” he offers, checking to make sure he isn't hogging the game from anyone who might be waiting for a turn.

Tomoe also looks around at his offer, checking to see if anyone else was going to speak up. A few of the observers turned to leave, wandering off to go play another game, others shook their head, content to watch, or simply out of funds to play anything else. Seeing as no one was speaking up, Tomoe stepped forward, raising her hand just a little higher than her shoulder. “Um, I’d like to try playing, if that’s okay.” 

The second year flashed her a grin, setting the drumsticks down. “Sure thing. Ever play before, Fuyumine-senpai?”

There’s a moment of surprise from Tomoe, seeing as this second year happened to know her name. She can’t recall having done anything noteworthy at school that would give reason for anyone outside her class to know her, but she supposed it made things rather simple. To his question, she shook her head slowly before pushing her glasses up a touch. “Ah...no, but I’ve played other rhythm games…” she informs him.

“All right, well it’s not too hard. But c’mere. I’ll give you a quick tutorial before you play,” he offers, waving for her to come closer. 

At his offer, Tomoe glances from this boy to Akechi and shrugs her shoulders a little. If it meant she’d get to play, she might as well learn how first. Akechi seemed to get the idea, and nodded, motioning for her to go. “I’ll hold your bag,” he even offered, “I don't mind watching this round.” So, as Akechi had suggested, Tomoe left her bag in his care, taking with her just enough yen to pay for the game.

An action that deemed itself unnecessary in the long run. By the time she walked up, the second year Kosei student was already feeding the coins into the machine. “Dont worry about it,” he assured her when he saw the look on Tomoe’s face. “First play is on me. Now, when you start playing…” Diverting her attention, the student showed her the basic rundown of what symbols meant what, and how to hit them. He even helped with picking the first song that would assist as a warm up, or so he claimed. The oh-so-helpful student played along with her on the second drum as she played her first song, giving pointers as she very quickly seemed to get the hang of the play using the drums. Tomoe seemed so comfortable after the first song in the set, that she decided to pick a more challenging one afterwards. Granted, it was nothing like the other Kosei student had been playing before he let her play the game, but to her it might as well have been. Tomoe’s smile gradually fell into a look of concentration, her eyes intently focused on the screen. Her hands worked in accordance to the notes as they came up, and even when she missed a few due to misjudgment, her composure kept her going the whole song through. The third and final song he let her pick as well, and much like before, Tomoe tried to pick something that would challenge her. She was determined to focus on her notes instead of his this time, and though his difficulty had him playing at a much higher pace than her, Tomoe had a pretty high score by the end of the song. Not a perfect score, but still better than her last two songs.

The smile that lit up her face towards the end was full of joy. Practically bouncing in place, Tomoe turned that smile back to Akechi, who had been watching on the sidelines the whole game. He returned the smile to her, briefly, until she turned back to the second year she’d been playing with. “Thanks for showing me how to play. You already know my name but... “

“It’s Masao,” the boy laughed, reflecting the same level of enjoyment Tomoe seemed to be giving off. “Hirashi Masao, but my friends call me Maso. You sure you don't want to play some more? You’re doing pretty good for the first time, Senpai.”

Tomoe shook her head, still smiling, but declined his offer. “Sorry, but I’m here with someone today. Maybe another time. Thank you again.” She puts the drumsticks away in their slot and steps away, returning to the waiting Akechi, who offers her bag back as soon as she’s within reach. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“You looked like you were having fun,” Akechi comments, not seeming to be in any way upset that she had played without him. 

“It was a lot of fun! If one of the other machines opens up you should try playing, too.” After all, the whole reason they were here was to play games together. Just the one game with Hirashi-kun was fine and all, but she wasn’t about to leave Akechi waiting for more than just the one game. That wouldn’t be fair to him when he’d been the one to invite her out in the first place. “But we should play something else. I’d rather play with you, anyway.” Not quite lingering on the way her words might have come across, Tomoe starts off to check on some of the other games, leaving an amused Akechi to follow her.

In the end, there were a handful of other games they played. It varied between some shooting games, another rpg type game to defeat the villain, and some fighting games. Tomoe lost every single round of the fighting games, but there had been a couple times where she had gotten pretty close to knocking Akechi out, and that was good enough for her. Overall, as Tomoe had thought, it was much more fun playing with Akechi. Even if Taiko no Tatsujin never opened up for the two of them to play, she still had a good laugh with Akechi as she started to make a game out of trying to run away from him in the fighting game and run out the clock when she’d gotten a few good hits in on him. The strategy almost worked, and the banter between the two of them spiraled into a fit of laughter that resulted in Tomoe slipping up. 

At some point along the way in their gaming escapades, Tomoe hovered around some of the crane machine games. There were quite a few lining the walls, and one in the back had caught her eye. A little white snowman with a blue hat stared up at her with a big grin on its face. Looking at the sign, Tomoe leaned a little to the right, contemplating how badly she wanted the toy. “Jack Frost…?” she read aloud. It wasn’t a mascot she was familiar with, but the little stuffed doll was cute. 

Watching Tomoe fish a five hundred yen coin from her bag, Akechi couldn’t help but shake his head. “Are you really going to spend your money trying to get that? You know you’ll spend more trying to get it from the game than the toy is actually worth, right?” He watched her pause and reconsider her actions. Akechi watched the way she bit her lower lip, really thinking over whether or not she wanted to try. Letting it go on for a few seconds, he then leans against the crane machine, putting himself in her field of vision. “You’re better off using it on one of the little gachapon. At least that way you always get _something_ for your money.”

To his words, Tomoe turned to face him, a coin still pinched in her fingers. “Do they have some here?” Honestly, even if she thought the doll behind the glass was cute, she _would_ much rather be sure she’s going to bring home something as a memento of the day. Even if it was just a still little plastic toy from a gacha. 

“I think I saw some over here, somewhere…” Akechi led the way, just a short distance from the Jack Frost crane game. It was on the other side of one of the change dispensers. There weren’t nearly as many as you’d find in Akihabara or any of the bigger arcades, but there were still a few to choose from, stacked atop one another in a short row. “Some of these look kind of lame, though.”

“Mmm...I’m sure there’s something worth getting…?” Tomoe took her time looking through the options. Most were anime trinkets or themed along those lines. But one at the far end seemed to catch her attention. The image displayed was for little water creature charms. They were encapsulated in little bubbles that dangled from phone charms, the thread beaded towards the end to look akin to a string of smaller bubbles around the water dwelling creature within. “Oh, hey these ones look cute, don't you think?” Tomoe pauses to point out the machine to Akechi, “What if we did this one?”

“We?” Akechi echoes, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, yeah. I mean, I want something to remind me of the first time we got to hang out like a couple of normal high school kids, don't you?”

Akechi hums softly, considering her words for a moment. “Well I suppose this _is_ something worthy of a memento. I don't see why not.”

It was quite obvious that his agreement to her suggestion made Tomoe quite happy indeed. She used the machine first, popping in the coin needed and twisting the dial until the little capsule came out. However, she waited to open the small blue capsule in her hand, letting Akechi get his own before opening them together. The two lifted the little charms they had ‘won’ from the capsule, comparing each of their wins. Tomoe’s little bubbled water creature turned out to be a jellyfish. It was soft and white and red with most of the color being from the center of the little body to the tentacles that spiraled around it like ribbons. It seemed to be double encapsulated on the charms, letting the little thing change position inside the main plastic orb, giving it something of a feel of it ‘swimming around’ inside. Pleased with her win, she looked to Akechi’s charm to see it similarly packaged, but rather than a jellyfish, Akechi’s held a classic white and orange koi fish. 

“Oh, hey, Koi fish are supposed to be good luck!” Tomoe tried to encourage Akechi on his ‘win’ despite a koi feeling a little common among the other prizes that he could have gotten instead. 

“If it’s lucky, why don't you keep it?” the detective offered, holding the phone charm out to her.

With the hand not holding her new phone charm, Tomoe pushes Akechi’s hand back, insisting he keep the charm. “It's your luck, Akechi. Giving it away to me wouldn’t be the same thing. Besides…” She paused as if to reconsider, but smiles anyway, finishing her thought. “...What do I need luck for when I’ve got friends like you looking out for me?”

If Akechi hadn’t been talking to her constantly for the past couple of weeks, he might have thought she was trying to act cute on purpose to win him over. After all, there were those kinds of people out there who played nice just to get what they wanted out of others. Akechi was well aware of those kinds of people. Personally acquainted, one could say. Tomoe, however, wasn’t one of those people. He doubted she even realized the endearing manner of which she acted. Perhaps this was what drew others to her. Her previous demeanor only being a shield to keep others away out of instinct from experienced trauma. This was the real Tomoe he was seeing more and more of. The friend that blonde buffoon knew, the charming girl Ohori targeted...the senpai that underclassmen took notice of. 

He couldn’t say he himself did not find himself charmed.

“I suppose there would be little point of a memento if I didn't actually _keep_ it,” Akechi complies in the end, his lips curled into a soft smile. “Though I suppose you’re happy with what you’ve gotten?”

At his prompting, Tomoe looks back to her jellyfish charm, that same smile still dancing on her visage. “Mmhm!” she practically hums in agreement. “I actually quite like jellyfish. I think they’re cute, so I’m actually really happy with mine.”

Akechi hums, his gaze wandering while he casually pockets his charm. A particular sign must have caught his eye because Tomoe soon finds herself hurrying after Akechi as he starts off towards a set of stairs off to the side of the arcade. Honestly, she hadn’t even noticed the stairs until then. It’s also only then that she takes note of the sign sitting next to those stairs, advertising what was up there. With a bright yellow and pink font, and surrounded with decals of hearts, stars, flowers and exclamations, the sign read ‘Purikura!’ in big bold letters. Granted, Tomoe had thought about taking photos to commemorate the day, but had decided on the charms instead simply because she didn't think Akechi would want to do something so silly. That...and she didn't know if her heart could take doing something like that with him. 

She’d only used one of those machines once before, back when she and Ann were trying to be good friends, and one of Ann’s friends had been there too to encourage it. However, in the end, it had felt a little awkward and somewhat forced. Tomoe hadn’t been very close to either girl, so a few photos in, Tomoe had slipped out of the booth to let them have their fun.

But Akechi was already heading up the stairs as Tomoe hesitated. 

“A-Akechi-san…” Tomoe called after him, picking up the pace to follow him up the stairs. “Um, that’s-”

The brunette paused at the top of the stairs, turning at the waist just enough to look back at her. “Hm? Oh I’m aware,” he clarified, wearing quite the ‘innocent’ smile on his face. “I’ve always wanted to try it, just once. Don't you think _this_ would be a better memento for the day, _Tomoe_?”

Tomoe was certainly glad the stairs were slightly less lit than the room beyond. Even still, she ducked her head a little, trying to hide her blushing face behind her bangs. She’d nearly already forgotten that she’d offered to let him call her by her first name. His doing so was probably to remind her that he’d offered the same, to which she had yet to manage in the hours since. “I...I mean, are you sure? It’s kinda…” _Embarrassing._ Tomoe clutched her bag to her chest with one hand, the other lifting to adjust her glasses once again before she dared look up at Akechi on the higher step. 

“Oh?” Akechi hadn’t taken his eyes off her, still wearing that innocent, cheery look. “I thought girls liked this sort of thing. You don't want to take some photos with me, Tomoe?”

“I-I do!” Tomoe took another step up the stairs towards Akechi, now just one below him. “I just… didn't think to mention it, really. Some guys don't like doing this sort of thing… a-and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable.”

Very gently, Tomoe feels a hand take her own, and pull her up the last few steps to the second floor. “I’ve already said I wanted to try it at least once. But if you’re still concerned,” Akechi begins, leading her along by the hand, “if it makes you feel better, consider it a thank you for standing up for me in class today.”

Without resistance, and a pounding heart in her chest, Tomoe lets Akechi pull her along the selection of print club booths. There were several different kinds, and many of them were geared towards the cutesy filters and sticker additions that tended to draw the attention of many girls. The one that Akechi stops at is not quite so cutesy, titled ‘Salon’ with both group and couple photos as samples on the screen and the unit itself. “Here we go, how about this one?” Akechi looks back to Tomoe as if asking her approval of the booth as well. “This one has a discounted rate for couples, we could use that one.”

“C-Couples?” Tomoe nearly squeaked, “We’re not a-a couple, though, Akechi-san.”

“Sure we are, a couple of friends,” He laughs as Tomoe, red faced, smacks his arm now that her hand is free. “Okay, okay, I get it. It was a bad joke.” Akechi smooths a hand over his sleeve where she’s hit him. It wasn’t as if it hurt, she hadn’t intended for it to, but the reaction itself was still a surprise. “That aside, though, we’ve spent quite a lot already at the arcade. Let’s just use the discount to spare my poor wallet, okay?”

Honestly if Akechi kept teasing like this, Tomoe’s heart was going to give out. 

“Okay...fine.” With an argument like that, Tomoe couldn’t really say no. They had spent quite a bit on the games on the floor below. She had no idea what Akechi’s budget was like, but hers was certainly limited. “You’re right.”

“I often am.” Seeming so pleased with himself, Akechi feeds the machine the required yen. “Now, let’s see. It’s on a timer, so you might want to come closer so we can pick backgrounds.”

This is the part where Ann and her friend had done most of the work the one and only time she’d done this. Curious to see what their options were, Tomoe took a half step closer to peer down at the display screen. Akechi had already selected the couples option for the discounted rate, and now on the screen it showed a list of backgrounds to choose from, spanning from solid colors to more playful patterns. Most of the selection process was random, including the format of the photos to be printed afterwards. At the prompting to head into the booth, Akechi ushered Tomoe in first. The two set their things down in the designated spots and, after a brief query about what sort of faces they should make, Akechi ended up tapping the screen to start with little further warning. For the most part, Tomoe and Akechi mimicked the silly poses on the screen that came up, though the first ‘lovey dovey’ sort of pose prompted from their ‘couples’ selection, Tomoe hid her face, too embarrassed to even consider trying, while Akechi couldn’t help but laugh. The second time it happened, rather than let Tomoe hide again, Akechi caught her first and pinched her cheek, the following photo captured the reaction of Tomoe pushing Akechi away, sticking her tongue out at him while he dramatically looked shocked at her. 

All in all, it was much more an entertaining experience for Tomoe this time around.

With the photos taken, the two pick up their bags and switch over to the other side.It was time to decorate. For the most part, Akechi let Tomoe play with the decorations, though he did point out one or two things he liked in the stickers as she made a poor attempt to enhance the photos with word bubbles, sparkles, and other effects that she could think of. 

At some point, she just decided to draw on one of the photos with their limited time. She doodled a fluffy border around them, and started to add ears and whispers to Akechi’s face. To this, Akechi leaned in a little closer. “Why are you making me a cat?” Despite his question, he didn't attempt to direct her to do otherwise, instead he simply observed. 

“Because you look like a cat in this one,” Tomoe answered, still quite enjoying herself as she started to add fish stickers at the bottom of the picture. “Look, I’ll be a cat, too,” and so she added the same decorations to her face as well. 

Tomoe just barely finished decorating the last photo in time before their timer ran out, and the screen changed quickly from a printing selection, to a voting screen, and then on to the printing phase. As the photos were printed, Akechi and Tomoe exited the booth, making their way around to the outside where the little drop spot for the photos came out. As much as Akechi had to tow her along in the beginning, Tomoe had to admit she really had fun messing around in the booth like that. Once both pages had dispensed, Tomoe reached down and plucked them out of the slot. She hands Akechi his as the two step aside for a group of four girls seeming to want to use the booth next, giving the two only a passing glance as if to verify they weren’t going to be using it again. 

“See? That wasn’t so bad at all. Actually it was quite fun,” Akechi points out as they began to make their way back towards the stairs. 

“You pinched my cheek!” Tomoe huffed. It had been a few minutes since then, sure, but Tomoe could still feel the slight sting in her cheek from it. 

“You have to admit, it made for a fun picture,” her classmate teased, pointing out the photo on the sheet. 

To which Tomoe points out the next one, where the photo perfectly captured her pushing him away, “I think I like this one better. Maybe I’ll put it on my phone..”

“I’ll have to put some thought into where I want to put some of these. Maybe on my briefcase. It might be a good addition, don't you think?” Akechi comments as the two of them are exiting the arcade together. 

Tomoe is aware that this is just another joke - that Akechi is teasing once again. After all, he had public appearances on television he had to keep in consideration. Akechi wouldn’t be putting stickers all over his briefcase or phone when it would make him look any less ‘professional’ in the eyes of the public. “Make sure if you do, it’s the cat one,” she challenges back. Of course, that confidence falters for a moment, when Akechi looks directly at her, and she can't tell if he’s actually considering it or not. “..only don't _actually_ do it, Akechi-san. I don't think my heart could take it if one of these pictures was even faintly captured on television during one of your interviews.”

“One condition,” were the words he spoke, and honestly words that made her really second guess having taken those photos with him. “Please just call me Goro.” That mischievous look quickly melted into a smile, eyebrows raised, head canted to the right, making those brown locks sway with the motion. “I said it was okay during lunch, too, didn't I? Yet all day you still keep calling me ‘Akechi-san’.”

She kept his gaze for a moment, pinching her lower lip between teeth. He’d given her the subtle hints now, but Tomoe had still chosen to call him by his surname. He’d taken to calling her by her given name so easily, so of course it might seem a little odd that she hadn’t done the same. “It’s….it’s just a little embarrassing.” She hadn’t even attempted to call the others by their given names yet, but even that seemed less flustering than this. “I’m sorry, it’s just a force of habit, I guess.” Trying not to look him in the eyes, Tomoe walks towards a bricked planter some ways from where they’d been walking. There were some people nearby, but no one really paid the two teens much mind as she sat against it, resting her school bag on her lap.

Akechi followed her to it, but didn't quite take a seat. Instead, he stood in front of her. One hand holding his briefcase, the other in his pocket. Tomoe took notice how he wasn’t wearing his gloves with the summer uniform now. In this lighting, it was much harder to notice the subtle scars on his hands. It was likely that they were really only visible if you knew what to look for. Noticing her gaze wandering anywhere but his face, Akechi called out to her. “Tomoe,” He waits for her to look up at him from where she sits, “I promise after the first time you say it, it’ll be less embarrassing.”

The sincerity in his voice is what makes Tomoe reconsider. Perhaps it wasn’t really fair that she was refraining from calling his given name, when he went through the effort to do so on his end. She had said she wanted to be good friends with him, and she and Ryuji had no issue with being on a first name basis. Perhaps this was a matter of assurance for him that her words were true. If so, then who was she to keep that from him? “I’ll… try to be better about it in the future..G-Goro,” she eventually manages to answer. 

“Thank you, Tomoe.” If it were possible for the smile on his face to soften, Tomoe just witnessed it. The high school detective then finally comes about and takes a seat beside Tomoe on the brick planter. With a swift motion, Goro tucks his copy of the photos inside his briefcase for safe keeping, and fetches his phone and the newly acquired koi charm he’d won from the gachapon. “I should find a place to attach this, I suppose. It _is_ a phone charm, hm?”

“Oh, right!” Tomoe had almost forgotten about her jellyfish charm. Fishing her charm and phone out as well, she looks ready to start attaching it to her phone when she felt a soft nudge against her arm. Looking over, Tomoe notices Goro has his phone held out to take a photo, holding up the charm in his hand, and waiting for her pose for the impromptu selfie. 

“Just...one more photo,” he prompts, and this one Tomoe is ready to pose, holding up her own charm in one hand. 

Laughing softly at Goro as he snaps the photo, Tomoe resumes the process of attaching her charms while the detective assesses the photo. “All the purikura photos weren’t enough for you?” Seeing as her phone case had the perfect spot for accessories, Tomoe was able to attach her new charm without issue. She was admiring it when Goro seemed to find what he was looking for, and answered.

“No, actually,” he begins, his voice suddenly softer than the chatter around them. “Just trying to confirm something.” Goro casually examined his phone case for the best spot. In a tone a little louder, he offers his phone and the charm to Tomoe, “Could you help me with this?”

Starting to feel a little concerned at his softer words, Tomoe follows along, taking his phone and the charm to attach it, but notices the photo is still on the screen when he gives it to her. “Just stay calm and act natural,” Goro instructs her as Tomoe takes note of what the pressing matter is. In the background of their selfie just now, mingled with the crowd, Tomoe can faintly make out Ohori. She physically tensed at the sight of him, but as Goro requested, she tried to keep calm. Tomoe stayed where she was sitting and attempted to steadily attach the charm just for the sake of keeping her hands from trembling. 

“What… what should we do?” Going home was probably the best option, but who knows how long he’d been watching. Had he been following them since the movie? Or maybe he only saw them coming out of the arcade. After what had happened in the last encounter with him, and the events of the palace that immediately followed, Tomoe had no idea what to expect from him. “He’s… He’s been getting worse, Goro,” Tomoe informed, pressing the phone back into the detective’s hands. “I’m afraid of what he might do more than ever before.” 

Goro takes a deep breath, considering the options available to them in the present situation. “Well, the station isn't far, we can always take a roundabout way to try and shake him. Going to your house is an option, of course. Like last time I can keep you company there until your father gets home, but Ohori-san does know where that is. If you’d rather _keep_ him off your tail for a while… well.” He seemed somewhat reluctant to bring up the option, and when he finally did say it, Tomoe could understand why. “You could come over to my place, until perhaps your father can pick you up.” While he slips his phone into his pocket, the detective doesn't move back from the close position he’d leaned into to speak softly with her. “Think it over, but for now, let’s at least try to lose him in the crowds and head for the station, hm?”

Again, Goro takes her hand and pulls her up to her feet. Tomoe, gripping Goro’s hand like the lifeline it feels like, follows as he starts off towards the crowds of the scramble crossing. It was the perfect sea of people to try and lose someone in, and with their hands joined, at least they knew they wouldn’t lose each other. Trying to match his quick pace without slowing him down, Tomoe and Goro weave through the crowd, doing as little as possible to disturb traffic...that is until about halfway through crossing, Goro suddenly changes direction, cutting through to reach a different corner just before the signal changes. Even from there, though, they did not stop moving. Without so much as looking back, they continue with the thicker crowd until an opening presents itself to take a shortcut through an alley with a low chance of being spotted. It provides the two a chance to double back, and when the coast looks clear, the two hurry across the scramble crossing once again when the light changes to allow pedestrians once again. This time they take a little slower of a pace, trying to blend with the crowds, and keeps pace with the majority that heads for the station. Once downstairs, Goro and Tomoe take a brisk pace through the underground mall towards the platforms, scanning their cards as they pass the turnstiles and reach the platform just in time to slip aboard the next train to their end destination. 

A bit out of breath, Tomoe leans against the pole she stands next to, “I’m...too out of shape for this,” she complains. First, Ryuji towing her full sprint down hallways, and today with the chase to lose the same man yet again. It seemed she’d really have to take up jogging if she was going to keep up with her friends. 

Standing beside her, holding one of the overhead handles, Goro chuckles, sounding just a touch winded himself. “Despite the circumstances, that was rather exciting. Though I’ll have to say; if he managed to follow us through all _that_ , the man certainly is determined.”

Tomoe couldn’t even bring herself to look around at that comment. “Don't even joke about that. I don't have the energy to keep running around.”

Goro looks about the train car they’re in for her, and seems satisfied with the result. It didn't seem he was in that car, at least, so at least for the ride, they were safe. “Consider this time frame your moment to reflect. Once we get off, I’ll need to know where I’m escorting you.”

A soft nod, and eventually, Tomoe also reaches up to grasp one of the overhead handles just to make sure she keeps her balance. Every so often through the ride, her arm would gently bump Goro’s, especially when someone nearby in the packed train car moved. Even with the subtle distractions of the ride, Tomoe thought long and hard on which option would be best. Not that it was difficult what might be better for herself in that moment, but she really weighed the options of which option would be more stressful for Goro.

They arrive at their stop all too soon, and Tomoe follows Akechi off the train. Both teens take a moment on their way out to survey the crowd. No one resembling Ohori had arrived just yet, but the stop here was a common one on the way to either of their residences. If they were to linger too long, he might eventually show up on the next train. “Have you come to a decision?” Goro inquired once they were sure the coast was clear. “Will you be coming over to my place?”

“Yes, actually,” she responded. Given the time to think it over, there was little hesitance to her answer, “I’d...like to come over for a while, if that’s still okay with you.” Tomoe was sure that the end result of her decision would probably be another gentle warning from her Dad about being cautious around others, especially when she was willingly going over to his place. But Tomoe trusted that Goro had good intentions. If he was going to do something bad he could have just as easily done so at her house the first time she’d had him over for dinner. Besides, a small lecture was the price she was willing to pay for a few hours of not having to worry about Ohori breaking a window or banging on the front door. 

Following Goro’s lead, the trip to his place didn't take much longer than an extra half hour to her usual route home. Unlike her neighborhood home, Goro lived in a city apartment, closer to some businesses and convenience stores, which explained why it was easier for him to simply pick up a premade bento rather than cook a meal. Tomoe couldn’t help but let her eyes wander as they entered the building to head up to his floor. Aside from the apartment Ryuji lives in with his mom, Tomoe had spent most of her life living in a home. She considered herself lucky due to her father’s job, but the building they were in was quite different from the apartments that housed the Sakamotos. With a rather calm announcement that they were here, Goro unlocks the front door and holds it open for her to enter first. Letting curiosity get the better of her, Tomoe entered, pausing only to take her shoes off in the entryway. 

“I don't really have another pair of slippers, so feel free to just go in, if you like,” Goro commented as he sat down to untie his shoes. 

Doing just that, Tomoe took a few more steps in, noting how all the lights inside were off, and only the light bleeding through the curtains gave any illumination to the room at the end of the hall. “Is...no one else home?” Tomoe asked curiously, looking back at Goro, who now stood after setting his shoes neatly aside. 

“This _is_ everyone,” he answered. “I live alone.”

Tomoe had been suspecting as much, but hearing him confirm it did help set some perspectives straight. Though part of her was curious to know why, she held her tongue in the end. It wasn’t something she should be asking. If Goro wanted to tell her, he would do so eventually. “I see, I suppose that’s why you’re often eating convenience store bentos?” It would make more sense than it just being whoever he lived with didn’t feel like cooking. Or in her case, had a relative who was terrible at cooking. She found herself wandering towards the open end of the short hall, finding the dining room and living room at the end of it. “It’s much cleaner in here than I expected.”

“Hey.”

“Especially for a boy in High School.”

“I resent that,” Goro scoffed. As he passed Tomoe, headed for the couch to sit down, she could catch sight of the smile on his face. While he might have claimed to resent her words, he still seemed to find them amusing. He sighs as he sits on the couch, sinking into the cushions and leaving his briefcase just to the side of the arm of the couch. With one hand, the teen loosens the school tie from around his neck and slips it off. “And so our adventure for the afternoon might very well end in us working on school work after all. Though, I suppose this would be the best place for you to get to know the not-so-public me.”

She did feel a little guilty over the situation, now that he points that out. Tomoe makes her way over towards the couch and sits at the other end, setting her own bag down on her lap. If it weren't for her situation with Ohori, perhaps they would have been at a cafe right now, having a bite to eat before really calling it a day. “I suppose that’s true,” she answers instead. She crosses her ankles and does another sweep of the living room with her eyes. The apartment was a pretty decent size, comfortable for one person. Just past the dining table, tucked between the hall and a half wall, Tomoe can spy a small kitchen. There were two doors in the hall. One closer to the door, which she assumed might be a bathroom, considering the closet nearby it. The other door probably led to his bedroom, which she would consider off limits, as it was his own personal space. The whole apartment was, technically, and it made her feel quite special to have been permitted at least this far in. “I know you were the one to offer, but, really, thank you for letting me over. Even if it was to hide from Ohori.”

Leaning on one hand pressed into the cushions below, Goro turns to face her, legs crossed and looking rather comfortable back in his own home. “We’re friends, so it’s only natural that eventually you’d come over here. Just promise you won't go telling the public where I live.”

A soft giggle preludes her reply, “The secret of your residence is safe with me, I promise. Though, I _will_ have to tell my Dad where to pick me up from.”

“That, I can permit.”

As Tomoe takes a moment to fetch her phone and send a message to her dad, Goro picks up the remote and turns on the television. The murmur of the device in the background does little to distract Tomoe, and she only needs pause for a moment to get proper directions to provide her dad, so he knew which complex to pick her up at. It’s just as her message receives a brief reply that she hears a peculiar noise, and when she looks towards Goro, he’s very pointedly _not_ looking her way.

“...Was that your stomach?”

She could have sworn she saw a soft pink to his cheeks. “Perhaps.”

The growl sounded again, as if to answer for him, and Tomoe laughed. “Do you have anything in the kitchen to cook?”

“Considering my lack of talent at it? Not really. Just some basic things that are easy to throw together when I have the time,” he answers sheepishly. His posture on the couch had changed as well, at the sound of his stomach. No longer leaning against the back of the couch, his legs are uncrossed and arms rested on his thighs. “I don't keep much here since I usually eat out - or cheap.”

“Do you mind if I take a look?” To her query, Goro waved his hand, as if to say the kitchen was hers to roam if she really wanted it. Granted the permission, the musician leaves her bag behind on the couch to peek about his kitchen situation. When Goro said he didn't keep much in the apartment, he really meant it. From what she could find, there were some basic dry goods like granola bars for an on the go breakfast, bread, quick easy microwavable add-water meals like ramen, among other snacks. In the fridge there was a little more variety in terms of drinks or shakes for something light and portable, a small carton of milk, and-- “Aha,” eggs. Eggs were easy to work with, and if he had a pan, she knew an easy light meal she could make with little ingredients needed.

Tomoe pulls the small half carton of eggs from the fridge and sets it on the counter. The bread is also retrieved and set aside, afterwards she sets about peeking in other cupboards for any form of cooking wear. There was very little to find, really, but as luck would have it, one of the very few items she managed to find was a pan, and that was all she needed. “Perfect. This should do well.”

By now, Goro had wandered over, watching her hop about his small kitchen in her search to find something to throw together. He hadn’t the faintest idea what she planned to do, and before he could ask, Tomoe was sliding the half loaf of bread he had left towards him. “Can you toast four slices?” she requests, then taking the pan to the sink to rinse the dust off of it so that it might be used as intended. 

“Sure,” he begins slowly, still watching her work as he pulls out the toaster from where it’s kept when not in use. “Do you mind if I ask what you’re making?”

“Nothing major,” she answered him, drying the pan quickly before taking it to the small stove tucked near the fridge, “Just eggs on toast. Basic, but still yummy. Do you have any salt and pepper?”

Two slices of bread in the toaster, Goro fetches her the seasoning she requests, and watches her start on cooking the eggs. Tomoe has a content smile on her face, happily cooking just as she had been before in her own home. Leaning against the opposite wall from where she’s working. “Where did you learn to cook?” he questioned without much thought. “Did your Mother teach you?”

For a moment, her pace slows, but as soon as it does, she picks back up again, though a touch less energetic than before. “No… my mother left when I was still really little,” Tomoe began, “She… was sick, and couldn’t stand to be around me. So she left to get better, and just ….never came back. For a long time we ate a lot of store-bought meals or take-out. Dad can't really cook either, and he really tried, too.” The toaster pops, and Tomoe’s story pauses for a moment, watching Goro place the toasted pieces on a plate before putting two more in. “I actually asked one of my grade school teachers to teach me how to cook. I told her I wanted to make something yummy for my dad, and the next day she gave me a little how-to cook book for kids. I made every recipe in that book, and seeing how much Dad liked my cooking, I never stopped.”

A pretty quick, summarized explanation, and yet Goro couldn’t help but linger on it for a quiet moment. A mother that left, it sounded similar, yet vastly different. The biggest difference was that she still had family to live with, and ones who cared for her greatly. He would be lying if he didn’t say he wasn’t a touch jealous at the latter part. “Your father is quite lucky, to have you caring for him even at such a young age.”

“To...be honest,” Tomoe brought the pan closer to the plate set with the finished toast, sliding two of the finished eggs atop the bread that waited before returning to the stove for the other two eggs. “I...did it because I was scared that at some point Dad would leave, too. Mom left because I made her unwell, and that made Dad very sad for a long time. He would be out working all the time, and come home just in time for dinner. I was a latchkey kid because of it. But I came to like cooking a lot because it made him happy, and… well I guess back then it made me think that it was the magic key to keep him with me.”

“A magic key, hm…?” 

Taking her eyes off the pan for just a moment, Tomoe turns her attention towards the other. “...Goro?”

The popping of the toaster makes Tomoe jump, though Goro doesn't seem to flinch as he fetches the last two slices to place them on the (only) other plate. “I suppose i can see where you’re coming from… to an extent,” he confesses, though he can quite look her in the eyes as he does. “I was raised by my mother for a time, until she passed away.” Without looking at her, Goro can already picture the look on her face, especially with the softest gasp he heard from her direction. “I spent most of my childhood being bounced around foster homes until I could strike out on my own, and ended up here. If I could have had such a ‘magic key’ like you did, I wonder if things might have turned out differently.”

“Goro… I’m so sorry,” Tomoe’s voice is soft as she speaks, and when he looks over to her, she’s still watching him with the same sad eyes he had pictured her with. 

Straightening from the counter he’d been leaning over, Goro offered up a half smile. “There’s nothing for you to be apologizing about, unless you mean to overcook those eggs and make me eat them, of course.”

“Huh?”

At his sudden change of topic, Tomoe’s attention quickly returns to the stove and pulls the pan from the heat, “Oh, shoot!” Setting utensils aside for a moment, Tomoe turns the stove off before picking them back up to transfer the eggs to the last two bare pieces of toast. “It’s okay, they’re fine -- they’re just over medium instead of over easy.” Her cheeks slightly pink from letting herself be distracted from cooking like that, she sets the pan in the empty sink to wash after they eat. “I can have those instead if you prefer over easy.”

The mood feeling a little lighter at the break in such a sad topic, Goro picks up the plate of over medium eggs on toast, and takes it with him to the small dining table just a few paces from the kitchen. Tomoe picks up the other plate and follows him, though as she sits from across him at the small table, she’s still thinking of what Goro had revealed to her about his past. He’d mentioned his mother, but nothing of his father. Considering he’d been passed on to foster homes, it likely meant that either his father was passed as well, or was simply unknown. Rather than press the matter, Tomoe took a moment before starting on her share of the food. “Um… you know, You’re always welcome to come over whenever you have free time -- or I could come by here if you’d prefer.” She kept thinking back to their conversation during lunch, and that look Goro had had on his face so briefly. That lonely look in his eyes when she’d assured him she wanted nothing more than to be his friend. The last thing Tomoe wanted to think about was how lonely it might be, staying in this apartment by himself, dealing with scorn from the Phantom Thief fans, hardly being at school long enough to make many lasting friendships with peers his own age. Tomoe didn't know if _she’d_ be able to handle that, let along how Goro managed. 

Having already taken a bite of his food while Tomoe had brought up her offer, Akechi took a moment to finish before smiling at her, resting an elbow on the table as he fixed her with a stare. “Are you saying you’re worried about me? That’s sweet, Tomoe.” 

“Yes, I am.” 

Goro genuinely looked surprised at her reply, even setting down his toast when she spoke. Tomoe’s eyes were clear and honest, as they always seemed to be, but behind them shone a kind of determination he’d yet to see from her. “I spent the past two years or so avoiding making friends to my best ability because of Ohori-san, and while it might not be the same situation as your lifestyle, those were the loneliest two years of my life. You have no idea the kind of joy it brought me to have a friend to talk to at night. Even when _all_ we managed to do was chat over messages, it still meant the world to me - it _still_ does. I don't want it to sound like I’m saying this because I feel like I owe you or anything, but I want to extend that same kind of comfort and company to you. So… any time you’re feeling lonely, or if you just want some company for no reason at all… you can always talk to me. I’ll come over if I can, or you can message me, or call me. Even if I’m busy I swear I’ll always reply as soon as I can.”

For a moment, when she finished, silence hung in the air. The muffled sounds of the television in the background was the only real sound that could be heard. Then, softly, Goro hummed. It was a soft tone, and once more, he picked up the egg on toast he’d started on, letting it linger a moment as if contemplating the next bite. “You don't need to keep defending your intentions, but I do appreciate the honesty, Tomoe,” the smile he wears is soft, softer than she’d seen before, and in his eyes once again she can see that touch of loneliness in them. “I can't say I’m not enjoying being your friend so far. Your company means more than you can imagine.”

She could feel her shoulders lift a little at his words, a soft relief removing the weight from her shoulders just a little. “Really..?”

“Of course.” There was a warmth in his chest that made him feel, for once, quite relaxed. It was a strange feeling, but not an unwelcome one. “But, for now,” he continues, letting his voice start to take on a more casual tone, as if to move on from the topic before it got too serious. “Maybe we should eat before the food gets cold. I’m sure we can find something other than homework to do once we’ve eaten.” After stating his intent to leave the conversation at that, Goro takes another bite, enjoying the simple meal with his friend. 

Tomoe, feeling satisfied enough to leave things at that, smiles and follows suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, I really cranked this one out at the last second.  
> Today was my last day of vacation and I could do nothing but think about this chapter, so this is what I've spent my last day and a half of freedom on.  
> After this it might slow a little between updates since work usually has me tired by time I get home, but I'll still be working in bits in pieces, don't you worry! I hope you all enjoyed this little date, not-date as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> btdubs! Jellyfish symbolize love, acceptance, and balance. Quite fitting for our Tomoe, dont you think?  
> Ta-ta till next chapter! :3c


	11. palace timecrunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomoe's first indepth journey into a Palace ends up being quite a lot all at once, and she soon finds out the reason why. They're taking a pace faster than usual and after finding out their reasoning for it, Tomoe can't blame them one bit. It's the beginning of the end for Ohori Isae.

In the end, the afternoon spent with Goro had been fun, even with the unfortunate interruption. After eating they had sat on the couch together to watch some shows. They chatted about what kind of shows they enjoyed, and both were able to recommend at least one to one another. Tomoe did, in fact, put one of the purikura photos on her phone case, but she let Akechi choose which one to be fair. Of course, she set his contact photo as the cat face, and he did the same for her on his phone. They did, in fact, manage to avoid letting the afternoon out turn into another study session, despite the fact that they had to work on homework later after Tomoe had gone home.

Tomoe was quite happy about how the day had played out over all. 

So the next morning, when Tomoe was on her way to the platform for the train, it seemed almost fitting that she ran into not just Ryuji, but Ren as well. She greeted them with a smile and a wave, "Good morning!" She called as she closed the gap to join them for the wait. "What are you two chatting about so eagerly this morning?"

Ryuji, smiling bright as the morning sun, greeted Tomoe with the same level of energy. "Sup Tomoe! Ren was just tellin' me he's thinking of calling everyone together after school. Ya know, to take down that asshole Ohori."

From Ren's bag, Morgana popped out, peeking over the teens shoulder to fix Ryuji with a glare. "Keep it down bonehead! You want to tell the whole station what we're up to?"

"I-I wasn't bein' that loud," Ryuji retorts. He suddenly looks unsure of himself, and glances about. Finally setting his gaze on Tomoe he takes a half step towards her, "You think so, too, don't you? I wasn't bein that loud. It's already loud as hell here."

"No louder than you usually are," Tomoe teases. Ryuji grumbles.

Morgana was quick to slip back into the bag, so as to not be discovered. Ren adjusted his glasses and waited for the two to calm down before speaking. "We were thinking of meeting up at the park by the Hall to deal with the problem…if it's not too short notice."

"Actually, it's perfect," Tomoe answered his concern with ease. "Ohori interrupted my plans yesterday, and I want to return the favor."

"Ya sure detective pretty boy isn't going to get in the way?" Ryuji interjects sarcastically. "You two are friends, sure, but he ain't gonna like...show up out of nowhere to make plans and try to distract you, is he?"

Of course Ryuji was being a little bitter. Tomoe expected it, really. "No worries." Tomoe smiled to reassure her friend, "Goro said he had an appointment that was rescheduled for today after school, so he's already preoccupied."

"Why so curious about my schedule, all of a sudden?" A familiar voice cut in.

Ryuji looked startled both by the fact that Tomoe was calling the detective by his giving name, but also to see Akechi show up so suddenly. Ren was a little less surprised. He'd seen the detective just before he reached the group. Luckily, Tomoe had been talking discreetly about plans when he reached them. Tomoe, also surprised by Goro, turned to greet him, a laugh dancing behind her words. "Good morning, Goro," she greeted him, "Ryuji was just asking if I'd be free to hang out with him after school or if I already had plans with you."

"Ah, I see," Goro easily accepted the answer that Tomoe provided him without issue. "I apologize if I've been monopolizing our shared friend, but it's as Tomoe says. I do have some appointments to attend to this afternoon, so I won't stand in your way."

Ryuji huffs and jams his hands in his pockets. "Like I'd let you get in my way," he grumbles before turning his attention back to Tomoe. "I'll see you after school, Tomoe." Seeming to not want to linger in Akechi's presence, the blonde doesn't even try to make an excuse before he separates from the small group. A fleeting 'bye' to Tomoe and Ren, and completely ignoring the detective. 

Tomoe felt a little upset at that, but when she went to apologize to Goro on Ryuji's behalf, the brunette held up a hand as if to protest the unspoken words. "You don't have to worry, Tomoe. It's actually rather common among those who disagree with my stance on the Phantom Thieves. Actually, you and Amamiya-kun here seem to be the only real exceptions from my encounters."

It hardly seems fair, if they asked Tomoe her opinion, but there was no changing how people seemed to think. That, and there was no point trying to make people like what they disliked. She could only hope that with time maybe Ryuji's opinion would change. If not any time soon, then some day. But for now, at least he had friends like herself and Ren to support him.

"So, side question," Ren raises his hand as if to ask permission to change the subject, while still doing so anyway. "When did you two get on a first name basis?"

"Just yesterday," Akechi answers without delay. "We had quite a touching conversation over lunch, to which we came to the agreement that led to such a feat."

Ren pushed his glasses up with two fingers and hummed softly. "I'm jealous, Akechi. Do  _ I _ get to be on a first name basis with you yet?" Needless to say he didn't have to ask  _ Tomoe _ when she had already given that permission to the whole group.

"No, I don't think so," the high school detective retorted nonchalantly. 

"You both make this entire conversation feel a thousand times more embarrassing than it should be…" sighs the musician. Was it just a game they played together? Did Ren tease Goro just as badly as the detective seemed to tease her? Should she be wary of Ren as well? If they were similarly natured, Tomoe would have to be careful. However, instead of waiting for more commentary from these two potential troublemakers, Tomoe fishes something out of her school bag. Wrapped as usual to keep it tied together neatly, Tomoe held out another lunch made for Akechi. "Before I get distracted again, um, here's your lunch."

"Ah, thank you. Though, you could always wait to give it to me during lunch on days I do come with you to school." Goro took the bento all the same, skillfully opening his case just enough to safely pack it inside before snapping it shut once more. 

"While that's true, there's also the fact that you sometimes leave in the middle of class if something comes up. You come and go as you need, like a cat," Tomoe points out.

Goro looks surprised by her words, "I'm a cat, you say?"

Tomoe nods her head, "cat. Right, Ren?"

Both brunettes look to Ren, observing the banter between the Kosei students. At Tomoe's prompt, he lifts his hands and makes a pawing motion with his hand. "Nyah."

Akechi seemed slightly puzzled by Ren's response, but Tomoe couldn't help but giggle.

Classes for the day passed without incident, and all too soon it seemed the school day was over. By too soon, perhaps it was more-so that Tomoe was feeling rather nervous about her planned after school events. When Goro had asked what they planned to do after school, Tomoe had been pretty vague, saying they hadn’t quite set anything in stone. To further emphasize the point, she’d mentioned how the last time they were supposed to hang out, they spent most of their day at her house watching tv and relaxing. It wasn’t  _ exactly _ a lie. 

They’d walked to the station together, each headed in a different direction. Goro off to Kichijoji by the sounds of it, and Tomoe off to meet up with Ryuji (and the rest of the Phantom Thieves). During that travel time between parting with Goro at the station until she could see her new friends in the distance, Tomoe had felt tense. She worried that perhaps Ohori might show up and foil her plans to join them in the dungeon. If such a thing had really come to pass, Tomoe would simply have to bite the bullet and lead him away so the others could go work on stealing his heart so she could be free. 

But, really, Tomoe hoped he wouldn’t show up. She wanted to join them in their campaign to force Ohori to confess his crimes. Tomoe wanted the chance to be a part of bringing justice not only for herself but for the other girls he tormented before her. 

Luckily, so far, she had seen no sign of the composer.

By the time she’d arrived it seemed everyone else was already present. Even Yusuke, who attended the same school as her, was already waiting, chatting with Ann and Ren. Tomoe could do nothing to stop the pang of guilt at holding them up. They could have been on the move already, but instead they’d waited for her. They’d accepted and respected her request to join them in punishing Ohori. Clutching her bag strap just a little tighter, Tomoe jogged the short distance between herself and the Phantom Thieves. “S-Sorry I’m late…” she apologizes softly. A swift hand slips up to adjust her glasses, and in passing on the way down she uses it to tuck a small lock of hair behind her ear where it had strayed from her ever constant pigtails. “I...kept stopping to make sure Ohori wasn’t following me…”

“No worries, Tomoe!” Ryuji cheered, hopping up from the bench he’d been sitting on. “We knew you’d be comin’.”

“We havent been waiting here very long, either way,” Makoto informed, offering the Kosei senior a smile, as if it would ease her guilt. 

Honestly? It did help a little, and Tomoe found herself smiling back at both Makoto and Ryuji. 

“We should head out now,” Ren spoke up, pushing off from the post he’d been leaning against. “We can talk in the Metaverse in the safe space outside the palace.”

Morgana poked his head out from the bag, hanging half out with his paws perched in front of him. “That’s a good plan,” he comments, his tail swaying to and fro, from the half that stuck out behind him. “That way we can be sure Ohori won't spot us entering his palace.”

“D’you got the app now, Tomoe?” Ryuji questioned, as Ren fished his phone from his pocket. “It should'a appeared on your phone after you entered the Metaverse the first time. I kinda forgot to mention it to you before, but with your dad around…”

“App?” Tomoe hadn’t recalled downloading anything, but when she thought about it… “I remember seeing something I didn't install before. I deleted it last night when I got home…” Pulling her own phone out, she went to check if it might be in her download history. However, when she unlocked her phone, there the icon was again. “Wait… what?”

“Yeah, that happens,” Ann laughed softly as she walked over to check out Tomoe’s screen. “I thought it was creepy looking, but if it’s the eyeball thing then that’s the metanav. It doesn't go away even when you delete it -- Oh. My. God. What is your background? Is that... _ Akechi _ ?” Ann immediately covers her mouth to smother a laugh, but much as cupping water in her hands, it does little to keep the sound at bay. “Oh god I’m sorry, it’s not funny it’s just so…. _ cute _ .”

“What?”

Suddenly, the whole group was circling Tomoe, peering down at the background on her phone. Tomoe had set one of their cheesy photo club pictures as her background, still the one where she’d drawn cat ears and whiskers on them both. Feeling a little self conscious about them all staring at her phone, Tomoe withdrew her hand, pressing the phone screen to her chest. “W-We…we went to the arcade yesterday….and ended up taking some pictures…” Yusuke looked elated at the colorful display and energy the picture gave off. Ryuji was laughing like it was the best joke he’d heard in a long time. Makoto was cracking a bit of a smile, but doing a much better job at not giggling. Morgana didn't seem very amused at the cat-like features despite him protesting he  _ wasn't _ a cat. Ren seemed to be the only one who didn't laugh at the photo, but instead put a hand on Tomoe’s shoulder and asked her to send him a copy, to which she very promptly answered with a “No!”

With a little prompting from Makoto (the first to compose herself), the rest quieted down and Ren showed Tomoe how to open the Metanav and start it. The world around her felt like it trembled for a split second, and then returned to normal. Well, almost normal. Tomoe might not have believed anything had worked if not for the darkening sky in the direction of the Hall. Following after the rest of the Thieves (and sticking close to Ryuji), Tomoe made her way with everyone else to their destination. As they crossed the cobblestone ‘street’ between the Hall and the park, everyone’s appearances suddenly changed, and they all looked like the rebellious Phantom Thieves she met only the other day. The whole group seemed unphased by the change even when they came to a stop, and Tomoe couldn’t help but look at them all in awe. “How’d you do that?” she asked.

“Wha’dya mean? You did it too,” Ryuji chuckles, pointing out Tomoe’s appearance. 

The musician looked down at herself to discover he was right. The same garb she had donned when her persona awakened had taken to her form once more. The steel-toe heels and guards up to her thigh, the short skirt to the sleeveless top and the blue-teal decorative monarch wings that brought color to her outfit. “Oh-- you’re right! How’d  _ I _ do that?”

“It’s a part of the palace’s cognition,” Morgana explained, now walking on two legs once again. “Since you’ve awakened to your persona and rebelled against Ohori, he sees you as a threat. When we’re viewed as a threat to any of the shadows in the palace, or the palace ruler, these are the appearances we take.”

“Speaking of which, we need to decide on a code name for her,” Yusuke points out. “Whether she stays with us afterwards or if this is merely temporary, we should treat it as the former and act as we always do.”

“Ooooh, right,” Ann crossed her arms over her chest, looking over Tomoe and her appearance. “What about Monarch? Because all the butterfly wings.”

“Nah, nah, nah,” Ryuji interrupts, waving his hand at Ann’s suggestion, “She’s supposed to be a Fairy, right? Just call her Fairy.”

“I mean, we do already have a Queen,” Joker comments, looking at Makoto.

“Actually…” Tomoe clears her throat, and all masked eyes turn to her, “I’d thought about it the other day for a long time, after Ryu-- I mean… After Skull had told me about how you all use code names. I’d like for you to all call me Puck.”

“Going with another Midsummer Night’s Dream reference again?” Fox queries, and Tomoe nods at him.

“Something like that. It plays some form of poetic justice to the sense that I am using these new powers of mine to aid in turning an unwanted gaze away from me, but at the same time it is simply in honor of the actions of the fey. Stealing a heart to change a man completely seems very fey-like to do, while at the same time, aiding those with a vision that aligns more with mine. I feel like Puck suits me well, save for the sake that Puck serves Oberon rather than Titania, I’m sure she’d make the exception for when she and he are together, thus making Puck essentially a servant of them both at such times. That, and I’d much rather my life change from a tragedy to something of a comedy.”

“In a manner of speaking, that makes some sense,” Queen agrees, nodding her head to such reasoning. 

“I got no idea what you’re talkin’ about,” Skull proclaims, lacing his hands behind his head casually. 

“It’s about a Shakespeare play… I think?” Panther adds, commenting on Skull’s admission of loss. “I’ve never seen it, but it’s got a lot of faeries in it and stuff.”

Joker stepped up, red-gloved hands in his pockets, “Puck, huh?”

Balling her hands into fists at her stomach, Tomoe nods at Joker.

From beneath his white and black mask, a grin spreads across his face. “Well then, Puck it is. Welcome to the team.” Joker reached out and pat Puck on the shoulder, welcoming her easily into the fold. “Today, you’re coming with me and the first team. We’re gonna see what you and your persona are capable of."

It felt like his words lifted her up and filled her with courage, even if it was just a simple 'welcome aboard' situation. It was like a little glimpse into why everyone thought of Ren - Joker - as their leader. She felt the nervous butterflies in her stomach begin to subside. It was reassuring and only reaffirmed her request to join them on this journey. "I'll do my best not to slow you all down."

She followed Joker's lead. Along with her in the first group was Queen and Panther, leaving Mona, Skull and Fox to bring up the rear. As they began, the three with Puck began to break down the basics to her. Joker showed her how to move and to blend, Panther showed her how to bring forth her persona with ease and Queen showed her how to find the weak points when confronting an enemy. They explained to her in safe rooms how the cognitive world worked according to what they'd experienced and learned from Mona. She learned that shadows and personas weren't so different, and that sometimes there were people like Joker who had the talent to utilize multiple personas. Meanwhile the rest of them had their own talents that their persona specialized in.

From the fights she experienced, Puck discovered that her persona, Titania, specialized in the use of light skills, as well as energy spells to bolster her allies. She could make them faster, stronger, albeit for only a brief while, but it was enough to make a difference in a fight. She was also incredible at defense. Her will to prevent harm from befalling anyone as it had on her gave birth to an incredible shielding ability. She could only use it for so long, as she was steadily finding out, and it took quite a toll on her. However, Puck could use this shield to negate damage and block it completely...up to a certain point. Nothing had managed to break through in the few fights she had tried it in. The first time had been a complete fluke. Panther had been in danger of taking a heavy hit when they'd been surprised by some shadows, and Puck had acted without thinking. The lance she used shifted and turned into a staff as she jumped at Panther. Her full intent had been to take the damage for the blonde, but instead the staff shone with a bright light, encasing them with a shining, iridescent, translucent shield. 

After that, Joker prompted her to cautiously test how often she could use that shield, as it would certainly come in handy should they encounter something especially dangerous. Elated that she had such a useful skill, Puck was determined to master it. She might lack the ability to heal, like Mona, Panther, Queen, and even Joker, but she could reduce damage which would help reduce the amount of healing the others would have to do.

After what felt like hours, the group seemed to come across another safe room. By now they were three levels below the doll house and the window entrance they had used. Just beyond the safe room was a pair of double doors. There was no telling what was beyond them, but seeing as the group had been tired, they decided to break and group up there.

Puck sat on a couch in the safe room, sinking into the frayed, worn cushions as she let her body relax a little. She wasn't as tired as the first time she had awakened to her persona, but she was still pretty tired. It was just as she had been wondering how much longer things might take that she heard someone softly call her new code name. Looking up, she spied Joker, who held a small cup of coffee to her. Peering just past him she could spy a thermos next to a bag. Panther and Queen were also having a cup, while Skull made a face at them, refusing to drink.

He never had been a fan of bitter things.

Nonetheless, Puck accepted the cup and took a small sip. It wasn't exactly a steaming hot cup, but it wasn't quite lukewarm yet. After she had taken the offered drink, Joker took a seat next to her with a cup of his own. For a moment, the two of them sipped quietly. Joker seemed to enjoy the drink, Puck could have stood for a little cream and sugar, but the drink was enough to revitalize her, and for that she was grateful. 

"How are you holding up?" Joker eventually broke the silence.

Puck stared down at the dark liquid that still remained in her cup. A masked face she was only scarcely familiar with stared back at her. "It's...certainly a lot. But for the most part I think I'm starting to get the hang of this persona thing."

"We usually don't push so hard on a first day for a new member, but this case is a special one," their leader explains.

"How is it a special one?" Puck was familiar from the others' comments that Ohori was a much darker case than any of their previous targets, but otherwise she didn't Think anything else made it 'special'.

Joker stared into his own coffee when Puck turned her attention to him. It was then that she noticed that the rest of the safe room had grown quiet as he spoke. "We're working on a much shorter timetable than usual, it seems," Joker began, "normally we have a few weeks before we need to make a big push to finish the job, but this time...we have to push harder today. So, I'm sorry about that. If you get too tired just let me know and we can change up the teams so you can rest."

She let her hands fall a little, resting her hands, and the cup she cradled in them, in her lap. "I'm perfectly fine now, the coffee is helping...but what timetable? Is there a deadline as to how this all works?"

"Usually there's some sort of impending doom," Mona cuts in, approaching the couch to help Joker explain. "Most times it's from our own stupid actions, but this time we set our own deadline by theory. You said in your request online that his behavior had been getting steadily worse, and from that, plus what we found in here, we've come up with a theory as to what might be the trigger for something bad to happen, and have set preventing that as our goal."

"I...don't think I follow. What could possibly be a trigger to him?" Even still a thousand thoughts raced through her head. Had it been something she did recently? Was it her new friendship with Goro? Puck slightly tightened the grip on her cup. "What is it? Maybe I can help delay it, buy us more time."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Queen sighed, shaking her head.

From the other side of the small table in the room Ryiji kicks his chair over, shoving his hands in his pockets. "It's your birthday, Puck," he grumbles. "Queen double checked it and all the girls Ohori made vanish we eighteen or vanished just before they turned eighteen. Whatever he's gonna do, it's gonna prolly be on your birthday. So we only got this week to make sure it's done."

Puck swallowed, a chill running through her that even the coffee (if it were actually hot) could do nothing for. Her birthday and the trigger event was certainly not something she could postpone. The news was enough to send her into a panic, but mentally she dug her heels in and bit back the tears that panic tried to bring on. She swore her time being afraid of Ohori was done. If they only had this week to prevent her kidnapping and potential...harm, she would just have to make sure this shit got done. Drinking the rest of the coffee, Puck stood, building up that fire of determination within herself. She didn't have to be afraid because she had this group of friends to back her up. They would help her, and she had faith they would have her.

"Then, I suppose we'd best get back to work."

She had been worried in days passed about her upcoming birthday. With Ohori's recent actions, Puck hadn't known what to expect come the day she turned eighteen. Now it made much more sense. Her worry had been foreshadowing. She had known something was wrong without knowing it. 

Well, at least that's what hindsight was telling her.

At the team's unanimous decision, and urging from Puck on the matter, the Phantom Thieves decided to continue pressing forward. They could rest once the treasure had been stolen. Puck seemed to fight with a new vigor, though she was much more sparing with her energy this time around. She saved her shield if a fight got rough, or to protect one of the others in a pinch. Joker was glad to see her starting to understand the balance of her own skill versus her persona. It seemed any further tips were unnecessary. Each member of their team had steadily come into their own from fights, and Tomoe seemed to be learning from observing the others as well as feeling things out on her own. It was a good time to practice, as they were all there to back her up if she slipped.

That, and facing her own personal demons in this palace had to be doing some good for her soul, as well. 

The group made their way past the double doors, and up the spiraling staircase that followed. It seemed pretty formal and final. Especially when Joker compared it to their past Palace experiences. At the top, there was a side door that gave them a shortcut to one of the earlier paths. Something that had been hidden behind a secret path and locked from the other side, now made accessible to them from the other side of the door. It would be good to keep in mind later when they needed to make a hasty retreat. At the far end of the hallway it opened up just a little before another set of double doors blocked it. To the right of the door sat a piano, dusty and neglected. At its steat, motionless, was a faceless doll. She was posed and poised, just as dirty and abandoned as the piano looked. To the left of the door, on a pedestal and stand, sat a violin and a bow, clean and polished, awaiting its player. Around the frame of the double doors seemed to be a line of lights, and horizontal from each light, was a bar that stretched across the door, effectively blocking it. 

“Oh great,” Skull grumbled, hands at his hips as the group came to a stop to look over this locked door. “Don't tell me we gotta do some crazy shit in the real world to get this door to open.”

Puck, confused by his words, looks to Queen, “What does he mean by that?”

Queen, with her arms crossed over her chest, looks from the door to Puck. “Well, this world is based on people’s cognition. So when we come across something that is impassible, it usually has to do with something in reality they believe other people can't get past. In Kaneshiro’s case, he had to see me as one of his ‘customers’ so that everyone could gain access to his palace, as it was… in the sky.”

“In Madarame’s there was a door in his shack that was locked up tight,” Panther added, “In his Palace it was this big security thing with lasers and stuff that couldn't be turned off unless from the other side. So we had to open the door and show him people could go in there.”

“I still remember that day well,” Fox comments, looking a little tired under the mask, “I thought we were going to be arrested…”

“So then…” Puck takes another step closer to the barred door, looking it over carefully, “What on Earth would we have to do to open this door?” She didn't know of anything that they could do. Ohori didn't have a secret place unless his house counted, but even that… there was no way she could even consider going to such a place. “He doesn't exactly have a secret place that I know of… I mean, even his office is usually unlocked even when he’s not there.”

“ _ Audition: Bare your soul to me and enter the stage. _ ”

All eyes turned to Fox, who had wandered over towards a small sign next to the violin. It was fancifully decorated, and the script looked like one on display at the concert hall depicting title and times for an upcoming show in the Hall. The rest of the thieves looked from the sign to the violin, and then on to Puck. “Well, good thing we have you with us after all, ey, Puck?” Mona commented, a grin spread across his feline face. 

“Me?” Puck found herself glancing between the displayed violin to the barred doors. “So...what? It’s... a musically-triggered door?”

“Honestly? No idea,” Joker replied. He scooped up the violin and bow from the pedestal and slowly walked it the few steps over to Puck, “But, anything’s possible in a Palace, and you’re the only one among us who can play.”

As Joker presses the instrument into her hands, Puck gently curls fingers around the neck and bow, looking down at what she was being asked to play. It wasn’t like she couldn’t. She certainly wasn’t shy about playing music of all things. But the request to supposedly open the door was too vague. What if she didn't get the prompt right? The doors would stay sealed forever and they’d get nowhere. “What if… what if I can't?”

“If you can't, then you can't,” Joker answers her, “But there’s no harm in trying.”

No harm in trying. 

Puck raises her head, behind Joker, the rest of the Phantom Thieves eyes all rest on her. They await Puck’s attempt to play and open the door -- or at least to see what happens.

However, playing wasn’t the hard part, not at all. Playing was easy if she knew what notes to strike. The ebb and flow of notes to thread together in a beautiful melody. The hard part was to bare her soul. How did one really do that? Taking a deep breath, Puck cleared her head and tried to reflect on herself. To bare her soul, she had to know her soul - the thought of Titania, her persona. The other side of herself, the true self she hid beneath. All of that confidence, strength, grace… Opening her eyes, Puck lifts the instrument and tucks the violin beneath her chin. She draws the bow across the strings and fingers pinch at the neck to pick away at notes, trying to draw melody from the feeling that resonated in her chest from her persona. As she plays, she notices from her peripheral the way her teammates turn to check the door. Puck tries not to think on the door, and instead plays through an endless string of notes and feelings, trying to make some form of musical sense from her personal reflection.

When she finished, the doors were still closed. According to the others, one of the lights had lit up, and the bottom most bar had parted, vanishing into the frame of the door. It seemed a step in the right direction, and so for the next handful of songs, Puck tried again and again to ‘bare her soul’ through melody and strings. During this time a few shadows had tried to attack, and at Joker’s insistence, he told Puck to continue playing. He, Fox, Skull and Mona jumped into the fight, letting Panther and Queen watch Puck’s back as she tried to get the door open.

Her personal best had been two of four lights, but that was as far as she seemed to get. For a brief reprieve, the group tucks themselves near the door, resting as best they could outside a safe room. Puck, sitting with the violin in her lap, absently plucked at the strings, a frown sitting under the mask on her face. “I don't understand what I’m doing wrong. Perhaps he doesn't mean for me to bare  _ my _ soul?” It wasn’t like there was any sheet music to go off of, “What I did only got us halfway…”

“Halfway is still further than we were at before,” Panther encourages, leaning forward. Her hands rested atop her knees, the fake tail of her outfit curled around to her right. “Maybe we’re just missing a clue?”

“We’ve already looked the room over twice, but I suppose if there’s nothing else to be done, a third time cant hurt?” Queen sighs.

Fox stood over by the piano, looking over the doll, as he had been from the last time they’d searched the room. “Perhaps part of opening the door is to have her play along with you?” suggests the artist. 

“The doll?” Skull queries, hopping up to join Fox in looking at the faceless thing sitting on the piano bench.

Puck climbs to her feet slowly to join them, reflecting on Fox’s words carefully. “So… play something that maybe doesn't resonate with just my soul… but something that could resonate with all of the girls -- with anyone’s soul?” Now that was a tall order to fill. “How am I supposed to manage that?”

As she tries to reflect and think on the matter, the room grows quiet. There’s no real answer anyone could give her, so they opt for silence. It seemed an impossible feat, really...until Joker began to hum softly, breaking the silence. It was a simple, slow melody. He sat with his back against the doors, head tilted back and his eyes closed. There was something about the melody that seemed familiar, yet unfamiliar. Puck felt as if she  _ should _ know it, despite never having heard it before in her life. Softly over the quiet air, Joker hummed, and the bottom light on the door frame began to flicker to life. The rest of the team paused, holding their breath, but even when he finished, it had grown no higher than the one. Yet it felt like a step in the right direction. It felt like her persona stirred at the melody, and she stepped forward, towards their leader.

“What was that? The song you were humming?” she asked, both eager to satiate this craving to know what the song was, while also seeking a possible solution to their locked door. 

Joker’s eyes opened. Steadily, slowly, he got to his feet and dusted himself off. “I don't know what it’s called, but it's a song I sometimes hear in my dreams.”

Gripping the neck of the violin just a little tighter, Tomoe squares her shoulders, “Please, hum it again.”

It’s during his second round of humming the tune that Joker begins to catch on. He sees the light flicker in response to the melody, and so over the course of the next hour, he repeats it as many times over as needed for Tomoe to pick up the melody. Even then it’s not perfect the first couple times she plays it. It is simply for the sake of the notes, but it’s enough to get the third light to almost come to life. It’s encouraging, and it drives Tomoe to flourish a little more each time she gets the notes down.

Finally, she stands before the door, ready to ‘perform’ the song, and hopes that Joker’s song from his dreams was the tune they needed. A song to resonate with the souls of everyone. She raises the bow with a deep breath, and the second the bow touches the strings, she feels different. While the others jumped at the sudden sound of the piano springing to life, the doll moving in tandem with Puck’s practiced song, the violinist didn’t so much as flinch at the sight nor sound of the doll playing along. In an eerie duet, the living and the dead play a melody from the world between. There was no other sound but theirs, and Puck felt the cords in the very core of her being. A song she didn’t know, but knew somewhere deep inside her. A familiar melody she had never heard before today. When she was finished, she almost didn't hear the soft ‘beep’ as the fourth light lit, and the last two bars blocking the door slid away, leaving the double doors open for the Phantom Thieves to pass.

Even after the song, Puck stood motionless in her spot, as if frozen in that last draw of the bow. She felt as if she were floating, adrift between being awake and dreaming. However, before she could drift away, a firm hand on her shoulder pulled her out of her stupor. The familiar voice of her best friend called out to her. “Yo, Puck, you good?”

A sharp, quiet, intake of breath. Puck lowers her hands, pulling the instrument away from herself. Suddenly awake and aware of her surroundings again, the musician shook her head as if to rid herself of the last traces of cobwebs that clouded her mind. “I’m all right,” she answered automatically. “I just… I think I need to set these down.”

“Yeah I got ‘em,” Skull gently takes the violin from Puck’s hands, as if he’s worried the items would cause her to space out again. Taking much less care than she would, he sets the instrument down on the piano bench, rather than back on the pedestal where it had previously been. “C’mon. Mona says the treasure ain't far. We’re almost done.”

With a nod, Puck follows Skull after the rest of the Phantom Thieves past the double doors. Beyond it was the entrance to a stage. Past the stage, it looked like the Hall’s seats, stretched far back for an audience to enjoy whatever performance was being put on. It was hardly a surprise to Tomoe, especially when it was pointed out to her that the misty glowing shape that hovered above center stage was the ‘treasure’ they would have to steal. Of course the stage was important to Ohori, it was where he selected his victims. Where he could watch them play out in the open. Where they could not refuse him.

“This is it.”

Puck reaches her hand up, as if to touch the misty ball of not-actual-treasure, “So...what are we supposed to do? How do we take it?”

As her hand lingers in the air, another reaches up to take hers, pulling curious fingers away from the hazy orb they called a ‘treasure’. Beside her is Skull, who flashes her a toothy grin. “Now’s the part where I come in. All we gotta do now, is make the calling card, an’ that thing’ll turn into a treasure when that bastard Ohori reads it.”

Allowing Skull to tow her away from the treasure, the group swiftly makes their exit of the palace. The route is secured, and once in the safety of the real world, they group up at the bench, same as before they left. Away from the dangers of shadows, the team explains to Tomoe the importance of the calling card they use, and how it’s useful for making the treasure manifest. It was pretty easy to understand now that Tomoe was getting a better grasp on the cognitive world. Ryuji tried to brag about how he made all of the calling cards, and the rest of the group pointed out that it was actually usually a collaboration after Ryuji’s first attempt. Of course, Ryuji complained about them calling him out like that. Tomoe laughed, which seemed to smooth things over a little. In the end, though, Ryuji turned to Tomoe and offered to walk her home again. His first reasoning, of course, was that Ohori hadn’t been taking care of just yet. Secondly, however, he wanted to collaborate with her on the calling card to get it prepared. There was a chance Tomoe might end up alone at her house that evening, until her father got home, so that made it quite perfect to try and get some ideas written down.

Ren even promised Tomoe she could call when they’d all send the card. The real question was how. Luckily, Tomoe  _ did _ have an idea about that.

“You guys remember how you all threw the cards all over the place in Shibuya for Kaneshiro?” Tomoe began. Ryuji interjected with a grumble and a comment about how he had been the one who had to run around throwing the cards everywhere without getting caught. A fact Tomoe hadn’t known, but considering it was Ryuji, it made sense. “I was thinking something kind of similar, but at the Hall. I was thinking of scattering a bunch all over the stage and then down the hall to his office.”

“Like a theatrical trail of blood,” Yusuke muses, eyes closed as if to picture the scene. “That’s quite dramatic.”

“We are nothing, if not dramatic,” Ren agrees, hands slipped into his pockets. “If you two can make enough copies to do so? I’d say go for it. You got a plan on how to do it?”

“If Mona is willing to cooperate, yes,” Tomoe nods her head, looking at their feline companion. “I would need you to run distraction. There aren't many security guards on duty at the Hall when there isn't a competition or an event, so it should be easy to distract them all. Just before the distraction I can head in back to the halls and let Ryuji and Ren or whoever wants to help in through the backdoor to help make the trail of the calling cards. Or… well I mean I can do it myself as well if someone would just play lookout for me.”

“That’s good and all, but what about security cameras. Surely the Hall has some?” Makoto comments. “It’d be bad if someone were to catch us on camera leaving the cards behind.”

“The security cameras actually are more for show right now. The system is old and currently can't actually record anything, so there’s nothing to play back even if they  _ were _ working. My Dad’s been complaining about getting them fixed for weeks but the finding keeps getting distributed elsewhere.” Tomoe tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, “I’m sure it’s because Ohori can get away with much more when the cameras don't work. He’s been manipulating the head of the Hall for so long to make that place his own personal playground, so we’re going to use that against him.”

“Aww yeah, I like this new confidence on ya, Tomoe,” Ryuji playfully nudges the musician with his elbow. “Admit it, I’m starting to rub off on ya, aren't I?”

Tomoe wanted to tell Ryuji that he’d always been a source of confidence for her. Back then and even now, she drew courage from the way Ryuji always lived so honestly. But to tell him so to his face, especially right now, would only inflate his ego to dangerous levels. “You know, I actually think it’s Mona,” she retorted instead. 

The group has their laugh and a few more playful japes are passed around, but eventually the need to head back becomes apparent. There’s a stillness in the park that begins to make Tomoe unsettled. She feels as if Ohori should be intruding at any second, and the fact that he hasn’t sent a single word to her phone in hours has her more concerned than if he were actively blowing up her phone. So, to give opportunity to retreat to safety, Ryuji and Tomoe part from the rest of the group early, and as promised, the blonde accompanies her back to her house. 

As expected, the house was empty this time when they arrived, and Tomoe makes sure you double check that she’s locked the door this time when the two of them enter the house. No sooner than the deadbolt slid into place, did the first of the phone calls begin. Ryuji had asked if Tomoe was going to answer the phone at first, not realizing the reason behind her ignoring it straight away. The phone calls weren’t as insistent as when she was home alone. There was a good ten minutes between each one, but by the third time the home phone went off, and Tomoe still refused to acknowledge it, Ryuji seemed to finally catch on to the fact that it was Ohori calling the house. As Tomoe later explained, anyone actually trying to get a hold of her dad would just leave a message or call his cell phone. It was the same for her, really, so she personally never answered the home phone in recent days. By that point, however, they had headed upstairs to her room, where the sound was much more ruffle behind a closed door. Ryuji sat on the floor next to her bed, while Tomoe sat in her desk chair, feet picked up off the floor and her knees tucked under her chin. They spent a good while first just discussing what sort of things should go on the calling card; if there was a general theme or type of working they tried to focus on. 

From there the two brainstormed, which mostly consisted of Tomoe writing different versions of the letter and Ryuji helped her pick out the best parts to make it sound convincing. It wasn’t exactly a difficult thing to come up with. Now that she had found her voice, there were plenty of things she wanted to say to Ohori, but she had to keep it from sounding personal. Tomoe wouldn’t forgive herself if she messed something up and things led back to the Phantom Thieves. A good hour before her father came home from work, Tomoe decided on the final draft of the calling card. Writing it down, she passes the note to Ryuji so he can read it over before pocketing it. 

> ###  Sir Ohori Isae, the perpetrator skulking in shadow and sinner of envy.   
> We have bore witness to the dark heart beneath a professional facade, and the terror   
> you beset upon the girls who suffer at your hand. We have decided to make you confess all   
> your crimes with your own mouth. We will take your distorted desires without fail.   
> From, The Phantom Thieves.

Staying true to his word, Ren let Tomoe decide the timing for giving Ohori the calling card. Not wanting to waste any time if she could help it, the very next day she insisted in chat to send out the card. She was ready and eager to get things over with. The others did warn her that there was a chance they would fight Ohori, as previous encounters had led them to believe, but Tomoe was prepared. She had always thought it might come to something like this. That she would find a way to Rid herself of the composer, or die trying. She was hoping it would end the former rather than the latter, and with the Phantom Thieves behind her, she had high hopes that it would certainly turn out that way. 

So, just as Tomoe had requested, Morgana ran distraction for the few security in the building. Ann and Yusuke hide in the wings to help their feline friend should he somehow manage to get trapped or caught by the guards. Makoto, able to blend in and linger near the door to the main stage, lingered as a look out for the crew. Tomoe walked casually in back like she did any other day she was meant to be there, and before the distraction went off, no one seemed to take much notice of her, or prompt her to stop. Once she hears the commotion ongoing in the lobby area, Tomoe hastily makes her way towards the back door to commence with her part of the plan. She opens the back door, and with no one to witness, she lets Ryuji and Ren inside, both carrying small bags filled with the calling cards Ryuji had stayed up all night making. Despite the blonde looking tired, he was all too enthused to help in the staging of their delivery. 

Tomoe led them to Ohori’s office, and played look out for them as they planted cards all over the room. Tucked them in the bookshelf, stuck them in drawers, and littered a good handful on his desk. From there, the musician led them on the path to the stage, and like a procession of flower girls, Ren and Ryuji followed, tossing small handfuls of the cards from their gloved hands. When they reached the side of the stage, Tomoe paused to pull on her own pair of gloves. Ryuji handed her the rest of the cards from his bag and Tomoe decorated the stage in a mess of the calling cards. She took a big handful in both hands, and as if a child playing in the snow, she threw them up and out as hard as she could, letting them scatter in the air. As she stood center stage and watched them fall, Tomoe couldn’t help but feel a sort of serenity wash over her. The secrets she had kept within for so long we're finally going to come to light, and then some. The thought of not having to hide anymore was such a relief. 

Once the cards were in place, Tomoe led the two out the back and Ren signaled the others that it was time to regroup. As the commotion over the stray cat in the Hall began to die down, the one over the sudden appearance of the Phantom Thief calling cards rose. Casually, in passing as others were distracted, the very last traces of the cards were casually dropped here and there outside the Hall, where they could later be discovered by passersby or other commuters to the Hall. Not a half hour later, there was a decent size crowd beginning to gather. The cards had been photographed and were all over the Phan-Site as well as other social media. Ohori was trending on social media, and the things being said were a mix of support from the Phantom Thief haters, and hate from the Phantom Thief supporters. It was like watching the makings of a wildfire, and how quickly everything online went out of control.

From their vantage point across the cobblestone path to the park, the crew could hear Ohori demanding the bystanders disperse lest he call the police under suspicion of any of them being these so-called ‘Phantom Thieves’. Having probably heard the news about what happened to the previous targets, it was no surprise he was already feeling the heat. He didn't know what to expect, but they were coming for him.

**“Fuyu-chan is mine!”** For a moment, Tomoe thought she was seeing double. The impeccably dressed, masked Ohori stood among the crowd, but none seemed to register his appearance. They all faded from sight, leaving him standing in the spotlight.  **“She is my doll -- perfection! I’ll not allow some petty thieves to steal away what is mine!”**

A hand on her shoulder shakes Tomoe from this vision. She looks back for just a second, but Ohori is already back to ‘normal’ by all appearances, by time she looks his way again. “Time to go, Tomoe,” Ren urged, “We’ve got to steal his treasure now, while the card has taken effect.”

Quietly, Tomoe nods her head. 

The group gathers around and makes sure they’re out of sight before they slip into the Metaverse. Their path set from their previous ventures, it’s easy to make their way back to the stage once more. The end is in sight, but much as the others had warned her, there was a confrontation to be had. Ohori was obviously waiting for them when reaching the treasure. 

Hiding in the wings, the Phantom Thieves see that the treasure is no longer center stage, but hangs from a hook dangling above the stage in plain view. There would be no way to grab it without Ohori and the audience of shadows spying them and attacking. Taking a few safe steps away from the stage, they huddle up to discuss how to approach the situation. Skull voted for charging in and making a break for it once they had the treasure in hand. Mona wanted to go the Madarame route and slip down the line to snatch the treasure, but there was no way it was happening with it being such an obvious trap. Queen voted for a distraction to better get away with, and such a comment prompted Fox to also suggest a distraction to let Mona steal the treasure from the hook. Panther was the one to look to Puck and suggest she provide the main distraction. 

“Me?” Puck squeaked.

“Yeah, duh, you’re the only one who could effectively distract him, don't you think?” Panther insisted, “You go out there and, I dunno, play a song or something, and then you can use your persona to distract Ohori and even shield Mona from getting hurt when he goes for the case.”

“After that, Skull, Makoto, Fox and I can all throw smoke bombs from different sides of the audience,” Ren suggests. “Panther can make sure we all get out okay and even throw one from the front. I’ve got plenty.”

“That’s a good cover,” Mona agrees. “We’ll probably be coughing for a bit, but that’ll give us enough cover to get out okay and make a break for the exit. If we’re lucky, we won't have to fight anyone for once.”

“Okay, I’m game to try and all, but I can't imagine Ohori would sit and listen to me play if I’m in this…” Puck motions to herself, namely her Phantom Thief attire. “Do you think that’ll pose a problem?”

“We won't know until we try…” Fox answered softly.

“There’s always a chance when he sees you on your way onto the stage with a violin to perform, his perception of you will change and your attire will change with it,” Queen points out. “After all, this is the cognitive world. There’s no telling what exactly will happen.”

So, it’s much to what Fox said. It was worth a try.

Taking a deep breath, Puck tries to calm her nerves. “All right. If we’re all agreed on this plan, I’m willing to give it a go.” Seeing each of the others nod their heads, Puck retreats into the previous room to snag the violin that still lingered, freshly set back to it’s pedestal from the previous door opening challenge from their last visit. Instrument in hand, she waits for their cue, and begins to walk out onto the stage. Much as Queen had theorized, the change is almost instantaneous. Her attire changes as soon as she is in sight of the Palace ruler, while holding the violin. A long white flowing dress hangs from her, the light material tickles her ankles as she comes to a stop in a pair of white heels at center stage. The case that holds the treasure they seek is behind and above her, out of reach for her on the stage, but close enough for her to help shield as planned. Another deep breath, as she watches the shadows of her friends take their places. 

Tomoe, center stage, raises the bow, and begins to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter reads well for you all. I think it's okay, but personally my head has been all over the place thanks to work. I've been trying to write a little here and there to keep on top of things, but it makes me often feel like I'm jumping all over each time I start to add to the fic. One of these evenings (after work or on a day off) I'm going to just really sit and work on getting a good chunk of a chapter out and not feel like it's in a bunch of lag bursts of content. (If that makes any sense at all lmao).  
> Thank you again for reading and letting me share Tomoe's story with you all.   
> Also, if you wanna hear the song Tomoe played to open the door it's literally Aria of the Soul, our ever favorite Velvet room tune. You can literally search for aira of the soul violin on youtube and it comes up. I could listen to it for hours haha.  
> Ta-ta till next chapter. :3c


	12. happy birthday, tomoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ('I Want To Break Free' plays in the distance)

“Puck, now!”

\-- “ **_Persona!_ ** ” 

The plan itself went off as expected. Puck summoned forth her persona in the middle of her performance - her distraction - and threw up her shield. It was successful in blocking any attempts to stop Mona as the feline dropped down from overhead to swipe the treasure that had dangled overhead a few paces behind the musician. Though it pained her to abuse any instrument, whether her own or not, Puck improvised to add to the growing chaos by throwing the instrument as hard as she could into the crowd. Her aim had been intended for Ohori’s shadow, but missed by a hair. Instead another shadow in the audience had moved to take the hit that wouldn’t have reached its intended target even if left alone. Even as she turned her eyes away, Puck could hear the  _ crack!  _ of the impact. Rather than watch, the newest addition to the Thieves turned her gaze upwards. Arms outstretched, she watched as Mona let go of the case from where it dangled, letting it fall into her waiting hands.

Seconds after, as she could hear the explosion of the smoke bombs from all corners, Mona drops as well, landing on top of the case she clutched tightly in outstretched arms. Panther darts past them on the stage and chucks her smoke bomb like a baseball straight at Ohori’s shadow. Another taking the hit for him did little this time as it set off just before it made contact. Smoke spewed everywhere, and quickly began to consume the audience. Humanoid shadows dart through the growing smoke from all sides and the team begins to converge towards the stage.

Mona hops off Puck’s shoulder, and at Joker’s beckon, Puck joins the others in their retreat. She clutches the case with both hands by the handle. The mere size of the thing had the musician bewildered that she’d not collapsed upon catching it. It was about the size of a saxophone case, though perhaps not quite as heavy, which probably helped Puck to keep her balance when catching it. 

The escape route was a quick path, but just before reaching their window exit, the team was forced to take a detour thanks to the half dozen shadows blocking the way that had not been present when they’d made their way  _ in _ . Taking the only alternative door available to them reeked of a trap, but there was little choice in their haste, and they’d come expecting a fight from Shadow Ohori. What better victory would there be to defeat him and then stroll out the front door in total triumph? 

It was little surprise for the group when they entered the foyer and Shadow Ohori was somehow already awaiting them. Blocking the front doors behind him were the replica dolls of his previous victims. Where once they had no face, the surface was cracked and warped. Three holes seemed punched through the front into a deep blackness within in the shapes of mournful, sorrowful expressions. The kinds of expressions one might see carved on a Western Halloween pumpkin or drawn on a wailing ghost in a comic or cartoon. In concept alone it might not have seemed upsetting, but seeing in person in place of someone’s actual face left Puck feeling unsettled.

Shadow Ohori, however, seemed completely unphased by the girls’ appearance. He turned away from the portrait he’d been admiring when the group entered through the doors. In a swift, casual motion, he dusts off debris on his suit coat. Similar debris stained his ‘Phantom of the Opera’ esque mask on his face, and near the right eye it seemed slightly chipped. Though, from their distance it was rather hard to tell if that was actual damage or simply cosmetic. “How disappointing,” ‘Ohori’ sighs. His dress shoes click against the hardwood floor and echoes around them from the high ceiling. “The lot of you really don't know when to bugger off, do you? It was almost  _ time _ .  _ She was ready. _ ”

“I  _ am _ ready,” Puck interjects. She passes off the case to Fox beside her and takes those few steps forward to bring herself to the front of the pack. “I’m ready to face you and take my  _ life _ back! I’m ready to put this to an  _ end _ , Ohori!”

Beside her, Skull inches forward, ready to back her up and give her the courage she needs. “You sure?” he asks, keeping his eyes on their shared enemy.

At her sides, Puck clutches her hands into fists, breathing deep to steel herself. “Because of all of you, I found the strength to fight back. I’m going to be strong - I’ll fight for my freedom from the nightmare he trapped me in.” Turning her head to the left, she eyes Skull, and then to the right, to briefly make eye contact with Joker. Behind her she can feel the presence of the rest of the Thieves; Mona, Panther, Queen and Fox. The sense of being in a group gives her the borrowed boost to her courage to stand up for herself. Bit by bit, she was going to become a stronger person, and it all started here. “But I’m gonna need your help, if that’s okay.”

Skull swipes at his nose with a gloved thumb, a grin spreading easily across his face. “Hell yeah, Puck, we got your back.”

“If you’ll not play your role,” Ohori hissed, pulling off his suit coat to the remaining two pieces that made up his ensemble, “Then you’ll just have to join the others. Return all that I have given to you!” In a flourish he throws the coat aside, and along with the motion more dolls appear, seeming to crawl out from the cracks in the floorboards. All of them replicas with similar woeful faces to the ones that still persisted in blocking the doors. From his gloved hands came strings that tied to each of the dolls summoned. The dollmaker became the puppet master, and from the warped, trembling floor rose a high throne upon which he sat and pulled the girls’ strings. 

“That’s my line!” Puck retorted, “I’m gonna make you pay for the years of my life  _ you stole from me!” _

Puck, Joker, Skull and Mona all charge in, leaving Makoto, Fox and Panther to hold the rear and provide support and keep other shadows from interfering with the fight. Joker and Skull took the lead on the attacking front, while Mona swapped between attacking and keeping everyone’s damage healed up. Puck provided her support by buffing her teammates and shielding any heavy attacks. Together they took out the dolls, only to have a second set of five crawl out from the portraits to replace the previous set. It wasn’t that they were difficult to face, but it was tiresome. It was easy to spend their energy on the dolls while Shadow Ohori received very little in damage. In a battle of endurance, they were sure to lose unless they did something about those strings he used to pull more of those dolls into play. 

“Skull,” Joker called from behind one of Puck’s shields, “Break off from the group and circle around to the side. I want you to cut through and grab those strings the second you get a chance and drag him off that throne.”

“Hell yeah, you got it, Joker!”

Hands still raised to keep the shield in play, Puck glances back behind her shoulder at the three of them. “What about me?” I can do it!”

“I don't doubt that you can,” Joker replies as the shield drops, forcing their focus back on the dolls. “But Ohori is very focused on what you’re doing. If you tried to break off from the group he’d notice.”

“Just leave it up to me, Puck, I won't mess this up, I promise,” Skull assures, nodding his head. 

With the call of his persona, Mona casts media, granting them all a quick refresh to keep them all going. “Leave this to him, Puck. Our focus will be most important. We’ve got to keep Ohori from noticing, so we’ve got to give it all we got. You’ll have to go on the offensive, too.”

“R-right,” Puck nods, agreeing to play her part in the teamwork. Joker and Mona both made valid points, so all she could do was put her faith in Skull. Calling forth Titania’s weapon in the shape of a spear from it’s former staff, she swings it forward, striking the closest doll to her as they all resume the battle. A second doll to the one she attacked, however, grabbed the end of her spear before she could pull it back. Before she could panic, thankfully, Mona swooped in and dealt a blow with his sword to stagger the doll. It did enough damage to the thing to let Puck pull back her weapon and take a few steps back. “Th-thanks, Mona.”

“I’ve got your back, Puck,” Mona replies. The two backpedal just in time to get out of the way as Joker sets off Maragion to hit each and every doll. 

The shrieks from the enemies were not expected.

However, that doesn't stay Skull’s hand. Finding it the prime opportunity, he dashes across the floor, snatching up the strings formerly tethered to each crumbling doll like a relay racer might grab the outstretched baton. With the lot of them in hand, Skull wraps the strings once around his hand for a better grip. However, before pulling to yank Ohori from his ‘throne’, Skull looks back at his faerie garbed friend. “Yo, Puck, lend me a hand!”

Feeling her heart jump in her chest, Puck’s weapon vanishes as she rushes forward. With two sets of gloved hands grasping the cords tightly, the two pull as hard and as quick as they can, dragging Ohori from the comfort of his seat above. Without much to hold onto to keep his own ground, Shadow Ohori is peeled from his seat easily and came tumbling to the ground. That opening was all the group needed to get the jump on him, and it happened rather quickly from there. Puck recalls Mona shouting something about an ‘all out attack’ which she remembered joining in a few times the day before when they were securing their route. There was the rush of adrenaline as she willingly brought herself up close to Ohori, only to deliver a few satisfying hits. Skull even let her use his bat for a few swings before she finishes her bit off with a heel in his back. 

When the lot retreats a few steps to catch their breath, Shadow Ohori struggles to get to his feet. His suit ruined, both covered in dirt and blood, but also torn and frayed from the damage he sustained. Even the mask on his face had not been spared the brunt of attacks. What once looked like a small crack by the right eye had now become much larger and more visible. Pieces began to crumble away, and despite his soiled white gloved hands reaching up to try and hold it in place, it fell away. White crumbled from where it had encased those glowing yellow-gold eyes of the Shadow, and he looked  _ furious _ . “You fucking  _ brats _ !” He snarled. With the flick of his wrist, a blade slips out from worn white sleeves. How it was so easily hidden there the whole while would have not been possible had this been anywhere but the metaverse. Shadow Ohori raises his hand, pointing the blade towards Puck, his face red with fury. “ _ DO. AS. YOU’RE. TOLD!” _

“ _ Fuck you!” _ Puck finds herself shouting back in the heat of the moment. “ _ GET OUT OF MY LIFE!” _

Puck knew he was charging at her before he’d even taken the first step. Ohori screamed, full of rage and frustration, and Puck, refusing to back down, screamed back at him. She was so fixated on Shadow Ohori she didn't see the way Joker, Skull, and Mona flanked in from all other sides, ready to interfere should he get too close with the knife, but ultimately leaving action up to Puck. Drawing forth Titania's weapon once more, Puck takes the staff this time. Her shield thrown up at the last second, the knife bounces off the clear iridescent surface with such force behind his swing that the blade seems to snap itself out of his hand. In the second that assault is blocked, Puck drops the shield and swings the staff down with every ounce of force she can muster. It catches the side of his head, making the most impact on his shoulder, and knocking him again to the floor as he’s thrown off balance. “ _ IT’S OVER!” _ She shouts as her swing makes impact. The solid  _ thud _ of Ohori hitting the hardwood floor is more satisfying than she could have ever imagined.

As soon as he’s down, the others close in. After all the shouting, even Fox, Panther and Queen join in, weapons at the ready. When Shadow Ohori looks up from his place on the floor, he sees no escape. Six teenagers and a cat-humanoid creature all stare down at him with a fire in their eyes, fueled by their rebellious soul. There was no winning this fight. As much as this Shadow wanted to continue on, there was no winning. He was defeated - this was the end. 

In that moment of defeat, when he felt his strength, his fire, and his hope flee him, he couldn’t help but turn to look towards the dolls of his at the front door. Was this sense of hopelessness what he made those girls feel? Was this horror he felt, being at the mercy of these teenagers, even remotely akin to the horror those girls had felt when they begged for their lives. The heat of the battle leaving him left him cold, and in that vulnerable state, the true darkness of what he thought his right to do began to creep in on him. “I don't want to die,” He says softly, the beginnings of a tremble to his voice. “Please…” Shadow Ohori reaches a hand out, as if to grovel and grab at Puck’s boots, to beg to be spared. “Don't kill me -- I don't deserve it, but--”

Puck kicks his hands away, gripping the staff tighter in her own hands. “After everything you’ve done you think you have the  _ right _ to beg?” Ohori was pathetic, and seeing him like this made her wonder what she’d admired of him all those years ago before any of this started. “I bet the other’s begged, too, didn't they? Those girls you made suffer! The girls you  _ killed _ !”

“Please…” Ohori groaned, his forehead pressed to the floor, hands barely inches from clutching his head. His once pristine look was tattered and disheveled. His perfect hair, a mess. “Please, I’ll do anything.”

“It’s up to you, Puck.” Joker still stands at the ready with the others, but their eyes are all on her. “This affects your life, this was  _ your _ request. What do you want to do?”

In all honesty, Puck wanted to expunge him from this world. She wished Ohori had never existed. She wished he had never come into any of their lives. But what was done could not be reversed. Time only moved one way for them. “We’re not going to kill you, Ohori.” He raised his head, lifting himself a little from the floor, and opened his mouth to what she assumed would be a string of thank yous and other worthless words that meant nothing coming from him in her eyes. “But--” She interrupts before he can speak. Using her staff, so as to not touch him directly, Puck shoves Ohori back so she can see his face. Without putting up any kind of resistance, Ohori falls back from her shove and lands on his rear. “--It’s not just me you have to apologize to.” Her gaze turns to the cluster of dolls at the door, their wailing forms leaning against the door for support to even stay ‘standing’. “You have to confess to  _ everything _ you did. To atone you first have to give peace to the families whose lives you ruined by the lives you stole!” 

“Of course - yes-!” the Shadow ruler of the palace practically sniffled. There was no pride left in him, begging teenagers to spare him in his own territory. “I’ll admit to everything. I’ll even tell them where the girls are buried, I promise!”

“You’ll not only serve your time, but work to atone and put back into the world as much as you can of what you took from it,” Joker chimes in, agreeing with Puck’s words. “So go back and tell your other self. We’re sick of waiting.”

With another string of agreements and other worthless drivel from the Shadow, Ohori began to glow and fade away, returning to his real self to start the process of the change of heart. In response, the manor began to creak and groan around them. Pieces of wood from overhead started to crack, and chunks fell away to clatter loudly on the ground around them. At Queen’s urging prompt to get out of there, the group turned to deal with the doll problem.

Only to find that the door was no longer blocked. 

Looking much more like their portraits, faces no longer twisted in those grief-stricken expressions, stood the mirror images of Ohori’s prior victims. They stood on either side of the double doors, holding them open for the Phantom Thieves, with gentle smiles on their faces. None spoke a single word, but as the Phantom Thieves made their quick exit from the crumbling manor, Puck couldn’t take her eyes off the girls as they passed. Words were unnecessary, as the all-to-lifelike looks on their faces all seemed to resonate and say the same thing in her heart. 

‘Thank you.’

* * *

To play things on the safe side, rather than pause in the park to peek at their spoils, the group chose to move to a different hideout. Namely, the others suggested heading back to Ren’s place, and Tomoe agreed simply out of curiosity. The trip to Yongen Jaya was simple enough. No one suspected the case Tomoe carried in the end, since any who might know her were used to seeing her carrying a violin case. People didn't seem to think twice about it. 

Of course, when Tomoe was brought to a small cafe tucked away a short walk from the Yongen Jaya station, she was a little confused. Seeing as the others were all walking in without issue, however, had Tomoe tagging along behind them all as well. It was a quaint little cafe that seemed to be wanting for customers at the moment. The first floor was empty, save for one man in a pink button up, in an apron behind the counter. Everyone greeted him in passing as they headed for the stairs in back, just past the bathroom. Greetings included a mix of addressing the man as ‘Boss’ or ‘Sojiro-san’, and in return he waved them off and called after the lot not to make too much noise upstairs. Having found herself lingering in the doorway for a few extra seconds, Tomoe hurried after, coming to a stop only a few steps after to respectfully greet the shop owner before going on her way.

“You’re certainly a new face,” the owner called out to her as he gently dried a mug. “Seems like he’s always bringing home one extra friend at a time -- Ren’s not causing you any trouble, is he?”

A touch flustered to be caught in conversation, Tomoe faces the older man at a loss for words for a few terribly long heartbeats. “I-I, um…. No, he’s not.” Tomoe clears her throat, urging herself to get a grip on her nerves. “He’s a very good friend, I’m very glad to have met him and everyone else.” Case clasped in her hands before her, she offers him a bow, wanting to stay respectful and polite, seeing as this was potentially some form of guardian or landlord for Ren, if this was ‘his place’ as the others had mentioned. “My name is Fuyumine, Tomoe,” the musician introduces herself, “Thank you for letting us over.”

The man seems highly amused at the formality, as demonstrated by the soft chuckle before he speaks up. “My, how polite of you.” Perhaps on anyone else, the smirk on his face might have been off putting, but there was a general air about the barista that not only presented a calming, warm aura, but a sense of safety. Tomoe found herself already at ease within the few seconds of their exchange. “I’m Sojiro, as I’m sure you’ve heard. Feel free to come by for a cup of coffee any time, young lady. Now, head up stairs to your friends. Oh, and… make sure they keep it down, will ya? Can't have them scaring off my customers.”

Without realizing it at first, Tomoe found herself smiling. “Yes, sir,” she replied. Parting from the counter, the newest Phantom Thief makes her way up the stairs to join the rest of the crew, just as Ryuji was looking to come down and fetch her. 

“Thought we lost ya for a second there,” he couldn’t resist teasing her.

Tomoe sticks her tongue out briefly at Ryuji before hoisting the case up onto the table for everyone to look at. “I had to introduce myself to Sojiro-san downstairs.”

“Yeah, because Tomoe is a polite young lady, unlike some bullheaded brutes,” Morgana taunted. The feline sat next to Ann on the couch beside the table, amused with Ryuji’s reactions to his pointed insult. 

But Ryuji’s complaints fell on many deaf ears, as most attention was on the case that lay on the table. After having set it down, Tomoe took a step back, letting Ren move in instead to snap the latches open. The sound itself seems so much louder than it actually is, yet it still causes all other conversations and banter to die away simply by hearing it. Before opening, he paused, looking to each member to make sure everyone was ready before lifting the lid. It was time to see the source of the distorted desires that Ohori harbored. It was as if the room collectively held its breath. Like ripping off a band-aid, Ren opens the case, and all eyes turn to what’s within. Something no one expected, but once seeing it, seemed to agree that it could not have been anything else, in the end. 

Within the case lay a large porcelain doll. Despite being jostled around town in transit to the table that held it now, its appearance didn’t look a single hair out of place. It lay cushioned in its box, fitted perfectly like something precious. Soft brown hair curled around her face, painted lips presented in a sweet, delicate smile. The dress she wore was a cream white and baby blue full of ruffles and lace, looking much too innocent for the Palace it had been stolen from. Glass eyes stared up at the ceiling overhead, one of them a bright green, while the other similar, though with a faint touch of blue. 

Out of context, the doll looked quite innocent and charming...if you weren't creeped out by them. With the context of the situation in their minds, however, the Phantom Thief team couldn’t help the feeling of disgust that welled up inside them. 

“That’s….disturbing,” Ann comments, tearing her eyes away from the doll to sit back on the couch.

“All of that evil, and the treasure stolen from it is… this?” Yusuke leaned in close, a hand to his chin. For a moment, the others thought he might actually pick it up, but instead he straightens, seeming dissatisfied by whatever he was trying to glean from his inspection. “I’d have hoped something like this might provide inspiration… and yet the longer I stare at this doll the more fatigued I feel.”

“I’ve had enough of dolls…” Tomoe sighs, making to sit with Ann and Morgana on the couch. “What are you guys going to do with this…’treasure’?”

“We pawn it off some place for some cash and use that to celebrate,” Ryuji answers as he, too, steps closer to get a better look at the doll. “Dunno where we can sell this, though. It’s fancy ‘n all but -- Whoa, Tomoe it’s totally got your eyes!”

Tomoe made a face at his comment, unwilling to get up and look to confirm such an accusation. “Gross, don't compare me to that thing, Ryuji…”

“Oh, really?” Makoto inquires instead, leaning over to look at it with Ryuji.

“Yeah! Check it out,” Ryuji points out the slight differences in the eye colors so that Makoto could take note of them. “This one’s just a little more blue in color. Tomoe’s eyes are just like this!”

There’s a sound of shifting weight beside her, and suddenly, Tomoe finds that Ann has leaned closer. She reaches out and with a delicate touch, lifts Tomoe’s glasses, as if they might obscure her observation. The blonde squints at her, and Tomoe can easily feel her face heating at the close proximity Ann is at, let alone the fact that the other has  _ taken her glasses off for her. _ Suddenly Ann’s face lights up (not that it’s much of a  _ clear _ sight to Tomoe), “Oh, whoa! They really are! I never noticed that before!”

Eager to see clearly again, Tomoe steals her glasses back from Ann’s grasp and slips them back in their place on her face. She scoots herself a little closer to the arm of the couch to signal to Ann that she’d like a little more space, and clears her throat. “That’s because it’s really subtle…” Tomoe explains. “Most people only see it when it’s pointed out to them.”

Makoto straightens up, looking from the doll to Tomoe and back again. “That somehow makes this doll a thousand times more creepy.”

“We’ll just have to find a place where we can sell it for a decent price,” Ren comments, closing the lid and latching it back shut. That was enough time viewing the Tomoe doll. “I don't think our usual haunt will be interested in something like this.”

“Why not try an antique shop?” Makoto suggests, “You won't get as much without any proof of authenticity, but some antique shops pay well for porcelain dolls in such good condition.”

“That’s a brilliant idea, Makoto,” Morgana agrees. “Ren and I can take care of selling this thing off, so leave that to us.”

“In the meantime,” Ann began, stretching her arms overhead for a moment. “I think I might head home, soon. That fight has me feeling in desperate need of a shower.”

“I know just what you mean,” Makoto agreed with a nod. 

One by one the crew decides to split up for the evening, promising to text later to follow up with any new information. Ryuji, being the sweetheart he is, again offers to walk Tomoe home for the sake of her feeling safe. Their walk mostly consisted of Ryuji praising how ‘bad-ass’ Tomoe had been in the Palace, telling Ohori off and refusing to back down. He was so happy she fit so well with the team and hoped she stuck around for the rest of their Phantom Thief work. Then, to quickly move on from the past suggestion, also told her that Ohori might be out of sorts until the change of heart kicks in, but if he showed up or she felt that she was in any trouble, to call him any time.

When they arrived at the house, her Dad was just getting home himself. Matsuba was out working that night, so it would be just the two of them. Ryuji, seeming satisfied that she wouldn’t have to hang out at home alone, was happy to leave things at that and be on his way, but Daisuke reeled him back into the conversation for a moment. 

As the two were already well aware, Tomoe’s birthday was coming up on Thursday. Just a few days away meant it was a little short notice, but Daisuke wanted to take Tomoe out to dinner for her special day and extended the invitation to Ryuji. The future birthday girl eagerly agreed that it was a great idea, giving them time again to spend together and even said she’d be more than happy if his mom could come join them as well. Unfortunately, as it would turn out, Ryuji and his mom had a prior commitment that night that had been set in stone for months before the two teens had reunited. The blonde apologized profusely, saying if it had been something he could bail on he would have, but Tomoe wouldn’t hear of it. He didn't need to apologize if it was something he’d agreed to so far in advance. It wasn’t like he’d known they would have reconnected at the time.

With a promise to figure out something nice to do for her birthday the day after, Ryuji excused himself, saying he still had to swing by the store on the way home to grab some things for his mother. Daisuke and Tomoe waved goodbye as the former track star dashed off before heading inside.

“Well, even if Ryuji can't come, you’re more than welcome to invite another friend to dinner. It’s not going to be anything fancy,” Daisuke explains as Tomoe unloads her school bag at the dining table for temporary relief. “It’s just going to be Shuichi and I, and I’ve picked a special place I think you’ll like.”

“You mean you picked one of your favorite restaurants Matsuda has taken you to on your dates, right?” Tomoe teased her father with a smile. She’s already making her way into the kitchen, collecting her apron from where it hangs on the wall just opposite the end of the counter that separates the two rooms. “I’ve got another friend I’ll try to invite, but even if no one else can tag along it’s not a big deal. You two dont make for  _ terrible _ company.”

Daisuke scoffs, giving his daughter’s taunt a half grin, “Well, I’m so glad we’re tolerable, your highness.”

Pinching either end of her apron, Tomoe gives a curtsy in reply before setting about cooking dinner. 

After eating, Tomoe took a moment to shower and wash the day’s stress and turmoil off her skin. It was almost surreal when she was dried, changed and relaxing in the living room watching silly game shows with her dad. A relaxing evening with her father. No string of endless messages to stress her out to the point she retreats to her room for fear of him finding out. No worry of the house phone going off. She didn't even have to sit and stress about Ohori all alone, waiting for someone else to come home and be present in the house with her. For a moment, she thought she was dreaming.

If she was… well, she was okay with not waking up.

When her phone did finally go off, Tomoe jumped and nearly dropped her phone. Scrambling, she managed to catch it before it fell the non-lethal distance from the couch to the carpeted floor. Her screen lit up with the colorful background of the Purikura photo she’d saved, and the name that popped up on the lock screen for the message received matched that of the other participant in the photo with her. Tomoe smiled, and unlocked her phone.

> **Goro** :
> 
> I hope I’m not interrupting anything. I just got free for the evening and wanted to check in.  
>  How are you today, Tomoe?

Apparently her smile wasn’t showing any signs of fading, as she soon noticed her Dad watching her with a smile of his own, trying to be subtle about it, but failing. Despite the fact he couldn’t see her phone screen from his seat, Tomoe draws the phone closer to herself, cradling it in her hands. “What’s that look for?”

Daisuke chuckles, turning his attention back to the television at his daughter’s ‘complaint’. “Oh nothing,” he begins. He raises the remote and begins surfing through channels now that their current show has finished, looking for something new or more entertaining to watch next. “I just haven't seen you this happy in a while, kiddo. Makes your old man happy, too.”

Tomoe can't help but giggle at his sappy words. “That’s a little cheesy, Dad, but I love you, too.” He didn't have to say it for her to know what he meant behind his actual words. It briefly made her think back on what Goro had told her previously about his own family, and it made her all the more grateful that she had such a loving Dad with her. 

> **Tomoe:**
> 
> I’m well! ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆  
>  I’m sorry I didn't message you today. Things got a little busy after school.  
>  I had some errands to take care of that took longer than expected, and when I got home Dad just  
>  got home so I made dinner (っ˘ڡ˘ς) and now we’re just watching television.   
>  Though, now that I’m home I’m feeling tired... _(:3 」∠)_   
>  How are you today?
> 
> **Goro:**
> 
> I’m glad to hear your day was rather productive.  
>  I’m quite tired myself tonight. Things have been rather hectic thanks to the Phantom Thieves.  
>  It seems several calling cards were posted for Ohori the other day at the Hall.
> 
> **Tomoe:**
> 
> (°ロ°) !   
>  Wait! Really?
> 
> So then they must have seen my post online?
> 
> **Goro** **:**
> 
> It would seem so.  
> After all the commotion around Kaneshiro and his calling cards, it drew quite a bit of attention.  
>  Though it seems they’re asking the media not to report on it presently for Ohori-san’s sake.  
> I just thought I’d let you know. The end might be in sight.
> 
> **Tomoe** :
> 
> Thank you, Goro. Thank you so much!
> 
> I was starting to feel really stressed over how quiet it’s been today, but if the Phantom Thieves  
>  are involved that makes me much more hopeful!  
>  ｡ﾟ･ (>﹏<) ･ﾟ｡ But it’s also all thanks to you.
> 
> **Goro** **:**
> 
> I can’t take all the credit, but I’m happy to bring you some good news at the very least.   
> Things will be pretty busy in the days to come, so I apologize in advance for my absence.  
>  But I’ll try to make some time after work if I can.
> 
> **Tomoe:**
> 
> Oh, I see. I understand. Please don't worry about that.  
>  Just don't overwork yourself! And if you want something home cooked don't be afraid to ask!  
>  I’ll happily deliver something delicious to eat! (・`ω´・)
> 
> **Goro** **:**
> 
> You spoil me, Tomoe.  
>  In both your capacity to care about my health, as well as with your cooking. 
> 
> **Tomoe:**
> 
> Though… I do have one teensy tiny thing I’d like to ask. (´• ω •`)
> 
> **Goro** **:**  
>  A favor?
> 
> **Tomoe:**
> 
> Not quite? You don't have to come if you’re busy with work, of course.   
>  So please don't feel like you have to agree to it or anything.  
> Because it’s nothing like that.  
> I just wanted to ask before I forgot is all.  
> It’s kind of short notice and you just said you’ll probably be busy.
> 
> **Goro** **:**
> 
> Tomoe, please just ask what it is you’d like before you talk yourself out of asking.
> 
> **Tomoe:**
> 
> |･ω･) ...sorry.
> 
> Okay. So the situation is: my birthday is coming up on Thursday.  
>  (like I said, it’s short notice!) ʕ •̀ o •́ ʔ   
>  And my Dad wants to take me out for dinner and suggested I invite a friend.  
> So I was going to ask if you’d like to come to dinner on Thursday with my dad and his boyfriend.  
> But, again, I completely understand if you can't make it.
> 
> **Goro** **:**
> 
> I see. That does seem rather short notice.  
>  I’ll have to make time to find you a gift.
> 
> **Tomoe:**
> 
> ヽ(°〇°)ﾉ !! Nooo!  
>  You don't have to do something like that, Goro!  
>  Joining us for dinner would be more than enough of a gift, honest!
> 
> **Goro** :
> 
> I’ll have to inform a few people, but I’m sure I can clear up Thursday to attend dinner with you and   
>  your family.
> 
> **Tomoe:**
> 
> ( 〃▽〃)
> 
> Again, if you can't make it, I completely understand.  
>  But thank you! It would really make me happy to have you there!
> 
> **Goro** **:**
> 
> All the more reason for me to go, it seems.

Slouching in her seat on the couch a little, Tomoe clutches her phone in both hands, a smile still spread on her face. She wasn’t fond of playing dumb, or lying, but the thought of explaining to Akechi that she actually joined the Phantom Thieves to help fulfill her plea for help was a bit more intimidating. If she said she knew who they were yet refused to tell him...it might cause more problems. So for now, she decided it would be best to keep those two things separate. What  _ did _ make her happy was Goro taking the time to check up on her and bring her new he knew would be important to her. 

From where he sits on his end of the couch, Daisuke draws his attention away from the new show he’s put on. Still seeing that pleased look on his face, his dad senses tell him that there might be a different meaning lingering behind it. After all, he’d just listened to Tomoe’s phone go off a few times as she’d exchanged messages on her phone. He could only assume her good mood continued on due to whatever was being said. “Good news, Tomoe?” he probes gently, curious, but not quite wanting to pressure her into sharing.

To his pleasure, Tomoe nods in reply to his question. “Mm, I might have found a friend to join us on Thursday.”

* * *

The next few days to Thursday passed with agonizing slowness. Tomoe still was lucky enough to see Goro in the mornings at the station where she provided him with lunch, to which he would stop by briefly in the evenings to return the box to be washed and ready for the next day. In exchange, Tomoe would give him a copy of the notes he missed in class and a list of the assignments they had for homework, always making sure to add ‘only if you have the time’. Tomoe was grateful for Goro’s evening visits, no matter how late they might be. Even with how brief they were it helped normalize her day a little more. There was little to fill her free time with, as now with the apparent danger passed, the Phantom Thief crew (save for Yusuke) had to study for finals that were coming up in the following week. There were finals coming up for her class as well, being more grounded in the general studies side of things (seeing as her musical escapades were being handled after school at the Hall). However, Tomoe wasn’t heavily concerned with how she’d do in those tests, seeing as she studied regularly, and on average had above average test scores when compared to the rest of her class. 

Having so much free time, now, seemed almost intimidating. In the end she filled most of her time with music practice. The Hall was temporarily closed due to the situation with the Phantom Thieves calling card, so most of her practice was spent at home.

If Tomoe wasn’t playing music, she was cooking, baking, anything to take her mind of how quiet things were.

Thursday finally rolled around and despite Goro having not come to school for classes that day, he showed up after school, just as she was leaving. It was a pleasant surprise when he caught her at the gate, having just barely made it in time by the looks of it. He seemed a little winded, and Tomoe assumed he hurried over from the station to catch her leaving. It was an assumption Goro admitted to quite easily, seeing as he’d just freed up for the day per his request. 

“You didn't have to run, Goro,” Tomoe scolded as the two lingered by the gate so Goro might catch his breath. It was hard to hide the mirth that danced in her tone, which took away the force behind her ‘scolding’. “If you’d just texted me I would have waited for you.”

Goro takes a deep breath, easily steadying his breathing. “I was hoping to surprise you, actually,” he explained, “If I’d gotten here just a little sooner I might have actually succeeded.”

Tomoe swung her bag around her, catching the handle with her other hand behind her as they started their steady walk back to the station Goro had just come from. “Oh? So even the great Goro messes up sometimes,” she teases gently, “Well, you certainly seem much less intimidating now.”

“Intimidating?” the high school detective echoes, “I certainly hope I’m not an intimidating sort of person. I can't be scaring off my only school friend so easily.” 

“Scare  _ me _ off? Unlikely,” Tomoe hummed, “Unlike  _ someone _ we know, I actually enjoy the numerous messages we exchange, thank you very much.”

“Well, that’s certainly reassuring,” Goro chuckled. Just before they reached the station, however, he stopped, “Of course…” He waits to continue until Tomoe has noticed his pause, and has her attention, “I was going to wait until later this evening, but if I was unable to surprise you before, perhaps this might do.” From his case, he produces a small silver box. It was one of those small gift boxes one could purchase, already prepped with the bow, but slipped open easily, not actually being tied shut. “After all, I  _ did _ manage some free time to do some shopping, in the end.”

Immediately Tomoe could feel the butterflies take flight in her stomach. One hand released her bag only to cover her mouth, eyes fixated on the small box he held out to her. “Goro-- no! I said you didn't have to get me anything.” Yet, here it was. Goro had taken the time to get her something after all. However, not wanting to seem rude or refuse his kindness, Tomoe tentatively takes the gift from his outstretched hand and gently works the box open.

“You needn’t act like it’s a big deal. Honestly, I’d hoped to have more time to find something that suited you better, but…” Goro watches Tomoe’s expression as her gift is revealed to her, “even still, this did make me think of you.”

Tomoe had to use every ounce of her willpower to keep herself from tearing up. Much to what Goro’s words implied, it wasn’t anything fancy or the like, but that didn't mean it meant any less to her than he was giving her a gift. Even if it had been some plastic bobble from a gachapon she would have been happy. However, what was inside made her heart skip with glee. Within the small box, padded with soft white tissue paper, was a silver necklace. At the end of a thin silver chain was a small treble clef. There were no fancy embellishments or flourishes on it, but as plain as it was, it was still more perfect than anything Tomoe could have hoped for. 

“Happy Birthday, Tomoe.”

The smile on her face softened, her cheeks felt warm, but the genuine happiness that filled her negated any potential desire to hide the color in her cheeks. Gently, she lifts the necklace from the box and brushes her thumb over the treble clef. Such a simple little trinket, but Goro knew she treasured music and the ability to play. He gently takes the box back from her so Tomoe would have both hands free to put it on. Though, being unaccustomed to wearing such things on a regular basis did mean it took her a couple tries to keep the clasp open long enough to re-link the chain behind her. For a fleeting second the chain’s touch on her neck is cool before it slides past the collar of her shirt. The pendant itself rests against the bow of her uniform, glinting as it catches the light. 

She’d wear it every day. That, she promised to herself. 

“Thank you, Goro, it’s perfect.” 

Satisfied with the exchange, the two finally head into the station to head back to Tomoe’s house. As usual, the train was pretty crowded. Neither student managed to find a seat, but it did little to spoil Tomoe’s good mood. Often enough both on the train, as well as once they’d left the stations all together, Tomoe found herself absently reaching for the treble clef, running her fingers over it as if to remind herself it was still there. 

“I’m glad you’re able to join us, tonight,” Tomoe speaks up as they make their way through the neighborhood streets towards her home. “I’ve been feeling out of sorts lately, like something big is going to happen but I don't know what.” At her own words, Tomoe takes a glance around as they walk, as if she expects to spy Ohori in the distance, back to his old ways of watching her every move. The other Thieves had told her it might take a few days for the change of heart to take effect, and today  _ was _ the day they’d said was probably the trigger for him to do something drastic. Tomoe would be lying if she said she wasn’t worried that this silence was just Ohori making preparations, and that the change of heart wasn’t going to happen at all. 

“I know we talked about it last night,” Goro began, seeming to sense her worry, “but you still haven't heard from Ohori at all?”

Slowly, Tomoe shakes her head. “Not a single message, no calls, nothing. Even my Dad says they haven’t been able to get a hold of Ohori since the incident with the calling cards you told me about.” Even as she says it she recalls watching those cards fall about her on the stage. That brief feeling of serenity and peace at the expectant freedom that would follow. “I thought I’d be happy to hear nothing from him, and honestly I’m glad he’s been absent… But there’s this part of me that’s anxious all the time because of it. I can't help but wonder if he’s up to something, or if the Phantom Thieves really did it.”

“Hopefully we’ll find out soon enough,” Goro tries to assure her, “Though, surprising as it might be to hear from me, I  _ am _ actually hoping for once the Phantom Thieves have made a move and done something about it.”

“Really?” The word is drawn out as Tomoe squints at Goro. She lifts a hand to push her glasses back up her nose, “I mean… they  _ are _ the Lupin to your Sherlock.”

That got a chuckle out of the detective. “That they are, and I intend to catch them, of course. However, I’m not so heartless that I would hope they fail in this case. I’m allowed to wish for the safety of my friend, am I not?”

“Well, that’s true. Even if I  _ am _ the instrument of your current bias,” Tomoe relents, “All right, I believe you.”

Upon arriving at the Fuyumine residence, Matsuda seems to be the only one home yet again. He welcomed both of them home upon entry and apparently had been waiting with snacks and tea this time around. Of course, from Goro’s evening visits during the past few days, Matsuda wasn’t completely surprised to see the young detective. With the advantage of being home, Tomoe did take a brief moment to run upstairs and change out of her uniform, leaving Goro a moment to chat with Matsuda while getting comfortable. Not that changing took long at all, for Tomoe was eager to have the pudding Matsuda had brought home that day for the presented snack. While enjoying delightfully sweet pudding, the two passed a little time chatting and working on a little school work. It was easily interrupted when Daisuke returned home. 

Her father was more surprised to see Goro than Matsuda had been. Not that he hadn’t been around when the detective and classmate of his daughter’s would stop by to drop off the bentos she so diligently made to share with him. His surprise was clarified by the comment; “I’m surprised we have a celebrity guest for dinner tonight.” It was meant in all good and fun, a light joke by the tone of his voice.

However that didn't stop Tomoe from correcting him. “Not a celebrity, Dad. It’s not the detective prince Akechi, it’s my classmate and friend, Goro.”

“Yes, of course, I’m sorry, Goro-kun,” Daisuke corrected himself at the behest of his daughter. 

“It’s quite all right,” Akechi had protested, “It doesn't bother me in the slightest, I assure you.”

Before they had all left for dinner, Daisuke and Matsuda took the time given to present Tomoe with their own birthday wishes and gifts. From Matsuda, she received a new cookbook and a journal to note down all her favorite recipes in. The gift from her father, however, was inspired by his notice of her purikura stickers, and the increased activity of Tomoe spending time with her friends. Daisuke’s gift to her was one of the popular portable photo printers compatible with smartphones. He’d heard there were apps that she could use to decorate the pictures much like one would using the photo club booths, so she’d be able to make memories anywhere so long as she had her smart phone with her. Both gifts were received with much enthusiasm and joy. As much as she wanted to browse the cookbook, and even play around with printing photos from the little printer, they did have other plans in place. 

Despite Daisuke’s offer to stop by Akechi’s apartment to give him the opportunity to change before dinner, the detective declined. So the four of them went straight from the Fuyumine residence to the restaurant where Daisuke and Matsuda had set a reservation for the evening. It wasn’t anything terribly fancy, thankfully, but it made Tomoe somewhat grateful that Goro had accompanied them instead. As much as she would have enjoyed Ryuji’s company, he might not have liked being at such a fancy place. It didn't suit his personality at all. 

Conversation during dinner kept casual with very few moments of awkward air the whole while. All and all, a successful, cringe-free dinner. Even Goro seemed to enjoy himself and the simple conversations held with her father and Matsuda. It really showed her how accustomed to conversing with adults he was. Given his budding profession as a detective and the publicity he receives, it wasn’t such a stretch to assume he spent much time with those older than him. 

It wasn't until desert came around that Akechi had to excuse himself for a phone call, and took it outside. Tomoe shrugged it off, as it didn't seem all that unusual, and had just barely taken a few bites of her cake before the detective returned, asking if he could borrow her for a moment. Without hesitation, the musician agrees and excuses herself from the table and follows her friend outside. He leads her a few paces away from the front doors of the restaurant, providing them with as much privacy as one could muster out in public. 

“I’m sorry to say that I have to take my leave early,” Goro begins, pocketing his phone as he speaks, “I just got a call from ‘work’, and I need to go in.”

“I see,” Tomoe nods. It wasn’t as if she expected this to occur, but she was accepting of the fact that something was bound to come up. “I’m glad you were able to join us, no matter how briefly.”

“That’s not why I called you out here, Tomoe.”

“Hm?”

Goro took a deep breath, searching for the best way to say what he intended to inform her of. No matter which way he painted it, it would still probably be a lot for her to take in. “I want you to hear this from me, first, since I know your situation...but Ohori has turned himself in. That’s why I have to leave. They’re interrogating him right now, and he’s admitting to quite a lot of shocking things. I’m sure they’ll only release minimal information to the media about the situation, but in your case, as of tomorrow, be prepared. Officers might come to interview you to confirm certain aspects of the crimes he’s confessing to.”

For a moment, Tomoe felt like she forgot how to breathe. She thought she’d misheard Goro. Ohori turned himself in? The change of heart worked? The tears were streaming down her cheeks before Tomoe could even register the meaning behind her vision blurring. One hand pulled her glasses off her face, and her other soon wiped hastily at the tears. She wanted them to stop, but the sheer  _ relief _ she felt at his words made it almost impossible. Ohori turned himself in. He wasn’t going to torment her any further. 

Gently, Goro pat her on the head with his left hand, his expression soft. “You’re free, Tomoe.”

Though he said he had to leave, Goro waited for Tomoe to finish crying. After all, his additional commentary had only led to a new wave, when she’d been so close to getting it under control. As if her birthday couldn't have gotten any better, this was the best gift she could have gotten. The Phantom Thieves had given her the gift of freedom. A live away from the terror of her stalker, away from the actual danger she hadn’t known she’d been in. 

“Thank you,” her soft voice cracked through the tears, “Thank you for telling me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Tomoe! It's literally her birthday IRL, as well, which was why I was determined to finish the chapter by today!  
> As for the silly summary (aside from the fact that I think I'm funny), the chapter was originally titled 'breaking free', but there was also the fact that a lot had to do with her birthday, and a big ol chunk of the chapter was about that, so I figured a title change was in order. 
> 
> As usual, though! Thank you for taking the time to read! I appreciate the kudos and the comments more than you know!  
> I'm forever grateful to you all for even considering reading this self-indulgent fic of mine.
> 
> Please stay safe and healthy! Wear your masks and be well!  
> Ta-ta till next chapter, my lovelies!  
> :3c


	13. jazz jin bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomoe and Goro meet up for a much needed break from the recent stressful days....

The feeling of ‘freedom’ ebbed and flowed, much like watching the waves on the shore of the beach. As Tomoe had come to experience when awaiting Ohori’s change of heart, she was realizing that despite having her freedom, things would not "normalize" so easily. Knowing well that the man who once terrorized her from the shadows was behind bars there were still stains he had left on her life that wouldn’t wash away so quickly. If it had only been small bouts of anxiety when alone - brief fleeting moments when she thought she was being watched - perhaps she could have handled it. The silence at home seemed so loud, but she kept telling herself that it was better than the former alternative. These were just some of the small after effects that Tomoe could handle. It wasn’t perfect, but over time she knew her heart would be at ease.

The main problem came from the public.

Due to the fact that she was still a student, the media did well to keep her name out of any official reports that came out in the following week. Instead they tried to focus on the main confessions of the story; the other victims. Without disclosing too much private information, the public was made aware of the confessions to a number of missing persons cases, which were suddenly becoming murder. It had been revealed that Ohori had been a person of interest in a few of these missing girls’ cases, but never once a suspect. 

Of course, since Tomoe had been well known among her peers at the Hall to have been ‘close’ to Ohori through rumors, new rumors sprouted from there. It wasn’t hard for the students to piece together that Tomoe had been involved in some way. Most of the rumors suggested the truth; Tomoe would have been his next target had he not been bested by the Phantom Thieves. Others preferred to say she was being ‘groomed’ by Ohori, which to her sounded much more vile. Regardless, no matter the rumors she overheard, or what any of her schoolmates who caught wind of the rumor asked of her, Tomoe refused to comment. In hindsight, it probably only made the situation worse, but it wasn’t something she was willing to share with people who were just in it for the story. There was no sympathy in their words, just the desensitized curiosity of the modern day. 

Much as Goro had warned her, it was a few days into the investigations that the police came to speak with her. Thankfully the detectives that came by her home Sunday morning were in plainclothes, so as to not draw attention. As much as she had wanted to keep the events away from her father’s knowledge, there was no helping the explanation when they were presented with the two detectives. Goro was not among them, as the crimes involved in their questioning were much too serious to risk tainting evidence by allowing him along, but the assurance he’d provided the night before about the interview was enough to help Tomoe steel her nerves and swallow the bile that threatened to work its way up. To the detective’s surprise, Tomoe was already prepared with her ‘evidence’ to back up her statements. She corroborated Ohori’s confession that he had been indeed stalking her for several years, though she feigned ignorance at the knowledge of the murders he committed. She handed over the journals and logs she had kept over the years to the police, and after they left, spent the next two hours consoling a distraught father.

She assured him that everything would be all right, and tried to urge him to rest. He’d already called out from work due to the detectives’ appearance on their doorstep. He apologized to her endlessly, in tears, feeling as if he’d failed her by never noticing what she was going through for so long. She spent all the while assuring him that she was trying to protect him, and that she didn't want the stress of the situation to ruin their family. It took a lot of discussion, twice, as Matsuda later came home to learn the same shocking news.

Needless to say, when Ryuji called her about meeting up at Leblanc to hang out, she had to turn the offer down. Simply mentioning the detectives was more than enough for Ryuji to get the picture. He wished her luck and promised to text her later, and that was the last she heard from him.

When the day seemed to finally calm down, Tomoe was up in her room playing her violin when she heard her phone go off. Knowing now that the only times that would happen anymore would be from friends, she paused in her playing to check her phone. The screen lit up with a name, and absently, her hand reached up to touch the shape of the treble clef pendant hidden beneath her shirt. 

> **Goro:**  
>  Are you free?

Tomoe sat on her bed, the violin previously placed there slid from the shift of weight on the mattress and gently bumped against her leg. She takes an extra few seconds to shift the violin to the open case at the foot of her bed, something to come back to later. Her phone clicked softly as she unlocked the screen to reply to the message. 

> **Tomoe:  
> ** For you? Always. ☆⌒(≧▽° )   
> ****
> 
> **Goro:  
> ** Would you, perhaps, be willing to meet me in Kichijoji?
> 
> **Tomoe:  
> ** Kichijoji? (´• ω •`)  
> Sure, that shouldn’t be a problem.  
> Just give me a little time.
> 
> **Goro:  
> ** Of course. Let me know if you can't make it.
> 
> **Tomoe:  
> ** (・ω・)ゞ

Taking a moment to gather a few things to head out, Tomoe soon makes her way downstairs. Matsuda and her father were in the living room, watching a movie on the couch together when Tomoe poked her head in past the doorway. “Dad? I’m heading out to Kichijoji for a little while,” she announced. She knew he would be a little on edge about her going out to do anything so soon, especially after what he’d learned today, but telling him would be better than just heading out without saying anything. Besides, Tomoe just wasn’t that kind of kid. She liked having good communication with her father. 

“Heading out?” Daisuke nearly jumped up from the couch to meet her at the entry to the living room. “At this hour?” His concern was obvious, and expected. 

Tomoe gently takes his hands in hers and smiles her best reassuring smile she can muster. “I’m not going to be alone, I promise. I’m going to go meet up with Goro. He asked if I could come meet him since he just freed up. I’ll even ask if he can walk me back if it makes you feel better, I’m just… I’m just trying to feel normal again. Spending time with my friends helps.” There was obvious conflict in Daisuke, Tomoe could see it in his eyes. Her dad was an open book, really, and his kind heart was the whole reason she had tried so hard to protect him from what she went through. She hated to play on his kindness like this, but with Matsuda at the house with him, she knew he would help her father keep calm, and they’d get through this with time. “Please, trust me?”

She knew his answer before he even had to say it. The squeeze he gave her hands was all the sign she needed to know what he was choosing to trust her. “Just… promise you’ll call me if anything happens. If Akechi can’t walk you home when you’re done just call me and I’ll come pick you up.”

“I promise,” Tomoe agreed, giving his hands a squeeze back. He leaned down a little to meet her, and Tomoe gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. “I love you, Dad. I won't be out late, and I’ll let you know as soon as I’m back.”

With her parting words, she ushers Daisuke back to the couch for the rest of the movie, while Matsuda promises to look after Daisuke so he doesn't lose his mind with worry. Tomoe thanks him as she leaves, hoping that he really can help her Dad calm down for the night. 

Heading out after evening was certainly not something Tomoe was used to anymore. There were times back in Middle School when she would stay out too late spending time with Ryuji or out rehearsing, but over the past few years she had actively tried to keep from going out after dark. If she said the trip to Kichijoji during these hours didn't stress her out even a little, she’d be lying. Luckily, with all the street lights and shop signs lit up in the evening shade, it made her feel a little more at ease when walking down the street. It was well lit enough. Not that she had to walk far alone once she was off the train. From the well-lit station, Tomoe messaged Goro to let him know she was there, and asked where to meet up with him, but soon after exiting said station, it took little time at all to find him. Spying her first, he raised his hand to wave at her briefly before the two met halfway. 

“Hope you weren't waiting long,” Tomoe smiled. 

“Not at all,” Akechi assures, “Come with me.”

Without hesitation, Tomoe follows alongside her schoolmate into the streets of Kichijoji. “Where are we going?” her curiosity urges her to inquire. 

“You’ll see,” he responds, avoiding giving her an actual answer. Instead, he gives her his usual pleasant smile, and continues to lead her down the road. They pass a number of shops still lingering open, and alleyways that lead to drinking establishments. Even from where they passed, it was easy to hear the voices of businessmen of the day, taking a load off with a drink and voicing their complaints. 

Tomoe made sure to keep pace with Akechi.

“I… have to admit, I’m not usually out after dark like this,” she laughs, feeling a little foolish for how nervous she was starting to feel. 

“I often find myself out quite late,” Goro shrugs his shoulders as he speaks, finding it to not be a big deal. The way he carried himself was enough to show that he had little issue with his surroundings, which made Tomoe wonder how often he would return home late. When they texted in the evenings and late at night, how often was that from home? “If you’re uncomfortable,” he begins again, cutting off her wandering thoughts, “I’d be happy to walk you back. It’s the least I can do for calling you out here after dark.”

“Why did you call me out so late?” She finds herself asking. Normally he’d call or message to chat if he wanted to talk to her, but she had promised she’d come keep him company if he’d asked. She’d come because she wanted to keep to her word...though she would admit, she also had wanted to see him. 

“Well, the place I wanted to show you doesn't open until later, so it’s not quite somewhere we could have gone after school or anything,” Goro explains. He brings them to a stop outside a set of stairs leading down to a doorway in the building before them. To the side of the stairs there is a lit sign that reads ‘Jazz Jin Bar’. “I found it some time ago. Don't worry, though, they do allow minors, so a couple of high school student’s isn't a big deal.” He’s quick to add that last bit when picking up on Tomoe’s concerned expression. “Trust me.”

To someone like Tomoe, the word ‘bar’ was a bit of a deterrent. If it were anyone else prompting her to go inside she would have refused without hesitation. Even if it was a jazz bar, Tomoe could easily wait until she’s older to try and find comfort going into a place like that. She was a good girl. But, the reality of the situation was that Goro _was_ the one inviting her to join him inside. Tomoe had no reason to not trust him. So, after a moment or two of indecision, the brunette gives in. “If you’re sure it’s fine, then... okay, I’ll trust you.”

If it were an apt description to say that any place had a ‘mature’ atmosphere, Tomoe would have said this was certainly the place to use that description. The bar was decorated in earthy tones, giving a warm vibe to the already warm air inside. There weren’t many people within when they entered, and they were all scattered about at different tables and booths. Some drinking together, a few having a drink alone, and fewer still were reading while they sipped their beverage. Off to the side of the main bar where the bartender worked to mix drinks was a very slightly raised wooden ‘stage’ that housed an unattended piano. Jazz music played over the speakers to fill the air in the absence of live music. The two stopped at the bar briefly, and while Tomoe looked about curiously, Goro spoke to the bartender. From what she overheard, his name was Muhen, and he was the owner. He passed Muhen some money, and before Tomoe could comment on it, he was leading her to a table to sit down. 

“Some nights they have a singer here for live music,” Goro explained, speaking before Tomoe could ask him about the cover charge he’d taken the liberty of paying for her. “I’d have preferred to bring you here on a night when she was performing, but with how things are going I’d probably end up busy on her next performance.”

The two of them sit down, Tomoe’s eyes still wandering, trying to take in all the scenery around them. She found, as the minutes ticked past, that her nerves began to ease. The music was good, the mood in the bar was very calm, and she found that she was getting quite used to the atmosphere fairly easily. “Why did you bring me here? Surely not just because of the lovely Jazz.” Not to be taken as her complaining about the music - she rather liked it. 

“I often come here when I need to relax,” the detective began, crossing his legs as he sat. “It’s not so loud, and the music helps me think when I need time to myself, and… well, after the whirlwind of the past few days I expect we’ve both been through, I thought a moment to breathe might do us both well.”

It wasn’t much of a surprise that they’d both been having busy days. Perhaps in different ways, but the source of the cause was the same. Even still…Tomoe was flattered that Goro would take the time to extend this invitation even after what she could only assume was a long day. He could have come here alone to decompress from a stressful day, but instead he chose to invite Tomoe and reveal to her one of his favorite spots. The thought made her smile. It was just another new thing she learned about Goro; that he liked places like this. 

Gently brushing fingertips along the edge of the table, Tomoe lifts her gaze to meet Goro’s eyes. “I see,” she begins, unable and unwilling to restrain the curve to her lips, “Well then, thank you for sharing this with me. But, you’re right.”

“I usually am,” His attention strays elsewhere for just a moment, and soon Tomoe sees as well that the man he’d called Muhen was coming by the table. 

“Rare to see you with someone else, Akechi,” the man in the sunglasses comments as he comes to a stop by their table. “Ya got a girlfriend you’re keeping secret from the media?” There’s mirth to his tone, half teasing, yet an underlying curiosity hides behind it, having prompted the question in the first place. 

Goro chuckles alongside the comment, though he shakes his head while Tomoe tries her hardest not to hide behind her bag at the assumption. “Not quite,” came the young detective’s answer, “She’s a classmate and a good friend of mine. Tomoe, this is Muhen, he owns the Jazz Jin Bar. Muhen, try not to tease Tomoe too much, she can be rather shy.”

The desire to hide intensifies, but Tomoe holds fast just for the sake of not further proving Goro’s words about her to be true. “I can’t tell if you’re genuinely concerned about my handling strangers or if you’re just trying to make things worse,” Tomoe challenges instead. She can feel the heat in her face but can only pray she’s not as red as she thinks she might be. “Please ignore him, Mr. Muhen. I’m not as shy as he would make you think,” all the while she’s trying her best to keep her voice steady so as not to contradict her own words by her tone, “It’s nice to meet you. Your establishment has a very calming air about it.” Even if she was a little nervous to enter in the first place...

Muhen chuckles with his hands on his hips. Whether he believed her words about not being as shy as Akechi made him think nor not, was something only he would know. He certainly didn't seem to be willing to say anything on that front, anyway. “Well, Miss Tomoe, I’m glad you find the environment so welcoming. Any friend of Akechi’s is more than welcome in my bar, so feel free to come by anytime you like; so long as we’re open, mind you.” He gave her a nod, a slight tip of his hat to her. “Of course, we can only serve non-alcoholic drinks to you minors.”

“Oh -- o-of course!” Tomoe raises her hands before her in a small wave, “I’d never dream of asking for otherwise.”

“Because Tomoe is such a good girl,” Goro smiles innocently at her, resting his elbow on the table, and his chin on his palm. 

To his teasing, Tomoe turns her attention to Goro, puffing her cheeks at him for just a second. “Th-There’s nothing wrong with being a good girl.” She certainly didn't want to be like those two horrible girls in their class; Ysui and Sayawa. Tomoe would choose to be a ‘good girl’ any day.

“I never said there was anything wrong with it. I don't think anything else would quite suit someone like you, Tomoe. Purity is your charm, as it were. It’s rather cute, actually,” the look on his face never once changing, despite the way his words left Tomoe absolutely flustered.

She wanted to scold him. Tomoe knew he was doing this on purpose. Much like at the arcade he was having fun teasing her, throwing words like ‘cute’ at her so easily. The musician found herself unable to look at Muhen, let alone Goro, and found herself instead focusing on her own hands, curled against the side of the table. Her face, still warm, was undoubtedly much redder now. With how much Goro looked to be enjoying himself she would bet on it. Yet despite all her efforts to formulate a retort, even if it was only as simple as to call him a devil with how he felt the need to tease her so, instead ll she could manage was a soft squeaking echo of, “...cute?”

The moment was interrupted by Muhen’s laughter. Should he have stood any closer to Goro, the man might have pat the detective on the shoulder like a good friend. “And you told _me_ not to tease her too much,” He takes a moment to look between the two high schoolers. Akechi was never a patron to make much of a ruckus, and by the looks of Tomoe he assumed she wouldn’t be causing much trouble, either. “Maybe I should go make you two kids something to drink and leave you be.”

“Ah, that’s right,” Goro lifts his chin from his propped hand. Acting as if he’d done nothing at all to embarrass Tomoe in front of the club owner. “What do you think, Tomoe? Should I order for the both of us?”

In all honesty, Tomoe wanted to tell him no just for the sake of pouting. She wanted to ask Muhen to pick her something to drink instead and spoil just a little of Goro’s fun and games. But it wasn’t as if Goro had said anything _mean_ to her. Not only that, but Muhen didn't know her taste, meaning he’d have to probably get an idea first, which would only keep him around a little longer to possibly witness any further embarrassment. Alas, in the end, at least in Tomoe’s mind, the better option was to just let Goro order for the two of them and let him have his fun.

It wasn’t like she disliked him calling her cute, after all.

“That’s... “ she paused only a second to clear her throat, “That’s fine…” she answers in the end. 

Tomoe had no doubt that Goro knew the victory he’d just won. While he spoke with Muhen to place their drink order, Tomoe took advantage of those passing seconds to take a deep breath. Closing her eyes, Tomoe tuned the two of them out briefly, focusing on the Jazz music playing over the speakers, letting it calm her. Tomoe follows the string of notes the piano pieces together, listens to the beat of the soft drums and the bass that accompanies it. The tempo is quick, yet the melody is soft. She finds herself tapping her fingers lightly against the table, as if trying to piece out the notes on a piano that wasn’t there. If she could have played music like this on her violin she wouldn't have felt the need to learn other instruments. But not one instrument fits all styles of music. Even if it wasn’t her forte, Tomoe was still glad she had enough talent on the piano to play decently well. With a little practice…

“Itching to play along?”

Her eyes snap open, drawn from her musical musing. Muhen was already back at the bar, pouring something colorful into a pair of glasses. Across from her, Goro was sitting back, legs crossed, hands folded on his lap, simply watching her. Tomoe felt the heat creeping back up on her, and promptly slipped her hands away from the table to rest squarely in her lap. “The music is good,” she chooses to respond. 

“Do you play other instruments, Tomoe?” Goro asks as a follow up, genuinely curious.

“A couple,” she decides to answer honestly, “I started playing violin because that’s what my mother played, and that’s what I’m best at...but I can also play viola, cello, harpsichord and piano.” She counts each instrument out on her fingers. “I’ve considered trying my hand at others but… I don't want to take on too much at once. Besides, I do like violin the best.”

“What’s this, then?” Two colorful drinks were set down at the table, one in front of each of the high school students. “You play, little lady?” Muhen inquires with a charming smile.

“V-Violin, mostly,” she echoes, trying not to give him any reason to get hopes up about anything.

“She has some talent in piano as well, apparently,” Goro interjects, as if to foil Tomoe’s modesty.

“Oh yeah? Ever consider auditioning to play in a joint like this part time?” Muhen lingers, tucking the tray he carried the drinks on under his arm. 

Tomoe looks from Muhen to Goro, and then to the piano just past the detective, sitting there alone on the floor, unused. “I… I dont know… I’m better at improvising on my violin than on piano. I’d have to learn the style, too -- I usually play more classical music… um…”

“It never hurts to try, you know,” Goro suggests with that innocent smile. The smile that Tomoe was learning wasn’t quite as innocent as it seemed at first glance. “There’s not many people here right now, and I’m sure Muhen wouldn't mind at all if you wanted to try playing something, right?”

Muhen offered Akechi a somewhat hesitant smile. “I mean… I don't have an open mic night situation here right now,” he begins, then turning to Tomoe as he continues, “But if you so happen to know anything fitting to play, I wouldn’t turn you away if you wanted to try.”

Timidly, Tomoe picks up the drink set before her and takes a sip, using it to buy time to mull it over. She didn't want to call a lot of attention to them, but she did love music. She loved to play it, and loved when people enjoyed what she played. Tomoe always felt her best when she was playing something. Who was to say that playing music here wouldn’t also calm her. As for what to play, she didn't have much in her arsenal when it came to jazz music. Just one song. One she had seen Matsuda play for her father a thousand times. He’s taught it to her upon request, back when she thought he was her rival in trying to keep her dad’s affection. 

She sets the glass down with a soft tap, and then turns her gaze to Muhen, “I… may know one song.”

“Oh?” Both Muhen and Akechi look curious at her claim.

“...Misty,” Tomoe answers softly, “Matsuda plays it all the time for my Dad…”

A smile of recognition spreads across Muhen’s face, and he jerks his head, motioning for her to go. “If you want to play that in my club, little lady, then you’re most certainly welcome.” At her nod, the manager returns to his bar and seems to fiddle with something. Soon, the music over the speakers begins to soften until it fades completely. 

Tomoe stands, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, and walks around the table slowly. She knows once she starts playing she’ll lose herself to the song. After that, she’ll feel much better. Of course, there was another, more obvious reason why she wanted to play. Obvious to her, of course, but she hoped it wasn’t so obvious to her companion this evening. Tomoe wanted to impress Goro, and if he liked this kind of music, then it was all the more reason for her to try playing it. As she approaches the piano, the brunette can feel the few pairs of eyes of the other patrons on her. No one said a word, and quietly as she approached, Tomoe took a seat at the piano. One more deep breath as she flexes her hands in an attempt to keep them steady, Tomoe’s fingers gently brush the keys before she hits even the first note. The song gently blossoms from her fingertips on the keys, to the cords within the piano as they’re struck. It’s a slow dancing melody that calmly, yet elegantly dances around the room. Through half lidded eyes, she sees the keys, but in her mind’s eye she sees that picturesque scene of Matsuda playing for her father. How he serenaded her dad with his favorite piece to play. The soft smiles on both their faces. Sometimes Daisuke would watch from the side of the piano, other times from a nearby chair, and later on in their relationship he would sit beside him on the bench. For Tomoe, ‘Misty’ was a sweet melody full of love.

At the end of her small performance, a round of soft clapping brought her back to her senses. Taking a look around, the other patrons of the bar were all smiling at her. She felt a flutter in her stomach, and her heart jumped that extra beat, pleased to see that they’d enjoyed her playing. Standing from the bench, Tomoe takes a brief bow before returning to her table and the drink that awaited her. As she slid into her seat across from Goro, the jazz music from before over the speakers slowly returned befo to its normal volume. 

“I’m impressed,” Goro complimented, his hands still pressed together from that last clap, “I didn't think you’d actually do it.”

“I… almost didn't,” Tomoe answered sheepishly. Almost immediately upon taking her seat, Tomoe reaches for her drink. The cool touch of the glass against her fingers is refreshing in its own way. A grounding point to calm the lingering butterflies from her performance. “But… music always helps me calm down, and you were kind enough to bring me here so… I thought the least I could do is play for you.” Even with her words, Tomoe fixates her gaze on her drink, too preoccupied with the fluttering in her chest to dare meet his eye so soon.

“Well I’m certainly grateful,” the detective responds in a cheerful voice, “I’m quite fond of hearing you play, after all.”

“Then...I’m glad I did.” Tomoe smiles into her cup as she lifts the glass once more to sip at the beverage Goro had ordered for the both of them. It was fruity and sweet, but light in both those flavors. The chill temperature of the drink was refreshing in contrast to the warmth of the bar itself. When Tomoe sets the glass down once more, she at last is able to meet Goro’s eyes. “I hope your schedule hasn’t been too hectic since Ohori’s confession,” she comments, hoping to change the topic of conversation to one where she might confirm whether or not Goro has been able to take care of himself. 

The soft tap of his glass against the table preceded his own response. Rather than his usual pleasant demeanor, for a moment, Tomoe sees a rather tired look cross his face. “I’ll be completely honest, since it’s you,” he begins, followed with a soft sigh, “It’s nothing I can’t manage, of course, but I’ve been having trouble sleeping the past few nights.” Goro briefly runs a hand through his hair, brushing through it to buy a few seconds before continuing. “I thought an evening here might be good to help me relax, otherwise I might have to take a day off just so I don’t overwork myself. 

“I’m so sorry you haven't been sleeping well,” Tomoe could relate, though her cause that kept her up late into the night was completely different. It didn't change her concern for the other, of course, “Maybe when you get home taking a bath might help, too. Or.. maybe some tea?” Of course, these were just things that helped her relax before bed. There was no guarantee that they would work for Akechi, but it couldn’t hurt to try.

Her classmate hummed quietly, tapping a forefinger against the side of his glass after Tomoe’s suggestions. “I’m considering either of those once I get home, actually,” Goro answered, softly nodding his head in answer. “Overall, that’s really my only issue so far… if you don't count the constant commentary from the growing support of the Phantom Thieves. First Kaneshiro and now Ohori… they’re certainly starting to get more and more popular.”

Tomoe was well aware of that part, of course. She’d seen the comments on the Phan-Site alone and it made her sad. Sure he was against something they all supported so much, but some of the things they said were quite rude and hurtful. “Unfortunately… some things can't be helped, I suppose. After all, you’re still holding to your opinion of the Phantom Thieves being dangerous, right?” She watched as Goro nodded his head in answer, poised to take another sip of his drink. “Then it _is_ to be expected. I know it doesn’t make it any easier to deal with, but sticking to your convictions even in the face of such opposition is still honorable in it’s own way. It just reaffirms what you believe in.” Tomoe drops her gaze to her glass, softly tracing the rim with her finger. “Besides...It’s not like you’re against them without reason. No one knows how they do their whole ‘stealing hearts’ thing… so of course you’re just concerned for the sake of everyone’s safety…”

“You pay more attention to my interviews than most.” When Tomoe lifted her gaze, Goro was smiling gently at her. He looked so charming, yet somewhere in that gaze she thought he looked rather tired. It was expected, even after Goro had just admitted to her about how exhausted he was. “If more people looked at things through your perspective, perhaps there might be less harmful messages directed at me online.”

“Who cares what they think.”

It was Goro’s turn to look surprised at Tomoe’s interjection. Yet, Tomoe didn't let it stop there. Much like before when defending him from their classmates harsh words, Tomoe wouldn’t back down without proving her point. “They’re… just a bunch of people who only know one side of you. If their opinion of you as a whole is simply based on one facet of your personality and what makes you who you are, then what should those comments matter? I mean...our opinions about the Phantom Thieves differ, but I know you’re much more than one opinion.”

Again Goro rests his chin in his hand, leaning against the table in a casual manner. “So…you’re saying your opinion should matter more to me than theirs?”

“W-well of course it should,” Tomoe straightens in her seat a little, crossing her ankles. The last thing she wanted was to not sound confident in her trying to reaffirm his convictions. People could say what they wanted, but Tomoe would remind Goro he was a good person as many times as he needed. “I’m your friend, aren't I? So my opinion _should_ matter more to you. You might tease me a lot, but there are moments when you’ve shown me kindness and support when I really needed it.”

“You think I’m kind, hm?”

Suddenly needing a sip of her drink, Tomoe hides that slight frown behind her class. “A little. You’re like… sort of kind. You’re mostly mean though. You’re definitely like a cat. Acting nice and sweet just to tease me the moment opportunity presents itself.”

Goro laughs at her words, amused at the taunting backpedal Tomoe throws his way. “I can't be held accountable when you’re so fun to tease.” He waits for her to finish her sip before he continues speaking. “But thank you, Tomoe. Should I need to be reminded of such positivity, I’ll be sure to call you for such encouragement as you’ve just given me. Though, if there’s anyone deserving of the descriptor ‘kindness’ it’s certainly you.”

“What? No way, I… I just,” She felt as if Goro was mistaking her selfishness for kindness. She held fast to his company in what ways she could simply out of the desire to not be left alone. Sure, now she had her old friend Ryuji back in her life, and the Phantom Thieves along with them, but to simply cast aside Goro now that she’s become so attached would have been cruelty to both parties. At least, that’s what her mind was telling her. “I’m just… doing what a friend would do.”

“Is that so?” Goro questions, sounding unconvinced, “despite the fact you’ve taken it upon yourself to make me lunch every day? I suppose that’s a normal thing a ‘friend would do’?”

“I’m concerned about your health, that’s all,” Tomoe adjusted her gaze to look just past Goro, unwilling to make eye contact. Sure, it was kind of odd. She convinced herself it was a friendly thing to do after learning of his lack of home cooked meals, but it really was sometimes more intimate. It was something more his significant other should be doing. Suddenly Tomoe’s throat felt very dry. “B-besides,” Tomoe paused, realizing she was almost finished with her drink at this point. “You’re the one who went out of your way to invite me out like this when you could have gone home to relax after a long day.”

“Mmm, that doesn't really count,” Akechi glances back towards the bar, waiting for just a second for Muhen to meet his gaze, and then motions for another drink for the table. 

Her gaze shifts back, watching him motioning to the manager. Goro still has a third of his own drink left, but he must have taken into account how low hers was. “And why does this not count?” Tomoe challenges.

In the same moment he spoke, Goro turned his head back towards her with a pleasant look on his face. His eyes easily met hers, “Because, inviting you here to relax was just an excuse to see you.”

Tomoe felt her chest tighten, and for just a brief second, she almost forgot how to breathe. It was moments like these where it was hardest to tell if Goro was just trying to tease her again or if he was being completely honest with her. “Well…” Mentally, Tomoe scrambled for words. She didn't want him to think he’d bested her so simply with a line like that, no matter how charming it was. “You didn't need to make up an excuse. After all, I made you a promise...that so long as I’m able, I’d keep you company.” A promise made to a lonely young man in his apartment.

Besides, she wanted to see him, too.

Goro says not a word as Muhen approaches their table with two fresh drinks. He lingers just long enough to compliment Tomoe on her playing earlier before another customer calls him back over to the bar. The high school detective takes an extra moment to finish off his first glass and set it to the side. “Speaking of meeting me here in Kichijoji,” he began, sliding the second drink closer to himself absently, “What were you doing when I’d messaged you? I’d heard that the detectives were supposed to visit you at some point during the day, but hadn’t heard anything about it since then.”

“Oh, they came by in the morning,” Tomoe began, recounting the events of the day for Goro. She explained that she’d handed over her logs of encounters, the way they’d had her give a basic rundown of the past few years, and then the following hours of consoling her father about the whole situation. “By time I got your message, I’d retreated to my room for a breather to play some music, so it was actually good timing.” As she paused to finish off the small remnants of her own first glass, Goro commented that it was a wonder at all that her dad had let her out at all. “I left him in Matsuda’s caring, capable hands,” is her response. Sitting back in her seat, Tomoe takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out, “My dad’s… He’s just worried, that’s all. He feels guilty because I never told him about everything I was going through. We had a long conversation about everything after the Detectives left, and I think he understands, but he’s still hurt. Hopefully the next surprising news I break to him won't be so devastating.”

“You did what you had to,” Goro agrees, “You decided what you felt was the right path, and stuck to it. Such conviction is admirable. Besides, there’s no knowing how much more complicated things might have been had you gotten him involved.”

Tomoe watches a single bead of condensation roll down the side of her second glass until it meets with the side of her finger where her hand loosely holds it. “I suppose that’s true…” she agrees softly. There’s no knowing how much worse her father might have suffered if he’d been directly involved in the stress of that situation. 

“How about a toast,” Goro jokes softly, raising his glass, “A toast to the two of us sticking with our decisions, and the paths they take us on. We’ve certainly managed well enough so far.”

With a soft giggle, Tomoe raises her glass to his words. “I suppose that’s something worth celebrating,” she agrees. They don't let their drinks touch, but simply make the slight gesture of it before they drink to their convictions. By time Tomoe sets her drink down, she’s already made it halfway through the glass. In the back of her mind, she’s certainly grateful that they were given non alcoholic drinks. These were so delightful and easy to drink that it would be rather dangerous if it tasted the same _with_ the alcohol. Tomoe wasn’t looking to become an alcoholic in the future, after all.

After their toast, the two continued on with various topics. They spoke of recent shows they both watched, likes and dislikes of the recent episodes. Goro recommended a book he’d been recently reading in his free time, and Tomoe mentioned a CD that was coming out soon that she was quite interested in listening to. At some point in their conversation, the teens even stopped speaking all together, simply to listen and enjoy the music playing overhead. Their time spent together could have easily gone on for hours longer, but their time was cut short eventually. This time by Tomoe’s phone chiming softly. Fishing her smartphone from her bag, her eyes widen at the sight of the clock on the lock screen. “Oh shoot, is that really the time?” She unlocks her phone, taking a second to reply to the message from her Dad. He was asking if she was heading home soon, and if she needed a ride. It wasn’t so late that they were in danger of missing the last train, but if things continued on like this, that would certainly be the issue at hand. “I promised my Dad I wouldn't stay out too late,” Looking up from her phone, she shrugged, giving him her best apologetic look, “I’m sorry, Goro, but would it be all right if we headed out now?”

“It’s not a problem, Tomoe,” he replies without hesitation, “I promised to walk you home, didn't I?”

Tomoe smiles, glad he brought it up rather than feeling selfish for bringing it up herself, “Yeah, I really appreciate it.”

To that, Goro stands from his chair. He scoops up his case as he does so, his free hand smoothing the front of his shirt. “Well then, shall we get going?”

* * *

The following day, Goro never arrived for school. Tomoe wouldn’t have thought twice about it if not for the fact that he also hadn’t shown up at the station that morning. For once, Tomoe was left with an extra lunch and nothing to do with it. Sometime during the first half of the school day, Goro had texted her, apologizing for missing her in the morning with a brief explanation as to why. The reason why didn't matter much to Tomoe, Goro didn't need to give her an excuse, she was just glad to know it was just a change in schedule and not something bad had happened. Now all she had to do was find something to do with the extra lunch she had on hand, and thanks to the new friends she made, Tomoe had just the right idea.

It took a little more time to find him than she expected. She had wandered around on the second year’s floor, asking about where she might find the artist. It took a few tries. Despite being well aware of Yusuke, most simply suggested checking the classroom. It wasn’t until she’d gone to the classroom that one of his actual classmates suggested checking the art room, seeing as he spent quite a bit of time there during school hours. Once Tomoe had come upon the art room, she honestly wondered why he would have been anywhere else. Kitagawa Yusuke was the former pupil of Madarme, of course, and she was well aware that he was a talent in the art department of the school. When she approached, he was sitting at an easel, staring at a blank canvas. He was staring so intently, in fact, that Yusuke didn't take notice of Tomoe’s presence until she cleared her throat twice. His shoulders stiffened ever so slightly under the white material of his shirt before turning to look over his shoulder at her. Recognition didn't seem immediate, but given a few seconds to dwell on who he was looking at, Yusuke soon put a name to her face, and turned to face her more fully. 

Relieved to have finally gotten his attention, Tomoe holds up the two bentos she had with her with a slight smile on her face. “Do you… want to eat lunch with me?”

Despite the brief period that followed her offer where Yusuke looked rather perplexed at her being there, eventually the second year agreed. Though, he made no effort to leave the art room, and thus there was where they would sit to eat. After giving him the extra bento, Tomoe took a moment to fetch another stool and bring it closer. It was a little awkward at first, since she was more accustomed to eating at her desk with Akechi, but not impossible. 

“To what do I owe this surprise visit from you, Tomoe-senpai?” Yusuke questioned, though he spared no time in starting on the food she shared. His gaze immediately set to the lunch provided to him, noting what his options were and (probably) deciding in which order to consume each dish. It made Tomoe wonder if Yusuke was the type to save his favorites for last, or perhaps if he ate those first?

Shaking her head of the distracted thoughts, Tomoe returned to the topic at hand. “Ah, well… Goro didn't show up today to pick up his lunch, so I had extra. I thought it might be a good chance for us to chat… since I haven't spent much time with you all since you helped me…” Tomoe confessed, wanting to be honest to her schoolmate. “I hope I didn't come at a bad time and interrupt anything.” She takes another look at the blank canvas that sits beside Yusuke now, her smile starting to fall into a frown. “Are you… having a bad art day?”

The underclassmen sighed softly, pausing in his free meal to look at the canvas as well. “More like… a bad art _month_?” he corrected, “No matter how I try...I seem to be struggling to find the inspiration I once had. Ren has been trying to assist me in seeking inspiration, but all my latest attempts have resulted in naught but frustration.” Yusuke absently taps his utensils against the side of the bento that sits in his lap. “I fear if this should go on I risk losing my scholarship.”

“That bad, huh…?” Tomoe felt bad that this was the first conversation they were having one on one, but with it brought the chance to try and help out. To return the favor for what the Phantom Thieves had done for her. Granted this was small in comparison, but it was the least she could do in return. Bit by bit, she would pay them back. “I know it’s not the same medium, but when I feel that I’m in a slump, sometimes looking at something different helps refresh me. Like, instead of listening to music, I’ll watch a movie, or go to a gallery. Taking in the emotions from another form of art or display can sometimes stir the soul so much better than fixating on a single point. If you leave the brush lingering for so long, the paint will run.”

“Find something outside of my usual realm of inspiration?” Yusuke surmised, and Tomoe nodded to his conclusion. The artist gave pause to her words, continuing his free meal in the meantime. “Perhaps that is worth a try.” Something told Tomoe he was willing to give many things a try for the sake of getting back into the groove for his art. A slump was never something fun to deal with. “Should I have need of your assistance, might I call on you?”

“Of course! I’m not sure what I’ll be able to contribute, but if you need my help, you’ve got it, Yusuke,” Tomoe agreed without a second’s hesitation.

“It might not be right away…” Yusuke mused, his eating paused as his mind began to drift. He’s certainly thinking about _something_. “I must admit, hearing your group play at the Hall was a captivating experience, much the same when you played for Ohori in his palace,” the latter of the examples is spoken with a more hushed tone, despite the two of them being the only ones present in the room. “Perhaps seeking inspiration from other sources might be a piece of what I need to break past this slump I’m in. If anything, I might ask you to play for me, if that’s all right.” He closes his eyes with a soft, breathy laugh, as if trying to picture it in his mind’s eye. “Yes, perhaps I can try to capture the essence of your music. I could sketch you while you play…”

“Y-you mean you’re gonna draw _me_?” Tomoe nearly dropped her empty bento. 

Yusuke looked as if her question was quite odd. “Of course,” he answers, “The end result might not be the same depending on what moves me as I’m fleshing out the sketch, but if I am to try and capture the inspiration your playing provides, then what better way?” He takes a moment to finish what little food was left, leaving Tomoe to stew over the fact she apparently just offered to model for Yusuke. There was no getting out of it, really, seeing as she had _just_ offered to help in any way she was able. Taking it back now would just be cruel. “I’ll have to look for a suitable place, and I’ll need some new pencils…”

Seeing him already quite into the idea, Tomoe had to smile. Suddenly she was much more nervous about the matter, but if her playing could help a new friend like Yusuke, she had to give it a shot. “Well,” Tomoe began, taking the now empty bento from Yusuke once he’d finished eating. “You have my chat ID, so you can always message me when you decide when and where. I’ll make time to come help you.” Tomoe didn't expect to be spending much time with Akechi this week with everything going on. If it died down early she’d just explain to him that she offered to help if schedules clashed. 

With vague plans set in place, Tomoe casually spent the rest of her lunch break with Yusuke. He showed her his sketch book he’d had on hand and some of the things he’d been working on previously. Tomoe looked on with ‘oohh's and ‘aahh's accompanying each one. She took the time to point out certain things she admired in each sketch. Yusuke was quite a talent when it came to art. Tomoe could only imagine the time and hard work dedicated to practice and experimentation he did just to achieve the level he was at. It was a shame he had to go through such hardships due to the actions of his mentor. However, the subject of his mentor, Madarame, was never brought up. Tomoe didn't want to make the conversation uncomfortable. So instead they spoke about potential locations. Yusuke thought the planetarium would be a fine choice. ‘Melody among the stars’ he’d said. However, Tomoe pointed out that there was no way they’d get permission to use the space as such, at least, not without money they didn't have. There were a few other suggestions of the like that Tomoe had to sadly deny, as many of them _were_ good locations, but on private property or otherwise entertainment locations that required money to enter. 

By the end of their lunch break, it seemed that they’d agreed on the Park being their best meeting location. The day, however, was still up to chance. Yusuke promised to message her when he found an adequate day with the proper weather for his intention, but until then, they would speak over chat or if they had the time at school. 

Taking the empty bentos back with her to the classroom, Tomoe felt satisfied and happy with how she spent her lunch break.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so happy with people enjoying my fic, even if only a handful or not, that it finally kicked my butt into gear to actually draw something for the first time in months. C:  
> As I always say, thank you everyone who takes the time to read this fic. It brings me a lot of joy and I'm happy to be able to share it with you all.
> 
> This chapter is a fluffy mellow one, but I'm happy to present it to you all the same. We're getting pretty close to a scene I've been wanting to write for a while, so I'm excited to be starting on the events that prelude it.  
> I hope you all are keeping well and safe, staying hydrated and healthy.  
> Tah-tah till next time, lovelies! :3c


	14. how do you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got so excited to post this chapter I forgot to put a summary.

The sun was warm overhead, though thankfully the humidity wasn’t so heavy in the air that afternoon. The streets, as usual, were bustling with life. Students mingled and met up to spend time with friends as per the youthful preferred. As the day pressed onward, more adults would join in the hustle and bustle as shifts changed and others left their jobs for the day. However, the early hours just after school belonged to the students. The youths who chose not to head home and instead passed their time in the company of beloved friends, sharing in laughs and ‘adventures’ alike. Tomoe was one of those youths out and about, though not amidst a group of friends. That day, after school, she wandered and shopped alone. She’d been avoiding going to the hall to practice on her free days, and thus was spending her afternoon killing time in hopes that something more fun would come up before shutting herself away at home. 

A hope that, thankfully, ended up paying off in the end. It was as she lingered outside a stationary store that a familiar voice called out to her. She had been eyeing some of the cute items in the small display window when she had been discovered. She turned as she lifted her hand, tucking a small strand of hair behind her ear. The sunlight glared past her lenses, as if attempting to temporarily blind her, but not so much that it kept her from seeing who called out to her. Despite her squinting, Tomoe was able to identify the face that matched the voice that had called to her. Smiling and waving, her blonde pigtails as cute and fluffy as ever, stood Ann, and just next to her, Makoto.

“Oh, hi,” Tomoe greeted, surprised to see them out like this. Absently, she slipped a hand into her bag, feeling for her cell phone. “Were we meeting up today? I thought everyone had to study for their finals.”

Ann giggled, and Makoto smiled with a soft laugh of her own. “No, it’s nothing like that,” Makoto assured her, “We _were_ actually on our way to study together, but seeing you, we thought we’d come say hi.”

“It’s been a few days since you-know-what,” Ann inputted. She shrugged her bag on her shoulder to readjust where it sat, “So we also wanted to see how you’re doing?”

“I see…” Tomoe sighed, relieved in a sense that she hadn’t missed anything, but a little disappointed to lose plans that had never happened in the first place. 

“Hey, no need to look so down,” Ann offered a reassuring smile to the Kosei senior. “You’re more than welcome to join us, right, Makoto?” The model shifted her weight from right to left as she looked to her senpai for approval, “It’s not like _she_ has finals to study for, but It’d be nice to have someone else to help so I’m not bothering you the whole time.” 

Makoto was silent for a moment as she side eyed Ann. While she was confident in her own abilities when tackling her finals, Ann was probably as prone to distractions as Ryuji was. She didn't want her underclassman to be so swiftly distracted from her studies, but Makoto was also reluctant to seem rude in telling Tomoe she couldn’t come along for such a small reason. In the end, she sighs, resigning to the fact she’d just have to trust Ann to study enough to pass her tests, with or without this ‘group study’ that was about to unfold. “We’d be more than happy to have you along, Tomoe,” turning her gaze from Ann, Makoto smiled at Tomoe. “If you’ve the time, of course. We were planning to stop by a cafe to study.”

At the invitation, Tomoe’s face lit up. “I’d be happy to come along!” Even with no finals of her own to study for at present, she could still work on homework so as to not be a distraction. 

With the invitation accepted, the three girls headed to a nearby cafe for their study plans. While the cafe itself wasn’t packed, there were a moderate amount of students within. Some were studying as well, but the majority of them were simply there with friends, enjoying their free time. The cafe itself was a standard layout in terms of seating, the walls and partitions were lined with booths, and free space in the middle were dotted with stand alone tables and chairs. The decor of the cafe wasn’t overly girly in theme, though more geared towards attracting those with preference towards a more feminine look. The color pallet for the interior of the cafe was a spread of teals, soft browns and off-white creams. The hostess that greeted them wore a white button up with a dark brown skirt, both covered by a pastel green apron with the cafe’s logo printed on the front in a soft, white-mint shade. Her black hair was tied back in a high ponytail, around which she’d tied a green bow to match her attire. After requesting a seat for three, the hostess leads them all to a booth by the front windows of the cafe and leaves them with some time to select any drinks or food. The girls take their time in looking over drink options, opting to save snacks for later after they get some work done, and in the end, each decides on a different type of fruit juice beverage. 

It takes little time after that for the table to be near-covered in study materials. Notebooks and textbooks open, the two Shujin students set about studying whatever subject they’d brought with them. Meanwhile, Tomoe started steadily working on her assignments. While the cafe itself was somewhat noisy from all the chatter, and the faint music playing overhead that could barely be heard, it wasn’t so noisy that it was completely distracting. At least, it wasn't distracting to Tomoe. 

There was a much easier distraction that called out to her, actually. Roughly twenty minutes into their work, and halfway through their drinks, Tomoe’s phone chimed softly. There wasn’t a second of hesitation for the musician to reach into her bag and fetch her phone. There were a couple messages from Ryuji, rather than Goro as she had found herself expecting. Yet, it wasn’t a disappointment to hear from him. He was complaining about how studying was too boring and asking if she wanted to meet up. After explaining to him she was with Ann and Makoto to help with the studying and doing her own homework, Ryuji immediately backpedaled on asking to meet up. It seems he didn't want his stern senpai Makoto to find out he was slacking off on his studies, and apologized for bugging her. With a soft laugh, Tomoe texts him goodbye and tucks her phone back in her bag.

When she looks back up from her distraction, Tomoe finds Ann watching her absently, gently tapping her mechanical pencil against her lips. Of course, the tapping stops when the two make eye contact, and the blonde smiles at her, “Was that Ryuji?” Ann guessed, a glint of amusement in her eyes when Tomoe nodded in answer to her question, “Yeah, I thought so. He texted me, too, earlier. We invited him to come study with us in a group like before but he ended up backing out.”

“He did the same thing when I told him I was studying with you two,” Tomoe laughed. 

At their laughter, Makoto sighs, reaching for her drink with her free hand. “I bet you anything he’s just slacking off again.”

“Oh, absolutely,” Tomoe and Ann agree.

The small distraction led to a little break, the three of them commenting on Ryuji’s lackluster efforts to study. Ann pointed out that it was her own reluctance to study that led her to asking Makoto to join her. She found it easier to focus when she was studying with someone, especially if that someone could help her with her weaker subjects….of which there were many. 

Taking full advantage of the small break, the girls then ordered themselves some snacks. Tomoe and Makoto treated themselves to a couple parfaits, and Ann spoiled herself with a piece of cake that looked too good for her to resist. They chatted as they enjoyed their individual treats, sharing stories and commenting on how good their choices were on their flavor selections. 

Eventually, Tomoe stilled in her delightfully sweet treat, her spoon tapping gently against the glass as she set it down. “Um… so, hey…” Now, she hesitates, feeling a flutter of embarrassment well up within her at the thought of bringing such a subject up, “Do… either of you have boyfriends?” At the look of surprise on both their faces, Tomoe tries to justify her question, but only feels herself dig deeper into the hole she’d just fallen face first into. “Or -- well, what I mean is? Y-You two are so pretty and smart so I thought you must be really popular at Shujin. But I guess -- it’s not really any of my business, I just thought I’d ask..”

“Tomoe, calm down,” Ann laughs, waving her hand at the flustered Kosei student as if to stall her rambling. “To answer your question; no, I don't have a boyfriend. After all the stuff I had to deal with thanks to Kamoshida I’m not exactly looking for one right now, either. Besides, I’ve got the group and my job to keep me busy enough.”

“Similarly, I dont have one either,” Makoto answers, setting her spoon down as well. “I’d like to attribute it to being so busy with the student council on top of everything else, but as a friend pointed out to me… I’m not really well versed in matters concerning love.” Leaning forward, Makoto rests her arms on the table, just shy of her notebook. “Of course, now you’ve gotten me quite curious as to what brought this up?”

“Right?” Ann hasn't quite taken to setting her own utensil down, but she’s certainly paused in devouring her cake to lean forward in her own anticipation. “What happened? Did someone ask you out at school?”

Despite Ann being completely off the mark, Tomoe could feel her face growing hot as she shook her head. Trying to buy herself some time to compose her thoughts and her heart, Tomoe takes a few seconds to adjust her glasses. “N-nothing like that,” she protests softly, now focused on a specific wrinkle in Ann’s napkin beside her plate to avoid meeting either girls’ eyes so as not to lose her drive to continue with the subject. “It’s just… I-I’ve not had a chance to talk about things like this with girls my own age before… I just… I was wondering…if either of you know how you could tell if you liked someone like that. As well as… if someone likes you in such a way.” Somewhere along the way, Tomoe had grabbed her own paper napkin and was now clutching it between her hands. Her fingers pinched and twisted at it nervously without anything else to do. Subjected to her nerves, the napkin wrinkled and tore in her grasp bit by bit.

Makoto looked surprised, while Ann looked ecstatic, as if watching a drama. “You have a crush on someone, Tomoe?” Ann now had certainly set aside her cake and utensil both to invest completely in this topic. “Are you going to confess to them? How long have you liked them?”

“Calm down, Ann,” Makoto ushers the second year. Exciting as it might seem, if she kept up this volume the whole cafe might just listen in, and then they’d never get any details out of Tomoe.

“I-I don't know…” Tomoe sighs, trying to ease her own poor heart, “I don't know when it started….It’s not like we’ve known each other for very long, but...I just feel at ease when he’s around. We talk all the time, too… He’s really smart, and he’s kind and not afraid to speak his thoughts.” Closing her eyes for just a moment, Tomoe takes a deep breath to further calm her nerves. “He’s in my class… and I’d like to think we’ve become pretty close...I’m just...worried, I guess.”

Ann rested her cheek against her open palm, leaning against the table now as she listened to Tomoe try not to fumble with her words. “You’re worried he won't like you the same way?”

Tomoe nodded her head. 

“It’s a pretty delicate predicament to be in,” Makoto answered, raising a hand to her chin in thought. “The only way to know for certain is to ask him, but that could potentially make things awkward if he doesn't feel the same. Maybe… someone could ask him for you?”

To such a suggestion, Tomoe sunk in her seat a little. “I... I don't know if he’d tell someone else,” Tomoe answered. She finally brings her gaze up from Ann’s napkin to gage the other two girls’ expressions. Tomoe didn't want to outright say his name, but she was sure one of them - if not both - would piece things together. It wasn’t like Tomoe had a lot of friends at Kosei, after all. (Not that they _knew_ that, of course…) “He tends to keep a lot of his personal life private.”

“Well _I_ think you should tell him how you feel,” Ann states matter-of-factly. Makoto and Tomoe both look surprised at her declaration, to which the blonde only continues, “We’re _high school kids_ . You gotta act while you can, don't you think? If you just sit on these feelings and do nothing, the chance to tell him will pass you by. Sure, things might not work out like in a drama or a movie, but the worst he can say is ‘no’, right? If he’s really a great guy like you see him, and he _doesn't_ feel the same way, it might be a little awkward, but you can still _try_ to be friends, right?”

Tomoe was surprised at how much sense Ann’s words seemed to make. Makoto and Ann both made a good point that he could say he doesn't feel the same...but that also meant there was a chance he might say he _does_ feel the same. Maybe he wasn’t aware that’s what his feelings were? Or... maybe he was holding back because he knew what she’d gone through with Ohori, and didn't want to scare her off. “That’s true…” she sighs.

When the other third year reaches across the table towards her, Tomoe realizes how much of a mess she’s made of her napkin, as Makoto proceeds to start picking up the scraps of paper she’s left about her side. With a soft apology, Tomoe joins in cleaning up her mess, and they deposit the scraps on another napkin, folding it up to keep the stray papers from making any more trouble. “Tomoe,” Makoto begins as she takes the last few pieces from her to tuck into the new napkin, “Does this….classmate of yours do anything that makes you think he might think of you in such a way?”

There’s a moment of quiet from Tomoe as she thinks back. To her, they seemed like such small things that perhaps she was looking too into things that aren't actually there. Bringing them to light to Ann and Makoto could help clear up that misunderstanding, and help her come to a decision to actually make a move or not.”Well...I mentioned that he’s really kind, but... when we’re hanging out he likes to tease me a lot. And… he knew about the situation with Ohori a little… and would stick around sometimes at my house so I would have to be alone until my Dad got home...We talk almost every night, too… on chat or calling...and he tries to make time to check in on me even if we cant talk for long. That, and… he says he likes to listen to the music I play...”

“He sounds really sweet,” Ann sighed with a smile, Makoto nodded in agreement.

“Oh… and… well I guess the last time we were able to meet up….h-he _did_ call me...c-cute,” her sentence grew fainter with each word as the memory resurfaced. All over again she could feel that rush of her heartbeat fluttering like the butterflies his smile stirred in her. Her chest tightened ever so slightly, and she couldn't help but drop her gaze. Tomoe clasped hands together, her right thumb gently rubbing the nail of her left in a nervous habit. 

However, even with her words trailing off towards the end, both girls on the other side of the table heard the word ‘cute’ uttered from Tomoe’s lips. Ann’s hand swung down so fast as she straightened herself that Tomoe thought she might hit the table hard enough to clatter their dishes. Luckily, Ann managed to restrain her movement just enough at the end that the table didn't even shake upon impact. Both girls eyes were wide with surprise, and Ann’s was alight once again, as if partaking in person now in her favorite drama. “He called you _cute?_ _To your face?_ ”

“Uhh…” Tomoe’s voice shook slightly, which caused her to pause for a drink of her juice in effort to steady herself. “Well...h-he was teasing me at first. About how I’m such a ‘good girl’...but then he said that’s what he liked about me… a-and that i-it was...y-you know…”

“Sounds pretty convincing to me, at this point,” Makoto chuckled softly, shaking her head. A soft smile danced on her lips as she turned to look at Ann beside her, who was nodding fervently. “I might not be experienced or even very knowledgeable when it comes to things like love, but even I can see there’s a pretty high chance this guy might like you.”

“Oh totally!” Ann agreed. “You’ve got to confess to him! Write him a love letter would be a classic move, or you could just pull him aside at school and tell him -- ah, you should do it tomorrow and immediately tell me how it goes!” Her smile was so alight with life it completely eclipsed the earlier serious mood of studying they’d all come in for. 

“T-Tomorrow?!” Almost immediately after, Tomoe clamped her hands over her mouth. Ann looked amused, but Makoto lifted a finger to her lips to urge Tomoe to lower her volume. She took a few seconds to hopefully let any attention she attracted drift elsewhere. “Th-that’s impossible,” she continued a few moments later, hands now clasping the edge of her side of the table. “It’s too soon-- a-and besides…. I-I already have plans tomorrow with Yusuke…”

The sudden announcement of another friend’s name seemed to throw a speed bump in the road Ann had been barreling down. Her smile dropped away in a second for a curious look, “Hm? With Yusuke? What kind of plans?”

Thankful for the sudden change in subject, Tomoe latched onto it for the sake of her own heart. “Mm, we’re going to the park after classes so he can sketch. I offered to help him with his art block, so he asked if I could play my violin for him. He wanted to play in an environment that might inspire him, but the park was the one legal place I could play that he agreed to.” Tomoe laughed as she added the commentary, “His first choice was the planetarium.”

“Of course it was,” Makoto sighed, shaking her head. “Just be careful. Yusuke is pretty much oblivious to the way others perceive him. Once Ren helped me with investigating rumors of some weirdo at the planetarium who was creeping out some of the Shujin students going to the space presentation they do, and in the end it was just Yusuke.”

“Modeling for him in public is a good idea, too,” Ann agreed, now back to work on her cake as they chatted. “In public he - hopefully - can't ask you to do anything absurd or inappropriate in terms of poses.”

“I-Inappropriate?” Now Ann was starting to make Tomoe more nervous about the matter. “H-He just asked me to play songs for him. W-what do you mean inappropriate?”

Ann paused, forkful of cake already in her mouth. She took a few seconds to swallow and then laughed, waving her free hand at Tomoe in a dismissive manner. “Oh, nothing,” despite her tone sounding a little shaky at how quickly she was dismissing what she’d _just_ said earlier, “Yusuke’s just odd, but I’m sure it’ll be fine! Like you said, you’re just going to be playing music.”

Even with her reassurance, Tomoe was left feeling more and more nervous about so many things now. Whether or not to confess her feelings. If he might accept those feelings or if she could spoil their friendship for good by bringing up her own selfishness again. How she could possibly even muster enough courage to bring it up to him….and now on top of it all she was worried about why Ann had been in such support of her meeting up with Yusuke in public for his art. Had he asked her to help him previously? Was it personal experience? Or was it simply because Yusuke was a boy?

“M...maybe I should ask someone else to tag along with us…” Tomoe murmured, now unsure of how to proceed. 

“To your confession?” Ann asked, as if trying to push the subject back to the topic of love.

“N-No, to the park tomorrow with me and Yusuke,” Tomoe corrected, figuratively digging her heels into the ground to keep away from the topic of her crush. “I know I’m probably just overthinking things now but you’re making me nervous with that comment from before…”

“Don't let Ann get to you, I’m sure she didn't mean anything by it,” Makoto reassured. “This is Yusuke we’re talking about. He’s completely devoted to his art.” With a little effort, Makoto is able to calm Tomoe’s nerves about the ‘art project’ she’d offered to participate in. 

A collective sigh of relief was shared amidst the three girls as the excitement from before finally began to dwindle. By this time, however, quite a bit of time had passed. It seems that despite her initial attempt to not be a distraction, Tomoe had ended up doing just that. She apologized profusely once they’d seen the time. Even with their break taking overly too long, the three had little reason to linger much longer after their treats were finished. By this point the cafe had grown much more crowded and livelier, and was no longer suited for even just minor studying. At Makoto’s reluctant suggestion, the three packed up their bags to head out. They’d have more progress studying elsewhere -- even if that elsewhere was separately and at their own homes. 

Out front of the cafe, Tomoe bid the other two farewell after another apology about taking up their study time. Ann and Makoto brushed the apology off, telling her it was unnecessary, and then watched her wander off towards the station, letting her part ways there.

Clutching the bag hanging off her shoulder, Ann shifts her weight to one foot again, leaning closer to Makoto as Tomoe left. “You think the guy she likes is Akechi-san?” the blonde casually asked her senpai.

Makoto reached up to tuck hair behind her ear, soon turning to head the other way with Ann in tow. “Most likely,” she answered.

* * *

“So...what should I play?”

The day was sunny and beautiful, much as the day previous had been. Yusuke had been careful to keep an eye on the weather, so as to not let nature spoil his plans. Not that there would have been much he could do in the first place if said weather had gone sour. So, after classes for the day had ended, Tomoe and Yusuke had met up by the school gates to make their way to the park in mind. With the weather being as lovely as it was that day, there were plenty of kids out playing in the nearby park. People passed by on their walks with either friends, loved ones, or furry companions. There were a couple instances in Yusuke’s hunt for the perfect spot that he had to double back to find Tomoe, who had been distracted by said fluffy companions, as she had stopped to ask if she might pet the adorable bundles of love. It wasn’t as if the delays annoyed Yusuke, but he was rather eager to start before anything might interfere and spoil the chance to capture just the right dose of inspiration that could aid him. 

However, now they had found the perfect spot, according to Yusuke, and he was setting his things down to bring out his art supplies. He’d brought his sketch book and a few different mediums to sketch with. Pencils, charcoal, even some oil based colored pencils. “Play what you like,” the artist suggested as he flipped through pages until reaching a blank page. From there he fished out a pencil to start with, soon ready to observe and capture the moment in any way that might strike him. “Whatever your heart feels like it wants to play. It matters not how you choose to move me with your music, so long as you put your heart into it.”

It was easier said than done, of course. But Tomoe _had_ been given a couple of days to think about it while waiting for today. She’d played through a variety of her favorite songs the past few nights to try and pick out a sort of playlist. If she knew what kind of feeling he’d wanted to give his work, it might have been easier to gear the songs towards that feeling, but Yusuke was doing the opposite. He was going to use what she played to try and bring his art to life. 

“Taking any requests?” a familiar voice calls as Tomoe stood with violin in hand, pondering where to start. When she and Yusuke both follow the sound of that familiar voice, they see Ann and Ren approaching.

Ren, pushing his glasses up, smiles in their direction before asking, “Know any song by Rise-chan?”

“Eh?”

From out of Ren’s bag pops Morgana’s head, “Oh, yeah! What’s that one called -- that new one you showed us at lunch, Lady Ann?”

“ _That_ one?” Ann shook her head, “No way, she only dropped that single yesterday. If Tomoe hasn’t heard it there’s no way she’d be able to do a cover so quickly.”

“What are you all doing here?” Yusuke interrupted, sounding a touch dumbfounded at the sight of the three of them being present. 

“Oh, right,” Ann chimed, distraction of song requests pushed aside, “Tomoe told us about your plans today.”

“Tomoe told Ann, and Ann told me,” Ren corrects.

“Yeah, that,” Again, brushing it aside. “So we thought we’d come see and listen to Tomoe play for a little bit.” Ann made her way over to where Tomoe and Yusuke had set down their bags and took a seat on the bench, crossing her legs. “Ryuji wanted to come, but Makoto caught him and dragged him off to the library to study for tomorrow’s finals.”

“I see…”

“Well, either way,” Yusuke prompted, “We should get started.” It wasn’t as if the sun was going down any time soon, but Tomoe could understand how he might be antsy to start. The potential possibility to get him out of his art slump, even if temporary, was a good reason to want to proceed.

“Right… so, just play anything…” She still didn't have anything in mind, which was the real problem. Taking a deep breath, Tomoe raises her instrument and tucks the violin under her chin. She draws the bow across strings and at first begins with a warm up song she’s used many times when practicing at home. All the while as her fingers pinched strings to produce the correct notes, she tried to focus on a mood. Something that might help bring what she was playing to life. In the end it was nothing so elegant as it might have been was this a performance being judged at the Hall. Instead of playing something dramatic as she had for previous performances, Tomoe set about playing as she did _before_ the competitions. When she played just for the fun of stringing along melodies. The overall tone of the songs she played were light and full of energy. The songs danced on the breeze, and Tomoe could not help but dance along with them, swept up in her own music. 

She wasn’t sure when Yusuke started to sketch, or how many times he attempted only to start over on a new page. Tomoe wasn’t even aware of how many passersby came to a standstill for a few moments to listen to her play. Her playlist ranged from favored classical songs to covers of more recent music, and even on to much loved melodies from movie soundtracks and television shows. It was in the middle of a couple Ghibli melodies she had dipped into that Tomoe caught sight of a small group of kids having paused on their way probably towards the playground on the other side of the park. One of the children hummed along loudly, a kazoo pinched between his lips. The young girl beside him snatched it away, telling him he was being rude, while the other two looked on, worried their commotion would disrupt the performance.

While Tomoe did stop playing for a moment, she smiled at the children and instead invited them to play with her if they wanted. She asked what songs they liked, and soon enough she was back to playing, the boy again humming along on his kazoo. The girl who had previously scolded him for it and one of the other children sang along to the song they recognized. The last had fumbled to pull out a small recorder from their bag. The notes they played were slow and a little clumsy, following Tomoe’s playing with just the basic melody even with a few wrong notes, but Tomoe slowed her own tempo to let them keep time with her. 

Quickly forgetting the original purpose of her being there, Tomoe was easily distracted by the children, and soon they were playing a sort of ‘follow the leader’ as they played their childish songs. The young boy with the kazoo just behind Tomoe as he called out the next song to play to their new big sister. She marched them back and forth along the path, never straying too far from their spot so as to not get the children lost or too far from anyone who might be trying to keep an eye on them. At some point along the way, Ren and Ann had joined in the playtime. They clapped along in time to the music and Ann joined the two children singing along if she happened to know the words.

Despite the numerous short songs they played through from the kids’ favorite shows and songs, eventually their playtime ended. The high school students and the elementary school students parted ways with fond goodbyes and thank yous before the younger group raced off to the playground, saying something about being late to play some game with other children. 

“That’s the cutest thing I’ve seen in awhile,” Ann commented, taking a seat on the bench once again, now that the fun was over. “Kids really like your music, huh?”

Though still smiling, Tomoe shook her head, “It’s more like… they like the music because I can play songs they recognize. If they know the song, they feel more a part of it. That’s why I always encourage kids to play or sing along if they know the song. It’s more fun that way.”

“You think Yusuke got anything useful out of all that?” Morgana asked from his perch on the bench, now seated beside Ann. 

As if finally remembering why she was there, Tomoe looked over at Yusuke, who seemed to be hunched over his sketchbook, fast at work on something. He didn’t seem to hear them at first, and when the artist came to notice that the music had stopped, he looked up from his paper at Tomoe. “Please, continue playing,” he urged, as if he’d not taken any notice to the fact that Tomoe had gotten side tracked mere moments before. 

Shrugging at Ann and Ren, Tomoe prepared to resume playing. “I’ll be right back - I’m going to go get us some drinks,” Ren suggested, grabbing his bag from where it had been set next to everyone else’s things. Ann requested tea, but Tomoe - having no real preference about drinks at the moment - resumed her playing, same as she had before. It was easy enough to get swept back up in the melody, and soon she was swaying on her feet in time to the tempo. There was little notice to the passing faces that came to watch her play in the park. 

At least, not until she needed a moment to rest her arms. Ren had yet to return, but there was a lingering individual of similar height just out of the corner of her eye as she paused her playing. They clapped, applauding her performance, and it was then that Tomoe recognized Goro, a handful of paces away from where Ann watched Tomoe play. 

“I didn't know you were holding a public performance, today,” the detective jokes. 

Holding the instrument and bow close to her chest, Tomoe turned to face their new addition more fully. “Oh, Goro, I thought you were busy today?”

“I am,” he answered, “But I’m currently between appointments. I finished up my investigation for the time being, and a little later I have to get to an interview.”

“Oh, didn't realize we were having a celebrity appearance at this show.”

With perfect timing, Ren returns with an armful of drinks for everyone, save the new addition. He tossed Ann her drink, and waited for Tomoe to set down her violin before passing one to her. Yusuke seemed absorbed in his sketching attempts to bother looking up, so Ren left Yusuke’s next to his bag. Without a drink for Akechi, Ren instead offers the bottled black tea he’d bought for himself instead. However, in response to the offer, Akechi lifted his hand in refusal with a gentle shake of his head. “Come to listen to Tomoe play for us?”

“I happened to hear some beautiful music and thought I might see what the source was. I’m pleasantly surprised to find it was you all along, Tomoe.” Looking past Ren, he smiles that ever charming smile at her. “I hope you don't mind my lingering for a moment to listen.”

Tomoe, who had paused a moment to take a sip of the drink Ren had brought her, sets it back gown in an eager exchange to reclaim her violin. “Of course not, you’re always welcome to listen to me play,” Tomoe encouraged, smiling softly.

Her energy seemed renewed just by his being there, and it didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. However, Ann said nothing, and instead sat back and enjoyed as Tomoe started once again with her music, forgetting all about the break she had intended to take. Armed with the knowledge she had now, it was much easier to pick up on the changes in Tomoe’s demeanor now that Akechi was present. She returned to playing the same playful energetic tunes as before. She was as engrossed in her playing now as Yusuke was in his sketching. Ann and Ren sat back to enjoy listening. Ann on the bench, Ren and Akechi both standing, the former leaning against a tree nearby the bench, and Akechi simply enjoying the shade of the tree as he watches on. The music coupled with the lovely weather and the gentle breeze that accompanied them made for a pleasant, peaceful moment.

The two talents from Kosei were so thoroughly distracted that neither seemed to notice as a small crowd seemed to gather about, pausing to also listen to the free performance in the park. Of course, with all those eyes now watching, it was only a matter of time until a few pairs seemed to take notice of a particular ‘celebrity’ detective watching on. It wasn’t long until whispers started in one of the small clusters nearby. The detective in question sighed, relenting to the fact he’d probably have to leave sooner than he’d prefer should this keep up.

His mistake was displaying his distaste for the situation when Ren was nearby.

In a brief manner of seconds, Ren closed the gap between them and grabbed the Kosei detective by his arm, dragging him away and out of sight. The moment he felt the other pull on him, Akechi seemed to catch on to what the other’s intentions were. The look of surprise on his face was enough to make Ann curious, but she remained seated, watching the two disappear out of sight. All the while, Akechi protested, stumbling after the Shujin second year only because the other had caught him off guard. “Ren, no!” he complained, despite doing little to stop Ren from dragging him away. “We talked about this - not again!”

A few brief moments later Tomoe’s song came to an end, and in her glance back to her audience she’d started with, her hand fell away as she noticed two friendly faces were missing. Glancing about, she came to notice the rest of the crowd she’d gathered, and despite her own surprise, she bowed and thanked them for listening to her play, but declared she would be taking a break. With the lack of entertainment, a number of onlookers soon proceeded to wander off. The few that Ann, Ren and Goro had overheard chatting among themselves lingered, waiting to see if the supposed detective Akechi would return. Yusuke seemed unbothered by anything ongoing around him, now having switched from pencil to charcoal in his work. He seemed unresponsive as Tomoe and Ann both called to him, and in the end they gave up and left him be. 

Now, at Ann’s insistence, Tomoe took a real break, setting her violin down in exchange to drink her tea. “Did you see where Ren and Goro went off to?” Tomoe asked quietly, now aware of how that size crowd might have made things difficult for Akechi to hang around. 

“No, just that Akechi apparently knew what Ren was up to,” Ann answers as she shrugs her shoulders. She stays standing to accompany Tomoe, but as the musician drinks, Ann instead stretches her arms overhead. “But I’m sure they’ll be back in no time. Don't sweat it.”

“Mm, I’m sure you’re right.” Of course, when Tomoe’s finished nursing her tea for a few passing moments, she focuses her attention on Ann. “So… you guys still have finals for the next few days, don't you? Shouldn't you and Ren be studying?”

Ann laughed a little, though by the tone of it she sounded like she’d been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. “I mean yeah but we’ve got plenty of time to study. I just didn't want to leave you out here on your own with Yusuke after how nervous you seemed yesterday about it.” It was a viable excuse...if you overlooked the fact that it was Ann’s own words that had made her that way in the first place. “Ren said he needed a break from studying so he offered to come with me. Besides, who would want to give up the opportunity to hear you play? I mean, it’s like --” Ann’s words abruptly paused. Around the same time, the two could hear a number of confused and disappointed whispers from the gaggle of teenagers that had stayed behind hoping to catch a glimpse of the detective prince again; whether their intentions were good or not. 

_“Who the heck is that?”_ _  
__“Aww man, do you think he left already?”_ _  
__“This sucks, I didn't even get to take a photo.”_ _  
__“What good would that do you anyway? The guy’s a joke now as it is. The Phantom Thieves are where it’s at.”_ _  
__“Well, yeah, everyone knows that, but still.”_

As the group’s voices grew fainter with their departure, Ann’s supposed composure finally faltered and the laughter leaked out of her. “ _Ren what did you do?_ ”

Tomoe whipped around to follow Ann’s line of sight, now _needing_ to know what was going on. The sight that greeted her was, without a doubt, unexpected. Before her, Ren stood with no glasses on, yet looked rather pleased with himself. Beside him, looking for all the world miserable, was….who she assumed could only be Goro. His brown tresses were a mess, fluffed and ruffled beyond belief. He wore Ren’s missing glasses, which did well to alter the look of his face and was apparently enough to throw off any onlookers that had thought to take advantage of the appearance of the local celebrity Akechi. Overall he looked like an absolute mess, and much like Ann, Tomoe could do little to hold back the laughter that welled up within her. She made an attempt to smother the sound, but even through her hand her laughter leaked through like water. There was just something about seeing the ever-perfect Goro Akechi with such a disheveled appearance that was just too much to bear. 

With both girls laughing at his expense, Akechi throws a half flustered, half frustrated glare in Ren’s direction. He rests one hand on his hip, the other making an absent effort to smooth his tie a little to feel some semblance of control over his appearance. “Are you _happy_ now?”

The sound of a camera shutter filled the silence between the two teenagers, and in a swift, fluid motion, Ren pockets his phone and smiles. “Yup.”

“ _Delete it._ ” Akechi looked like he was ready to take a swing at Ren, but managed to keep himself composed just enough to refrain from such an action. 

Ren takes a back step towards the still-laughing girls, his smile shaping into more of a grin by this point. “Delete it? Now why would I do that? I’m gonna include it in my resume to be your official hairdresser.”

Tomoe felt bad for laughing so much, but trying to force herself to stop was only making it more difficult to actually stop. One hand clutching her tea (and trying hard not to spill what remained), her other hand wrapped around her stomach, which was starting to hurt from all the laughter. Still quite unhappy with the situation, Akechi gave the two girls a rather upset look, though his eyes lingered a moment longer on Tomoe than they did Ann. “I’m sorry,” Tomoe managed through her mirth, “I’m sorry I’m trying to stop, I promise.”

“You just look so ridiculous,” Ann added, as she was also holding her stomach.

Akechi’s next smile looked strained, which was understandable given the situation. “This was completely unnecessary,” the brunette complains, pulling the glasses off his face, and all but throws them at Ren. He’s quick to attempt to fix his hair, but without a mirror he just seems to be making it worse.

“I don't see why you’re so upset,” Ren shrugged his shoulders as he tucked his hands in his pant pockets. “It worked like a charm last time, too.”

“Last time I didn't have an interview to go to afterwards,” the detective retorted, still trying to keep his tone as calm as possible. It was obvious he was only getting more frustrated by the second as he tried to smooth his appearance.

“Here, let me help,” Tomoe sighed in relief, finally able to calm herself enough to stop laughing. She wipes lingering tears from her eyes as she hands her drink off to Ren when she passes him. Tomoe would have never thought Goro could look so cute when pouting, but here she was, face to face with said look. She reaches up, gently brushing her fingers through his hair to smooth it out. It wasn’t any substitute for a comb, but at least she could see what she was doing. His hair was much softer than she thought it would be. Not once did her fingers tangle with the brown tresses, and despite being so thoroughly mussed, Tomoe was able to tame it quite easily. “I’m sorry I laughed...but it _is_ pretty surprising to see you so messy for once.” She gently nudged strands in the proper direction according to how she usually saw his hair - or at least as close as she could manage. 

Goro let out a soft sigh, waiting patiently as he let Tomoe fix his hair for him. It certainly gave him a moment to breathe and calm down from his earlier embarrassment. “It’s fine if you laugh…” he replied, his voice gently when he spoke to her. “I’ll make Ren pay for this later...but it might have been worth the humiliation after all.”

Tomoe paused in her ‘fine tuning’ of fixing Goro’s hair to meet his eyes, “What do you mean?”

With a soft hum, Goro shakes his head. “Nothing, really,” he answers her with a smile. That same, charming, innocent smile he usually wore when he was on the verge of teasing her. 

“If you’re about to tease me,” Tomoe started, prepared to mess his hair up again in retaliation should he actually taunt her. 

“Tease you?” he echoes, but he’s sounding quite amused at her trying attempt to threaten him, even without saying what the consequences would be. “Now why on Earth would I do that?”

Meanwhile, Ann and Ren watch on as a pair of onlookers. Seeing the two interacting from a third party perspective was quite informative. At least it was to Ann, who was looking for that proof of the feelings between the two Kosei seniors. It seemed the shared moment was coming to an end, As Akechi was now taking a moment to check his phone for what she assumed was the time. During that brief moment, Tomoe looked back towards them as if to check on Ann and Ren. At this moment, Ann took full advantage, and not so subtly tried to signal Tomoe with an enthusiastic thumbs up. Without knowing the context, Ren mimics Ann, also giving her a thumbs up. It wasn’t until after seeing Tomoe’s reaction, and the following interaction between Tomoe and Akechi that the light seemed to flicker on in Ren’s head. The way she looked at Akechi seemed enough to give it away, especially when paired with all the other interactions he’d witnessed in the past. The way she looked so relaxed, the morning exchange at the station he often spotted through the crowd when she handed off the lunch she’d made him.

He’d suspected, but it seemed quite obvious now. 

Apparently out of time, Akechi makes a swift exit after Tomoe had finished with his hair, with nothing more than a fleeting goodbye and a wave. Tomoe retreated back to where Ann and Ren lingered, and Yusuke remained off to the side, completely oblivious to everything that had just transpired, apparently. She was hesitant to say anything, but considering it seemed that both Ren and Ann had figured her out, it didn't matter if she admitted it to them outright or not. “Please don't say anything.”

“Oh, come _on_ ,” Ann complained, clenching her hands into fists in front of her. “You have to tell him how you feel. Tomoe, did you even _see_ the way he was looking at you? I can only hope I meet someone who looks at _me_ like that in the future.” 

At her words, Tomoe flushed, shaking her head, “Wh-- no way, Ann!”

“I honestly thought you two were already a thing,” Ren admitted, twisting a strand of his black hair between his forefinger and thumb. 

“With the way they were acting, I could totally see it,” Ann laughed, making Tomoe’s blush grow all the more. 

Without warning, Yusuke straightens from where he’d been somewhat hunched over his sketchbook, and stands from the bench. “Finished,” he declares, interrupting the ongoing ‘conversation’ between the three other teens. Said three teens turn to look at Yusuke, who’s looking quite satisfied with himself as he snaps the sketchbook shut. 

“Get anything good?” Ren asks, easily shifting subjects as if they weren’t just teasing Tomoe about her relationship status. 

“There are a few potential rough sketches I can work with once I get back to the dorm and get my hands on a canvas, yes,” Yusuke answers, tucking the sketchbook under his arm. Only time would tell if they would turn out any good or if it would help bring him out of his rut, but Yusuke had to have faith that even just one more piece being done would help him progress towards breaking free of this block. “Regardless, thank you Tomoe for taking the time to aid me today.”

“I was happy to help,” Tomoe answered, watching Yusuke turn back to the bench to put his things away. “I had a lot of fun.”

“Hm?” Yusuke straightens from packing his things away, now holding the drink in hand that Ren had left beside him some time ago. The artist’s brows furrowed, as if trying to recall if he’d brought it with him or not. “When did this get here?”

* * *

After the events of yesterday, Tomoe was more than happy to have a free day to herself. Yusuke was absorbed into making his art work, and the rest of the Phantom Thieves were busy studying. Her only contact with Goro that day had been their usual brief encounter at the station in the mornings when he didn't attend school, so she assumed he would be busy for the rest of the day unless she heard from him. That was how Tomoe found herself back in Kichijoji. The last time she’d been through they hadn’t stopped on their way to the Jazz Jin Bar, but Tomoe had seen some shops she wanted to visit. Namely to look at some potential new frames for her glasses. During the day time, Kichijoji was much less intimidating for the young musician, which made it much easier for her to pass the time there. There were many different styles and colors on display when it came to the shop and the frames they had for sale. That was a different kind of intimidating for Tomoe. She always preferred to stick to the round frames because she thought they looked rather nice on her...but perhaps it might be time for a change. 

The bustle of the shops moved on without her as Tomoe hovered over a single display table, hand on her chin as she considered different options. She knew she could just try on the glasses and see how she looked in the mirror, but deciding where to start was holding her back. 

“I think these would look great on you.”

Tomoe blinks, looking down at the pair of glasses being held out to her. Presented to her where a pair of bright white horn rimmed glasses. While some styles might be able to pull such a frame off, it was much too bold for Tomoe to handle. She stiffened at the sight of it, almost reeling back as if it were a crucifix before a vampire. “N-no way…” At the sound of laughter that followed her rejection of the gaudy glasses, Tomoe’s eyes follow the hand that had held it out to her. The face that greeted her was one that took her a moment to recall. She had seen him in passing at school here and there since their meeting at the arcade, but since then, hadn’t said much more than ‘good morning’ to him. Unlike the last time she’d seen him with his hair slicked back, today he wore it down, parted on the left side. His undercut looked freshly done, and his dark tresses clung to the fresh scent of shampoo from a salon. Bright green eyes full of mirth watched her intently as, still laughing, he returned the glasses back to the stand he’d plucked them from. “Hirashi-kun, you surprised me. What are you doing here?”

“I just happened to be in the area and noticed you browsing,” the second year answered, shrugging his shoulders quite casually. “Thought I’d come say hi and see what you were up to. Need new frames or something?” With a playful smile, Hirashi lets his gaze wander from his upperclassman towards the display of glasses she’d been staring at when he approached her. 

“Mm…” Tomoe hummed softly, looking back at the table as well. “I’m mostly just browsing. I’m not sure if I want to change my frames or not, but I’m due to update my lenses soon, so I thought I should at least look…”

“I see, well then, let’s try these ones!” He picked up a pair of bowline glasses this time. Much less bold in color this time. The colored top of the frames were a soft blue instead, rather than the standard brown of the pair they’d been sitting next to. 

Taking the frames from Hirashi, Tomoe looks them over carefully. They were certainly softer in color than the first pair he’d tried to get her to wear, and the style of them seemed quite popular lately. She took off her current pair, setting them gently on the table before slipping on the test pair. Of course with her eyesight, it made it just a little difficult to tell just how good these frames would look on her. Tomoe’s eyesight wasn’t _terrible_ without her lenses, but things were just blurry enough that it hindered her without them. Tomoe leans close to the mirror, squinting at her reflection to try and get a better look at herself, and for the most part she can kind of tell how they look. After a moment, Tomoe leans back and turns to Hirashi. “I could use your eyes, Hirashi-kun,” Tomoe requested, following up with, “Do these look okay on me?”

“Soft colors definitely look cute on you, Senpai,” the second year answered. “Here, let’s do this…” Hirashi reaches into his back pocket to pull out his cell phone. Raising it to eye level, he takes a half step back before the camera shutter goes off. “Okay, switch back to your glasses.” Following his prompt, Tomoe switches back to her glasses, and he turns the screen towards her. On his phone, he’s taken a photo of her where she can easily see what the lenses looked like in perfect clarity. “Tah-dah,” he chimed, “We’ll do it like this, yeah? You can try on a bunch of different frames you like, I’ll take your picture, and when we’re done we can go through and I’ll send you the ones you like so you can narrow it down later to something you might want later.”

His idea certainly made it easy, and Tomoe smiled at the suggestion. “Actually, that sounds like a great idea,” she agreed, “I really appreciate the help.”

Seeming pleased with himself, Hirashi grinned, nodding, “All right, then let’s get started.”

With Hirashi’s help, as well as some of his suggestions, Tomoe tried on a number of frames, and Hirashi took just as many photos. At some point, it had turned into more of a game, and Hirashi began to try on frames alongside her. Of course, this meant the photos were turning into selfies, but that only seemed to make it more amusing, as Hirashi wasn’t afraid to try on any pair of frames. Even when Tomoe suggested a pair of lime green oversized frames, the second year didn't hesitate to don them and strike a pose with Tomoe laughing all the while. 

Nearly an hour later the two stood outside the shop, out of the way of passing customers. They stood close, both looking at Hirashi’s phone as they scrolled through photos. As he’d promised before, Hirashi sent Tomoe the photos of the glasses she’d tried on that she liked, so that she might sort through them later. Of course, when they got to the dual selfies later on in the camera roll, Tomoe found herself giggling again, especially at those lime green frames. 

“I can't believe you wore those, they look so bad,” she laughed. 

“I dunno, I think I pull them off pretty well,” Hirashi answered. “Oh, but these ones looked nice on you, I think,” he points out soon after, showing her a pair of smaller frames she’d tried. 

They were a similar shade as her current lilac rims, though a little darker over all. They were actually pretty small in comparison to her current glasses, but as Hirashi said, they didn't look bad on her. “Mmm… maybe. I do like the color, but…”

“Tomoe?”

The two looked up from where they’d been scrolling through photos on Hirashi’s phone. A few paces away stood Goro, looking rather surprised to see his classmate so close with the vaguely familiar face from the arcade. Picking up the pace so as to avoid getting in the way of a few people passing by, the brunette quickly closes the gap to reach them before slowing to a stop. “What are you two up to?” he asks, donning his classic pleasant smile.

“Hirashi-kun was helping me look at some glasses frames. Did you want to help me choose?” Tomoe answered, inviting the other to join them. “I’m not sure if I should change them or not, but trying them on was a lot more fun than I thought it would be.”

At her prompting, Akechi takes a half step closer, leaning over to take a look. He seemed to frown when seeing the number of photos on Hirashi’s phone that they’d taken, but says nothing in regards to it. He looks on as Tomoe prompts Hirashi to show Akechi the photos one by one so he can see them better, pointing out along the way which ones she felt more partial to. The whole while both Goro and Hirashi seemed uncannily silent, which only made Tomoe try to talk over that silence lest things suddenly feel more awkward than they were already becoming. When they were done scrolling through, the detective hummed softly, straightening his stance.

“I told Tomoe-senpai that I think these frames would look best on her. They’re light and elegant, and the color really brings out her eyes, don't you think?” Hirashi commented, pointing out the photo he was referring to for the frames. Despite his cheerful tone, Tomoe suddenly felt tension in the air and it made her nervous. 

“I disagree,” the detective shook his head with a sigh, “Frames like that might look elegant, yes, but they’re so small they’re more suited for simple reading glasses.” He turns his gaze to Tomoe, who meets his eyes as she, too, looks up from the phone. “I think you look best with the type of frames you already wear, Tomoe. The thin frames and large lenses you presently wear make it easier to see your eyes, which I find much more important. If you’re thinking of change, perhaps a different color or style, but I don't recommend going smaller.” A brief glance to the second year, and that charming smile is back, a soft laugh dancing behind his tone, “But, of course, I’m no professional. I can only offer my personal opinion. What you decide on is, ultimately, up to you.”

“I suppose that’s true…” Tomoe mused, looking down at her own phone now to some of the photos Hirashi had sent over. “Well, I do still have time to think it over…”

“Oh, and of course,” Akechi turned his focus back to the second year who suddenly felt like a third wheel now that Goro had arrived, “I’m sure this goes without saying, but please be sure to delete any of the excess photos of the frames Tomoe didn’t like. We wouldn’t want some kind of misunderstanding at school where someone might think you’re stalking her or anything.”

“Huh?” Tomoe felt a little surprised by Goro’s comment. Stalking was certainly a heavy word to use around her, he would obviously be aware of that. Perhaps, she rationalized, he was simply saying it due to the ongoing investigation of Ohori’s case. After all, pretty much the whole school had figured out she had some form of involvement with Ohori at this point. “Mmm… that _would_ be bad.” Of course, Tomoe had been under the assumption that Hirashi was going to delete the photos later anyway. The only reason she hadn’t suggested taking the photos on her own phone was to avoid going through the hassle of unlocking her phone each time. 

Hirashi, however, looked a little annoyed for just a moment. It was a brief, fleeting few seconds until he caught Tomoe looking at him, at which time he was back to smiling like it was nothing at all. “Well yeah, of course. I’ve been deleting them as we went through the first round, right Senpai? Don't worry about the rest. I’m only gonna keep a couple of the ones we took together for the memories,” he clarified, lacing his hands behind his head after he’d tucked his phone away. “Like the green frames, and those bright orange frames I got you to try on.” His grin turns a touch taunting, Tomoe unawares as she laughs recalling the photos.

“Okay… well I suppose that’s fair, but send me those ones, too,” the violinist insisted. She wouldn’t take no for an answer, but Hirashi didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

“Tomoe,” Goro cut in gently, calling for her attention with that same sweet smile on his face, “I’m actually feeling quite peckish right now. Why don't we go sit down some place and have a snack?”

At just the thought of food, Tomoe thought her stomach might growl. Lucky for her, it stayed silent, sparing her any embarrassment. Instead, she turns to Hirashi, extending the invitation to him as well, “That actually sounds great, don't you think? Do you want to come with us, Hirashi-kun?”

There’s a change in Hirashi’s demeanor as Tomoe offers. For a second, his shoulders stiffen, and the smile on his face looks as if it’s stretched thin. He’s looking past her, but when Tomoe looks back at Goro, all she sees is that same, ever-pleasant smile he wore in public. When she checks Hirashi again afterwards, the second year is smiling casually, his hands no longer behind his head but tucked inside his pants pockets. “You know? I’d _love_ to stick around, but I… uh… gotta pick some things up on the way home for my Mom that I kinda forgot about.” Hirashi takes a side step around Tomoe and Goro both, raising a hand to wave at them as he excused himself, “Maybe next time, Senpai.”

Tomoe couldn’t help but feel a little let down as she watched him go, but waved goodbye all the same. Goro, however, simply watched Hirashi leave, feeling no need to see the second year off, as he’d hardly spent any time with the underclassmen. Afterwards, they went in search of something to snack on. Goro let Tomoe lead the way as they browsed, and ultimately the decision ended up being hers, despite the idea being his. Seeing as it was quite warm and humid out, the food of choice was ultimately something to help cool them off. They didn't end up sitting inside anywhere to enjoy their treat, as Tomoe worried about a relapse of events from the last time they’d gone to a cafe. So instead they walked around, and Goro took the time to point out shops and locations he was familiar with, being in the area often when it came to the more public side of his work. 

It was an enjoyable impromptu meet up, and Tomoe was glad to have the time to spend with Goro. She only wished they could spend more time together, but refrained from saying anything simply because of how selfish it sounded.

It seemed that Goro was either suddenly psychic, or perhaps felt similarly. As they meandered their way back towards the station, he came to a pause. “Say, Tomoe…” he began, easily grabbing her attention, “Next week… on Monday, there’s going to be a fireworks show in Shibuya.” It was pretty common. They held one every year, and normally he didn't care too much to bother dealing with the crowds to watch them, but considering who he was talking to… 

“Would you like to go watch the fireworks with me?”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit of a space case today lovelies, I'm so sorry.  
> I was up late working on the fic and spent most of my day sketching.  
> I dont have much to say here aside from my usual Thank you for reading.  
> I hope you all are well and staying safe!  
> Tah-tah till next chapter! :3c


	15. rainy days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all memories tied to rainy days have to be sad ones...

The pitter patter on the windows started off softly, easy to miss at first. The mid-day sun had slowly been swallowed by incoming clouds as the end of day classes progressed. Once dull skies grew dimmer from the heavy clouds, and soon after the trickle of water began to make its descent. Every exposed surface to the elements could not keep dry for long, and as the school day came to an end, Tomoe lingered by the window of her classroom, watching the clusters of umbrellas leave the school. Having seen the overcast skies during lunch, Tomoe had hoped it would have eventually cleared, but her luck failed to hold up. 

Cleaning duty was hers today, among a few other students in her class, but Tomoe was slow moving in her share of the duties. She always felt so lethargic on rainy days. Unlike dramas or manga would have it, she had no bad memories tied to rainy days. It seemed like such a cliche. Of course, Tomoe had a secondary reason for taking her time with her duties. As her luck would have it, she’d forgotten to bring her umbrella with her that day. She’d forgotten to check the weather all together that morning. She hoped that the longer she took, the higher chance there was that the rain would let up by time she finished. Yet, even as she tucked the broom away in the locker in the back of the classroom, water still streaked across the glass facing the entrance. The other students had been swift to leave the classroom after their objectives had been completed, leaving Fuyumine alone in the class, pondering her next move.

It wasn’t the end of the world, really. It was just a little water. Sure, it was probably cold, and Tomoe hated the feeling of soaked socks in her shoes, but if she ran quick enough, she could probably make it to the station without having to worry about being drenched on the train. Then it was just a matter of getting home, and she could take a shower and warm up….

A deep breath to affirm her plan, Tomoe takes an extra few seconds to make sure her bag is properly closed up and secured, hoping for a little water damage as possible. No leaks if she could help it, and minimal if she couldn’t. 

As Tomoe exist the classroom, she catches the fleeting figure if someone rushing down the stairs, taking them two at a time. A flash of dark hair, his tie twisted and half flung over his shoulder in his haste. The second year students feet hit the hallway floor with such an oomph that his classroom slippers contacted with an audible 'slap'. It made Tomoe jump a little, despite witnessing the landing.

It took her a moment to recognize the second year after such a dramatic entrance, but breathed a sigh of relief when she put a name to the familiar face. Having been seconds from barreling into her in his charge down the stairs, Hirashi looked quite surprised to see the third year. “Hirashi-kun,” she’d called out to him the moment she’d spied him. “You’re still here?” 

Having come to a stop at her call, the second year ran a hand through his hair, a smile tugging at his lips. “Ah, yeah,” he answered quickly, “I got stuck with cleaning duty today - covering for a friend.” His bag was slung over his left shoulder, and clutched in the hand of that same side was his umbrella. Just a simple black compact one, but it was still a reminder that Tomoe lacked one herself. “What about you, Senpai?”

“I had cleaning duty, too,” she laughed softly. Looking for something for her hands to do, Tomoe re-adjusts her bag on her shoulder, “Though I suppose that makes this a lucky coincidence…” Slowly, she begins to make her way down the hall. Hirashi picks up on the subtle signal and starts to walk with her towards the shoe lockers. “I… kinda forgot my umbrella today. If it’s no trouble… would you be willing to share? Just to the station and I’ll be out of your hair.”

At her question, the second year’s smile brightened. “Of course I’d be glad to escort you, Senpai,” he agreed quickly, “I’d walk you all the way home, if it meant you didn't have to get caught in the rain.”

With a laugh, Tomoe shakes her head quickly, “Oh, no. That’s sweet of you, Hirashi-kun, but it’s really okay.” Of course, in protest to her assurance that it was fine, Hirashi also insisted that the extra time to walk her home was no issue at all. He wasn’t trying to be a creep (at least that’s what he insisted), and assured her that he simply didn't want her catching a cold from running around in the rain. It was sweet of him to be concerned for her health, but she wasn’t quite ready to grant this underclassmen the knowledge of where her home was. She’d barely remembered his name the last time they met, and she hardly knew anything about him. He seemed eager and kind, and a little bit of a goofball if she counted the fun they had trying on all those glasses...but she couldn’t help but feel a little guarded in terms of her personal living situation. 

Ryuji was allowed because he was her best friend. Goro was also allowed because…

Tomoe’s thoughts trailed off as she, too, came to a slow stop. As they reached the shoe lockers she immediately noticed one lingering person by the open doors. Just beyond, the rain cascaded down heavier than before. The weather had gotten worse in the few minutes she and Hirashi had taken to get to the front. A dripping umbrella hung in his hand as he lingered by the doors, watching the rain absently. He held his phone in his free hand, the screen lit under the gentle touch of his thumb despite no action being taken. He was dry overall, aside from his shoes and the hem of his pants. Of course, he didn't need to turn around for Tomoe to recognize him, even if she was surprised to see him. 

Unnoticed by Tomoe, Hirashi sighs, as if admitting defeat the second his Senpai takes those few extra steps forward at the sight of the detective. 

“Goro?”

“Hm?” At the sound of his name, the brunette glances back. He smiles upon seeing Tomoe, and gently slips his phone back in his pocket. “Ah, Tomoe,” his voice is warm as he says her name. “I was hoping you hadn’t left yet.”

“Why are you here?” When they’d met up in the morning at the station, Goro had said he’d be missing class again. Tomoe thought she was on her own for the day, which was why she hadn’t thought twice about lingering during cleaning to try and wait out the rain. “Have you been waiting long? D-did I make you wait?” In hindsight, if she had known he would have been here, Tomoe would have moved a little faster to finish her tasks. 

“I haven't been waiting long,” Goro assures, waving his now free hand to signal her to keep calm. “My plans ended up changing and Sae-san noticed the weather was getting bad, so she made me take an umbrella with me. Considering how things turned out, I’m certainly grateful she did.” He taps the tip of the umbrella against the floor close to the door to shake a little excess water from it. “I thought you might have also been in need of an umbrella, so I came to get you.”

His consideration was refreshing, and filled Tomoe with a sort of warmth that spilled over into her smile. “You’re always looking out for me…” she almost sighed the words. Tomoe was honestly quite pleased with the small surprise this was. Realizing she had new plans to keep dry, Tomoe then turns towards Hirashi, who had moved since she last saw him. “I’m sorry to change plans so quickly, Hirashi-kun, but it looks like I won't be needing to share your umbrella. Thank you for the consideration all the same.”

Hirashi, who had already taken the time to change out his class slippers for his shoes, casually unclasped the wrap that held his umbrella together when not in use. “Nah, I kinda figured,” he replies, sounding a little let down by the change in plans. “So long as you’re keeping dry, Senpai, then it’s fine.” He gave her a wink, paired with a somewhat sad looking smile, and headed for the door. He never so much as glanced Akechi’s way, even as he passed the door. In a single, swift motion, Hirashi opened his umbrella as he rose it, stepping out into the rain, and proceeded to make his way off the school grounds. Tomoe couldn’t help but feel a little bad for both asking for his help, and then taking it back in the span of a few seconds. But if she’d been given the choice, Tomoe would have asked to walk home with Goro anyway.

“What was that about?”

Tomoe casually explained the past few minutes before they’d found him, all while changing her shoes at her locker. By the look on Goro’s face when she snuck a peek while tying her shoes, it seemed he had already pieced together what had happened. Hearing her say it aloud though seemed only needed for him to confirm his own suspicions. Shortly after she’d finished her explanation, Tomoe tapped the tips of her shoes on the floor, checking to make sure there was no lingering debris in them before picking her bag back up. Rather than sling it over her shoulder and chance it getting wet, Tomoe clutched it to her chest with both hands as she closed the short distance between herself and her classmate. “Are you coming over to my house today?” she queries, looking hopeful for the company.

Goro takes an extra moment, stepping past the front doors of the school, to open the umbrella he’d borrowed once more. “Actually,” he began, glancing back for just a moment as he waited for Tomoe to join him, before they started towards the school gates together. “I was thinking you could come over to my apartment, if you’re okay with that.” Due to the size of the umbrella, the two ended up having to walk quite close to keep mostly dry. Even then, Goro casually leaned their shield against the rain more towards Tomoe’s side, resulting in his right arm getting damp from the rainfall as they moved. “It’s closer, so we can get out of the rain much quicker that way… but if it still doesn't let up later, I’d still be more than happy to walk you home.”

“Your apartment, hm?” Tomoe echoes, canting her head to the left as she does so. She’s trying her best to keep calm at the close proximity they have to keep. Her heart flutters like a hummingbird’s wings, and she has to gently pinch the tip of her tongue to keep her mind focused on something other than the way their shoulders occasionally brushed against each other. “Should we do some grocery shopping on the way?” she suggests as a follow up, “I could make you something nicer than the eggs and toast we had last time I came over.” She laughs softly at the memory. It wasn’t a bad one, but it would be nicer if she could have made him something more impressive. 

“If you plan to stay late enough to have dinner with me, then we can go shopping a little later,” Goro suggests, “Otherwise I fear anything we buy might spoil before you have time to come over and cook for me again.”

Tomoe hums, sounding disappointed at Goro’s comment. “I blame that on your dedication to your detective work,” rather than side-eyeing Goro as she had been previously, Tomoe looks straight ahead as they walk. All around them the sounds of rain threatened to swallow their conversation, but keeping close helped Tomoe’s soft voice carry enough for her to be heard. “I’d be happy to come by and cook for you if you weren’t always out so late.”

“Is that so?” Goro sounds pleased to hear her say so, “Then, perhaps when things settle down for a little I’ll have to invite you over more often.”

“Oh, right --” Tomoe interrupted the train of conversation unintentionally, but Akechi’s words reminded her, “You never said before what happened. How you got free for the rest of the day.”

Lips curled into a smile, Goro chuckled softly, “It was nothing special. Schedules changed, plans changed. That’s all. I was able to finish some important steps before leaving, so that’s all that really matters.”

"I see," another gentle brush of their shoulders, the last as the station's entrance was but a few paces away. "Well, I'm glad plans changed. Honestly, before I saw Hirashi-kun I was considering just running home through the rain."

"You would have absolutely caught a cold like that," Goro teases, lingering just at the entrance to gently shake excess moisture from the umbrella as he folds it up. 

"I would not," Tomoe argues, puffing her cheeks at him for just a moment. 

Goro chuckled at the face she made. "You're sure of that, are you?"

"I'm a lot tougher than you think," Tomoe boasts as confidently as she can.

This only seems to make Akechi laugh even more.

The ride on the train seemed even muggier than usual due to all the moisture in the air. So many bodies packed into the train car despite the lack of rush hour didn't help matters. Some students took a chance with the rain as Tomoe had heavily considered, bringing a great amount of the rainwater with them on the train which did little to help matters. There was little to be done about it, yet even still Goro was considerate of Tomoe enough to be the barrier between herself and a half soaked first year who stood next to the two. A stop later and a seat opened up, but Tomoe refused to take it, choosing to stand with Goro, and thus the soaked first year ended up with the seat. The college student beside him made a face, clearly upset at the close proximity this ball of rainwater was to him, and Tomoe had to turn her face away to hide her giggle.

Another few stops later, Tomoe and Goro joined the group of people exiting the train. Once more the two chatted idly as they walked nearly arm in arm, huddled under the shield of the umbrella. By time Tomoe noticed Goro's right side was getting soaked again, they had already made it to the apartment complex. He assured her that he would change shirts once they were inside to ease her worries. His explanation being that it would be easier for him to change damp clothes at his home than it would be for her.

The thought of wearing one of Goro's shirts while waiting for hers to dry was enough to quickly quiet her. 

Thus, when the two entered the detectives apartment, Tomoe saw herself to settle on the couch while Goro dipped into his room briefly to change his shirt. When he reemerged with his wardrobe change Tomoe couldnt help but stare. It felt odd to see him in a v-neck shirt when she had only ever seen Goro in button ups before. Sure he paired them with a sweater vest here and there depending on the weather, but such a casual shirt as he wore now seemed so foreign. Of course, it took little time for Goro to notice her staring. Tomoe wasnt sure if it was her imagination or just the lighting...but she could have sworn she could see a blush on his cheeks as he turned away from her towards his small kitchen. 

"Its not  _ that _ weird, is it?" He inquires with his back turned to her. With a sharp mind like his it was probably quite easy to pick up on the reason for her staring. 

Pulling her feet up on the couch, Tomoe hugs her legs to her chest, resting her head on her knees as she continues to watch Goro. "I mean, I guess I never really thought about you wearing casual clothes before." Not that it didn't look bad on him. The shirt was a soft green, the color obviously fading from several washes. It looked soft, though.

From his small venture in the kitchen, Goro returned with two bottles of black tea from the fridge, one of which he offered to Tomoe before taking a seat. "Did you think my entire wardrobe consisted of button up shirts and more formal attire?" Goro jokes. The cap to his bottle of tea cracks softly under his grasp as he twists it open.

Tomoe hums for a moment, lingering on his question as she sits back against the cushions. "Well, kinda, yeah. I know television appearances are nothing to go off of, and yet..."

Goro sighs, though its quickly followed by a soft chuckle, "I suppose I  _ do _ give off that kind of impression. I guess it's not so bad... there are worse things people could assume about me." There was truth in his words, overshadowed by a certain reluctance to  _ specify _ what those worse things could be. 

Meanwhile, Tomoe’s eyes kept drawing from Goro’s face down to the faded green shirt. The window the shirt provided to catch a glimpse of his collar bone. His skin looked just as smooth there as his face was… 

> _ “Well  _ I _ think you should tell him how you feel.” _

Tomoe twists the cap to her bottle, letting the ‘snap’ of it distract her from where her thoughts were leading. She gently clears her throat, taking a sip of the tea. “The real question is,” she continues the conversation, her eyes fixed on the bottle as she gently twists the cap back on, “Do you even have a pair of jeans?”

“I certainly do,” Goro answers, sounding offended by the question. When Tomoe looks his way and quirks a brow, he seems to falter a little in his answer, “I havent had the chance to wear them in some time, but I  _ do _ own a pair of jeans.” Goro was certain they still fit - it hadn’t been  _ that _ long ago since he’d purchased his last pair of jeans. Well, it didn't  _ feel _ like it was a long time ago. Not that it mattered, though. He hardly had the time to wear casual clothes out in public as it was these recent days. Everything was all about business and he needed to be presentable for various reasons. “What about you?” He chooses to challenge back, “I do believe the only time I’ve seen you not in your uniform would be when you’re performing at the Hall, or the attire you wore for your birthday.”

“I’ve got plenty of casual clothes,” Tomoe answers, looking up from her bottle. She meets Goro’s eyes, determined not to let her gaze slip. “I dont go out often, though, so no one really gets to see them…”

“Is that so?” Goro hums, leaning against the back of the couch as he watches her. “Well, with summer vacation around the corner, I suppose I’ll have more than enough time to see what kind of style you prefer to wear.” He wouldn’t be surprised if most of her clothes are light and casual, though. It seemed the kind of thing she would go for, just based on appearance and her personality. Even still...he found himself looking forward to seeing it. Crossing his legs, his lips curling into a half smile, “Do you plan to wear a Yukata to the fireworks on Monday?” he challenges.

“A Yukata?” Tomoe echoes, her eyebrows raising. She knows it’s pretty common during the summer celebrations. Was this his way of saying he wanted to see her in one? Tomoe breaks eye contact, her cheeks warming to a dusty pink. “I dont personally own one, no...but...I think Dad still has one that used to belong to Mom,” she muses softly, staring at the lines in the coffee table, “I wonder if it would fit me…”

Goro lets her ponder the idea, taking another small sip of his bottle of tea. 

Tomoe looked back to Akechi, holding her bottle in both hands on her lap. The liquid inside sloshes back and forth as she absently sways it to and fro between her hands. “If it fits…I might wear one, yeah. Just for the fun of it. Why? Are you going to wear one?”

“I dont own one, personally,” Akechi answers. He twists the cap closed and leans forward to set the drink down before returning to relax in his seat. “Besides, while I presently have time, there’s a chance something might come up, so I’m just going to attend in plain clothes.”

It made sense. At least, that’s what Tomoe was trying to rationalize to herself. There was no telling what could happen, much like at her birthday dinner. Goro had to be ready to go if something come up. Of course, the thought of such a thing caused her shoulders to sink a little in preemptive disappointment, even if it wasn’t already set in stone. “I see, that’s understandable, though,” she quietly responds. Tomoe turns her gaze back to her bottle, watching the dark liquid sway in the bottle as she continues to absently bat it back and forth between her hands. “Even then... should I still wear one?”

“If you want to wear one, you should,” Goro affirms. “I think you’d look nice in one.” He watches the way her eyes lid, eyelashes casting soft shadows against her cheeks as she lets her focus stray. Perhaps it hadn’t been best to mention that the fireworks event could potentially be interrupted, but Goro wasn’t going to lie and say he was going to prioritize fireworks over his own work. He couldn’t abandon those plans no matter how much he might enjoy his time around her. Tomoe’s acceptance and company were important to him, sure. Her light was a warm glow in the world he’d found himself in, but to turn back now on his own convictions would rob meaning from everything he’d already done so far.

So instead he’d have to just work to keep things balanced. His free time wasn’t wasted if it was in her company. It was relaxing. Therapeutic, almost. 

Almost.

As the topic of conversation died away, eventually the two moved on to other business. Tomoe fished her notes from class from her bag, lending them to Goro so he could work on catching up on class work. Having much less to work on than Goro, it took the violinist little time to finish her own work, especially when she’d worked on half of it during her lunch break already. When she was all done, Tomoe tucked her feet back up on the couch, tucking them under her to sit a little more lady-like despite her casual pose. Remote stolen from the coffee table, she absently started flipping through channels for something to keep herself entertained. Eventually she comes upon a drama. It’s not one she’s been particularly invested in, but was familiar enough with the story that she could watch without being too lost in the plot of the story. There certainly wasn’t anything else she was finding in her realm of interests at that time, anyway. It was a fairly romantic tale, a live action series based on a popular yet cliche manga series. The heroine of the story, who has quite rotten luck when it comes to her love life, ends up the affectionate center point of a few different popular boys in her school due to very unlikely circumstances, meanwhile the best friend and next door neighbor is obviously pining over her, yet she never seems to notice his affections as anything close to romantic. Tomoe vaguely remembers Ann reading the series back in middle school. She and her friend Shiho would share the volumes, passing them back and forth when a new book was released. Tomoe remembered reading a few chapters to feel included in their girl talk over the overly-romantic scenes and votes as to who the heroine would end up with at the end of the series. 

While she didn't get as into it as Ann and Shiho had been, Tomoe did recall liking a few of the romantic scenes. Moments that made her heart pound, so scenes that made her stop to wonder if she’d ever feel that sort of soft warm feeling the texture of the picture made her feel as the main character shared a cute moment with someone she liked. 

No such scene was on the screen at that time, of course, but Tomoe recognized the events that were to unfold. The heroine was alone at home with one of the love interests, the others having abandoned their plans to all meet up together at her house on purpose to leave them in peace. The scene would eventually lead to a kiss, though the context of how eluded Tomoe. It was quite some time ago that she’d read that particular chapter of the manga, and she wasn’t sure if the live action series followed the original well, or if they went off on their own while keeping only key elements relevant. Again, though, it wasn’t a series she was heavily invested in…. Even if seeing the guy lean in close like that as the camera zoomed in gave her heart a jolt. 

She wasn’t aware she’d even been holding her breath until she felt a shift on the couch next to her, followed with the soft commentary of her host. “That’s in poor choice,” he murmured.

“Hm?”

Recalling that this  _ was _ Goro’s apartment, Tomoe looks over to his side of the couch. It wasn’t like he was all that far away, barely half a cushion separated them. His textbook was closed over his notebook, and his pencil stuck out from between the pages of that notebook. It seemed he was either taking a break, or he was already finished catching up on what he needed. Presently, he was watching the drama, arms crossed over his chest, brows slightly furrowed. “He takes advantage of the moment alone together to make a move, and then comments that it’s because she should be more wary of being alone with a guy. Poor writing.”

That would make sense, especially considering all the time they spent together. Even now when it was just the two of them, Goro hadn’t made any such attempt at making a move on her. Of course, Ryuji was the same way, and that was because they were friends. Closest they could be to siblings without being related by blood -- at least that’s how it used to be. It’s how they were trying to become again...save for the fact that he despised the very person she had an ever-growing crush on. 

“I suppose it is poor writing,” Tomoe agreed. “But the series was penned a long time ago, when lines like this weren’t considered to be so sexist by the masses.” Tomoe shifts, stretching her legs out in front of her off the couch and smooths out her skirt with her hands. “Besides...I dont really have to worry about something like that. Not with you around, I suppose.” It was a poor pass at trying to inquire about his feelings. Tomoe felt idiotic just for saying it. She tried to sneak a peek at Goro from the corner of her eye, as if she could determine his answer through his reaction to her words. Unfortunately, he was still looking at the screen, and from his profile, it wasn’t so easy to get a read on him. If he noticed her fumbled attempt at being sly, he certainly didn't show it.

There was a moment of silence between them, in which by the second Tomoe regretted her comment. Of course Goro wouldn’t make a pass at her. Either he was just too considerate of her situation to want to make her uncomfortable, or he simply wasn’t interested in her.

> _ We’re high school kids. You gotta act while you can, don't you think? If you just sit on these feelings and do nothing, the chance to tell him will pass you by. Sure, things might not work out like in a drama or a movie, but the worst he can say is ‘no’, right? _

Ann’s words echoed in Tomoe’s head during that silence, trying to stir her into action. Her confidence in Tomoe’s need to admit to her feelings was certainly the type of confidence she sought for herself. Tomoe wanted to hold back less and speak up more, but it was easier said than done. The thought of losing these quiet afternoons with Akechi -- or even the lively ones where he teased her -- was probably the most frightening thing she could think of. If things could stay like this, she wouldn’t mind her feelings remaining unrequited--

“That second year would probably try to make a pass like that.” 

Startled by his words, Tomoe turns her head to look at him this time. Eyes wide open, she stares at him in silence for a few heartbeats, as if needing the extra seconds to process what he said. “Wait… you mean Hirashi-kun?” Tomoe tried to clarify, “Hirashi-kun… what with me?” Tomoe shook her head, trying to laugh, but it just sounded nervous. “What gives you that idea, Goro?”

“You haven’t noticed?” Goro brushes a hand through his hair as he turns to look at her. He rests his head against his hand, his arm resting on the back cushions of the couch as he does so. “He obviously looks at you like a puppy, seeing attention from its master.”

The air seemed to gather some light tension at the subject, and it made Tomoe uneasy. It was as if Goro were seeking an answer to something without quite asking the question. For a fleeting second, Tomoe thought, perhaps, that Goro might be feeling….jealous? It was a thought that lingered, even after she tried to insist to herself that she was simply projecting her own selfish views on the matter. Then she was picturing Hirashi. He was a kind second year, enthusiastic from the few times she’d seen him, and kind towards her as well. He didn't seem like a bad kid...but… “That’s just silly,” she answered, shaking her head to his opinions on the second year, “Hirashi-kun is just a nice kid. Even if it were true... there’s no way.” Goro’s eyes on her felt so piercing in that moment that Tomoe found herself looking back towards the television, as if the scene on the screen might alleviate the weight in her chest.

“Though…” she continued, now observing the scene unfolding first hand. It seemed a little too easy to picture Hirashi as the guy on screen. “...now that you mention something like that… maybe it was for the best I didn't walk to the station with him.” 

Even if she thought that sort of thing was impossible.

Steadily, the air in the room seemed to lighten. The feeling of Goro’s gaze seemed to easy up, and Tomoe steadily relaxed again. “Mm...well, I suppose that was a good call.” Of course, Goro knows the only reason it didn't happen was because he happened to have been there, waiting for her. He’d seen Hirashi down at the shoe lockers earlier when he first arrived, and watched the second year run back upstairs, having forgotten the much needed umbrella. He’s seen the underclassman stop for those fleeting few seconds, looking towards Tomoe’s shoe locker as if to check if she might still be in the building, and then run off without so much as getting near it. 

It didn't take a detective’s intuition to see what was going on.

“Of course, perhaps in this case I should take a page from this outdated script,” Goro goes on, all the while Tomoe laces her hands together in her lap, gently rubbing her left thumb with her right. “You’re perhaps a bit too trusting sometimes, Tomoe...you probably  _ should _ be more cautious of your surroundings. Someone could very easily take advantage of the situation if you’re not cautious around others…”  _ Especially since I’m not nearly as kind as you think I am. _ Thoughts withheld, Goro lets his words trail off, wondering if he really had the guts to say something like that to her. He was so selfish he wanted to keep the truth of his actual self from her. He only wanted to give her little peeks into the window of his real self, for looking too long might frighten someone as pure as she was. 

Even if keeping himself in check when around others was easy enough, others might not have the same level of decency to control themselves, especially if they saw such value in her company.

“But what if you have that the wrong way ‘round?”

The sound of her voice pulled Goro from the tangent his mind had wandered off into, dragged him back from the dark precipice he’d been gazing at. Unlike before, so shy of keeping eye contact with him, Tomoe was looking Goro dead in the eyes. Her shoulders squared, her expression seeming completely serious. It was a little surprising, to say the least. “Come again?”

> _ ”Tomoe, did you even  _ see _ the way he was looking at you?” _

Her chest felt tight, and she could feel her heart beating like a drum in her chest. Tomoe had to take an extra second to steady herself, for it felt like the second she’d open her mouth again, she might let the swarm of butterflies in her stomach out and they would betray all her secrets. Ann’s words echoed in her mind, granting her strength and encouraging her to try again. “I think you’ve got the warning the wrong way round, this time.” Tomoe swallowed, her throat feeling dry. She unclasped her hands, yet clenched them back into fists. The tight squeeze of the muscles was a reminder that helped her stay grounded in the moment. She leaned one hand on the cushion beside her, turning to sit on the couch with her left leg tucked under her right, facing Goro entirely. “What if you’re the one who should be more careful.”

Though Goro was taken aback by her words, that surprise slowly melted into a chuckle that drew his lips into a smirk. He canted his head to the right, leaning forward in his seat on the couch as if to challenge her words. “Oh?” he hummed, half wondering if she was trying to pull his leg...even if half of him was curious to see if she might follow through and prove her words true. It certainly seemed out of character for Tomoe to try and make a move like this, hence the suspicion of her simply trying to tease him to lighten the mood he’d let the room fall into. “Should I?”

Tomoe lifted her chin just a touch as he answered her serious tone with amusement. He was trying to call a bluff that wasn’t actually there. On the surface, Tomoe kept herself quite composed, steeling her expression as best she could so as to not betray the chaos of emotions that shook her within. She tried to mimic Makoto’s composure, and match it to Ann’s confidence. Two things she admired about the other girls in the Phantom Thieves.

“You should,” she answered with those borrowed qualities to steady her.

“And why is that?” Goro egged her on, waiting to see where this might lead, but also waiting for that moment her confidence might leave her. He would tease her, of course, but perhaps then…

“Because…” Tomoe began, cutting off his train of thought. She suddenly seemed so much closer. The cushion under his leg sank a little at the sudden weight change. Goro felt his breath catch in his throat, an unintentional reaction to how close Tomoe had drawn herself. “I think,” she breathed, and he could feel the caress of her breath against his lips, “you’re underestimating my feelings for you.” There was the feeling of soft lips, gently meeting his own. A sweet, fleeting touch that seemed to freeze the world around him in those brief passing seconds. An affectionate, warm touch of light so much closer to him than he thought he could ever have beckoned it on his own. Even as she pulled away from him, her eyes searching his to gauge his reaction, Goro, for once, was trying to catch up to what had just happened. His heart suddenly made itself known as it skipped a beat in his chest, surprise finally taking physical hold of him. There was an unfamiliar warmth in his cheeks, so much stronger than he’s ever felt before, and in reaction, Goro lifts a hand. Knuckles pass his lips with a ghost touch as he fights the sudden urge to pull back. He felt flustered, startled -- but it wasn’t a bad feeling.

He was simply surprised that she had…

Tomoe had kissed him.

As the seconds of silence ticked by, accompanied only by the sounds of the rain pattering against the building outside, Tomoe became more and more uncertain of herself and her actions. She had never seen such a blush on Goro’s face before, that much was for certain, but the silence and that look of surprise that almost seemed permanently stuck on his face at this point ate at her. Maybe she’d messed up. Maybe she misread the signals. She should have stuck with a stupid cliche of a love letter, or maybe just saying it in plain words. This had obviously been too much, and now it would simply just be awkward for him to turn her down verbally after what she’d done. Her borrowed composure and confidence fled her faster than she could blink, and her own unsteady nerves filled the hole they left behind. 

“I’m sorry - that --” backpedaling, Tomoe pulls herself off the couch, reaching for her bag in the same instance. “I shouldn’t have--” She had to go. She should just leave. Maybe after a few days things would feel less awkward. Goro could let her down softly and they could attempt to be friends again pretending none of this ever happened. “I-I’m just… gonna go now.” Tomoe bites her lower lip as she turns her back on Goro, briskly heading for the front door. She bites back the tears that her own frustration and embarrassment threatened to bring upon her. She wasn’t even going to dip her toe in the pool of tears the rejection would bring upon her. Not here. Tomoe just had to get out, even if her escape was to the rain outside, and distance herself physically from such an idiotic, awful decision she’d made. 

“Tomoe--”

Ignoring the sound of rustling fabric, the hurried footsteps that follow her, Tomoe keeps her bag in one hand, grabbing her shoes with the other. 

“Wait!”

She fumbles with the door a moment, juggling her things to get a firm grasp on the door knob. She barely pulls it open a crack when Goro’s hand reaches past her to push it closed again. 

“I said wait,” his voice calls softly from behind her. 

Tomoe freezes, still clutching her bag and her shoes, her hand still on the door knob. Yet she doesn't dare look back at him in that moment. If the rejection was to come before she left, she didn't care for him to see her face. All the while, Goro’s hands stay in place, pinning the door shut, and preventing her from running so he might actually get a word in. Tomoe can feel his breath against the back of her head as a sigh escapes him. 

“I’m sorry if I’ve underestimated your feelings,” he begins, his voice soft as he speaks to her. “That was never my intent...Part of me thought you were just…”

“...that I was just teasing you?” Tomoe finishes for him. Her voice strains a little as she tries to keep her words steady, but thankfully it doesn’t crack. With nowhere to escape to, Tomoe tips her head forward, pressing her forehead against the cool apartment door. She focuses on that point of contact, trying not to let her heart linger on the ache at the thought of the inevitable rejection she thought was coming. A temporary distraction to focus on to keep from thinking on how close behind her Goro stood “I...assumed that's what you thought,” her voice wavers this time, and Tomoe takes a slow, deep breath, trying to desperately grab for even a scrap of the false confidence she’d donned before. “But the truth is…I’m not sure when it started, but I…I’ve really come to admire you, and I treasure our time together...and I thought maybe you felt the same way… or maybe you didn't…maybe I'm just projecting my own feelings... but I... I like you, Goro. More and more...each day.”

“...Then stay.”

Her eyes lifted, and slowly, she pulled her head away from the door. One of Goro’s hands gently fell away from where his palm pressed against the wood, the other lingering barely by his fingertips. Tomoe turned back, looking over her shoulder at first as she turned just enough to get a look at him. Lingering in that doorway, so close to her, stood a Goro she’d only thought to have caught a glimpse of. While his face remained composed and collected, now that the blush was gone from his cheeks, his eyes looked much deeper and darker than they usually did. Eyes that were deep pools of loneliness, and a longing for comfort and company. A Goro that wanted her to stay. Vulnerable and seeking affection. The depth of that look lingered for just a moment, enough for that feeling to sink in and take hold of her heart. In the next moment it changed. The loneliness and longing still lingered, but depth of those feelings was hidden away. The vulnerability masked as if instinctive to protect himself.

“Will you say it again?”

A soft, sharp gasp. Even as her heart sank at the look in his eyes, she felt a flutter at the near-whisper of his voice. His free hand gently brushed her bangs, the tips of his fingers just a ghost’s touch on her skin. Her hand long since left the doorknob, the other drops her bag and her shoes (as gently as one could), off to the side. Her head tilts, eyes lidding as a soft, gentle smile pulls on her face. With a slow caution, Tomoe brushes her fingers across cheeks, gently cupping Goro’s face with her hands. “I like you, Goro,” she repeats herself, much to his request, “More and more, each day.”

There’s relief then, in his eyes, finding acceptance in hers. His hands gently take hers, pulling them away from his cheeks so he might lean forward and return the notion of affection she’d been so bold as to share with him moments before. He feels her fingers gently curl around his hands at the soft contact of their lips. Unlike the kiss she had gifted him before, Goro lingers a little longer, savoring the warmth her touch brought him. 

When he pulls back from the contact, hes not so surprised to see such a strong blush on Tomoe's cheeks. The tension suddenly diffused by her admission of her feelings, and his silent confirmation of reciprocation. "Oh, so  _ now _ you're flustered," he teases. The temptation to pinch those red cheeks just to embarrass her further was very tempting, but he refrained, instead keeping his hold on her hands.

His words alone seemed more than enough to get the job done, as even with his hands on hers, Tomoe gives Goro a small push. "W-well this time is different!" She protests, averting her eyes as if her bangs would shield her from Goro seeing the utter relief on her face. "B-before was…"

"A bluff?" 

"N-No!" She huffed. "My feelings are  _ real _ ! It….it was the confidence that was a bluff."

The smile that graced Goro’s face at her protesting seemed different. It didn't just  _ look _ warm, but it  _ felt _ warm. It stirred a warmth in her chest like hot cocoa on a snowy day. Luke bundling in blankets on the couch with your best friend to watch a marathon of really cheesy old movies. But it felt so real that it was almost as if Tomoe was catching a glimpse of what his true joy looked like, rather than just the placeholder he practiced so well in the mirror. It left Tomoe speechless. The teasing momentarily forgotten. Her heart jumped with joy at the sight her eyes beheld, and all she could think was that she wanted to see him smile like  _ that _ more. Tomoe didn't want the practiced perfect expressions. She wanted to see behind the mask. To peek at the real Goro Akechi and accept every bit of who he was. 

It was enough to make her realize that her words before hardly seemed to scratch the surface of these blossoming feelings within her. 

Tomoe is brought back to reality by the gentle touch of a hand atop her head. The pat ends with a soft brush across her hair, as if trying to smooth the stray hairs he’d accidentally fluffed up. The wine-red eyes that watch her are warm, shaded by long, beautiful lashes. It's an expression that Tomoe can't help but mirror, lips curling into a delicate smile. 

“I suppose this means things will be a little different, now,” Goro comments.

Her hands long since free from Goro’s hands, Tomoe drew them a little closer to herself, unsure of what to do with them. “I mean…” She settles for letting them hang at her sides, one hand absently, gently holding the wrist of the other. “Nothing...really  _ has _ to change…” she enjoyed things as they had been before she said anything. Tomoe would be more than happy to just spend time with him like they have been before. Nothing special had to happen just because he knew how she felt about him.

However, Goro looked mildly confused by her words. “Hm? I was thinking about changes to do things as a couple. Was that not why you confessed your feelings to me?”

“It was!” Tomoe begins to clarify. She would have taken a step forward to further emphasize her earnest tone, but to do so… Goro would have needed to be at least a step back. Even now he was still so close. The warmth in her chest began to tickle in her cheeks as well. “I-I mean… I do… want to do things like that. I just mean… even with someone like me it doesn't have to be anything special. I appreciate any time we get to spend together… so…”

“Relax,” Goro laughs, cracking another one of those fresh smiles at Tomoe. “I was just teasing.”

* * *

After things had calmed down a little post confession, Goro and Tomoe did go out briefly, sharing the umbrella once again. As promised, since Tomoe was going to stay later into the evening, they decided to take a trip to the grocery store to pick up some fresh ingredients to make dinner with. It was quite a surreal, yet domestic experience, especially for Akechi. Rather than just stopping by a smaller, more local market to pick up what they needed, Goro found himself staring at kitchen items. 

Usually he would pass the kitchen tools and accessories without a second thought unless he actually needed something small like a new cup or bowl. But now he stood next to Tomoe in the section as she carefully compared some items. Pot holders, mixing spoons, a ladle among other small things, and then a pot. Goro was aware that he had little in the ways of cooking tools in his apartment, but a part of him worried about stocking his cupboards with tools he would rarely touch save for in her company.

"Goro...do you have a rice cooker at home?" 

Tomoe's question draws his attention from the shelves to the pot she holds in her hands. It was his own fault, really, saying he wanted curry. The pot he had at home was a decent size for making ramen, but not quite the right size for making curry for two. Not with the way Tomoe wanted to make it.

"I believe so," he answered, looking from the tool to meet Tomoe's eyes. "The landlady at the apartment I used to live at gave it to me as a housewarming gift." She had been a kind, older lady. She had often brought him leftovers if she saw him return home late before he moved away. He had tried his best to keep his distance while still seeming polite. "I...never opened it."

Tomoe giggled at his words, the sheepish look that teased his features at the admission. "Don't tell me you don't know how to use a rice cooker," she teased. When he was reluctant to answer Tomoe had to hold back on laughing again. "Do you think you're cursed in the kitchen or something?"

"I just never needed it," was the excuse he chose.

"Its just rice."

From there the teasing died away. Tomoe still found it quite amusing. For all the airs he put on to seem as perfect and charming a prince as possible, his lack of skill to do most things in terms of cooking was kind of cute. Tomoe couldn't help but wonder what he'd think of that if she just said it. Would he be the type to not mind 'cute' as a compliment? Or maybe he would find it embarrassing?

"You know…" Goro began.

Tomoe looks back over her shoulder from where she'd been looking at the dish towels.

He was absently regarding the miscellaneous accessories when he started talking. A playful smile begins to creep on his face and as he delivers his next words, those wine red eyes glance over watching her from the corner of his eye. "Shopping for things like this...certainly makes it feel more like were newly weds."

Tomoe absolutely froze at his words. He actually needed to step in and catch the pot she'd been holding, as it slipped from her grasp as her face grew quite red. "Was that  _ too much _ ?" He asked, mirth dancing behind his words. It certainly seemed like it, as it took her quite a moment to collect herself.

When she  _ did _ collect herself enough to act again, Tomoe all but snatched the cooking tool from his hand. The color in her cheeks had hardly even started to fade, and she refused to look him in the eye. In fact, Tomoe turned her back to him, clutching the pot as of it were her lifeline in this whirlwind of butterflies in her stomach.

"I'm gonna tell everyone you cant use a rice cooker," she retorts instead, now making her way towards the lines for checkout.

"What?" Goro complains with a touch of exaggeration, "come on, Tomoe, you wouldn't really."

"E-everyone," she echoed, slowing her pact towards the end of the aisle so the detective could catch up. "And I'm going to tell them how you're actually really mean and tease people all the time."

"I cant help myself," hums the brunette. When he comes to a stop beside her, Goro leans forward just enough to peek at her face, "after all, you're quite cute when you get flustered." Even the pout she displayed at his comment was cute. She was such an open book with her feelings it just made things much too easy to take advantage. "But, I'll admit," gently he takes the cooking pot from her hands as he steps past her towards the line for one of the less crowded registers. "That last one was a little too much too soon."

"I cant believe you said that," a sigh brushes through Tomoe, trying not to let her thoughts linger on it too much. "Such a troublemaker…"

"Regretting confessing to me already?" His volume is soft, the distance between them and the person ahead in line enough that there was at least  _ some _ privacy to the conversation. 

"Believe me, I've asked myself why many times with how often you like to tease," she answers honestly, lingering close to him as they waited their turn, "but it just so happens there's more good about you that outweighs the bad, so no, not yet." 

If only Tomoe knew the pang of guilt those words inflicted on the detective. He truly was deceiving her just as much as the rest of the public if she truly thought the good outweighs the bad in him. If she knew the things he did behind the scenes all for the sake of his justice...would she accept that too as part of him? Unlikely, but such a subject was unnecessary to consider at the moment. For now he would let his own selfish desire to keep someone so pure and good close enough to ease the burdens he brought on himself. If ever the time came, he would simply have to peace himself for the inevitable loss that would come with the truth.

It was certainly reassuring that he was such a good actor.

With only a small pause of banter between the two in regards to Tomoe wanting to pay for some of the items they were buying, the couple were soon on their way back to Goro’s apartment. By this hour the rain had come to a pause, giving the two a much easier trip to and from the store. Nevertheless, Tomoe carried the umbrella in one hand as they walked, as Goro insisted on carrying the two bags and the cooking pot himself. As frustrating and unfair as it seemed to have Goro carry everything, Tomoe couldn't help but think he looked rather pleased with the outcome. 

The reason became clear as they found themselves further from the crowds around the stores. With the numbers of people who might recognize Goro thinned, the detective came to a pause to fit the bags of their purchases into the cooking pot, making it much easier to carry overall. Tomoe, who came to a stop a few paces ahead of him, turned back to wait, watching him transfer everything to the pot. When he was finished Goro then hugged to his side with one arm. Satisfied with the result, he finally starts walking again…

...and casually takes Tomoe's hand in his as he catches up to her.

It was such a simple gesture, a small point of contact that brought such comfort to some people. When Goro sought a reaction from Tomoe from the action, he had to say he was rather pleased. A dusty pink hue had taken to her cheeks, but more importantly was the way her face was alight with a smile. Akin to the pure grin and mirth he saw that day in the park when hearing her laugh so freely for the first time. The first time she'd made his heart jump without even trying. 

If holding her hand was enough to make her this happy, it was the least he could manage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read the new chapter!  
> I'd originally planned to draw something to tack on at the end of the chapter like the last two chapters, but I've been so exhausted from work that I'm amazed I even managed to finish writing this by the time I did. Even still, I hope the imagery in words alone has been enough to share with you the confession scene that's been in my head since starting this fic. I've been biding my time to write this while still giving a decent pacing with my limited time line to work within.   
> I appreciate everyone's kudos and comments on the chapters, while it's not necessary, I enjoy seeing that there are a number of you reading and enjoying Tomoe's addition to the PT story we know so well.  
> As always, I hope you all are staying safe, and keeping hydrated in the summer heat. Please keep it up the good work in looking after yourselves!  
> Tah-tah till next chapter! :3c


	16. fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, it is most certainly, a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Yuzu bc I adore my lovely friend and she helps me keep Akechi on the brain and listens to me gush about scene ideas. Thank you for helping me decide things.

The last day of the Shijun finals came with Tomoe in a daze. The evening before with Goro wasn't anything different from their usual time together, but I certainly felt more domestic with just the knowledge of their shared feelings. The next morning, Tomoe had even questioned if yesterday happened or if she'd simply dreamed the whole thing. Not that she was going to up and _ask_ Goro to confirm they were really a couple now. She didn't want to give him more material to use against her for teasing. It was already quite easy for him as it was. A fact that was reinforced during their brief meet up at the station before they parted ways. If Tomoe had thought the butterflies she'd get in her stomach were bad before, it was certainly nothing compared to the flutter of wings she felt now. Everything was both exactly the same as it was before, and completely different at the same time.

It was almost a sigh of relief to be separated from Goro for the day just so her heart could calm down. 

At the end of the school day, Tomoe found herself arriving late to the meet up with the others. She’d ushered Yusuke on ahead when her homeroom teacher had called for a moment of her time. There was little issue, to her, to send Yusuke at least to be on time, rather than have him wait for her to make the both of them look bad. The news itself turned out to be just an update on how the school was handling the extracurricular activities with the Hall after the incident with Ohori. Nothing that would immediately impact her plans in the future, so the news was brushed to the side. By time she arrived the others were commenting on the struggles of the finals they overcame...and how Ryuji and Ann were experts at procrastinating on studying.

“Somehow that doesn't surprise me,” Tomoe interjects, taking the opportunity to announce her presence to a friendly reception. 

At the sight of her, Ryuji’s face brightened. Despite her comment he grinned at her, pleased she had finally arrived. “Yo, Tomoe, ‘bout time you showed up. I was startin’ to think you’d ditched us for that pretty boy detective.”

Tomoe did her best to try and hide the way such a casual mention of Goro made her heart flutter. It wasn't like anyone _knew_ about yesterday. Tomoe hadn’t dared to tell a soul. Not that she feared how Ann and Ren might react to the news, but she wasn’t so sure she was ready to announce such a change so quickly. There was the off chance that Goro might want to keep their relationship hush hush simply due to his public appearances. Not that she was trying to compare his permissions to be in a relationship to that of an idol, but it certainly might make things easier for him. It was simply a subject they hadn’t talked about just yet. So, instead, Tomoe chose to reply, “Oh, I see. Was I supposed to hang out with him today? Because, I mean, I can go...”

A lesser hidden nervous tone danced behind Ryuji’s laugh that followed. “Aw, c’mon Tomoe, you know I’m joking.”

At that, the musician smiles back at Ryuji, subtly shifting her weight to one side and trying not to laugh. “As am I,” she assures, “I’ve been waiting till all your finals were over. I didn't want to be a distraction to your studying.” At the comment, she throws a somewhat apologetic look at Ann and Makoto, having done just that to the two of them despite her good intentions. They reciprocated her look with smiles of their own, quietly assuring here there was no real need to apologize. Ann’s soft giggle helped keep the exchange form feeling as pitiful as Tomoe feared it would leave her. 

“Yeah, well who cares either way?” Ryuji retorted. He tucks his hands behind him against the rail and leans on them, feet kicked out and crossed at the ankle for a more casual pose. “The tests are over, so forget it!”

A short distance away, Makoto sighs, obviously losing hope over the possibility that Ryuji got decent test scores. 

“What’s real important is the Phantom Thieves’ popularity! Ain't it amazin’?!” In his excitement, Ryuji’s voice was starting to raise a little, as it usually was with him. Tomoe couldn’t help but glance around them to check if anyone was overhearing him. At the hopeful assurance that they were safe (as no one seemed to stop or look their way), Tomoe squeezed into the group to linger between Ryuji and Yusuke as the conversation went on.

“It kinda feels like our time’s finally here!” Ann agreed, joining in.

Even Yusuke shared his piece by adding, “I have even heard people excitedly speculating about our next target. We will have to choose carefully.”

Just as Tomoe was wondering if it was so wise to discuss such things in a more public place than the park previously used as a meet up point, Makoto casually commented, “There’s no need to hurry. We should spend some time thinking it over.” It amazed Tomoe how easily they could blend in and talk about Phantom Thieves business and yet still no one really overhears them. She assumed it had to do with the fact that the Phantom Thieves were such a hot topic right now that it made it easy to discuss. Most passers by might think they were just talking as a group of fans - there was no shortage of those, these days.

It was then that Ren shifted, standing form where he’d leaned against the railing, looking out past the windows, and turned his gaze to Tomoe. “Speaking of which,” he began, making sure he caught the musicians attention before he went on. “Have you given some thought to joining us?” His tone of voice was light, as if trying not to sound like he was going to strong arm an answer out of her right there if she wasn’t ready. 

“Your abilities were amazing back there in the palace when dealing with Ohori. That shield of yours could come in handy if we run into any trouble,” Morgana commented. His tail flicked to and fro behind him from where he perched on the rail next to Ren. “Of course, we don't want you to feel obligated because we helped you,” the feline added at the end.

“Morgana,” Makoto warns with an underlying firm tone of voice. 

“What?” Morgana turns his head, ears perked in her direction, “I’m simply stating facts. Tomoe may be green like the rest of you, but just the same, she has a lot of potential.”

“True as it might be,” Ren reached over to brush his hand over Morgana’s head, giving him a soft pat, “I was trying _not_ to make it sound like we were pressuring her for an answer.”

“I was doing nothing of the sort!”

“Actually…” Tomoe interjects at Morgana’s defensive protests. “That’s okay, I wasn’t sure how to bring this up, but you’ve made it quite easy for me.” She turns to rest her side against the rail, Yusuke at her back and the rest of the team in her sight. “I’ve been thinking it over, especially ever since Ohori turned himself in…” It was something she’d spent a long time thinking about -- between text messages with Goro, before bed, as she cooked, sometimes even during class when she was supposed to be taking notes! It didn't matter much to her how things weighted out with pros and cons, there was something deep in her core that made her want to figure out a way to balance everything. She had already been set on a path to better herself thanks to their actions. Tomoe felt that if she stuck with them, not only could she do a lot of good, but along the way she would become a better version of herself. She might become the version of herself she liked, a version she could feel proud of. “You all saved me. You decided to help me before Ryuji even realized it was _me_ asking for help. That kind of selflessness can't just be ignored. What you’re all doing… I really admire the courage it takes to go through such danger for the sake of others. The way you all freed me from Ohori… I want to help others the same way. I really feel like that’s the best path for me as I am now. I want to lend my aid to you all, if I may.” A brief lapse of silence, the other five all watching her with smiles on their faces at her words. Tomoe started to feel a little embarrassed at how sappy she was being. She was making some kind of speech of it like she was in a drama. Feeling a little more self conscious over the whole thing, Tomoe drops her gaze and wrings the strap of her bag in her hands. “What I mean to say is… I’d like to join you all, if that’s all right.”

A soft chuckle sounds from Ren, he adjusts his glasses a little, those dark eyes watching her with the most pleasant expression, “Welcome to the team...again.”

“All right!” Ann cheered, seeming to grin from ear to ear. “Glad to hear you’re staying, Tomoe.”

“Thank you for having me,” Tomoe answers to the others’ greeting and approval of her officially joining their team, rather than just lingering as a temporary member. 

The most excited about this news was Ryuji. He looked just about ready to leap into the air with the energy that was radiating off of him. He spun around, now facing the window, all while still leaning against the rail. “Hell yeah!” he cheered, “All the more reason to talk about our next important thing: The celebration party!” After all, now they had _two_ new members to celebrate, rather than just the one. The fact that one of the new members was a dear and close friend had everything to do with the high energy of the topic. “I hope you guys didn't forget. It’s the fireworks festival on the 18th!”

His words gave Tomoe pause, feeling suddenly lost and...maybe more than just a little guilty. “Huh?”

Already on a roll, Ryuji didn't seem to hear Tomoe’s confusion, “I guess we’re good meetin’ up in Shibuya, yeah? Lets say… five pm!”

“H-Hold on,” Tomoe cautiously interrupts, “What’s going on?”

Ryuji looks away from Ren, Ann and Makoto to turn his head towards the two Kosei students on his right. Now even he looks confused, but it passes soon enough as his eyes light with realization. “Oh, that’s right! You were stuck at home that day, dealin’ with those detectives about Ohori, huh?” He leans back, holding onto the bar to keep himself from falling over as he balances on his heels. “We all agreed to go to the fireworks festival together to celebrate. That includes you, too, o’course,” The grin on his face was rather short lived, unfortunately, as Tomoe’s next words made it vanish entirely. 

“I can't go…” Tomoe admitted, guilt weighing heavy in her chest. It was unfortunate, but she didn't want to be the type of person to break promises, no matter how much she wanted to go with the Phantom Thieves to see the fireworks. After all, she was sure they wouldn’t much appreciate it if she brought Goro _with_ her to join them. It seemed like a bad mix. 

“Whaddya mean you can't go?” just the way his smile had fallen made Tomoe’s heart ache. She hated letting him down like this. She gradually watched his expression sour, a touch of obvious jealousy creeping in as his mind worked to connect the dots. “Are you seriously gonna go with _Akechi_?”

Tomoe could almost _feel_ Ann and Ren’s eyes boring into her, awaiting a response. While she didn't have to mention the events of the previous day, she was sure those two would probably connect the dots soon enough. “He asked me to go with him a couple days ago,” the brunette admits, biting her lip for a fleeting few seconds as she tries to find the words to express her own feelings on the matter. “I didn't know you all had already made plans or I would have told him no…”

There was little hiding his frustration. With an aggravated sigh, the blonde pulls himself back in from where he’d let himself hang. Now practically leaning over the railing, Ryuji doesn't quite look at Tomoe when he complains. “Seriously? I can't believe you’re still hangin’ out with that guy.” 

The sudden shift in Ryuji’s mood seems trivial to the others in comparison to how childish it seemed to them. Makoto shook her head and Ann rolled her eyes. Ren looked on disapproving, yet sympathetic to Ryuji’s frustrations. Behind her, Tomoe could hear Yusuke sigh and shift his stance. However, none made a comment, leaving this personal topic to the one one with the right to express her feelings on the matter - despite the fact that it looked like Ann really, _really_ wanted to comments on how stupid Ryuji was acting.

Standing up straight, no longer leaning like the others were, Tomoe squares her shoulders and prepares herself for what might be a Sakamoto tantrum. “That wouldn’t be fair to Goro, Ryuji.”

Brown eyes immediately shot over to meet hers, and Ryuji too straightens up, though his hands remain on the bar. “The hell is that supposed to mean? Not fair to _him_ ? What about us? You _just_ said you wanted to join us, so why _not_ just ditch him? You’ve got us now!” 

It was certainly a delicate dance Tomoe was taking on, firmly planting herself in this social spot. She was well aware of the fine line she would have to tread to keep the Phantom Thieves and her relationship with Goro from crossing. It was one of the things she’d thought about often when considering joining the Thieves as a full member. There was a part of her that thought wanting both sides to stay a part of her life was a selfish thing to do, but Tomoe had decided she wanted to be a little more selfish. It was okay to put her foot down and keep herself balanced on the line that would hold them separate, yet part of her life. On this, Tomoe wouldn’t back down. 

“I was friends with Goro before we reunited, Ryuji. I already mentioned it was _because_ of him that I’d even asked for help, which led us to meeting again.” He grumbled an ‘I know’ in response, but Tomoe wasn’t finished. “Goro is a really nice guy, and I know you don't like him - whatever the reason is - and I’m not going to ask you to pretend to get along with him. I’m just asking that you please understand that I want to spend time with him, too. Sometimes that’s going to mean things like this will happen. It’s not on purpose, Ryuji….I really would have told him I had other plans if I’d known. And --” Tomoe paused a moment, unsure if she really _should_ say the next part, but she wanted to be completely transparent with everyone, “If you’re concerned that my friendship with Goro might lead to me telling him about the Phantom thieves, don't. Even though I’m joining you all, I want to keep this and that separate. I don't want to play favorites like that, so it’s the same both ways. I won't tell you all about how his investigation is going, but I also won't betray you all to him. That’s the decision I’ve come to.”

A grumble and a groan later, Ryuji turns to face Tomoe completely, now seeming to sulk and pout. Whether it was because he did feel bad about the way he’d had a fit, or because he just wanted to end this conversation and move on to something else, Tomoe wasn’t sure. “Fine, fine...I get it, okay?” It's obvious that he still isn't a fan, but perhaps he realizes that it’s unfair to Tomoe if he tries to monopolize her time or tell her who she can't be friends with. If Akechi was as nice to her as she insisted he was then he’d at least shut up about her spending time with him.

“Thank goodness,” Makoto sighs, relieved that it came to a sensible end. “That, thankfully, went rather well.”

“Honestly,” Yusuke agreed, a soft, faint trace of amusement hiding behind his disappointment. 

“The hell you guys talkin’ about?” Ryuji groaned, already desperate to move on from such a depressing topic. 

“Think about it, Ryuji,” Ren began. He turns, leaning his hip against the rail as he focused his eyes on the blonde, “If you convinced Tomoe to cut ties with Akechi over something like this, that would only make things look much more suspicious. Just after the Phantom Thieves take out her stalker and free her, she suddenly just doesn't want to be friends with him and is now hanging out with a group of friends who also happen to have ties to other well known targets of the Phantom Thieves? Might as well be signing a confession at that point.”

Ryuji’s brow furrows a moment, considering what Ren explained, eventually relenting to agree. He stuffs his hands in his pockets with a sigh, “I guess that _would_ look bad…” Ryuji seemed reluctant to leave things on such a sour note for long, because his comment was quickly followed up but a rising yell, trying to pump himself up and bring back his former energy he had but moments ago. “Whatever, it’s fine! But since we got ya with us today let’s _do_ something!” When he looks at Tomoe again his eyes are alight and a bright smile was freshly reapplied to his face. “Afterall, ‘cause of those detectives holdin’ ya up we weren't able to do anythin’ for your birthday, right? So let’s go celebrate now!”

“Right now?” Tomoe had thought they would end up just passing over the event due to circumstances. She didn't have an issue with that, to be honest. A more obvious trait of her passive behavior, but Tomoe didn't expect the others to do much of celebrating for a friend they’d only known for such a short period of time. 

Ann seemed to agree with the idea, leaning forward opposite the way Ryuji had been before, still holding onto the rail with both hands behind her. “Hey, yeah! That sounds like fun! Let’s go do Karaoke!” Granted she was mostly using it as an excuse to blow off steam from all the finals they had just finished, but why not use it as a means to celebrate? 

Yusuke, however, looked a little unsettled by the suggestion, “Unfortunately, as of right now, my budget for the month is too tight to join in on much of any events.” He _had_ just recently spent what little room he had in his budget on new art supplies for their venture at the park earlier in the week. “You all should go on without me…”

As Tomoe had been thinking that leaving the artist behind was in no way fair or something they could consider, Ren beat her to the comment she’d been seconds from stating herself. “I’ll cover you, this time, Yusuke,” the leader of their crew offered. Morgana had already hopped into his bag, and Ren paused to carefully adjust said bag on his shoulder for both their comfort, “It’d be no fun if we left you behind.”

To this, Yusuke looked quite surprised...and a little touched. “Truly? You’d pay for me?”

“Why not?” Tomoe interjected, including herself into the offer. “I’ll chip in, too. I don't want to go celebrate anything if we can't _all_ go have fun.”

Yusuke sighed, eyes closed in a mildly dramatic gesture of contentment. “If the two of you insist, I won't refuse such a n offer.”

“Hold up, Tomoe, ain’t it supposed to be like _you_ don't have to pay if we say it’s for your birthday?” Ryuji butts in, throwing a look at Ren as if their leader had put the idea into Tomoe’s head. 

“Well, first off, it wasn’t planned. How else was Yusuke supposed to know he’d need a little extra spending money for a spontaneous karaoke day? Second,” Tomoe flashed Ryuji the most innocent smile she could muster, “If it’s _my_ birthday thing, then I can certainly do what I want, right?”

Despite the fact that she was quite talented with instruments, singing was far from Tomoe’s strong suit. She could match pitch fine with an instrument, but her vocals were not so adeptly trained as her hands were. Not that it bothered Tomoe in the slightest if she was a little off key singing songs with her new friends. It was still fun to goof around with her friends and tease one another on various things. Song choice, how badly Ryuji was off key, the way Makoto was so quick to fluster when she slipped up on a note or lyric of the song. The only one who seemed almost too perfect at this was Ren. While he’d sung his bit, the others had concluded that he must have some sort of curse or spell on him that made him so charming that even when he was off key it wasn’t bad.

Somewhere along the way in their time, the others ordered sweets as a makeshift ‘cake’ and jokingly sang happy birthday to a flustered Tomoe. There were no gifts given save for their lovely company, and that was something Tomoe was more than happy to accept as her gift. They easily stayed up until their time ran out, and even then it was tempting to pay for an extension. But considering the time and how tired everyone was from their previous night’s ‘studies’ (save for Yusuke and Tomoe), they decided against the option to linger longer. The same level of energy they had in their booth followed them out, the lot still chatting excitedly about this and that as they steadily broke off. Ryuji and Yusuke broke off first, both needing to head home for different reasons, and Makoto soon after that. Ren and Ann lingered with Tomoe a short walk from the building, passers by not seeming to pay them any mind as they mentioned doing something fun like this again should the time allow, celebration not needed.

It was in the middle of talking about the planetarium that Ren seemed distracted. As Ann talks about how they could all try to go sometime, Ren pulls out his phone. Eventually Ann’s voice fades away as the two girls stop chatting and watch their leader with a furrowed brow. Just when Ann opened her mouth to ask what he was doing (and why he suddenly checked out of their conversation), a nearby phone chime went off, making the two girls follow the sound somewhere behind them. 

Three quarters of his back turned to them, a familiar brunette fished his phone from his pants pocket. It was somewhat easy to guess what the notification had been for, as soon after checking the screen, the detective looked up from the device and began to look around. To the left, a sweep to the right, and then behind him. The last search was the one where he finally caught sight of three familiar faces staring at him, to which he looked surprised. With a half wave, the detective weaves through a few passing individuals to cross the path over to where they were, a light laugh dancing around his words when he greeted them, followed by a, “Did you have to make the message sound so...What’s the word - cryptic?” to Ren.

Curious, Tomoe inches closer, trying to take a look at his phone. She didn't have to say a word for him to turn the screen towards her so she might read. At the bottom of the chat window, the newest message from Ren.

 _“You look handsome today, Detective-san_.”

If it were anyone other than Ren, Tomoe might have turned quite sour at the message. It was too close to home with what she'd been taunted with by Ohori. But, despite the bitter taste the message left in her mouth, Tomoe at least kept herself from feeling sick. Instead, she made a fact, sticking out her tongue in a dramatic and unnecessary expression to show her disapproval. "Ugh that's totally creepy, Ren."

"Too soon?" At his companions’ nodding in agreement that the message was much too soon after the Ohori news, Ren tucked his phone away. "My bad. I wanted to be funny, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"As you should be," Goro answers, finally putting his own cell phone away. "But, if your intent had been to get my attention, you certainly succeeded. What were the three of you doing over here?"

"A bunch of us decided to go out for karaoke together," Ann explained casually. "We just finished our finals and wanted to meet up, so we invited Tomoe along with us."

At the news, Goro looked at Tomoe, a glint of curiosity and surprise in his eyes. "Karaoke, huh?" He echoed, "I don't think I've ever heard you sing."

"Oh, trust me, it’s a good thing," Tomoe answers with a laugh. "My vocals don't cooperate as well as the strings on my violin. It’s not the worst thing in the world, but you'd certainly ask me to play an instrument instead every time."

“What about you, Akechi?” Ren seemed to challenge, “Ever go to do some karaoke with friends?” It was certainly enough of an interesting picture to paint. Ren, for one, was curious enough to know if Akechi could carry a tune as well as he carried conversation. “Maybe you should join us next time.”

“I’m afraid I’d be far too embarrassed to participate,” Akechi chuckled, waving off the idea with his free hand. “I’d be more inclined to watch than anything, really.” 

“Hmm,” Ren hummed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with two fingers. There was a slightly mischievous glint to his eyes as he uttered his next suggestion, “Then what about joining us Monday for the Fireworks festival?” At his words, Ann and Tomoe look a little surprised. To invite him along when it was supposed to be a lowkey celebration for the Phantom Thieves. If Ryuji threw a fit at Tomoe not going with them, he’d probably do so again if Akechi joined them. “A bunch of us were going together, and we invited Tomoe, but as she tells it, she’s already made plans with you.”

The smile that decorated Akechi’s face was both well charming, yet practiced. It felt more plastic than others, but perhaps that was just Tomoe’s perception of it. “That’s right, Tomoe and I have plans to see the fireworks together.” 

Ren, however, seemed unaffected by the low level tension that seemed to have manifested. “So, a date then?”

Tomoe’s attention immediately grabbed at that word, her heart jumping into a flutter of butterfly wings with a start. “Huh?” she squeaked, eyes darting from Goro to Ren.

A pleasant chuckle from Goro stole Tomoe’s attention, “My, putting me on the spot, are you? I should have expected as much with your keen observational skills.” Though his tone was pleasant, Tomoe felt the need to raise her own voice. “But, of course, the obvious answer is yes. It is a date.” Just as easily as he brought himself to call Tomoe by her first name, he declared the obvious with the faintest hint of embarrassment.

Goro was certainly better at keeping his composure as opposed to Tomoe, whose face had grown steadily hotter by the affirmation that their meet-up on the 18th was to be a date now. “Huh?!” Granted there had been some point the night before where in passing she had thought of asking if that made the fireworks festival their first date, but she had been so flustered at the thought Tomoe had brushed it away before daring to ask. Now she wished she had.

Both teenage boys look at Tomoe by her second and much more alarmed outburst. Goro cants his head to the right, raising a brow at her despite the growing amusement that lit his face. “Why do you sound so surprised?” he teased, the smile that graced his face seeming much more natural now. 

“I-I,” Tomoe stutters, her gaze stuck on that playful curve of Goro’s lips. To tease her one on one when they were alone was one thing, but she couldn’t come to the conclusion if his teasing her now before Ren and Ann was better or worse. Her face felt hot, and she was sure her cheeks were quite red, which was why Goro seemed so amused. Tomoe’s hand grips her bag strap, though it does little to calm the butterfly swarm that danced in her gut. Tomoe threw a fleeting glance towards Ann as if to ask the blonde for help. “I hadn’t thought about it like that,” she began, trying to bluff her way through the fact that it had been on her mind. It was a lie even from the time he’d asked. There had always been a part of Tomoe that had thought ‘perhaps it was a date’, but brushed it off because they simply hadn’t gotten to the part where she confessed her feelings to him. 

As of last night, that was all different, now. 

“Hm? How silly,” Goro chuckled, “I’d certainly intended it to be that way when I asked.”

Tomoe’s heart nearly jumped out from her throat at her surprise, “Y-You did?” That had been even before…

Goro watches her with a careful expression, still painted pleasantries, yet there was a sharpness to his eyes. “Do you not want to, now that you know my intentions? If you’d prefer to go with your friends we can always change our plans.” His eyes watch carefully, trying to read her expression. Whether Tomoe recognized it or not, Ren saw the power play Akechi was laying down. A test of trust, perhaps, to see if she would hold true to plans already made, or if she would abandon him for her friends. It was either a rude move to test how devoted Tomoe might be to him, or perhaps a challenge of a lonely soul trying to prove whether or not he could dare let her close enough to hurt him. 

There’s a brief moment when Tomoe’s heart and mind flash back to those fleeting seconds in Goro’s entryway in his apartment. That lonely, sad look to his eyes at the thought of her fleeing. The feeling that she might not come back if she had walked out that door if he hadn’t caught her. She felt her heart tighten in her chest, as if choosing to leave him behind to go see the fireworks with friends would be some heartbreaking betrayal to him. 

Even if they were just fireworks. 

“No...I,” Tomoe drops her gaze, twisting the bag strap in her hands. Her cheeks still feel warm, and her heart seems to beat louder as she’s very aware that two of her friends are still present. “...I said I wanted to go with you, Goro, and I mean that.” She lets her eyes linger shut for a few seconds before she opens them again, seeking to meet Goro’s gaze when she does so. “I want to see the fireworks with you.”

By the look on his face, Goro seemed pleased by her answer.

Before he could say anything more, however, Ann finally interjected. Tomoe had thought it would have been a saving grace that would free her from this embarrassment. Perhaps an excuse that would remove herself and possibly Ren from the conversation. Even a change in topic would have been welcome. Instead, the blonde blurted out probably the question she’d been itching to ask since Tomoe told everyone she was going to see the fireworks with Goro. “So… are you and Tomoe….together?”

Keeping the pleasantries in place, Goro turns to the Shujin teens who await his answer. Of course, instead of a simple yes or no, the brunette simply raises a finger before his lips. “That’s a secret, if you don’t mind,” he replies. A very obvious, if not indirect, answer of ‘yes’ to the question. From there, however, Goro sighs, softly, squaring his shoulders and takes a half step back. “Fun and games aside,” he begins, nodding towards Ren and Ann, “I do have places to be, and I must be off before I’m late.” 

“I’ll walk with you part-way,” Tomoe offers, feeling the rising need to dodge questions about _how_ the two had gotten together, as she can feel the question burning in Ann’s eyes.

“You don't have to,” the detective assures with a smile, “I wouldn't want to steal you away from time with your friends.”

Tomoe takes a half step closer to Goro, determined to use him as an escape route, but also to squeeze a little time out of him if she could. “It’s okay,” she assured, motioning back to Ren and Ann, “We were already starting to split up for the day. Everyone else has gone home, anyway.” Out of the corner of her eye, Tomoe sees Ren and Ann nod in agreement.

“Oh yeah,” Ann says, her voice starting to take a slight cringe-worthy act to it, “You two go right on ahead. I’ll text you later, Tomoe,” the promise almost sounds like a threat to Tomoe’s ears. She’s not sure if she can tell Ann the ‘romantic’ details that she’ll probably ask for. 

With the ‘blessings’ of her friends, Goro puts up little opposition to her walking with him part-way. She says her goodbyes and the couple starts off down the sidewalk, cautious of the ever-growing crowd as the encroaching evening begins to set in. Though there is no move made to hold hands as they walk, the silence that falls over them for those first few fleeting seconds feels comfortable. Had he not mentioned that he had to be elsewhere that evening, Tomoe might have invited him over - or perhaps asked if she could come over to his apartment. Too bad, she thinks, that she’d only get to spend a brief time with him today. Maybe it would have been fun to invite Goro along for Karaoke...if only it wouldn’t have made things uncomfortable for certain people in the group, at least. 

“So… can you?” Tomoe asks, following the train of her own thoughts without supplying proper context for Goro to follow along. 

He displays this well enough by the confused look he gives her, “Can I what?”

“Sing.”

Goro seems to catch on then, drawing back to the earlier conversation that had started due to the mention of karaoke. He hums softly, musing whether to answer her or not. “If I were to say yes…?” he inquires instead. 

Tomoe swings her bag behind her, clasping the strap with both hands. As she walks it gently bounces against the back of her leds. All the while she keeps her gaze on his expression, trying to gage what the detective might be thinking. It was always so hard to get a read on him in public, yet she still made the attempt. “If you say yes, then obviously I want to hear you sing.”

“Then, no,” answers the detective, not meeting her eyes as he smiles straight ahead, watching the path they walked. “I can’t sing well at all.”

To his tone, Tomoe puffed out her cheeks, half frowning, half pouting at his answer. “I think you’re lying to me,” she declares. The only reason she takes her eyes off of him is to check she’s not about to walk into someone every so often. Even still she keeps pace with her handful of a boyfriend - goodness even thinking the word was a danger of flustering herself - as she attempts to figure out if he really is just toying with her. “You totally can, can’t you?”

“What makes you think that?” Goro challenges as they steadily come to a stop by the station. It seems this might be where they part ways. Whether getting on different lines, or perhaps he walked her here because he knew she’d have to catch a train to get home.

“I have a feeling,” the musician answers.

“A feeling?”

Tomoe nods her head as confidently as one might, “That’s right. I have a feeling you _can_ sing.”

“That’s because I can.”

First he says he can't, and now he can - honestly with that honey-sweet tone of his it was hard to tell if he was just teasing her by saying what she wanted to hear. However, Tomoe did hope he could sing. The sound of his speaking voice was pleasant as it was, and if he could sing she could only imagine how nice he might sound. “Well now you’re just making fun of me,” Tomoe shakes her head with a sigh, “Can you or can't you?”

To that, Goro smiles at her. He raises a hand to pat her on the head, a soft chuckle dancing in the back of his throat. “Maybe you’ll find out the next time you come over.”

Tomoe puffs her cheeks in a pout again, “Meanie.”

The chuckle this time was louder, more melodic and fueled by his amusement, “I have to keep _some_ secrets to surprise you with or you might grow bored of me.”

There was a brief pause of surprise from Tomoe at such words, but such surprise easily melted away to a smile. A short sigh of a laugh pushed past her lips, “as if that could ever happen.”

* * *

Much as Tomoe had expected, Ann jumped at the chance to ask Tomoe about the confession and how she and Goro had gotten together. What she hadn't expected was for Makoto to be in the chat with them. Of course, when Tomoe inquired as to why, Ann assured her that she and Makoto had already guessed who Tomoe had been referring to when she had asked for their advice. By that logic, Ann concluded that it was only fair that Makoto get to know the details as well. This made Tomoe uneasy, not just in the matter of explaining how it happened, but in the fact that if it was so obvious to them….would she really be able to hide it from others?

While embarrassing to recount the events, Tomoe did end up giving Makoto and Ann a quick rundown of her terrible attempt at a confession and how it had almost been a complete disaster. Telling them of how Goro caught her at the door, however, the two girls couldn't help but comment how romantic it was. 'Like something you'd see in a drama,' Ann had said. In hindsight, it certainly did seem that way, which played in part to why Tomoe felt like at some point she was going to wake up to find that moment had simply been a dream.

Despite now knowing that three of the Phantom Thieves were aware of her new romantic relationship with Goro, it seemed there was a silent agreement not to talk about it among the others. She'd come to this conclusion, at least. The following day during a group chat with the entire Phantom Thieves group. There was no mention of Goro, and Ryuji seemed in quite high spirits. He was rather excited for the fireworks with his friends, despite the fact Tomoe would be absent. It certainly made her feel better that he wasn't letting that little fact get him down.

The group chat itself was rather helpful. Tomoe had forgotten all morning that Sunday that she had needed to try on her mother's old yukata, and spent most of the afternoon then searching for it. It wasn't until her father came home that he helped her locate the thing so she could try it on. The red had faded a little from its time in storage, but otherwise it was in good condition. Luckily enough, the fit was well enough that Tomoe would be able to wear it to the fireworks festival. She took great care in washing it and hanging it out to dry. 

When the doorbell rang on the early evening of the eighteenth, Tomoe was up in her room, just applying the finishing touches to her hair. The butterflies had started early for her, but they only seemed to rile up more for her when Daisuke called up from downstairs that Goro was waiting for her. This resulted in Tomoe taking a few extra minutes, of course. Not to say she wasn’t ready, but she needed to compose herself as she thought they were meeting up in Shibuya. The flustered musician checks herself in the mirror a few dozen more times, trying to talk herself down from the hype about this being considered a ‘date’. Even if it was just to go see the fireworks together, it was still such a big deal to her. She takes a deep breath, looking her reflection in the eyes. “Just breathe, Tomoe,” she told herself, smoothing her hands against the obi wrapped around her middle, “It’s just fireworks. It’s just Goro. The only thing different is that you’re technically a couple now and this _is_ a date. You’re not used to a yukata but that’s not a big deal, just don't trip and you won't embarrass yourself-- oh jeez.. I really hope I dont trip…” The part where she talks herself down failed, as she was now more concerned about humiliating herself in some way in front of Goro. Why did things seem like such a big deal when it was around a person you liked? “I just… hope things don't get cut short…” 

“Do you usually talk to yourself like this?”

Tomoe’s heart nearly tore right out of her chest from the sheer fright Goro’s sudden interjection gave her. He was standing in her doorway, leaning against the frame with a hand on her doorknob. He wore his ever usual slacks, but instead of a white button up and tie like he usually wore to school or for work, Goro donned a powder blue v-neck short sleeved shirt. His hair was tied back in a small hair tie, just enough to keep his hair off the back of his neck. Overall, he looked quite comfortable for an outing in the heat that swelled during the day. 

Tomoe tried desperately to ignore the fact that he was partially in her room at this point. 

“Wh-What are you doing up here?” Tomoe inquired, directing herself to fetch her bag from her desk. She picked up her phone to check the time before stuffing it in her bag, only to see that Goro was here earlier than the time they’d agreed to meet. It was earlier than when Ryuji and the others were meeting in Shibuya, sure, but he was here even before their decided time of four. “You’re here early! And weren’t we supposed to meet up in Shibuya, anyway?”

“Matsuda-san said I should come up and get you before you end up spending the whole evening cooped up in your room instead,” Goro replied, letting her change of subject slide. “I had a little extra time on my hands and… Well, I’ll admit; I was a little excited to see you in a yukata.” The side of his head touched gently against her door, the shorter strands of his hair not caught by the hair tie brushing against the wood softly with the motion. “I have to say, red compliments you well.”

Even if Tomoe thought otherwise, it was nice to hear Goro say such a thing. In all honesty, she thought it was a bit much for her. Red was probably easily her mother’s color, but Tomoe knew little to nothing about her, other than her leaving because she was sick. However, at Goro’s compliment, Tomoe took one last glance in the mirror at herself. All dressed up in her mother’s yukata, hair tied back and pinned in the braids she usually wore for competition. She felt much better about the effort she put into getting ready with such a simple remark. Tomoe felt her nerves calming as she took a deep breath, and looked back to Goro, waiting for her still at the doorway. “Thank you.”

As she crosses her room to reach the door, bag in hand and ready to head downstairs, she lets her eyes give the would-be detective a once over, taking in his attire. “I see you took a more casual approach to your look this time,” she comments, a smile still playing on her face, “I thought you said you were technically on call today?”

“I brought a change of clothes in my case today,” he replies confidently, “If something happens to come up, I’ll just throw it on over what I’m wearing now.”

Together they start to make their way down the hall and then down the stairs, Tomoe asking along the way, “Won't you be hot wearing layers in this weather?”

“Perhaps,” came his answer, “But it’s the price I’ll gladly pay if it means I’m less likely to be recognized while we’re out.” Their route out is paused only by Tomoe popping in to say she was heading out, to which Matsuda waved her off, an amused grin on his face as he ushers his honorary step-daughter off to her ‘date’. As soon as they were out front, Goro donned a rather plain white ball cap that went well with his light colored shirt. Another step in his incognito appearance, so that their time out together might not be so easily interrupted. Even if his case was something of a trademark for the upcoming detective prince, it was really the only thing that might scream his name to the public...and for once, he didn't want the public’s eye on him so easily. 

Not in that moment. 

“So, you’ve told your friends about us, and your step-dad?”

Tomoe nearly tripped over her own two feet as they began for the station. “What?! No! Look, I didn't tell Ren and the others they figured it out themselves! And as for Matsuda… he’s a lot sharper than he looks, but I haven't said anything to him yet either - I wanted to talk to you about that first before I go telling anyone we’re… you know…”

“A couple,” Goro clarified for her. His two cents were quickly followed by a laugh when he saw just how pink her cheeks got at such a simple word. “I appreciate your attempt at discretion,” Goro continues on, those wine-red eyes watching her, “I dont mind your father and Matsuda-san knowing, so long as they dont go telling others about it. It is your father, after all...but outside of that I would appreciate keeping things quiet.” His gaze drew away from her to watch where he was walking, even if it looked like he was focused on something much more distant than that for a moment. “With all the publicity I get in my opposition to the Phantom Thieves and my investigation on them… I’d hate for you to get caught up in any of the online trolling or worse…”

“Have they been getting bad again?” Tomoe probed gently.

For a moment, the only sound was that of Tomoe’s geta clicking on the ground. Wood meeting pavement in a rhythmic _clack_ that seemed so out of place, yet so normal. Eventually, Goro did reply with a sheepish, “A little…” He raised a hand absently, brushing an index finger across the tip of his nose, “Unfortunately, at this point I’m pretty used to the mean things people say online. But I’m afraid if they were to find out about us they might take some things out on you as well and… well you get so flustered when I tease you I’m afraid they’d make you cry.”

“Who needs trolls when I’ve got my own personal one only a call away?” Tomoe retorts, huffing. She doesn't have to look at Goro to know he’s smiling, especially when she can easily hear the laugh he’s trying to hold back. “But,” the musician begins again, “I appreciate your concern. That was actually why I tried not to really say anything about it to the others before our encounter after karaoke the other day. I was worried that maybe it might be a little rough because of -- well like you said - because of your publicity. If we have to keep things quiet for now… I’m okay with that. I want to support you, Goro, and I know you’ve got a lot on your plate because of the Phantom Thieves…”

In that instant, Tomoe feels the warm caress of Goro’s hand taking hers. He gives it a gentle squeeze in time with the way her heart skips a beak. “You’re much too good for me, Tomoe.”

“Oh please,” she replies, trying to keep her voice steady so as to not betray the sudden speed her heart has taken on, “What are you going on saying things like that for? We’ve only just started dating.”

“That’s exactly _why_ I need to say it,” he smiles at her and it’s like sweet honey on the tip of her tongue, “I’m going to have to really step it up if I want to be worthy of you.”

Tomoe thought his words were ridiculous and the wrong way around. However, rather than protest something so potentially embarrassing, she instead decided to avert her gaze and tell him he was ridiculous.

\--

The trip to Shibuya was less than comfortable. The train itself was packed with people, which did nothing to help with the stuffy heat that flowed them in from outside. Tomoe was grateful for the light material of the yukata yet still found herself using her hand as a fan for even the slightest relief. While on the packed train, Goro stood close by, acting as a shield between her and some of the older gentlemen nearby who found their gaze lingering on the girls in the car wearing their yukatas. There weren't many of them, but those who did wear them stood out among the crowd. Bursts of color amidst the more casual garb of the other passengers, Goro included. 

It was quite a relief to be off the train, as it felt much cooler without the packed bodies on all sides. Of course, Goro and Tomoe knew well enough that the relief would be short lived, as the fireworks show in Shibuya was bound to draw quite a crowd to an already crowded location. In a casual, mutual agreement, the two opted to linger a moment longer in the thinner growing crowd inside to get something cool to drink at a nearby stand before daring to brave the crowds outside. It did little to relieve the heat that pressed on from outside forces, but it was refreshing nonetheless and prepared them a little better to deal with the heat outside. There was already quite a gathering as Goro and Tomoe stepped out of the station. Before they even reached the population outside Goro had taken her hand again, whether simply because he wanted, or (the more logical reason) because he did not want to lose her in the growing numbers of those attending to watch the fireworks. There were plenty there early as they were, trying to get a good spot where they’d have a decent view of the light show to be put on when the sky darkened. Since Goro seemed to have an idea of where he was going, Tomoe let him take the lead. 

Thanks to a slightly early arrival the two didn't have a lot of difficulty finding a decent place to watch from. Neither had the time to save a place for hours before like some individuals, but as others trickled in both in casual wear and yukata alike, they were grateful for the time they set aside to arrive when they did. In attempts to help Goro keep incognito, the two kept off to the side, letting others pass by as they sought their own spots or attempted to meet up with friends. They passed the time chatting, and a few times conversation led back to the (not so) hand me down yukata Tomoe had on. Goro wasn’t shy in his approval of the shade of red, enough that soon Tomoe was glad for the dim light of the evening to help hide her own blushing face before the light show finally took to the sky. 

In the end, their spot wasn’t the _best_ it could have been, but the two could see the fireworks start without any huge obstacles in the way. The flutter in her chest at the sight of the colorful lights in the sky beat in time to the crackling of the embers. The echo of the _pop_ and _boom_ of the few that set off like distant thunder. It must have been the call of the thunder that confused the clouds that rolled in, because only a few fireworks in did the rain begin to fall. First it was a few warning drops. Tomoe thought she’d been imagining the soft tap to her hand she’d felt, but Goro confirmed her passing thought when he, too, reacted to a drop that had landed on his arm. No sooner had they realized the warning nature provided did the sky truly open up, and the downpour descended upon them. A number of voices rose in complaint, several persons fumbled to produce and open umbrellas to shield themselves while others (including Goro and Tomoe) quickly sought shelter from the rain. By the time they found shelter that wasn’t overcrowded, Tomoe and Goro were pretty drenched from the rain. Tomoe’s yukata certainly felt much heavier with all the water weight, and Goro’s shirt clung to him from the excess moisture. The only saving grace was that the hat he wore had kept his hair mostly dry. 

“Well, this sucks,” Goro sighed, looking up at the dark, gloomy sky overhead from where they’d taken shelter. In the distance over numerous intercoms they could hear the echo of an announcement, apologizing for the fact that due to the weather change the fireworks were (obviously) canceled, and that a flash flood warning was in place for the area due to the sudden downpour. “I suppose we’re going to have to find other plans.”

“I should have checked the forecast…” Tomoe shakes her head, gently squeezing excess water from whatever bits of fabric she can easily wring with her hands. She can feel stray hairs sticking to the back of her neck from the rain. It had rained the other day as well, it wasn’t unusual for it to rain again so soon. However, there was a part of Tomoe that had wished the weather had cooperated just a little more for the sake of today. “So much for our date…” A shiver ran up her spine and Tomoe reached her hands up to rub the back of her chilled neck. It was still pretty warm out, but… “My yukata is completely soaked…” Fumbling through her satchel of a bag, Tomoe fetches out a cloth, and rather than try to dry herself with it, she pulls her glasses off and begins to dry the water off them. It would do her little good as they’d probably have to brave the rain again just to get to a shop where they might buy an umbrella, or to even reach the station...

Tomoe is distracted almost instantly as she feels the gentle tug of Goro putting his cap on her head. It was a little wet from the rain, of course, but when she looks up at him, he just smiles at her and comments, “to help keep the rain off your glasses.” Satisfied by the smile Tomoe gives him in return, Goro takes a peek down either side of the street, gauging both the people passing and the amount of rain falling. He seemed to be debating something, and by time Tomoe was fixing her glasses back on her face, he finally spoke about it. “Why don't we make a run for it?”

“To where?” his date questioned, “To find an umbrella? To get to the station?” Tomoe is watching him with quizzical eyes, as if attempting to read what thoughts are buzzing around in his mind. Even if she looked half soaked, hair sticking against skin, yukata a deeper shade of red from the water, it was still cute to see her face a scrunched up a little, brow furrowed as she tries to follow his train of thought.

“To my apartment,” Goro answers. When Tomoe seems taken aback by the simple answer, he chuckles. With a gentle touch, the detective reaches out and brushes a stray strand of her damp bangs aside, tucking it back with the rest of her hair, just under the hem of the hat she now donned. “Why so surprised? We can dry off there, and I can lend you a change of dry clothes. It would be better than catching a cold, right?”

Again, Tomoe was grateful for the dim lighting of their surroundings. What better way to hide the tint she felt, warm in her cheeks, at the mention of borrowing some of Goro’s clothes. It was certainly a simple kindness, and one would wonder if he’d offer it to her even if they weren't dating. Even with the light acting as a cover, Tomoe reaches up with both hands and gently pulls the bill of the cap down to hide just a little more. “If… that’s okay with you,” Tomoe comments, suddenly feeling quite shy at the suggestion.

To answer her, Goro simply chuckles and takes her hand, tugging gently with a soft, “ready?”

Though the rainfall wasn’t _as_ bad as the minutes passed when trying to escape during the fireworks show, the two were still dripping wet by the time they reached the apartment building. Not soon enough, Tomoe found herself standing soaked in the bathroom of Goro’s apartment while he fetched her a change of clothes from his room. She hugged herself trying to keep the shivers from setting in as the adrenaline wore off. It was much cooler in the apartment than it had been outside, and the difference was all the more apparent due to the water that dripped off of her. Lingering by the open doorway, Goro soon reappeared with a bundle of cloth in his arms that he then handed over to her. He showed her what towel she could use to dry herself off, and even told her she was more than welcome to use the shower if she felt the need. Then, he excused himself, closing the door behind him. From the few footsteps she heard before the sound of another closing door, Tomoe assumed he was returning to his room so he could also change out of his own wet clothes. Her heart skipped once at the thought, and quietly, Tomoe clicked the lock into place on the bathroom door once she’d set the dry clothes safely aside. 

Only then did she finally start to unwrap the damp yukata from around herself. 

The clothes Goro had handed over to her were casual enough, and considering that he wasn’t actually much taller than her, there wasn’t a worry of them being _too_ big on her. The t-shirt he’d provided her was comfortable enough. Soft, grey, cotton with a faded printed logo along the right side of the shirt, worn with time and impossible to identify. It hung a little long on her, but it did little to bother her. As for the bottoms, he’d lent her a pair of sweatpants. Casual black in color, also made of cotton, with little in the way of design itself. These were solely for comfort, she thought. Tomoe did, in fact, have to tie the drawstring a little which was something she’d never had to consider with her own sweatpants at home. The best thing of all -- though she’d never admit it aloud where Goro might hear her -- was that the clothes smelled like him. Sure, it was simply just the identifying scent of the detergent he used to wash his clothes, and it was embarrassing to acknowledge this was something she thought about….but it was also a nice comfort. It helped warm her soul, more than anything. The towel, too, though she didn't stop to _smell_ the towel as she was already feeling foolish enough as it was. She did, however, keep it somewhat draped over her head, as her hair was still a little damp when she finally poked her head out of the bathroom.

Down the hall, the light in the living room of the apartment was on, and she could faintly hear Goro speaking. His shadow cast on the floor, peeking just into sight from where her bare feet softly padded on the wood floor, trying not to interrupt what she assumed was a phone call based on his stance. She realized she would have taken much longer to change than he, especially having to hang it for the time being to dry at least enough so that she can take it home to properly wash. Goro was already in a fresh outfit, though not a casual one she’d expected to see him in. He was dressed up in his usual presentation of the Detective Prince, clean slacks and a button up shirt. His back was to her, cellphone pressed to his ear. She could faintly catch a glimpse of the phone charm he’d gotten back at the arcade, gently swaying and tapping against his knuckle. “...as planned Sir,” she heard him reply in a hushed yet firm tone of voice, “Yes, leave it to me.” The phone pulled from his ear, the brunette ends the call on his cellphone and he turns, seeming aware of her presence now without her having to say a word. He seems almost on guard for a fleeting second, but the second he catches sight of her it’s gone, and instead he looks a little surprised. It might have been her imagination, but it almost seems there’s a soft touch of color to his cheeks - perhaps an effect of seeing her standing there in his borrowed clothes. 

Fingers gently knead the ends of the towel that hang around her face, feeling a little self conscious all of a sudden. It pairs oddly with the shrinking sense of guilt she had felt just seconds before when he’d started to turn around after the call. She hadn’t intended to overhear anything, even if it was the last traces of a conversation, but now he just seemed...distracted. “Something tells me,” she begins, quickly breaking the silence that had fallen, “that you have to go to work after all.”

When Goro turned to face her, there was no tension, just a pleasant smile put on for her, “Oh? What gave it away?” he inquired. 

“Your clothes…” Tomoe points out, unable to keep the touch of disappointment from her voice. She knows she’d been warned of the possibility from the start, and Tomoe understood how important his work was to him….but that didn't mean she had to pretend she wasn’t sad about their train wreck of a date. “You’re wearing your ‘detective’ look.”

That pleasant smile gives way to a wistful look, and Goro takes a step closer, closing the distance between them. “You would be right,” he confirms for her, the sigh behind his tone suggesting he was reluctant to go. “Something has come up, as my luck would have it, but I can't let it go.” He reaches up and ruffles the towel on her head playfully, a distraction to the both of them, albeit brief. Goro presses the ends of the damp towel against her as he cups her face and leans in close. So close their foreheads almost touch. “I’ll make it up to you, as soon as there’s time,” he promises. A gentle press of his lips against her cheek before he pulled away left Tomoe all but hiding her face behind the towel. She's only able to hide for so long, however, as Goro gives in to the distraction just a little more to kiss her properly this time. A soft peck to test the waters, and when Tomoe doesn't protest she meets him halfway for the next one as it lingers. 

Tomoe can't help but think this could last much longer had he not gotten that phone call. She's almost reluctant to let him go, but she knows she can't make him stay.

She turns as he makes to pass her towards the entrance for his shoes. “But -- wait!” Tomoe trots after him, bare feet patting on the hardwood much louder than how she’d entered the room. “What am I supposed to do? I mean -- I can call my dad to come get me? Or should I wait here? I don't know how long you’ll be…”

Her words don't seem to give him much pause, but they _do_ seem to remind him of something he’d been forgetting. Setting his case down and leaving his shoes be, Goro quickly ducks into his room for a minute before reappearing in the hall. When he approaches her this time, he takes her hand and presses something small and cool into her palm. “Under normal circumstances I wouldn’t go this far so soon, but I’m not about to kick you out into the rain just because something came up. So I’ll let you borrow this for now, but I’ll need it back. You can stay and wait for the rain to let up or call for your dad to come pick you up, just be sure to lock the door for me on your way out.”

Tomoe looks down to the small object placed in her hand to find a key. For a second, Tomoe through her heart stopped. Goro had handed her what she assumed was a spare key to his apartment. She looked up from the key to his face, obviously flustered and flabbergasted.

It was certainly too much too soon, both were _quite_ aware of that - but as circumstances were - it was either that or to ask Tomoe to wait at the apartment until Goro got back. Both options required he have faith in Tomoe not to snoop around his apartment in his absence. Luckily, as it had been previously established on many accounts… Tomoe was, in fact, a ‘good girl’. 

The detective simply fixed her with a smile, “I trust you, Tomoe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG WITH THIS CHAPTER! (シ_ _)シ  
> I meant to finish this sooner but work has been very exhausting and I've had little to no energy.  
> Then I had to save a cat boy I love and help my friend fight pirates like six times so we could go dance for a bomb to make it fight a shark monster to get our beach attire.  
> But!! I have at last finished. I apologize again, but thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
> Please be well and take care of yourselves and I will see you next chapter (which hopefully wont take _as_ long.  
> Tah-tah till next chapter :3c


	17. mementos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first venture into Mementos is sure to be a memorable one...

The crack of a baseball connecting with a metal bat echoed loudly on the rooftop batting range. It sailed high towards the brilliant blue sky overhead before it arched back down to earth, colliding with the net in back, just missing the home run target. The distant  _ thump _ echoing back as it finds purchase against the wall and then tumbles down the mesh of the net that caught it. It was such a clean hit that the next ball easily sailed past the musician. It bounced against the backboard unopposed and down the small net behind her, bouncing softly against a number of other baseballs missed along the ground.

Tomoe's heart was racing a mile a minute at the hit, and immediately turned to the stall next to her where Ryuji cracked another baseball across the batting range.

"Ryuji did you see that?!" Tomoe could do little to contain her excitement. She was practically buzzing with it. "I hit it!" Not only did she hit the ball, but she hit it  _ good _ . "I almost got a home run!" Another ball thumped and rolled down the net behind her, never once being noticed by the batter in the cage.

Her energy was either infectious, or Ryuji was just as excited for her as she was. "That was an  _ awesome _ hit, Tomoe!" He cheered, diverting his attention from the baseballs being hurtled his way to flash her a grin, "but - ah - you're missin' the rest of 'em." His point made as another ball sails past Tomoe behind her back and thumps softly against the panel. He laughed as he watched realization dawn on her face, and how she spun around in such a hurry she almost dropped her bat. 

The two of them had come out here to blow off some steam. The past couple days had been pretty rough, especially with the callous posts from Mejed suddenly appearing and making the news of all things. As it had turned out, it was that very event that had cut Tomoe's time with Goro short on the night of the fireworks festival. Mere minutes after Tomoe had gotten home and relaxed on the couch did the "breaking story" hit, and the popular Detective Prince waited on the side lines for commentary when addressed. Needless to say the distraction of Goro's work left the perfect window for Tomoe to meet up with the Phantom Thieves the very next day where they worried addressed the apparent threat of the hacker group. Everyone had seemed on edge, especially Ryuji, who Tomoe felt was taking it rather personally.

Hence why he needed a distraction to help him work some of the stress away. The others  _ had _ been invited, of course, but Ren had borrowed Ann for some preparations, and Makoto had a student council meeting. Yusuke never responded which made Tomoe believe he was caught up trying to work through his art block again.

The batting cages had been Tomoe's suggestion, which rather surprised Ryuji at first since Tomoe wasn't much for sports. But considering that there was a definite lack of running in a batting cage, it was certainly not an impossible feat for her. She might not be very good at baseball, as shown by her ratio of hits and misses, but that didn't mean it wasn't fun to try. Out of the chances she had, Tomoe had managed to hit a mere three balls. The last one had been her best - the almost home run - while the first had been a small tumbling grounder, and the second one a foul that had tried to come back for her. Aside from the brief panic it had instilled in her at the foul ball coming back for blood, she still left the batting cage with a bright smile on her face, which was only matched by the one Ryuji sported. 

Neither of them seemed even remotely upset when both of their phones went off as they left the rooftop batting cages. It was a group chat from Ren to everyone on the team. He was calling everyone together to meet up outside of Shibuya station. 'Heading to Mementos' the message had declared. Tomoe had no idea what Ren was referring to, but Ryuji seemed just as ecstatic about it as he had been about going to the batting cages with Tomoe. 

"What's a Mementos?" She had asked along the way, hoping Ryuji might fill her in.

"It's totally awesome," he started, excitedly chattering on about where they were all headed. "It's like a big giant palace but not. We all go there to explore and train and fulfill requests of smaller shadows than ones like Ohori and Kamoshida. Its kinda hella creepy in there but it's really cool!"

There wasn't much more explanation other than Ryuji telling Tomoe of some of the creeps they dealt with inside this Mementos place before she joined in. It kept the train ride to their destined station entertaining enough, though when they met up with Makoto waiting outside, Tomoe found herself asking her the same question. Unlike Ryuji, Makoto simply shrugged her shoulders at Tomoe. 

"Beats me," she answered, hand gently clasping her bag strap. "I haven't been yet, so I'm not sure what to expect."

"Mementos," the familiar voice of their feline-like companion interjected as he padded softly into their line of sight, "is the collective unconscious' palace. A community palace, if you will. Shadows who haven't gotten as big of a delusion as our previous large targets can be found here, along with numerous and various shadows."

"Basically we use it as a training ground," Ren interjects as he and Ann approach.when Makoto, Ryuji and Tomoe look his way, the megane raises his hand in a passive greeting.

Meanwhile Morgana seems to take offense to his description. "Not just that!" He hisses, his fur fluffing along his back and to the tip of his tail, irritated. "Ren and the others made a deal with me to help me, and part of that is by exploring Mementos!" 

"Not like we could ever forget," Ryuji sighs, rolling his eyes, "You only bring it up all the time."

"But this is the first I'm hearing of it," Tomoe replies, almost chiding Ryuji with her remark. "Regardless of what's going on, if the others are assisting you, Morgana, please count me in as well." She follows her words by directing her attention to the feline, "even if it means more fights…"

If cats could openly cry, Morgana's tone of voice suggested he would have been. "Tomoe, you're such an angel. At least you have a kind and generous heart  _ unlike some oaf I know. _ "

"Wanna say that one more time, ya stupid cat?" The blonde nearly growls at Morgana, not taking kindly to the insult.

In turn, Morgana is easily riled by the unsavory label (according to him), "I am  _ not _ a cat!"

"Has anyone seen Yusuke?" Ren interjects, seeming completely unfazed by the bickering between Ryuji and Morgana. He's casually checking his watch, not that they had set a specific time to meet up other than 'as soon as possible'. While everyone else had managed to gather together, their resident painter was still missing in action. It didn't seem out of the ordinary, considering Yusuke hadn't answered Tomoe's previous invite to the batting cages in the group chat.

Almost in sync with each other, Ren, Ann and Tomoe all fished their phones out to check the chat. Ryuji and Morgana paused in their bickering to check around their immediate surroundings with Makoto. No sightings, and no response. Ren swiftly had his phone to his ear moments later, the faint sounds of a dial tone echoed from his phone. Seconds later it cuts off, and a few brief words are exchanged. "Hey, we're heading into Mementos. Yeah. I know it's later than when I usually call it." A brief pause between words until, "Get here when you can. We gotta give Makoto and Tomoe the introduction anyway."

The call ends without anything eventful, and Ren pulls it away from his ear to hang up, still fiddling with his smartphone when Ryuji cuts in. "So Is he coming or what?"

"Of course he is, it'll just be a bit so we'll just meet him inside." 

The familiar tone of the Metanav plays from Ren's phone speaker, but unlike the keywords it had used to pull up Ohori's dungeon, it simply stated "Mementos," before the 'beginning navigation' sounded. The air about them seemed to waver like the desert under an unforgiving sun, and suddenly the area was much too quiet. Tomoe took a moment to look left and right, only to see that there was no trace of the usual public crowds migrating to and from the station. From the corner of her eye, Tomoe saw Makoto take a half step back, her eyes fixated on the stairs down to the station below, behind Tomoe. When she turned to follow her fellow third year's gaze, she immediately understood the cause for concern. At first the stairs looked fine, but the further down them one looked, the more red the air seemed. As if a tinted fog crawled up the steps towards them. Ryuju, Ann and Ren seemed unfazed as they started making their way down the eerie staircase. Morgana paused at the top of the stairs to wait for the two older members of the group. "Don't fall behind, you two," he urged, seeming to linger just long enough to make sure they were indeed following the second years down into what should be one of the stations.

Due to the foreboding appearance of the stairwell, Tomoe wasn't sure what to brace herself for once they reached the bottom, but it certainly wasn't this. It had the appearance of entering the station. Turnstiles lingered a handful of steps away, even. The overall structures were similar, but everything was a bright, bold shade of red. Shadows were cast in a harsh black and cobweb like tendrils of that same ink black color stretched out from the sharp lines. The air felt thicker than it had up top, it weighed on Tomoe like a wet blanket. She turned to Makoto to make a comment of the oppressive air when she noticed the other was in her Phantom thief attire. "Your clothes!" The musician pointed out with a start. In a brief delay, Tomoe looks down at her own attire, actually feeling surprised to see her own Thief attire in place. In reaction she looks up and to the rest of the team to see everyone was in their thieving gear. "But we only just got here?"

"Well, yeah, but the public knows about the Phantom Thieves," Skull answers. "Mementos has always been like that."

"It's….quite unsettling here," Queen commented to change the subject, "is it always so...heavy?"

"Yeah, that's also kinda normal," Panther answers, absently swinging her arms two and fro as they lingered in the entrance, "The levels further down look a little different, like, in color mostly….but overall they're all kinda spooky-looking."

"How far do the levels go down?" The third years ask in almost perfect unison. 

Joker leans against one of the turnstiles that decided them from stairs that dipped deeper into the dark behind him. "We haven't hit the bottom just  _ yet _ , but it's pretty far. It seems after every target we get to, the better known we are to the public, the deeper we can go. Our goal for training today is to check out the area past the last barrier we encountered, it should be open now…"

“We’ve also got a couple requests to tidy up on the way that we haven't had time to get to,” Ann pointed out. “Many of the requests on the Phan-Site aren't as big as yours turned out to be, Puck, and usually end up being shadows having a fit somewhere in Mementos. So, as we explore and train against shadows, we seek out these troublemakers and knock some sense into them before they get bad enough to have their own palace.”

“There’s one I’ve been able to sense as we search, but the last one is probably behind that wall we ran into,” Morgana comments, looking rather sheepish towards the end of his words, “I’m sure once we get past the barrier to the next level I’ll be able to tell where they are in no time!”

Queen and Puck exchanged looks at Ren’s words and shrugged. It made sense and yet didn't, but if this was something else they had to do as Phantom Thieves, they were ready to learn. This brief, silent exchange was quickly interrupted by Skull bounding over and resting an arm on Puck’s shoulder. “Open up your Metanav, I’ll show ya,” he commented, urging her to pull up her phone. Following his suggestion, Puck pulls up the Metanav, which detects her presence in Mementos and loads for that ‘destination’ already. 

‘ _Updating Navigation_ ’, the voice announces from her phone. The screen turns dim for a moment, a buffering wheel spinning in red for just a moment before a map loads, showing her an overview of levels moving downward from where they were at the entrance.Several ‘levels’ were already unlocked by their highlighted display, while the remaining empty space beneath suggested there might be several more floors to come. ‘ _New map data has been found_.’ It was fascinating to see how far the four of them had gotten before she and Queen had joined on the team, but it did seem like a lot of ground to cover so quickly. She felt a growing anxiety settling in her stomach, crawling like worms in her pit. 

“How are we to cover so much ground? Is there a shortcut to get down there?” Her feet already ached at the thought of going so many floors on foot. 

“Leave that to me!” Morgana cut in, almost too excited as he leapt into the air, paw waving to catch their attention. He grins, confident, and strikes a pose for dramatic effect. Both arms in the air, crossed before him and as he ‘rips’ them apart as one would see Super Feathermen R do on their show, he cries “Morganaaaaaaa --  **_TRANSFORM!_ ** ” In a cloud of smoke that seems to come out of nowhere (simply there for the same dramatic effect, Puck thinks), what remains when it clears is not a cat. Where Mona once stood was a small black bus with feline-like features in its shape and design. There was only a few lapsed seconds in staring until it easily clicked in her head that the bus  _ was _ Morgana. It didn't seem so strange once she understood that - kind of like that one movie…

“Well that’s different…” Puck comments, canting her head to the left.

“The oddities of the cognitive world are truly what make it inspiring,” a sudden added voice to her left sounds, catching Puck off guard. 

She jumps, nearly smacking Skull in the jaw with how sudden it was. Instead, as she stares at Fox’s sudden presence beside her, she feels Skull’s hands grab her shoulders, steadying her and keeping her from falling over. Puck barely catches the ‘easy there’ comment from Skull as she tries to calm the rapid pace of her heart. “Y-You startled me,” the musician breathes, “How long have you been there?”

Fox’s tail behind him sways ever so slightly, as if personifying some amusement that has yet to reach his ever calm expression. (Which was only more confusing as to the fact the tail was merely an accessory, like Panther’s.) “I’ve only just arrived,” he answers her nonchalantly. Either he was unapologetic for startling her, or he simply didn't understand why she was so jumpy. “Just in time, as it seems. Were we off?”

Joker nods his head in response, already making his way to climb into the ‘driver’s seat’ of the newly revealed Bus-Mona. “Everyone pile in.” 

The two newest additions to the group followed the others over, hesitating for a moment before climbing in. There was only so much room in the bus. Specifically, there was an open seat up front with Joker and Panther, and one in back with Skull and Fox. As if on the same wavelength, Puck and Queen paused outside the doors to look at one another. A silent inquiry between them as to where the other wanted to sit, and just as quiet a query it was, the answer was also without sound. Seeming to understand what each other intended, Queen slipped up front with Joker and Panther, while Puck took to the back with Fox and Skull. It was a comfortable enough fit, but Mona was certainly reaching maximum capacity it seemed. If they recruited many more allies in their Thieving adventures, they might need to seek other transportation lest it get unbearably cramped inside. 

However, that was for later.

For now, once everyone was seated, Mona’s ‘engine’ revved, and soon they were speeding down the tracks towards the lower levels of Mementos. The only pauses needed were for them to pile out, Mona shifting to and from his usual feline self back into the bus after they descended the stairs. Puck was honestly grateful for that. She didn't feel the need to discover what it was like to go down stairs in a vehicle. She imagined it would be rather uncomfortable. Aside from the stairs, however, there were times when the crew would walk on foot to explore parts of the floors they might not have been to before, to fight a shadow Mona hit, or to simply peek into a discovered treasure chest. Whenever they did switch to moving on foot, Puck would see Mona hand over an odd yellowish orb to Joker, who pocketed it in his cloak. From what Skull could tell her, they were ‘flowers’ that Joker collected as a promise to someone down here, and Mona helped him collect them when they were on the move. Surely enough, the next time They were in the Mona bus, Tomoe turned to peek in the third row, furthest back, and there was a glowing yellow orb. Soft in hue at first, but seemed to grow brighter each time they collected these ‘flowers’ on the tracks. For the most part the ride wasn’t terrible. It wasn’t smooth, that was for sure. Inside the bus, Puck had to grab onto Skull to steady herself here and there as they bumped over railroad tracks or crashed through false walls. Apparently it was rougher than usual, because a few times in transit, Panther or Skull would complain loudly to Joker about how reckless he was driving. 

His response to that, of course, was to offer one of the others to drive in his stead, to which in response was only the soft  _ vrrrrr _ of Mona’s engine as he hit the gas once more. 

Every so often, when the reckless driving became too much, or poor Mona needed to rest his feet - or more rather, his tires - from running around all over, they would proceed on foot, collecting these flower items by hand as they went. There were also times on the floor and before the stairs that they would find an odd punching card machine with a bright yellow star atop it. Joker always trotted over to use it, and when Puck inquired about it, Skull just replied that it was part of a deal they’d made, or a fun game they were playing, or both. It wasn’t a very helpful answer.

It wasn’t until a good number of floors down past the ‘unlocked’ door that had blocked the others before that something different came about. As they descended down to a new floor, an over-packed teal buggy with a cluster of star shaped balloons tethered to the rear of it seemed to jump out from beyond the station platform they stood at. Within the buggy was a small silver haired boy, who sped fearlessly past them and into the darkness of the tunnels beyond. Before Puck could even ask what  _ that _ had been about, their leader spoke up, making a comment about wondering when Jose was going to show up. It was then that Skull clarified that the kid she’d seen was the one Joker collected the previously mentioned flowers for.

It still made very little sense to Puck.

A brief exploration of the floor later, and the group came across the small site Jose had parked himself at. His buggy parked off to the side, he had set up some lamps to light his area and was seated and taking down some notes….or that’s what it appeared to be. When seeing the Phantom Thief group approaching, the little one’s face seemed to brighten, though his expression didn’t seem to physically change much. On top of the oddity of his peculiar hair color (and cut), his eyes were...yellow. Bordering a shade of gold, but a bright, bold yellow. Puck found it hard to not stare at this child. However, the little one called Jose seemed to not notice - or if he did, he certainly didn't mind -- as he set aside his things to stand and greet the group. 

“Hello Mister,” he greeted before looking past their leader to the rest of the group. “Hello Joker’s friends,” he greeted with the same level of enthusiasm. His attention on them only lasted long enough to linger on Queen and Puck for an extra few seconds, notating there were two new additions to the group, before turning his full attention back to Joker. “Did you bring me any flowers?”

“I sure did,” Ren replies, patting his coat pocket, “What have you got to trade?”

The others stand by idly as Joker talks softly with the small silver and gold child. Despite the confusion of there being a  _ child _ wandering in such a dangerous place, the others (aside from Queen and herself) seemed to be acting like this was a fairly normal occurrence. Jose didn't seem like much of a fighter, obviously, but he didn't seem afraid of his surroundings. Puck crossed her arms over her chest, one hand raised to tap a curled forefinger against her chin softly as she observed the two and their deal-making. The small boy handed over a few items to Joker, and in return, he handed Jose the glowing orb of flowers that had been collecting in the back. Jose looked delighted at his prize, though Puck couldn’t tell how the child could know how much was being given when it all stuck together like that. She turned her attention to Skull and Panther as Joker continued a conversation with Jose. “So...what is a kid doing in a place like this?”

“I’m studying humans, of course.”

Puck’s attention, (as well as the others’,) turned back to Jose who still remained beside his buggy. The boy seemed to have finished his conversation with Joker and was now staring directly at Puck, having heard her question. Letting her curiosity overpower the soft touch of embarrassment that fluttered like a ghost of a fairy, Puck brought herself closer to the small silver lad and took a seat on one of the boxes set out near Jose’s buggy, much like Joker was. “So...your name is Jose, right?”

“That’s right,” the small boy nodded from his perch on the hood of his ride. “Though I believe it’s customary for you humans to introduce yourself first, Miss Fairy.”

There was a brief pause, as Puck was surprised at how easily the boy seemed to catch on to her theme, even if she was merely decorated by butterflies. “Of course, how silly of me to forget,” she replies after that brief few seconds to collect herself. “I go by Puck, but you can call me ‘Miss Fairy’ if you prefer it. It’s very nice to meet you, Jose.”

Receptive to her soft tone and polite words, Jose’s response to her was a warm smile, much different from the ones that she had seen him give Joker as they spoke. “You’re a very nice lady, Miss Fairy.” There was something about that warm smile that made Puck smile back just as sweetly. Even with the minor implication that the boy might not be human, he certainly gave her the sense of a darling little brother. Puck couldn’t help but let her guard down. There had always been a part of her that had longed for a sibling.. “But,” the boy began again, drawing her from her thoughts. He now donned a curious expression, and leaned forward with his hands on his knees, as if the position might give him a better perspective of Puck from where she sat. “You look like you want to ask something else, Miss Fairy. What is it?”

Oh, that was right. She’d let herself get side tracked by introductions. Clearing her throat softly, Puck gathers her former curiosity once again. “That’s right,” she begins again, “I was a little curious. If you’re studying humans, Jose, what do you need the flowers for?”

“To study!” Jose answered cheerfully. He raises a glass of yellow-orange liquid he seemed to procure out of thin air as if to show her, before taking a sip of it. He pauses for just a breath, as if the taste had given him an insight to something he had been looking for. Softly, he nods his head before setting the drink down. “Everyone has been very kind in helping me with my research by bringing me flowers. Will you help bring me flowers as well?” 

“I - well - yes, of course I will,” Puck was quick to answer, finding it hard to resist the charms of such an adorable child. “I’d be happy to help pick flowers for you. Though I have to ask; what do the flowers taste like?”

Her question seemed to confuse him, though the look on his face was much more mild in terms of the expression. He stared at her for a moment, and she wondered if he was trying to put a name to the flavor, or simply wondering why she would want to know what flowers tasted like.

“They taste like flowers, of course,” he answers. Leaving his glass behind on the hood of the buggy, the little silver lad hops off his seat and lands gracefully on the ground. Without a word beforehand, the boy fishes in his coat pocket and, after a moment, produces a small white and blue wrapped packaging. “I don't think you’d like my flowers, and I can't share them with you, but you can have this if you’d like something to eat.” Holding out a small hand, the boy offers her a little package that says ‘cookie’ over a blue banner across the center. 

It’s such an adorable sight that Puck can't keep herself from the soft giggle that escapes her. She gladly takes the offered cookie with a ‘thank you’, and holds it in both hands. Of course, she doesn't eat it quite yet. Instead it makes her think about how she’d been so nervous being here in Mementos at first. She’d been okay exploring because the other Phantom Thieves had been with her, but this young boy was down here all by himself….and yet… “Jose?” she begins softly, “Can I ask you one last question?”

“Certainly, Miss Fairy.”

A soft smile tugged at her lips again. ‘Miss Fairy’ was so cute, and the way he said it made her happy. “Are you not scared of being down here in Mementos all by yourself?”

Again the little one seemed confused by her words, though this time when he spoke that confusion trickled behind his words. "What do you mean, Miss?" He began, golden eyes fixed on her as his head tilted delicately to the right. An echo of a curious pup hearing something strange for the first time. "I'm not alone down here. No one is. Do humans not feel it?" He paused as if to seek an answer from her. But upon registering her own confused yet curious fixation on his words, Jose decided to continue, "Mementos is alive, Miss Fairy. It breathes and shifts. The floors reshape with the fickle fleeting thoughts and desires of humans and the influence of their emotions. That's what makes it the perfect place to research your kind. Everywhere you look, from the flowers to the shadows to the very shape of the ground you walk on. Mementos is alive and reacts to the will of the shadows. It tells me where it is safe to set up camp, it leads me to the deeper levels so I can search for flowers. The shadows aren't bothered by me because Mementos knows I am not here for fighting."

"Mementos is alive..?" Puck echoes the boy's words, finding some semblance of understanding in them. It was indeed a cognitive world, influenced by the cognition of the masses. Both Mementos being alive and the prime spot for his research made perfect sense. It was an interesting new perspective he granted her. Only through the eyes of a child - or in this case, someone not so human - could such an interesting point of view come to light. "That...is certainly very interesting," Puck began. Behind her she could hear Panther and Joker calling her. Morgana was already back in his bus form and ready to get going again. Puck glances back at their call, acknowledging their words with a wave before she stood up, looking back to Jose once more. "Thank you for sharing that with me, Jose. I learned something new and interesting today. But I guess we have to go now." She raises a hand to wave to him as she steps back, "Bye-bye."

As she turned to leave, a small hand reached up and gently grabbed the hem of her skirt, making her pause mid step. Puck turns back and looks down to see a rather serious look on the little one's face. "I will tell you one more thing, Miss Fairy, because you seem very nice…" His thin silver brows furrow, a small frown pulling at his face for just a moment. "There is a danger in Mementos for you and your friends that you should be cautious of." Despite his small form, there was something about his tone that made Puck take his words very seriously. "Be wary of the sound of chains, Miss Fairy, it means that danger is near." 

With his words spoken, the little one releases her skirt and smiles at her, bidding her farewell with an oddly placed 'good job'. Puck, taken aback by the sudden relief of tension, took an extra second to gather her thoughts. A beckoning call from Mona seemed to help push Puck back into motion, and seconds later she was climbing inside the bus to head out. 

The warning given slowly drifted to the back of her mind as the group progressed further into mementos. Instead she began to focus on the other things that Jose had mentioned. Mementos is alive. The thought lingered in her mind as they fought shadows and chased down leads from their Phan-Site requests. Time and time again she found herself slowing and lagging behind the group to look around her. The way the tracks and walls seemed to twist around, the vein-like lines that trailed about and seemed to flow deeper into the abyss of this ever-changing labyrinth. 

At one point, as they began to walk on foot due to Mona’s fatigue, Puck trailed a gloved hand along the wall and could have sworn she felt something pulse under her fingers. Jose could feel Mementos and from that connection, he could tell where the shadows were and avoid the threats they posed - if they actually did see him as a threat. To that Puck was curious. If she spent enough time in this place, would she also be able to feel Mementos the way he did? Or perhaps it wasn’t possible because she was a human and he was not? Or, maybe, it was because of the type of persona she had. Mona was able to sense shadows to an extent because his Persona had the ability to do so. While she might still be new to all of this, her connection to her Persona was growing stronger with each battle fought. Would Titania surprise her with some sort of ability akin to Mona’s or was she simply stuck with the cards she was dealt? Not that being able to act as the team’s shield was a bad thing in her eyes. 

There was certainly a lot to consider when it came to the cognitive world. 

“Yo, Puck!” Skull calls back, and it’s then that the fairy comes to realize that in her musings, she stopped walking all together. “Don't fall behind!” 

Pushing away from the wall, Puck’s heels click as she jogs after the group to catch up. “Sorry!” she calls. As she approaches, she sees that the team has come to the unanimous decision to take turns carrying Mona through Mementos to give him a break. He looked exhausted from driving everyone around, and while they felt bad for him, they weren’t quite at a safe spot to retreat back to the entrance just yet. A compromise to let one rest while still carrying on the exploration.

When it was Puck’s turn to carry Mona, she offered him the cookie that Jose had given her, hoping that the little bit of sugar might help him regain some energy enough to walk...or  _ something _ . The feline narrowed his eyes at the familiar packaging, inquiring as to whether or not such a treat had been given to her by the little lad. There almost seemed to be the same cautious bitterness behind his words that Skull held whenever Akechi was brought up in conversation. A soft hum of confirmation dances past her lips as she watches the grumpy cat wriggle out of her arms and trudge forward despite his slowed pace. Puck takes a step after him concerned, but is stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder. Joker is there, shaking his head. “Just let him be,” the leader urged. “He doesn't trust Jose, but it’s mostly out of jealousy.”

“Jealousy?” the fairy echoes.

“Oh yeah,” Skull butts in as he pauses a few steps ahead of Puck. Behind him now she could see Mona jumping up to test on Fox’s shoulder, as if in his smaller stature in the real world. He nearly falls off, and ends up pulling Fox’s hair a little in his attempt to keep his balance. Fox, who had had his hands in the air, trying to frame something in Mementos only he seemed to be able to spy as inspiration, looked rather upset that Mona had so barbarically interrupted him in his musing. “Mona’s been grouchy since the day we met the kid because he left such a ‘charming impression’ on Panther.”

Beside the three of them Panther and Queen passed, a soft giggle escaping the blonde as if recalling that first encounter with Jose. “He called me ‘Pretty Lady’.”

“He was a little odd,” Queen began, musing on the subject of Jose, “but he certainly was a cute little guy.”

“Right?” Panther agreed, nodding along. “He’s kinda weird, but most kids are. He’s so cute it’s hard not to want to help him.”

“Almost like having a baby brother,” Puck comments, and the other two girls nod along in agreement. “Mona has nothing to be jealous about, really - but Jose is a really sweet kid.” Out of the corner of her eye, a gleam of yellow catches her eye, and Puck turns. She can see faintly down the hall to their left what seems to be the same yellow bubbles of flowers, floating and separated from the poisonous surroundings of the haunting twisted halls of Mementos. “Oh,” Taking a half step away from the group, she pauses, “Speaking of Jose…” Waiting to catch their attention, Puck turns back to then point them down to the hall where she can see the glimpse of flowers in the distance. “I think there are some flowers over there. Should we grab them for Jose?”

At her prompting, the team begins to trickle towards the hall. After all, it was in an area they had yet to explore according to Mona’s navigational skills. When they approached the large room at the end of the hall, there was a small scuffle with a lone shadow in the room, but afterwards were completely free to explore. There was a treasure chest in the corner, containing some kind of filthy armor that Joker tucked away in his bag with other items he’d brought along for their expedition. After the small fight, which he had been left out of due to his tired nature, Mona lingered near the entryway into the room, most likely pouting by the looks of it. After the treasure had been claimed, Puck followed the others to watch how Joker collected the flowers when  _ not _ simply ramming into them face first with bus Mona. The almost glowing orb sank towards him as he approached, like it sensed his intent and why he was there. Reaching a hand out in the motion as if to pop the bubble, it shrunk so quickly one might have thought it had. Suddenly palm size, Joker plucks it out of the air and tucks it into his pocket. There were a few more in the room, and after watching his example, it seemed the others wanted to try their own hand at it. 

Puck was not excluded from this fact. 

However, when she had been examining her own little flower bubble, she thought she’d heard something. She wasn’t quite sure what it was, and with a brief glance around, there didn't seem to be anything around her. She shrugged it off and reached out for the orb of flowers. 

> _ Clink! _

The sound of metal links rustling was so faint she’d almost missed it the second time. Orb in hand, Puck turned to look towards the rest of the group, who were all gathering nearby to pass on their collected flowers to Joker. Just past them, where Mona lingered and pouted, the fairy thought she spied something shift in the dark. 

> _ "Be wary of the sound of chains, Miss Fairy, it means that danger is near."  _

A glint of light off metal catches her eye in the dark hallway, which only seems to have grown darker as the seconds passed. There was a growing sense of foreboding in the air, static that tickled her arms and made the little hairs stand on end. Again she heard the sound, and this time she recognized it as the warning Jose had passed on to her. She hadn’t been paying much attention to the sounds around them, and so now….it seemed it was too late. Whatever this danger was that Jose had forewarned of, it was here. 

Her feet moved on her own before she could even think twice about it. Consequences be damned. Her heels sounded like echoes, reverberating off the walls in an answering call to the chains that taunted her. “Mona, watch out!” she cried. The orb quickly abandoned and sent tumbling to the ground where it popped and vanished in a hiss of golden smoke and glitter. Puck shoved past the other members as their navigator stood at her call, turning towards what danger she watched crawl from the shadows in an almost agonizingly slow reveal. The reaction of the other Thieves sounded faint and muffled against the pounding of her own heartbeat in her ears. Whatever this thing was floated off the ground in a long tattered black cloak, the collar and torso of it stained red with what could only be instinctively considered blood. Overlapping the coat and wrapped around its chest in an ‘X’ were the chains. The source of the foretelling of this creature’s coming. Where the head sat, it was wrapped in a bag that was fastened to a close around its neck. Similarly spackled faintly with blood, there was a single small tear Puck could see as she drew close. Through the small tear she could see one black beady eye staring out at Mona, fixated at the target before it. In each hand it held a long barreled gun, one of which it raised to point at the startled navigator, who could only stagger back at the sight of this horror before him. 

Puck wasn’t sure if the sound of the hammer being clicked back to fire was just in her imagination, spurring her to get to her comrade faster, or if it was a taunt from the thing to see if she could make it in time. 

“ **_Titania!_ ** ” Puck cried, skidding to a halt just in front of Mona, nearly kicking him back out of the way in her haste to remove him from harm’s way. To her outstretched hand appeared the staff, materializing in an instant. Her shield went up as her fingers grasped the staff, channeling her all into the energy to buy time for her friends to secure an escape route. 

At least...that had been the plan. 

Almost the instant her shield finished forming, the gun went off, and the shield shattered like breakaway glass in a movie. It tore through her shield just as easily as she felt the bullet tear through her. It hit her with such force that when Puck hit the ground - the staff forced from her hand and clattering on the ground - she briefly felt the warm touch of it leave her back for just a second. Puck felt as if she couldn’t breathe. She could faintly hear the frantic calls of her allies, the approaching stampede of their feet on the hard ground she felt on her back. Puck wanted to tell him to run. Run away fast and save themselves from this thing, but her voice was caught in her throat. Everything suddenly felt so hot and she couldn’t move. There was the deafening click of the second gun’s hammer being locked back, the sound of an explosion….

….and everything went black. 

There was no telling if time had passed or not. Everything was dark, and Puck felt as if she was floating in a pool of water. It felt cold, and it crept into her slowly from the water around her. Tickling her skin and then seeping in past her muscles and into her bones.

> _ \--mo….e... _

It started at the limbs, eating away at her arms and legs. 

> _ \--o..mo..e... _

Steadily making its way towards her torso. As the cold began to encircle her neck like a pair of skeletal hands, threatening to pull her under the dark waters her eyes could not perceive--

> “ _ \--Tomoe!” _

The sound of familiar voices reached her like a breath of warm summer air. It lifted her from the water and pulled her up into a light she couldn’t see. As the warmth chased away the ice that clung desperately in her bones, the voices grew stronger.  _ ‘Wake up _ ’ they cried. ‘ _ Tomoe, please wake up! _ ’ they begged. 

Tomoe sat up with a start, gasping for breath as if she had been drowning in the waters that seemed like a far off, almost forgotten dream. From head to foot she felt as if she was drenched in sweat, yet in her core she felt her body and soul tremble as her mind scrambled to piece together her last fleeting memories before waking up in this moment. There was a collective sigh of relief as she came to, and as she looked around herself to get her bearings, Skull grabbed her shoulders. “What the hell were you thinking?!” he yelled at her. Despite his tone sounding harsh, Tomoe could feel the tremble in Ryuji’s hands where he held tight to her. It was probably taking every ounce of willpower in him to keep it less noticeable. The others around her looked similarly worried, but less volatile about it. Queen rested a hand on Skull’s arm, urging him to let go lest his grip cause Puck any discomfort. Queen and Skull were the only ones kneeling beside her. Joker and Fox had been watching intently, but seemed to relax their stance once their newest member had come to. Panther had been kneeling at first, Puck noticed, but quickly stood up to dry her eyes.

That’s when she’d noticed the tears. 

Panther wiping hers away, Queen’s eyes were a touch red as if she’d been on the verge of crying but contained herself. Skull had a few traitor tears that fell from his damp eyes, but upon Puck’s staring, he let go of her to wipe them away with his gloves. 

“What… what happened?” Puck inquired, almost hesitant to do so. 

“You tried to protect me from the Reaper…” Morgana answered her from where he stood on her opposite side from Queen and Skull. “But he was too strong.”

“Joker had to use some of his items to get us out of there fast,” Panther included, now crossing her arms over her chest as she spoke. “Ryuji carried you the whole way.”

Puck looked around again. They were at the entrance, back where they’d first started. All the way back. Up all those floors? She turned to Skull, looking quite surprised and startled at the thought. “You carried me all the way back?”

Joker began to cut in, “Well, not  _ all _ the way--”

“Would you focus, Tomoe?” Skull interrupted him, “You almost  _ died _ ! Do you even understand that?” 

It wasn’t like she wanted to avoid the subject...yet at the same time she really did. That thought was like a ghost, lingering just behind her, weighing on her shoulders. She tried to push back the creeping image of the Reaper from her mind, the barrel of his gun pointed at her, the barrier shattering like sugar glass. Even just the echo if it made her hands shake and a knot twist in her throat so tight she thought she might not be able to breathe. “I get it,” she managed to work the words out despite her struggles. “I really do, Ryuji...but it’s  _ okay _ . I  _ didn't _ die, I’m right here. Thanks to all of you I’m right here.” Even as she spoke the words she didn't really believe them. She knows it truly is all thanks to them that she survived the encounter with the reaper. The lie was that things were okay. But Skull was clearly stressed - they all were, really. Things had started out so nice that day...and now it was just this. 

“Maybe we should call it here,” Joker calls, trying to calm the tension that hung in the air from the events that had taken place over the past few minutes. He reaches a hand out to Puck, offering to help her up. 

As she takes it, Skull also stands, gently grabbing her free arm and the two help her to her feet. It is in those few seconds that she realizes the lack of feeling in her limbs. Her legs feel weak, like her knees will give once left to stand on her own, and so her hold on Joker lingers for just a moment too long. She avoids meeting his or Skull’s eyes. Her head bowed, she spies a worried Morgana looking up at her, and she offers him a smile and steels herself as best she can before letting go. Her legs hold, though the steps that follow feel unsteady. Casually, she keeps pace with Skull and Queen, knowing that if she would fall, they would both catch her without hesitance. 

It was almost a surreal feeling, returning to the real world after that experience. Outside the station steps that had once led down into Mementos, the air was lighter and full of a different kind of life. The hustle and bustle of the city station was busy as ever, and left Tomoe feeling alienated from the rest of the populace. Clinging to the feeling as a distraction, she couldn’t help but wonder if the others felt the same way when they returned from Mementos even now. 

The team’s obvious worry drove them all to accompany Tomoe on the train, reluctant to leave her alone so soon after the near-death-experience. Ren had even invited them all to come back to Leblanc with him to have some coffee and curry. Yusuke was rather quick to endorse this suggestion, but coffee felt like the last thing Tomoe wanted. She assured them all that everything would be okay. Promised she just wanted to go home and take a shower. Feeling some kind of normalcy would help calm her nerves. She’d have tea after getting clean and have a restful evening and keep in touch with everyone over the chats. Ryuji insisted on walking her back to the house, but Tomoe countered that he should take a moment to wind down as well. All she wanted to do was step away from what happened and process it later. Maybe she could process it when she could get this ice to leave her bones. When she could stop clutching her back to keep her hands from shaking. 

It took a lot of acting and convincing the others to let her leave the station by herself when her stop came. 

The company would be better for her, she is very aware, but not their company. The other Thieves would look at her with worry and fear from their own trauma of that event. They would linger on what horror struck her down and Tomoe didn't want to see that level of pity or worry in their eyes. It made her feel like a burden to the team. Powerful enemy or not, she had very easily become dead weight. She could have tried to dodge if she’d really taken Jose’s warning more seriously, but she hadn’t. She hadn’t thought, only acted. Once she was home she would be fine. Home with her dad, watching bad game shows and probably ordering something unhealthy for dinner for once because she didn't feel much like cooking. Her arms and legs felt much too heavy to deal with that. 

The trip home was a quiet one, something of which Tomoe was presently not a fan of. Scarce few people passed on foot as she walked the neighborhood, homeward bound. No one, save for a few familiar faces that waved to her in passing but spoke no words in exchange. A walk so quiet it was hard not to reflect on the trip through Mementos. She tried to keep her focus on anything but the last moments. She let her memory dance over the rides in the Mona bus, the jokes they shared and the banter she laughed along to. She focused on how much easier it was to fight shadows this time after her first instance fighting Ohori, and how much more in tune with her persona she felt. Tomoe even focused on the sweet, small Jose, who gave her a cookie and called her ‘Miss Fairy’ in the sweetest voice. 

> _ ”Be wary of the sound of chains, Miss Fairy.” _

At last reaching the front door of her home, Tomoe shook her head. Her key slid into the lock, twisted, and opened the door before her. She paused in the doorway, there were no other shoes lingering in the entryway, and the lights further into the house were off, leaving a dim hallway before her at the entrance. Slowly, the door creaked to a close behind her, ending with a soft  _ thump _ and  _ click _ . Tomoe felt out of place and uneasy. There was no Ohori to fear harassing her or threatening to break down the door, nor were there shadows in the real world. Yet...even just the sound of her keys shifting her hands echoed like the clinking of chains. “...Dad…?” Tomoe called out, hesitant, but desperate that maybe he brought his shoes in with him for some reason. “...Matsuda?” She knew full well from the display before her that there would be no answer to her call, and Tomoe bit her lip. The cold twist of fear began to set in, clutching her insides in its icy grip. She could feel the chill of the water against her skin, sinking her deeper and deeper -- 

The musician shook her head frantically, attempting to dispel the sensation that tried to overtake her. It kept trying to creep back in. Kept trying so long as she was alone in this house. Tomoe couldn’t stay. Not by herself. She clutched her keys in hand and spun on her heel, nearly tearing the door open in her haste to leave the empty building behind her. She barely remembered to lock the door behind her, and paused only at the front gate to their tiny yard to check her phone. Maybe she could call her dad to see when he would be home. However, he hopes of him simply running late were quickly dashed when she saw she’d missed a few text messages from him while she and the other Thieves had been in Mementos. Daisuke had to stay overnight working on some last minute problem that had been thrust upon him by his boss. The texts were full of misplaced emotes in an attempt to emulate her style of texting, and apologies for having to stay out so late but that he’d make it up to her on his next day off. Matsuda would also not be home due to a family matter….

Meaning the house would remain empty all night…

Tomoe would be alone.

* * *

She wasn’t sure when or how exactly it happened. She somehow moved on her own, never really watching what she was doing but being aware all the while. It felt as if she had looked down at her phone one second, and in the next when she looked up, she was standing at a familiar apartment door, far from her front yard. She hadn’t called, nor had she texted, yet here she was. Goro’s apartment door stood closed before her, waiting for her next move. She sought company...and more importantly, unbiased comfort. Tomoe raised her hand slowly, feeling seeming to steadily return to her like a trickle of water through a creek. Yet she pauses before she can bring her hand close enough to knock. She hesitates. If she sought comfort from Goro, he’d certainly want to know what happened, but what would she tell him? What  _ could _ she tell him? She’d told herself she would keep the Phantom Thieves and her relationship separate, and yet here she was, shaken from something related to one and dragging it to the other. 

Tomoe quickly retracted her hand. 

There was no reason for her to bother him like this. Tomoe hadn’t even checked with him first to see if he was even home. What if he was at work? What if he had to leave for work? She would just be imposing. She could handle being alone in that house if she needed to. If she was desperate to feel like she had company she could always call Ryuji, she could show up at Leblanc and bother Ren for that cup of coffee, she could--

Just as Tomoe turned, convincing herself to retreat, she spotted him. A few paces down the hall, approaching from the stairs, was Goro. When he saw her, the detective smiled and waved a hand in greeting. His warm voice called to her, saying something along the lines of how it was a surprise, while still seeming happy to see her. The words were lost on her as her sudden focus was routed to trying to stamp down the tremble in her hands, the fear that might leak into her voice. Everything needed to be fine, yet she couldn’t quite meet his eyes. Letting her gaze drift off just to the side of his face, working delicately around the knot still in her throat. “I’m… sorry, I didn't mean to come over unannounced,” she began, trying to craft her tone of voice carefully to sound as natural as possible, “I just sort of… found myself here. I should have messaged you first or something.” Still, she clutches her bag strap tightly in both hands to try and keep the soft tremors away from her fingers. 

Even with her unannounced arrival, Goro still offered, “Would you like to come inside?” Never once making mention of the key they were both aware Tomoe still had in her possession, Goro calmly approaches, and steps past Tomoe to unlock the door for her. He lets her enter first, closing the door gently behind her. She hears it click softly shut as she’s carefully working her shoes off. It wasn't until she was tucking both of her shoes out of the way when she heard him speak up again. He spoke softly, still lingering at the door, “Is everything all right?”

She paused at the words. Taken slightly aback at the way they struck her. Of course he would notice something was off with her. Tomoe was trying to keep it together, but the more she tried to push away the effects of what she experienced, the more they fought back. Turning to look back at Goro, Tomoe tried desperately to speak softly past the knot she choked down to try and keep her tears at bay. “What…?”

Tomoe felt an absent pang of regret at not taking Ren up on his offer of coffee at Leblanc.

Goro’s brows furrowed slightly and he took a half step towards her in the small apartment entryway. “Did something happen?”

This felt like such a betrayal. She had been so insistent to the others that it would be fine. She swore up and down that she would be all right, leaving as things were. Tomoe hadn’t hesitated to try and separate herself from what happened by distancing herself to process the events in her own time, and yet a few words of concern from Goro and Tomoe had to drop her gaze for fear he would see the twist of grief and fear that she could feel in her chest. Her bag slips from her shoulder as her hands leave the strap to instinctively reach towards where she can faintly recall the monster of a shadow striking her before. The tug of the bag at her elbow broke her from the action and Tomoe bowed her head, hating the way her voice seemed to break at the soft, hesitant, “...uhm…” that escaped her. Her eyes stung at the threat of tears as she was now fighting an uphill battle to keep her composure, and losing ground fast. “I just…” Her words shook and she loathed herself for it. She felt like such a burden. To her new friends, to Goro - she was dead weight trying to act stronger than she was and just causing problems as she tried to cover it up by pretending to be even stronger than that. Just because she could try to fake it didn't mean it would really come to pass so quickly. 

As she struggled with herself, there came a break in the chaos that was stirring within. She felt the gentle pull of a hand on her arm, another curling around her to place at her back. Goro pulled her gently into his arms and held her. She felt the soft press of his lips against her hair briefly, coupled with a gentle whisper. “It’s okay, I’m here.”

The metaphorical damn broke. 

Tomoe couldn’t have kept the tears back even if she tried, (which she had.) Her vision blurred and the brunette buried her face against Goro’s shoulder. Her glasses pressed awkwardly against her face, glass dampened by her tears pressed against her eyelids as her eyes squeezed tightly shut. It did little to stop the tears, and her eye-wear was certainly the last thing on her mind. Behind closed eyes she could still see the halls of Mementos, faintly hidden in the shadows the hem of a tattered floating coat just barely visible in the light. She felt the shattering of her barrier, the sound of a gunshot echoing in her ears. Tomoe’s bag dropped to the floor with a careless  _ thud.  _ “I’m sorry,” she sobbed against Goro’s shoulder. Her hands clench at the front of his shirt, leaning into that warm embrace he tried to comfort her with. 

“I just… didn't want to be alone,” instead she was now imposing on Goro after what was probably such a long day. She wanted to stop, to give him some kind of explanation to her tears and her trembling. Even if it couldn’t be the whole truth. She didn't want to take away any of his free time to relax after whatever he’d been working on. Yet his embrace was so warm. The arms around her were so sturdy. His warmth seeped into her, chasing away the chill that had been in her since she’d awakened at the entrance of Mementos. 

For a long, quiet moment, Goro did nothing more than hold her. He let her cry out everything she was holding in, softly rubbing her upper back absently with his left hand while his right kept her close to him. When her tears slowly subsided and her sobs calmed, he didn't press for details on what was troubling her. Goro made no attempt to even move them from the entryway of the apartment. He let Tomoe linger as long as she needed in his arms. Something which she had come to take full advantage of, further emphasized by the way her arms eventually drew around him, resting her palms against his back. It was almost a relief to let herself feel so vulnerable, to have Goro accept her tears so willingly. She felt safe, and it only made her all the more reluctant to let go of him in that moment. 

“Feeling a little better…?” He inquired softly as Tomoe turned her head to rest her cheek against his shoulder. Her hair lightly tickles his collar, an unintentional touch, but it makes the detective a little more alert. Her glasses were slightly askew, the lenses stained with remnants of tears shed. Tomoe kept her eyes closed, focusing on just the feeling of Goro being there to protect her from seeing that frightening shadow behind her eyelids. 

“...Just… a little longer,” she requests, not ready to move just yet. 

Without complaint - at least not aloud - Goro waits. He’s patient with Tomoe, both because she clearly needed the comfort, but also because it made him feel good to be needed like this. To have someone who needed him, who trusted him so openly as to share a moment like this. It troubled the detective that something could shake Tomoe so much, as well as the fact she seemed quite hesitant to name the cause of her distress. Yet, Goro had his own secrets he kept from her. As much as he wanted to know, the thought of probing her for them made him feel queasy. For all he could know -- all he could deduce from what little she did say - it could have been something triggered from being alone. It really wasn’t all that long ago she was still dealing with her stalker, after all. Something like that doesn't just vanish once the criminal is arrested. 

Eventually she begins to pull away, and Goro puts up no protest to this, despite how nice it was to just hold her in his arms like that. His hands linger at her shoulders, watching as she wipes at her cheek with the palm of her hand and pulls her glasses off. With gentle fingers, Goro brushes a hand through her slightly messy hair, sweeping long strands away from her bangs. Tomoe’s cheeks tint a lovely rosy pink as he does, as if the moment has set in and she’s only just now feeling flustered over it. It almost took away from how red her eyes had become from all that crying. Lucky for her, now wasn’t the time for teasing, Goro wasn’t  _ that _ mean. 

Just when he thought to comment on the two of them moving in a little further to relax on the couch, Tomoe spoke up before him. In a soft, timid voice, she asked if she might borrow his shower. At this, Goro couldn’t help but chuckle softly. “Of course you can,” he answers her without hesitation, “I’ll get you something clean to change into.” With an affectionate pat on Tomoe’s head, Goro steps away for a moment, leaving the door to his room open only a crack behind him as he ducks inside to fetch something for Tomoe to change into. 

In the end, the shower Tomoe takes is a long one. It leaves plenty of time for the Detective to take care of a few phone calls while keeping an eye on the bathroom door. By the time she finally emerges in another set of his clean clothes, he’d set about making some hot tea. It was certainly warm outside, sure, but in the apartment it was a much nicer temperature. That, and something warm usually suited the soul better when trying to handle something upsetting, let alone traumatic. “I’ve made some tea,” he announces when he hears the bathroom door shut. The soft, slow patter of footsteps growing closer. “I can’t guarantee the taste, though, I might have let it seep for too long…” The color was a little dark when he removed the tea bags, but at least it was still hot. “Do you want any honey with your…” His words trailed off as he felt the soft thump of Tomoe’s head bumping against his back. He looks back over his shoulder, not quite catching sight of her, and eventually turns, leaving the fixings of tea abandoned on the table. 

Her hair was only slightly damp, her cheeks lightly flushed. She looked more refreshed than before, but a shy sort-of pout lingered on her expression. Goro lets himself lean against the table casually, raising a hand to brush her bangs again with the tips of his fingers. At his touch, Tomoe takes a step forward, looking much like she wants to say something but bites her lower lip instead, second guessing herself. The would-be detective breathes a soft chuckle, a half smile tugging at his lips. “I know you’re probably still upset about whatever earlier was about… but you’re acting quite cute with all this pouting,” he teases cautiously, testing the waters as if to make sure she’s actually feeling better from before. Her reaction is more subdued, delayed, which makes Goro think that there’s something still on her mind. Whether it's the same that caused her tears or something different he couldn’t say, but he hoped either way it would be something she’d be willing to share with him. 

As if in tune with his thoughts, Tomoe begins to speak. “Can I… um…” She’s still hesitant, lifting a hand to absently twist a small lock of dusty brown hair between her fingers. During her shower she’d thought long and hard about what she wanted to do. There would not no one at her home tonight, and just the thought of going back there made her feel anxious. With her dad working overnight she had the feeling he might not be home until the early hours of the morning, or not until after she’d left for school. Either way, it was much too long to be left alone. “I have… a selfish request.” 

Goro tilts his head, waiting with an amused curiosity. If he’d asked her, ‘selfish’ might describe every single thing she’d done since arriving at his doorstep. That’s not to say he didn't enjoy it. Seeing Tomoe so pure and timid was one thing, but seeing her make these more self-centered requests was just as pleasing in his eyes. “Is that so?” he cooed, already thinking of his own list of things she could possibly ask of him. As much as he wanted to comment on his own thoughts, he held back, not wanting to scare off whatever selfish request she was going to make of him.

Though, given the surprise that he felt upon hearing her words, perhaps he wasn’t as prepared for it as he thought. 

“...Could I stay the night?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn't feel as rushed as my brain keeps telling me it is even after I stretched out a couple things as far as I possibly could.   
> But! Hello! Welcome to the end of another chapter. Thank you again for reading and I'm sorry about the slower pace for chapters, but it might remain like this for the most part just due to time management.
> 
> Either way! I will continue to write in my free time!  
> Thank you again for reading, and I hope you're all staying safe and healthy!  
> Take care of yourselves!  
> Tah-tah till next time! :3c


	18. self or others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues as the gang slowly makes their way towards the next mark, and Tomoe starts to seriously address changes being made in her life.

“You did _what?_ ” Ann gasped, affixing Tomoe with a look of utter disbelief. “You stayed the _night_? At his apartment?”

Tomoe frantically jumped from her bed to close her bedroom door from the crack it was left open. Her face was nearly as red as the hearts that dotted the white blouse she wore that day. “Do you want to say that any louder? I don't think the rest of the house could hear you,” Tomoe nearly hissed through her teeth as she spun around on the Shujin underclassman. She pressed her back against her bedroom door, the wood was a cool contrast to the heat that lingered in her cheeks.

Ann had come over to Tomoe’s that morning to meet up with her early. The blonde insisted it was because she wanted some girl time getting ready with Tomoe before they went out with the rest of the group for sushi that day, and even dragged Makoto along into it. However, Tomoe knew better than that. Ann was looking for some private time to gossip about Tomoe dating Goro. She wanted to enjoy what stories she could pry out of the Kosei 3rd year to satisfy her craving for romance but reluctance to date any of the foolhardy high school idiots that attended Shujin. (Or at least that's what she told herself.) What better way to do that than to corner her somewhere privately where it would be easier to get her talking?

Makoto, who had been previously sitting next to Tomoe (before the gal had jumped up in haste), crossed her legs where she still remained at the foot of the bed. “Are you saying your Dad wasn’t aware that you stayed the night at his apartment?”

“Are you kidding me?” Tomoe shook her head quickly, easily messing up the start of a braid that Ann had been tying in her hair before she’d moved. “I texted him that I was staying at Ann’s.”

“Wait, really?” Ann, sitting on the back half of the bed, looked surprised by the information. “I was your cover?”

Tomoe nearly flung herself back across her room to the crowded bed, kneeling one knee against the mattress as she leaned towards Ann with as serious expression as she could (with or without the blush). “Yes, and you _have_ to keep it a secret, _please_.” Tomoe dropped her eye contact with Ann quickly, grimacing at the thought of how her Dad might react to the truth. “I...I haven’t quite gotten around to telling my dad that I’m even in a relationship...let alone that I stayed the night at his apartment. He’d absolutely flip - and I wouldn’t blame him. He’s been overly worried about the smallest things ever since the whole stalker situation came to light…”

When Tomoe looked back up to Ann, she and Makoto were smiling at the musician. Ann eagerly patted the empty spot of the bed before her, inviting Tomoe to sit back down. When their host obliged to her request, Ann’s fingers brushed back through Tomoe’s hair, untangling what she’d started to begin anew in braiding the ashy brown tresses. “Don't even sweat it! I’ve got your back, Tomoe. After all, what are friends for? I'm totally game to help cover for you -- I mean, so long as you don't go overboard, you know?”

“I agree with Ann,” Makoto began, shifting to sit more casually once again so she could face both girls. “I’m willing to help keep your secret, but just make sure he's not pressuring you into anything you don't want to do.”

“Exactly,” Ann agreed. Her fingers worked smoothly with Tomoe’s silky hair to twist the strands into a pair of simple braids on either side, joining them in the back with a hair tie to lay over the rest of her hair left out of it. It wasn't anything fancy, but it looked nice, and it was a change from how Tomoe normally wore it, which was part of the goal. “If he tries to talk you into doing anything you don't want to do we’ll beat the crap out of him, famous or not.”

“Ann, Makoto…” Tomoe wrings her hands together in her lap, looking down at thin fingers before she turns her head to at least meet Makoto’s gaze. “I really appreciate your support….but I promise, Goro was a gentleman about the whole thing. It was _my_ selfish request in the first place... and he made sure I was comfortable - he even slept on the couch!”

What she wouldn’t be mentioning to the two was the fact that by morning, they’d woken up in the same bed. Tomoe had awakened in the middle of the night from a nightmare about the Reaper and her near-death experience. It was as she paused to calm herself that she came to notice a second figure in the bed beside her. Out cold and unresponsive when she whispered his name, Tomoe took notice of the open bedroom door, and beyond that, the bathroom door opened just a crack. The next morning she would find out that Goro had wandered in, half asleep, after getting up to use the bathroom. Out of habit, and unaccustomed to having overnight guests in the first place, his half asleep self simply wandered back to the bed he was used to sleeping in, forgetting that the bed was already occupied that night. Tomoe also would not be mentioning the fact that _she_ was the one who chose to remain in the bed, despite having the ability to slip out and simply sleep on the couch. The main reason for this mostly had to do with the nightmare she’d just experienced. To share the bed simply to rest in the company of another seemed much more appealing than going back to sleep alone. Needless to say, Goro was quite surprised when he woke up the next morning, and Tomoe… well she certainly pretended to be alarmed.

But even now she could still recall, with perfect clarity, the scene she had let herself fall asleep to in the dead of night. Even in the dark of the room, she could make out Goro's sleeping face. He seemed to be at peace, comfortable under the covers despite the close quarters. His hair a splash of brown against soft, plain white pillows- like a brush stroke on a canvas. Oh how Tomoe wanted to run her hand through his hair. She remained tempted for a few long, quiet minutes as she simply listened to his soft breathing. In the end, Tomoe refrained from touching him, afraid of waking him and breaking the calming spell this moment had cast on her. The fear that had once nested in her chest was gone, and in her breast she could feel a warmth that pulsed through her in time with her heart beat. 

Like sipping something warm on a cold day.

These memories were for her, and her alone.

For the sake of keeping the conversation from getting out of hand, Tomoe would not be mentioning any of this to Makoto or Ann. 

“I dont… I dont think it’ll happen again anytime soon -- or at least I don't intend it, really...but should it come to that,” Tomoe was back to wringing her hands in her lap, feeling quite embarrassed to ask a favor like this. “Could I count on either of you to cover for me?”

Makoto was easy enough to agree, though Ann had a ‘condition’. “You don't have to go into _details_ but,” she began, leaning against Tomoe’s back with her hands on the upperclassman’s shoulders. “Every now and then, just…. Tell me about what you two do as a couple? Like if you go on dates or something cute one of you says or does. Keep us in the loop.”

Tomoe couldn’t keep the confusion from her voice if she tried, “Really?”

“Listen,” Ann leans over to the side, putting herself more into view alongside Makoto. “I might not be in the market - actively _looking_ \- for any kind of romantic relationship, but that doesn't mean I don't want the stories. Let me live vicariously through your relationship for now with a story every now and then.”

“Again, I agree with Ann,” Makoto laughed, “I’ve mentioned before I’m pretty inexperienced in the ways of love and relationships, so I could use a little insight as to what to really expect.”

Tomoe could feel the heat in her cheeks flaring up again. “I-I mean… I can't promise that I’ll have a lot of stories to tell. We’re… well, we’re trying to keep it quiet. I’m only telling you two this because you’re already aware that Goro and I are a couple… so…”

“But you’ll _keep_ telling us, right?” Ann urged, giving Tomoe just the slightest shake to her shoulders.

If she wanted their cooperation, she supposed it was the least she could do, “O-Okay, fine.” It wasn’t as if the deal was a bad one, after all. It would be nice to have friends to talk to and confide in. Their advice could certainly help if she was uncertain of would be of great benefit as well. As Ann had so simply put it; that’s what friends were for. 

The words echoed in her head brought a warmer curl to her lips, and Tomoe felt a different kind of flutter in her chest. Her hands curled slightly in her lap, nails gently scraping against material as they did. _That’s what friends were for_. The reassurance brought a swell of joy to her heart. She had friends she could count on. Sure things in High School weren’t always forever, and with her and Makoto headed down the path to college after graduation, there was a high chance of them drifting apart after this year….but the fact that in this moment she wasn’t alone brought a great sense of assurance. There was a growing want to protect this feeling. To protect her friends and keep their bonds alive and strong. 

“Hellooooooo, Earth to Tomoe?”

Reeling back into the present, Tomoe’s eyes focused and she looked up to Ann and Makoto, who had taken a moment to stand while she was unawares. The two teenagers looked at the musician with smiles on their faces. Ann’s hand retreated from where she’d been waving it before the spaced-out Tomoe, while Makoto’s reached out to offer her’s. 

“We should get going,” Makoto prompted in a kind voice, “After all, we don't want to keep everyone waiting _too_ long.”

A small chuckle slipped out of Tomoe as she took Makoto’s offered hand and used it to help herself off the bed and to her feet. “That’s true.” After all, today was a celebration.

All together, the three girls made their way out of Tomoe’s room and down the stairs. Both Matsuda and her father were in the kitchen as they passed by. Matsuda was loading a large baking pan into the oven, while Daisuke was helping wash the mixing bowls and utensils that had been recently used in whatever the music instructor was cooking. The girls all pause a moment to say their farewells on the way out, answering the small handful of questions Daisuke had before Matsuda bid them a fun day and assured his sweetheart that Tomoe would be fine among her friends. Tomoe blew her father a kiss before following Ann and Makoto out to the front door, promising to be home later at a reasonable hour. 

Along the way they chatted. The day was quite lovely out, not too hot out, which was a blessing in itself. The summer humidity would soon come along before they knew it, and so they were thankful for the time they had free of it. There was brief talk about spending time together during the summer break. Suggestions of checking out cafes together, shopping - even going to the aquarium should the idea be appealing during their break.

But for today, it was off to Ginza. 

When they met up with the boys, Ryuji complained about having to wait forever for the three of them to join. Obviously it wasn’t as much trouble as he would like it to seem, as he was soon enough grinning at them - at Tomoe. He practically threw an arm around her shoulders the second she was within reach, instantaneously hyped up about the sushi and celebration of the two new members of the Phantom Thieves. The sushi bar itself wasn’t extremely crowded when they arrived, but there were a handful of other patrons eating there. The teens all piled into the seats at one end of the bat itself, leaving just a single seat at the other side of the corner Makoto sat at. Just barely enough seats for them all to sit together, really. Tomoe almost felt bad for any customers that came in now that they were here. The worry was soon a fleeting thought, quickly forgotten as the group began picking orders and chatting in a lively manner. Yusuke had a brief moment of fright at the sight of the lack of prices on the menu, which was an understandable fear for any of them. Confident as ever, however, Ryuji assured the artist that they had the cash, and to not think about such things. 

As they ate, the conversation went to and fro between casual chatter and lowkey Phantom Thieves discussions. It seemed Tomoe had missed a few discussions, as there was talk of Boss being accused of abuse, which had to do with this Alibaba person that had reached out to the Phantom Thieves previously, and Futaba, who was supposed to be their next target. Of course, as the subject turns to the Phantom Thieves more, Ryuji nearly gives the whole group a heart attack as he lets slip the relation between them _being_ the Phantom Thieves. A slip which Makoto and Ann scramble to cover up with nervous energy. Tomoe nearly choked on her drink from the start it gave her, followed by throwing Ryuji a most horrified look once she’d gotten the coughing under control. Looking much like a sulking puppy in response to the scolding and looks the rest of the team gave him, Ryuji apologized quietly, shoulders raised as he sank a little on his stool. 

Aside from the one blunder, the celebration at the sushi bar was an enjoyable one. The sushi was delicious and the fish was so fresh -- Tomoe would be lying if she didn't think of bringing Goro here to eat someday. It would be a while until they could, though. Tomoe would have to save up quite a bit to make sure she could cover a bill for a surprise like that. 

On the way back, Tomoe had to step away for a brief moment at the station. Her father had called to check in, and not wanting to hold up the group, she told them she would catch up. It would only take a second, she had assured them as she waved them off. It ended up being more than a few seconds, of course, but the call was still quite brief. Her father was just checking in to make sure if she would be home for dinner or what time to expect her. Over the past few weeks these calls had become pretty commonplace if she wasn’t at home when he was. He worried more now than he did before, and she didn't complain, as the calls were a means to ease that worry.

It’s as she jogs to catch up to the rest of the group…

“It’s a pleasure to properly meet you, Kitagawa Yusuke,” a familiar voice greets with a charming, friendly tone. 

“How do you know my name?” her artist friend asks, bewildered.

There seems to be a dancing merriment to his voice as the burnet ahead of her answers Yusuke, “Well, because I’m a psychic, of course.” For a moment, even from this distance, it looks as if Yusuke is ready to believe his words. The familiar voice chuckles as if to interrupt that belief, and waves it off, “I’m joking, of course,” he assures. “I’m a rookie detective…” The conversation goes on as Tomoe slows her approach, letting others pass her by as she seems reluctant to intrude straight away. A brief eye contact with Ren suggests she hold back and wait, and so she keeps enough distance to listen, lingering in the detective’s blind spot just far enough away to eavesdrop cautiously. 

Much like Ryuji, at the mention of Mejid’s new message, Tomoe quietly checked her own phone for the web page. Her English wasn’t as good as Ann’s sure, but it wasn’t a struggle for her to read the message on the site. Her heart twisted almost in time with Ann’s own outburst. An outburst that drew her attention away from her phone, and was an easy focus for the “rookie detective” to question. Ryuji’s cover was quick, if not a little cringe-worthy, to which Tomoe looks to Ren for some kind of signal to cue her to interrupt the conversation and hopefully derail the topic. However, he’s not giving her one just yet. Despite the slight tension she’s sensing from the others, Ren seems cool and composed as usual. Relaxed and detached just enough from the conversation to keep his body language from giving anything away.

“What is with these comments?” Makoto challenges with a furrowed brow, sensing the danger in the continuation of the conversation.

“My apologies,” but the apology seems less than sincere, “I didn't mean to butt into your conversation. But I must say, this is an interesting group. Prosecutor Nijima’s sister, an ex-pupil of Madarame, and a few Shujin Academy students...” His words danced on the border between keeping friendly conversation, and an accusation that he knew better than the words he actually spoke. “It seems you’re all connected to the Phantom Thieves. Perhaps you have better intel than I do.”

Tomoe, who had been a second from stepping forward for her ‘entrance’ into the conversation, paused. Her heart caught in her throat as she tensed. Fear began to creep into her - the reality of the double life she was trying to play giving her a cold slap of reality. These were the two sides she was playing, even if she wasn’t playing detective with Goro, she was certainly misleading him by not providing the whole truth of her activities with her new friends. What would he think of her if he knew what she was doing? If she interjected now, would he suspect her as well?

The conversation continued on as she wrestled with her own thoughts. Absently she presses the hand that holds her phone against her stomach, the sudden stress making her feel less than well. Their words were in one ear and out the other. Though the exact wording was lost on her, she could keep up with the context as she tried to get her bearings back. Goro was suggesting that the Phantom thieves, according to his intel, were likely juveniles. As he went on to depict why he suspected as much his tone of voice seemed to intensify. She could see his shoulders tensing, despite his hands remaining relaxed. She couldn’t see his face from where she stood, but she could imagine the look he wore. 

“What, you gonna report us?” Ryuji challenged, taking Goro's words as the threat he threaded through them. Ever the hothead, Tomoe could see the briefest glance that Ann and Makoto passed the blonde for his retort. 

“I didn't say I was being suspicious of you,” the detective answered, sounding for all the world like Ryuji had given him the response he was looking for. 

There was the look. In that moment between Ryuji and Goro’s words, Ren turned his gaze to meet Tomoe’s. Something about his gaze calmed her. As if the world paused and she was able to take a deep breath to compose herself. This was the cue. 

“Goro?”

Tomoe clears her throat softly as she approaches the detective from behind. Her heart was still pounding in her chest, though it could be partially attributed to the fact that she suddenly remembered the awkward morning after staying the night at his apartment. She hadn’t seen him face to face since then. At least it provided a good cover for her acting odd if she wasn’t able to pull this off. She made a show of putting her phone away in her pocket as he turned to face her, as if she had only just _now_ stepped away from her call to rejoin the group, rather than the eavesdropping she’d actually been doing.

When their eyes met, there was a soft flutter of embarrassment at the back of her throat. Her heart skipped a beat when he spoke to her. For a second, she almost missed his words as her mind wondered if the heat she felt on her face was from her approach, or just the station itself being warm. 

In those brief seconds from when Tomoe called out to him, to his turning to see her approach and stop to stand with the group he had been...unofficially interrogating, Goro seemed surprised. It was a look that passed in an instant as he watched her come to a stop beside Ann and adjust her glasses a little. Feeling a touch awkward, Tomoe opened her mouth again to speak, hoping to distract him from the conversation she was interrupting. “What’s going on?” she tried her best to play innocent, as if she wasn’t already painfully aware of what was happening, “Have you finished with work already?”

A soft chuckle escaped the detective. Whether it be from a nervous habit or not, his free hand casually reaches up to twist a strand of hair between forefinger and thumb. “Not quite,” he answers, “I just happened to spy a familiar face in passing and thought I’d...say hello.” The smile he dons is the usual charming grin of the public’s popular Detective Prince. “What are you doing here?” he inquires in reply, though there’s a certain underlying tone in his voice that makes Tomoe think he’s coming to his own conclusions of her appearance. There was no denying how suspicious things looked. Goro had probably come to the obvious connection at least a few of these individuals in the group shared - Tomoe was no exception to that connection. Though he might not have the proof to tie them to the Phantom thieves, this was an odd gathering of friends that had solely the Phantom Thieves as their singular point of connection. 

Well, aside from maybe Ryuji. He would have probably made friends with Ren regardless of the whole Thieves thing or not. 

“I...told you earlier, remember? I texted you this morning that I’d be spending time with Ryuji and his friends,” Tomoe answered, then paused to look back over the rest of the group, “Well, I suppose I should say they’re my friends now, too.” A sheepish smile touches her lips, and the others offer her a smile in return easily. 

“I see,” Goro sighs, shaking his head. His tone would suggest he was embarrassed, “It’s been such a long day I must have forgotten about that message. Sorry about that.” There was a momentary pause then, as if her presence made him falter in what step to take next. For all the world he should want to still casually ‘interrogate’ his suspects for some more intel, and yet he seemed reluctant, as if the action might upset Tomoe. All the while that charming smile still lingered on his face in some capacity, a cover up for the inner workings of his mind as he sought a way forward. This was a prime opportunity for him to dig for any information, whether they were considered suspects or associated victims of those targeted by the Phantom Thieves. His eyes quickly swept the group once more before landing on Tomoe in the end, and whether he meant to or not, his expression softened, just a little. He needed to get back to his own matters for the day, after all. “Well,” the detective sighs again. He makes eye contact with Ren, the former softness hidden once again behind the Detective Prince facade he dons for appearance sake - or was there a true touch of fondness in there when it came to Ren? Tomoe briefly wondered about this before Goro continued speaking, “This has been a valuable point of reference for me. I hope to see you all again.” As he turned to leave, he pauses, eyes on Tomoe again. With a slight raise of his hand to wave her goodbye, that true smile peeks out just briefly. “I’ll message you later when I’m free,” he assures her, as if commenting back on her previous inquiry when she’d first joined in the conversation amongst everyone. 

Tomoe couldn’t help the smile of her own that formed in return, giving him a small wave goodbye back. “‘Kay,” she answers softly, almost shyly.

The group watches him walk away, tensions still high between them until Goro disappears from sight beyond the crowd. Even then a few seconds ticked by in uneasy silence before the group turned to an inward, almost loose, huddle. The first to speak up was Ann, who looked clearly annoyed and still tense in her shoulders. “What was that about?” 

Worried looked passed between the teens, Tomoe noticed, and she felt torn. The reality of her position being brought to light once again. The duality and selfishness of her position, wanting to cling to both these new friends and the Phantom Thieves, while still maintaining her relationship with Goro. Her stomach sank as the others went on about whether or not Goro was suspicious of them and to proceed with caution. They were all worried, and it didn't help that she was toeing the line, literally flirting with a considered ‘enemy’ that could end their endeavors all together if they were found out. They put a lot of faith in her to let her continue to be part of their group when she could easily turn them all over to the police - whether they helped her or not. Her stomach turned again with unease. Maybe they were just keeping her close to make _sure_ she wouldn’t rat them out. If she was just as guilty as the rest of them, then it would stand to reason that she wouldn’t turn them in for the sake of her own self preservation. Hands clutched her bag strap all the tighter, the material seeming to groan under the pressure as they twisted, as if to wring out some sense of stabilization. 

Unfortunately there was no relief provided from such an action. 

“You haven't mentioned anything that might make us seem suspicious… have you, Tomoe?” Makoto’s words were hesitant, her volume low. Yet despite her efforts to deliver the question as gently as possible, the implications still cut as deep as if it had been asked in a defensive or hostile manner. It yanked Tomoe back to reality, pulling her cloud of doubts along with her. “Not that we’d think you’d do something like that intentionally -- It’s just…” 

It's just that she spent a lot of time around Goro when she wasn’t with them. Tomoe understood where the shadow of their doubts made manifest. She couldn’t blame them for even considering the thought. The musician lifted her gaze to look at each of her friends. Everyone was watching her, waiting for a response.

Well, everyone except for Ryuji. The blonde was fixing Makoto with a rising attitude that spat out faster than Tomoe could think to respond. “The hell you asking?” He took a half step towards Makoto, hands still in his pockets, but the quick and aggressive action had the Shujin third year spinning around to catch him in her gaze. “You thinking Tomoe ratted on us?” There was no hiding the disgust and obvious anger in his words, even if he hadn’t spoken the tension rolled off him in waves, as if he was ready to start a fight and take a swing at Queen. 

“Calm down, Ryuji,” Ann all but snapped at him. Hands on her hips, she turns to face Ryuji, as if ready to intercept should he actually take another step towards Makoto in any form of threat. “She was just asking a question. Of course none of us think that --”

“ _Bullshit_!” the blonde retorted, causing a few people to glance their way in passing. Yet Ryuji seemed unaware of them, completely focused on Makoto. “If that was the case then why the hell d’ya gotta even ask in the first place?” Tomoe could almost see the electricity in his gaze, a spark fueled by his utter blind trust in a friend he didn't want to even consider capable of betrayal. 

Tomoe didn't feel like she deserved such trust, and yet she was grateful for it. 

“Whether or not we believe it possible doesn't mean it’s not something to consider,” Yusuke butted in, “We have to consider all options, Ryuji.”

“Have you considered shutting the hell up?” retorts the hothead of their gathering. “Tomoe would never do such a thing! All of you are shit friends if you even consider for one _second_ that she would--”

She knew she should stop this. Tomoe knew she had to say something - anything - to quell the situation. Ryuji coming to her defense like this was only making tensions worse. Everyone was already high strung from the encounter with Goro, and while she was able to interject and help cut that contact short, it didn't immediately relieve everyone of its effects. Everything made such sound logic anyway. Of course they would want to make sure she isnt betraying them. Of course they can't trust her completely. Aside from Ryuji, did any of them really have faith in her? It was a dark ledge of thought she teetered on, a deep cavern of self doubt and fear she was all too familiar with. One she had just barely managed to pull herself out of thanks to the people who now seemed to threaten to send her right back over the edge. 

> _Come now, Tomoe._

She could hear her other self -- her _Titania_ calling from within her heart.

> _Is this not the sage we chose to take the world by storm? Is this not the role we decided for ourselves? One we seek to take with confidence?_

A warm hand on her shoulder pulls her attention, and Tomoe turns her head to see Ren. Morgana peeks over his shoulder, tail swaying to and fro behind him. Both have confident eyes focused on her, and Ren even cracks a small smile. His quiet reassurance is given in a slight squeeze to the shoulder he grasps. As if sensing her inner turmoil and growing self doubt, he had reached out to reassure her without a single word spoken. A reminder that she could handle this. That he had confidence in her, and wanted to remind her to have confidence in herself.

It was strange how powerful a single shoulder touch could be when delivered by Ren. Another reason he was the leader of this ragtag group of teens. 

Drinking deep of that confidence, Tomoe takes a deep breath and steadies herself. “Ryuji, stop,” she takes a step forward as she speaks up, interjecting herself into the turmoil that was in danger of bubbling over. “I appreciate you coming to my defense and believing in me, but I don't want you fighting your friends because of it.” For a second, Ryuji looked at a loss - as if she were saying she herself was not considered among his friends - but before he might continue with any misunderstanding, or any other further reasons to protest, Tomoe continued. “To answer your question, Makoto; No, I haven't said anything that might implicate you all. At least… not that I’m aware of. Like I said before, we don't really talk about the Phantom Thieves or his work as a junior detective - we don't even talk about any of his public interviews either. We just try to be a couple of normal teenagers when we spend time together, that’s all. I promise I’m trying my very best to keep your secrets, and will continue to be even more cautious if it would help put you all at ease.”

Her words seemed to help relieve the air between the group. At the very least, Ryuji’s stance relaxed and he calmed down. Makoto and Ann both smiled at her. “I’m sorry,” Makoto did apologize, “I didn't mean to single you out like that - it wasn’t my intention… it’s just... “

“Please don't worry about it,” Tomoe shook her head, “You have every right to worry. You were just thinking out loud - but I’m more grateful to the fact that you asked me directly, rather than say something behind my back.”

“Moving forward, let’s have more faith in each other. This team works on trust, after all,” Morgana meowed, “And next time, Ryuji, don't try to start a fight with your teammates.”

“Ah shut up…” the blonde grumbled, avoiding looking at the feline as he absently tapped the tip of his shoe against the floor. 

This time, Ren’s hand landed on Tomoe’s head, giving her hair a ruffle. “Good job,” he complimented quietly. The smile he donned in her direction was a warm one, and it made Tomoe a little less upset at the fact he’d just messed up her hair. 

“There’s still one strange matter…” Yusuke mused as Tomoe tried to fix her hair during the ease of tensions. “The matter of how Akechi knew me….”

“Seriously, dude?” Ryuji commented, “Ain’tcha well known because of the whole former student of Madarame thing?”

“Seems pretty obvious to me,” Makoto agreed.

“He said it was ‘nice to properly meet’, though…” the artist mused, a most serious look on his face. He held a hand to his chin as he mulled it over, brow furrowed with intense concentration. “Have we met in the past?”

There was a pause of silence where Ren, Ann and Tomoe all looked between one another with rising confusion. “Um… Yusuke?” Tomoe, somewhat hesitant, tried to remind the artist of the actual previous encounter, “Goro was there before -- that time in the park when I played for you? He happened by and stopped to listen with all those other people. He even stayed to chat for a bit, but he hadn’t spoken to you directly….”

When Yusuke looked up there was pure, innocent surprise reflected in his eyes. “There were others?”

The silence was almost overwhelming - as if any noises outside the huddle of teenagers suddenly became muffled or altogether just non-existent. Ryuji and Makoto seemed to catch on to Ren, Ann and Tomoe’s reactions. Even as a cat, Morgana looked baffled and simultaneously disappointed in Yusuke. He’d been so absorbed in his art that he hadn’t even noticed the people that had gathered around as he sketched. Honestly? Tomoe was a little envious of that level of focus. 

As if suddenly remembering the topic that had been long since put on the backburner since Akechi had walked away, Ann’s face lit up with a new light of concern. “Oh right-- anyway!” She fished her phone out from her back pocket, unlocking the screen with a swift flick of her thumb. “More importantly, things are getting serious with Medjed.

* * *

After discussing things back in the cooler air of Leblanc, and Makoto’s brilliant deduction that it was likely that Alibaba was Futaba herself, Tomoe found herself sitting in Leblanc alone. Originally they had all planned to head over to Sojiro’s house together to investigate, but not even five steps past the entrance to the café did Tomoe bring up whether or not they needed a lookout. What if Sojiro came back to the café or to the house and caught them all? Something about entering Sojiro’s house without permission really bothered her, and made her anxious. She tried to blow it off quickly when not seeing any immediate reaction to her suggestion, but Morgana picked up on her nerves - or maybe he was being honest when he agreed it might be a good idea. 

“If he comes back by the café even just to drop something off you can text us a warning to get out of there should he leave.” The sushi take out was a good cover, sure, but Morgana would rather he get to have his fatty tuna. “You could distract him by asking for a cup of coffee or something.”

In case anything happened, Ren told Tomoe the easy directions to make her way to Sojiro’s if she needed to come find them - all the while Ann and Ryuji teased that Morgana was desperate to have his fish. Whether he denied it or not, Morgana was a cat and also the only one in the group who didn't get to have any of the celebratory sushi. 

That was how, in the end, Tomoe ended up sitting by herself in a booth at Leblanc, close to the door. She could see out the glass easily enough, and sat with her legs along the seat of the booth, soaking in the quiet of the building. As she sat in the silence, Tomoe started to stew within herself. Maybe she should have gone along. Maybe she shouldn’t have been so reluctant to follow them to Sojiro’s house. They were supposed to be a team after all, and her staying behind with even just an excuse of lookout was not a very team player thing to do. She would have to find a way to make it up to them later. To put forward even more effort to try and strengthen herself. Whether it be emotionally to participate in more of the recon needed for these Phantom Thief excursions, or physically to be useful when they should set out to steal another heart. They’d have to deal with another Palace, and Tomoe hadn’t gotten much practice in since her own ordeal….and then their one day of training in Mementos. 

The mention of Mementos brought the reaper back into mind, and her gaze darkened. She was still scared - after an encounter like that, of course she would be - but that didn't change the fact that it was something she needed to work past, or at least work around. If they didn't, she would only stand to hold the others back.

“Then it’s decided,” she said out loud to herself in the empty café, “I’m gonna go back to Mementos and get stronger! It’ll be fine so long as Ren is there, anyway.” She clenched her hands, nails slightly biting into her palms as if to affirm her decision, a confirmation her words were real and not just in her head. “I won't be scared of the Reaper! Or -- well maybe I will be but I’ll definitely not let it stop me from trying to help the others! I’ll run away if I have to!”

A clap of thunder sounded, almost in response to her personal declaration, and with the quick flash of lightning after that, the power blinked out suddenly. Needless to say, the cut to the power easily startled Tomoe, and she sat up straight from her somewhat slouched sitting position. It was very dark, and extremely silent in the café without the power - without a single other body in the building with her. It wasn’t completely pitch black, thanks to the window at the front, leaking in light from the outside. It cast long stretches of faint light across the floor and splashed along the bar before her. There was an itch to move over and sit at the bar, just to place herself in the light. The dark booth she sat in only served to remind her of her moment of unconsciousness after the Reaper had struck her. 

Before she had made the attempt to move, her phone went off. The sudden cut of sound through the silence made her jump. Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest from the fright, pounding much too fast in her chest as she snatched up the phone and answered it. There was no consideration to mask her breathless anxiety - no consideration to let the phone ring a moment longer to steady her heartbeat. “Y-yes?” her practically wheezed on the phone.

On the other end, the voice seemed surprised as the detective’s first reaction was to question, “Are you okay, Tomoe?”

Hearing his voice certainly helped Tomoe calm down. The relief trickled through her like raindrops on a window pane. She couldn’t help the audible sigh that slipped past her lips at such a relief. “Yeah,” she nearly laughed at herself, “The power went out just before you called and the phone startled me, that’s all.” 

“Oh,” there was a momentary pause, “Are you not with your friends anymore?”

Her mind flashes back to the brief encounter earlier. The conversation she’d eavesdropped on and the role she’d played as a decoy to distract him from any further interrogation. A sense of guilt began to twist in her stomach. “Not at the moment, but they’ll be back soon. They all needed to help get some things and I opted to stay behind and… hold the booth for us.” It wasn’t entirely a lie. She stayed behind and she was in a booth - she just left the part out about keeping an eye out for Sojiro should he come back to the café. “But, I suppose there’s no point, really, since there’s no one here anyway.” There was mirth in his voice, a bit back laugh, as he pressed on to question what kind of booth she was holding in a café that had no patrons. It really did make her feel silly, but she was glad for the comfort of his joy. “It’s just a place near where Ren lives. It’s a nice place, I think you’d like it--” She’d said the words without really intending to, and Tomoe bit her lower lip briefly, scolding herself. The last thing everyone would want is for their _favorite_ detective showing up at a place they liked to meet. “But anyway -- are you calling because you’re off work _now_?” Not the most subtle changes of subject, she knew, but maybe she would get lucky and he would chalk it up to the fact that she was a pretty awkward person in the first place. “They’re not working you too hard are they? They do realize you’re still presently a student, right?”

Goro found some amusement in her words again, and she found herself slouching where she sat a little, phone to her ear, smiling softly in the dark of the empty café. “I promise I’m not letting them push me too hard, Tomoe. Things just took a little longer than intended, but it’s fine.” She could hear some faint shuffling, the sounds of people passing by - the normal sounds of the city background. “I know I said I’d message but… well,” he takes a moment, as if preparing himself to admit to the next words he speaks, “I wanted to hear your voice.”

Now it was Tomoe trying not to giggle. Such a sappy, silly line...and yet it made her so happy to hear him say it. “Even though you just saw me earlier today?” she couldn’t help but want to tease a little. She wanted to hear him say it again. She wanted to hear him say other sappy lines that seemed just a little out of place for him.

“Oh, I see how it is. It’s safe to tease me over the phone, is it?” Tomoe wanted to picture Goro’s face as he spoke. What kind of look was he making? Part of her was hoping he was blushing, a little more embarrassed about those words than he expected, “There’s nothing odd about my wanting to hear your voice, is there? Or is it you didn’t want to hear mine?”

“Don't you twist my words around, Mister Detective,” Tomoe finds herself answering before she can consider her retort a wise one or not. “I said no such thing and I won't have others putting words in my mouth.” They shared a moment to laugh at such ridiculousness. Tomoe had a clear picture in her head of Goro smiling, and wanted to reach out to him so badly in that moment. She wanted to be there with him, calmed by his presence alone. But she couldn’t just abandon her friends to go see him. She would wait - her world couldn’t revolve around Goro alone, after all. “But seriously,” she eventually resumed, “I am glad to hear your voice. It makes me feel a lot better…”

“So, something did happen?”

She considered for a moment that maybe he could tell there had been something on her mind. That maybe he picked up on some audible clue she wasn’t aware she’d been giving off that there was something wrong. Perhaps she had a tell that she wasn’t aware of that he’d noticed. Or maybe it was simply a gut feeling he had that had been reaffirmed by her last words.

In the booth, Tomoe pulled her knees up closer to herself, resting her hand atop them, while the one that cradled the phone rested an elbow gently on the table to her side. “Nothing big really… I’ve just… I’ve been thinking about what I can do to better myself. About doing things that might scare me, but are needed to become a better me - a me that could help people. Putting myself out there… it seems terrifying sometimes.” She still lacked the confidence to not doubt herself, and earlier today had shown her that. She wanted to change, but the more she doubted herself the more harrowing the journey seemed. “Goro… have you ever done something you were afraid to do… but knew you needed to?”

“Are we talking about myself, or for the sake of others?” The clarification caught Tomoe a little off guard. “There’s a difference between the two, you know. You’re a very kind person, Tomoe, and it’s not hard to see that you try hard to adjust yourself based on what people expect of you. I’ve done that myself quite a bit as well. There are plenty of things that make me nervous, sure - every time I have to do an interview I still get butterflies. The thought of failure can make anyone falter, no matter how ready we are for that first step. But when you talk about improving yourself, I want to know; are you talking about for your own sake? Or are you trying to change for the sake of others?”

There was a long pause on her end. Tomoe didn't quite know how to answer that one. She told herself she wanted to do things for herself, sure, but all the steps she was coming up with always led to her improving something for the sake of someone else. She wanted to be more confident and strong willed to make her father worry less. She wanted to be better at music to inspire others. Tomoe wanted to be stronger to better support the people that had saved her. How did she improve herself for her own sake when she’s been so programmed to always tie her goals to someone else’s sake rather than her own? Did that really make them her own goals? 

“How do you tell the difference?” she admitted softly through the phone. “If everything is for a reason, how do you distinguish what choices are really for yourself?”

Goro took a moment to consider her words before responding, and when he did speak, his voice was much softer, as if wanting to keep these words just between them and let no outsider eavesdrop on them. “What about the first time you kissed me? Was that for me, or was that something you did for yourself?”

“I-” Tomoe’s words failed to come forward. Shadows danced across the floor as people passed in the late evening, drawing her eye to the window. No one entered just yet, meaning the others had yet to return. She briefly hoped they were okay...and yet…

“Tomoe?”

“S-Sorry,” the brunette fumbled, realizing she’d left him hanging as she’d let herself get distracted. “I- um… I did that because I wanted to - I felt really stupid about it afterwards, yeah, but… I did it for myself, I suppose.”

“You suppose?”

Tomoe laughed, feeling quite embarrassed to be talking about this aloud. She was quite lucky to have been alone for this conversation. Not just from her friends, but apart from Goro as well. If he could see the warmth she felt in her cheeks it would only prompt more teasing from the detective. “Oh stop, you know what I mean -- I kissed you because I like you. It has nothing to do with anyone else other than how I felt…..even if it was one of the scariest things I’d ever taken a risk on.” 

“That was a pretty scary moment for me, too, you know.”

“Huh?” His voice was unusually clear in that one line. It felt as if instead of being alone in the dark café, she was sitting next to Goro as they spoke. It made her heart jump, and she honestly made a sweep of the café with her eyes to check for any other persons in the building with her. Obviously she didn't see anyone else in the café with her.

“Part of me had the feeling that if I’d let you out that door after you tried to run away, I might not get you back,” Goro began again on the other end. “I hadn’t planned on saying anything about how I felt, really. I just enjoyed the company you gave me - so when you’d kissed me and retreated… I feared you wouldn’t come back after that, so I had to stop you from running away from me.” The honest sincerity in his voice seemed to falter a second after that line, she could almost see him wince from the way his tone changed, “That sounds a lot worse saying it out loud.” He sighed, “The point is, you expressed something for yourself, something you wanted, and in turn I answered, right? There’s nothing wrong with deciding on things for yourself, rather than for someone else’s sake. If you want to do something, then do it. You don’t have to rationalize an excuse to make it okay. I said it before, didn't I? You can make selfish decisions sometimes. Be selfish. If you want to do something for your own sake, I’ll be there to back you up. All you have to do is ask.”

The warmth that blossomed in her chest nearly brought tears to her eyes. If only the others knew how kind and supportive Goro could be, rather than the Detective out to catch them they saw. This was the Goro she knew - the Goro she grew to love more with each passing day. She opened her mouth to reply to him, something probably equally sappy and reciprocate those feelings of wanting to support him in his goals as well. Or at least she would have if the lights hadn’t come back on in that instant, blinding her. Tomoe ducked her head down, trying to shield her eyes from the burn of the sudden light, a startled squeak making its way out before an, “Ow, jeeze!” that followed. From her hand that held the phone, she could faintly hear Goro calling to her, and she drew the phone back to her ear. “Sorry- I’m here.”

“Are you okay? What happened?”

Tomoe started to laugh as she spoke, “The lights suddenly came back on and assaulted my eyes. It happened so suddenly --what bad timing…” With her free hand she gently rubbed her eyes, before trying to blink the sudden spots away. “I’m sorry.”

She could hear him laughing a little on the other end, “Well, so long as you’re not hurt.”

“Not hurt, just a little blind.” She paused for a thought before shamelessly adding on, “Which might be a problem, because I wanted to see you tonight.”

“Even though you saw me earlier today?” Goro teases back at her.

“Well when you go and say such sweet things to me what do you expect?” Adjusting back to the light of the cafe, Tomoe sits back up a little more and slides back in the booth, pressing her back more against the wall to keep from slouching. Even now, peering out the window, the others had yet to come back, but it was only a matter of time. She felt a little guilty that she hoped they would come back soon so she might leave sooner to go see Goro. But they still had matters to attend to that were important. Bigger than herself and her own personal wants. 

“Then why not come meet with me?” Goro tempts from over the phone, “I was feeling like spending some time at the Jazz club tonight to relax. We could meet there, if you like.

“I can't just leave,” Tomoe half chuckles, half sighs. “The others should be back any minute now… but maybe when we’re all done… I’ll message you. If you’re still willing to meet up with me then…”

“I’ll be happy for your company, Tomoe, no matter the hour.”

She could feel her heart swell at his words. It was quite dangerous how easily he could make her feel this way, but for the time being she wasn’t complaining. Movement from the cafe window caught her attention and she spies the familiar profiles of her friends as they pass by towards the door. “Oh, they’re all back. I’ve got to go.” She quickly slips her feet off the seat of the booth and turns slightly to sit somewhat normally in the booth. “I’ll see you later, then.”

“Later, then,” he affirms. “Have fun, Tomoe.”

* * *

When the others finally returned, Tomoe and the group were told the story about Futaba and her trauma. The death of her mother and the guilt she buried in her heart about it. Even with Boss asking the teens to let Futaba be, the story they were told only seemed to strengthen their resolve to help Futaba in the end and see the real distortion in her heart and try to save her from it. Thanks to the deadline Medjed put in place for them, of course, they would have to make quick work about the palace. It seemed Tomoe’s ordeal wasn’t the only rush job they’d be facing. But considering how smoothly that experience went, there was no doubt that they would manage. After that they could focus on the Medjed threat with the help of Futaba. 

At least, that was the plan. 

After the team decided to meet up again tomorrow to take their first look at the Palace they would infiltrate, the team dispersed for the night. Tomoe followed through with her promise to meet up with Goro, who was still at the Jazz Club, waiting for her to join him as he relaxed with some personal time.

It had been quite late when Tomoe finally got around to sleep - she hadn’t realized just _how_ late it had been when by the next day she found herself in a hurry, as she was already running late to meet up with everyone. Only time for a “Sorry, gotta go!” as she hurried out the door with maybe only a single glance back with a smile, “Plans with my friends and I’m going to be late!”

Luckily she had the buffer of the Shujin students having an assembly early morning, but she still had to stop by her home to shower and change before making her way back out to Yongen-Jaya. By time she reached Leblanc, the shower seemed almost pointless, as she was already sweating from her rush to meet up with everyone as quickly as possible. She slowed as she entered the cafe and walked through to the stairs in back, only pausing to greet Sojiro on her way. She could faintly hear Ryuji complaining about the assembly on her way up the stairs. The closer she got, the more she picked up the pace, wanting to be present as soon as possible. 

“Huh? Did you have school today too, Yusuke?” She faintly heard Ann speaking, though the words failed to stick with her as she climbed the steps.

“I’m doing laundry. These are the only clothes I have to wear.”

“Sorry I’m late!” Tomoe called as she reached the top of the stairs. There, she had to stop, still trying to catch her breath, hands on her knees. 

“Whoa, hey, you good Tomoe?” She could hear a chair scrape across the wood floor as Ryuji stood up to come check on her. “I was wonderin’ where you were.” She felt a hand on her shoulder, it helped to keep her steady as she straightened up. 

“I’m so sorry,” she exhaled. Her glasses fogging up from the heat of her face alone, Tomoe pulled them off to wipe them squinting all the while to see what she was doing. “I was up so late last night I slept through my alarm… I didn't mean to hold everyone up.” Pulling her glasses back on she was able to look clearly from one teammate to the next. Everyone in their uniforms was mostly to be expected -- except for Yusuke. Tomoe stared for a moment, brow furrowing. “...Did we have school today, too?”

Yusuke sighed, Ann laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the unannounced Hiatus! I've been working on this chapter off an on for several months now, so if things seem choppy that's probably why. I've been trying hard to keep working on things but 2020 really got to me towards the ending half of that year. I've had to deal with a lot of changes through work, as well as some loss, and even my birthday passed before I realized! @@;  
> Before I knew it, a lot of time had passed since my last update, and I feel really bad about taking so long. Even now it takes me some time to write unlike before. Chapters might take longer to come out but I will try not to take as long a break as before unless something happens outside of my control.  
> I hope everyone has been well and stayed safe during everything.  
> Thank you for taking the time to read and check back in here.
> 
> Ta-ta till next chapter! :3c


End file.
